Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale
by SuperGreG
Summary: Seventy three years after the Oblivion Crisis and thirty years since the Umbriel Crisis. There are many tales of Tamriel, both told and untold. Many have lived through times both terrible and inspiring with tales to tell and there are others with the burning urge to see those stories recorded for all to see.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword:

Seventy three years after the Oblivion Crisis and thirty years since the Umbriel Crisis. There are many tales of Tamriel, both told and untold. Many have lived through times both terrible and inspiring with tales to tell and there are others with the burning urge to see those stories recorded for all to see. At times, the lines between the storyteller and the tale become blurred.

Authors note: With some artistic license, all reasonable effort made to maintain _general_ parity with _existing_ canon established in Oblivion, The Infernal City/Lord of Souls, and Skyrim. That is, where absence of detail leads me to be plausibly creative, I try to at least avoid 'contradicting' _known lore_.

Rated M for mild adult content.

* * *

Although it should go without needing to be stated, let it be said: Bethesda owns The Elder Scrolls and all related materials. I am merely contributing my own interpretations in a public forum and no profit is derived or intended from my work.

* * *

.

Additional note: This story follows on very loosely from my previous tales, featuring some earlier characters in peripheral roles. Even so, some effort has been made to allow this story to function as fully stand-alone.

.

* * *

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 1

Middas the 18th of Sun's Height 4E73 Morning

Just like the one before that, the previous evening had remained uncomfortably warm throughout the hours of darkness. The heat of the day was nothing terribly uncommon for that time of year in the heart of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Even so, the nights were not usually quite so intemperate. Most days, a good breeze blowing across Lake Rumare could be counted upon during the late afternoon to alleviate the summer heat and provide for somewhat cooler evenings. Only just the week before, that was certainly the case. However, after a very warm Sundas and even warmer Morndas, it seemed as though the summer days were not given to providing for any immediate mercy.

After a night of restless sleep, Nikula Pinewatch arose and headed for the small bathroom in the family home, situated on the western outskirts of the village of Weye. After attending to immediate concerns, she cleaned up at the washbasin, repeatedly splashing water upon her face in an effort wash away sleepiness.

Weary eyes gazed back at her from the small mirror affixed to the wall. In that lighting, her eyes seemed a slightly darker shade of brown. Perhaps more like her father's eyes than her mother's lighter coloured orbs of amber. Of course, Nikula's eyes commonly seemed just as changeable as her mother's. Oftentimes mostly reflecting a lighter shade of brown and other times seemingly tinged with green and yellow.

Brushing loose locks back behind her slightly angular ears, she observed how the morning light coming in through the high window also seemed to make her hair appear much darker. Though not quite as fair as her mother's colouring, Nikula's hair was not nearly as dark as her father or brother, with their brown locks. Her hair generally appeared quite fair in brighter lighting. She'd considered using potions to adjust the colouring to reflect that of her mother's, as she'd done once or twice before, but in truth she was far too lazy to really bother with that.

Returning to her room, Nikula dressed for the day. By her reckoning, even at that relatively early hour, it was far too warm to even consider wearing trousers. She readily opted for a lighter cotton dress with a thin waist tie. The unpatterned pale blue garment hardly seemed outwardly fashionable, but she didn't care. At that particular moment, Nikula was only longing for the distant return of winter days and much cooler weather. Even something vaguely resembling the milder days of spring or autumn would have suited her just fine.

As she fastened the buckles of her sandals, she could tell that the house was likely fairly empty. She could hear some noisy crows arguing somewhere outside, but the family home was otherwise mostly quiet. She expected that her father was already out looking to the small fields behind the house or else tending to the cow or chickens. It was also likely that her mother had already departed to go over to the Wawnet Inn to see Belwen. Whether her brother was yet up and about remained unknown. He needed to get over to the schoolhouse in the Temple District of the city. Though it somehow still seemed to fall to her to observe that he did so, she hardly cared whether he made it on time or otherwise. She had her own concerns to see to.

Making her way to the kitchen area of the farmhouse, Nikula found that a jug of fresh milk had been left sitting atop the icebox. That indicated that her father had already passed some time tending the cow. There were still some seasoned sweetbreads in the breadbox. She took one of them to eat, then poured some milk into a mug. That would easily suit her for a quick morning meal before heading off for the day.

Just as she was near to finishing her food and drink, Erik hurried into the kitchen area, still fastening the buttons on his shirt. His unruly mess of brown hair made it seem that he'd emerged from his bed only moments before.

Neither of them spoke to one another as her younger brother hurriedly poured out some milk for himself, then started stuffing a bread roll into his mouth.

Presuming that Erik wasn't at all likely to do it, Nikula placed the milk jug inside the icebox where it belonged, then rinsed out her mug before setting it back on the shelf by the windowsill.

She disappeared back to her room for a brief moment, then returned. After stuffing her coinpurse deep into her small leather satchel, she looked to her brother as she slung the bag over her shoulder. "Ain't waiting about for you, if you're not ready. I need to get to work on time."

Stuffing the last of his sweetbread into his mouth, Erik raised his eyebrows, then frowned as he chewed. Unable to immediately speak, he waved his hand to indicate he was just about done. He gulped the last of his milk down, still chewing on what he'd yet to swallow.

Nikula release an exasperated sigh, turning about to head for the door. "I'm going."

"Mmm'ready." Erik's hurried words slurred and merged. He still seemed to be struggling with what he was chewing on. He quickly grabbed an apple from a bowl and shoved it into his satchel, then rushed off after his sister.

* * *

It wasn't even near to eight yet and it already easily felt like it was approaching the heat of midday. Only maintaining a brisk pace along the stone bridge over the narrow of Lake Rumare provided some illusion of the movement of air. There was certainly no breeze at all to speak of just yet. Worst of all, it wasn't just hot. There was an uncomfortable measure of moisture on the air that made it feel even warmer.

Not long before, after departing the family home over the western side of Weye, Nikula moved quickly along the path toward where the branches of the Red Ring Road converged, forming the broad thoroughfare up the middle of the village. From there, the road led directly to the bridge across the lake to the Imperial City. Without speaking at all, her younger brother followed along just a few paces behind her.

The pair of siblings marched along like that in relative silence. Nikula only cast a fleeting sideways glance as they passed by the Wawnet. All of the shutters along the southern wall by the roadside were fully open. Though she hadn't actually noticed anyone inside, she was confident that her mother and Belwen were both in there.

Her mother had still been known as Monika Northwind back when she first took over the Wawnet, after the passing of the old Altmer woman who ran the place beforehand. Of course that was before Nikula had even been born, but she'd often heard tales of Nerussa all throughout her childhood. Added to that, Nerussa's ashes had remained in that urn placed prominently upon the shelf behind the service counter in the tavern area.

As Nikula understood it, that Bosmer woman who helped her mother run the place had also been there since Nerussa's time. Though it probably wasn't exactly the case, it did seem to her that Belwen had hardly changed in outward appearance since her earliest memory of her. Though Belwen had to be about forty, it did seem that Bosmer women aged rather slowly. By that measure, Nikula supposed that her somewhat rugged looking ranger husband had be a couple of decades her senior. Unless of course, certain Bosmer bloodlines aged more rapidly than others. Nikula didn't really know for certain and had never thought to directly ask.

Given that Monika Pinewatch was half-Nord and half-Altmer, her mother hardly looked much like her seventy-three years. If she didn't know better, Nikula would have thought her mother to be only a little older than Belwen.

Since Nikula was effectively three-quarter Nord, she expected that time would likely treat her rather differently. She supposed that she actually might be a bit like a Breton in that regard, since all Bretons held some elven blood in their lineage. Even so, many a Breton was said to live to at least a hundred or more.

She also recalled that her father had told her that his grandmother had been an Imperial. However, there wasn't really so much difference between the Nords, the Colovians and the Nibenese. Despite what might be claimed, all were effectively human of some shared heritage, however separated by the greater passage of time.

Whatever the case, Nikula had only eighteen years under belt, so the thought of growing old really seemed far from her current focus of concern. The only immediate matter upon her mind that morning was making it up to the Market District of the Imperial City on time and getting inside out of the oppressive heat of the day.

After dodging the horse shit along the roadway and avoiding a slow moving transport wagon on the bridge, they began the steep climb up toward the main gates of the city. The relative absence of busy traffic along the roadway seemed a stark contrast to that of the previous week, during those days just before and after the annual Merchants' Festival. Things would likely be even quieter on Fredas, with the Sun's Height midyear day of rest falling on that day. Still, that was only one day. After Sun's Rest had come and gone, activity would start to steadily ramp up again over Loredas and Sundas, then mostly return to normal by Morndas.

If only for a brief moment, the tall stone walls of the Imperial City provided just a touch of passing relief as the shadow cast below the western wall offered some shelter from the harsh morning sun. The weary guard standing by the gate offered only a silent nod of acknowledgment at their approach. Since he'd seen them many times before, there was no need to give the Pinewatch siblings any passing thought.

Beyond the main city gates, the familiar appearance of the Talos Plaza District opened up ahead. Unless there was something unusual to observe, Nikula hardly gave the place any thought as she passed through. Though it hardly seemed so crowded in the central plaza of the district, there were more than a few people out and about on the streets that morning, headed along in one direction or another.

Giving the front entrance of the Tiber Septim Hotel a wide berth, the oft-seen raggedy Colovian beggar made his way around the dragon statue feature at the centre of the plaza.

As a general rule, the beggars of the Imperial City tended not to bother any children on the streets. Though Nikula was no longer really in that category, when she was with her slightly younger brother, the beggars still seemed to treat her as such. Passing through the city on her own, that was not always the case.

Reaching the central feature of the plaza, that was where Nikula and her brother silently parted company. Erik headed off to the right for the schoolhouse over in the Temple District. Nikula continued onward in an easterly direction, headed for the Elven Gardens District, on her way for the Market District.

Passing through the gateway into the next walled section of the city, that primarily residential district really seemed no more crowded than the Talos Plaza District had been. Since neither of the two taverns by the central crossroads of that second district would be servicing much trade at that time of the morning, that was nothing out of the ordinary. Most of the people out on the streets of the Elven Gardens District were just on their way to somewhere else, just like Nikula.

She briefly observed a pair of younger Imperial children running at urgent pace, headed for the central district of the city. Evidently, they intended to cut across the open space of the Green Emperor Way to get to the Temple District. Unless it was already later than she thought, she figured they'd probably make it to the schoolhouse with time to spare, even without running all the way.

Only casually glancing upward to observe the sunlight reflecting off the walls of the White-Gold Tower rising up from the centre of the circular city, Nikula continued onward along the curving street past the homes of that district, headed for the gates to the Market District.

A broad shouldered dark-skinned Redguard man rushed past her carrying a large bulging sack slung over his back. He seemed to be in quite a hurry to get where he was headed. Presumably he was delivering something to one of the merchants.

After passing through the next gateway into the Market District, Nikula spotted some activity of a sort down the street off to her left. She noticed a few guards of the City Watch lurking about outside the door of the North Watch Tower, which straddled the wall between those two neighbouring districts. That wasn't really all that out of place. Nor did it seem so unusual to see that they were looking along the outer back street just beyond view with interest. She reasonably presumed that they were looking toward the door of the Crown's Hammer.

That particular place was easily known as one of the Imperial City's least accommodating drinking establishments. That was to say it was a rough place, commonly frequented by individuals of an unsavoury nature.

At the same time, it was also commonly patronised by members of the City Watch and the Imperial Legion. That was probably the only thing that kept the Crown's Hammer somewhat in line. Even so, it was not unusual for trouble to spill out onto the street when it erupted.

By her passing reckoning, it still seemed a bit early in the day for any serious trouble at the Hammer. Since those guards weren't actually rushing down there, she surmised that it probably wasn't anything of great concern.

Moving along the main street of the Market District, Nikula passed by the rows of stores on either side. Just behind the statue of a former Emperor, there were a few open stalls partially sheltered by the high roof supported by stone columns. Some of the vendors were already tending their stalls. Some had yet to arrive.

The pigeons foraging about on the stone paving was certainly normal for that time of the morning. At the same time, it was also fair to guess that all those birds would soon be crowding for whatever shade could be found around the eaves of the surrounding buildings as the heat of the day took full effect.

By Nikula's reasonable estimate, it was already far too bloody hot. She was fairly certain that it was even worse about the city streets than outside of it, with all that pale stone reflecting the sunlight, as well as absorbing and holding onto quite a bit of heat. There was something of the hint of a light breeze circulating in the Market District, but it made hardly any difference at all. As far as she was concerned, the quicker that she was off the street, the better.

After reaching the far side of the central crossroads of the district, Nikula turned left into the second line of stores on that northern side of the street. Her destination was right on the inside corner of those structures. Hardly breaking stride, she pushed open the door to the Black Horse Courier and headed directly inside.

~O~

Though I don't normally utilise chapter titles, since each chapter of this story had been outlined with a 'working title' during preparation stages, I thought I'd share the title at the end of each chapter. The introduction was simply entitled:

"Offspring"

.


	2. Chapter 2

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 2

Middas the 18th of Sun's Height 4E73 Morning

Nikula Pinewatch stepped quickly inside the front office the Black Horse Courier, only slowing down long enough the close the door behind herself. Though it was only slightly better than outside, it did seem just a little cooler inside the thick stone walls of the building. The shutters over the far side of the downstairs office were only open slightly. If there was actually some sort of breeze outside, she expected that the windows might have been properly opened.

Behind the main counter, Martin Doran and Naveed were conferring as they looked over some notes on parchment with focussed attention. Martin was a slightly portly Colovian approaching his middle years. He served the Courier as both a writer and a scribe. The tanned Redguard man was just a little younger than his associate. Naveed worked only as a scribe, preparing what others had written for printing downstairs.

Martin turned away from the Redguard and the parchments to look toward the new arrival. "Nikula. Art is looking for you."

Nikula returned a frown. "I'm not late, am I?"

Martin shrugged "Right on time, by my reckoning."

"Is he…?"

"Upstairs." The Colovian man distractedly pointed toward the ceiling then quickly returned to his discussion with Naveed.

Nikula accepted that she wasn't going to hear anything else from those two. With a short sharp sigh, she started making her way up the stone stairs on the right hand side of the lower office.

Of course, 'Art' was Arturo Giordano, the balding Nibenese man who ran the Black Horse Courier. Art didn't actually own the place, but he served as the manager, as well as the chief writer, a scribe and sometimes as the printer, when the workload was a bit too much for Ja-Mere, the Argonian who toiled away at the block-presses down in the basement area.

At the top of the stairs, she found that the timber door to the upper office was left wide open. Art was sitting down at a desk, focussed upon his work as he carefully transcribed text onto the treated plate. He'd evidently spotted her arrival out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't turning away from his work until he was ready. Nikula patiently waited.

Finally, Art set aside his scribe and looked up. "You're here. Good. We have a busy morning ahead for everyone."

Nikula opened her mouth momentarily, but remained silent.

Getting up from his chair, Art continued. "Martin and Naveed are busy. I need to get this done. Ja-Mere has his hands full downstairs today and I'd need to get some forms printed off and over to the Office of Imperial Commerce." He nodded in the direction of the bench by the western window.

"What do you need?"

Art waved his hand, pointing toward that bench again. "For a start, I need you to get into that. We need two hundred copies and they need to be delivered before midday. You remember how to use the spirit-wax roller properly?"

Nikula returned a sharp nod. "Think so."

"Good. I've prepared four masters. Remember to keep count. Change the master after fifty copies." Art guided her over to the bench, pointing out the waxed master copies.

"And I should open the window. For the fumes." Nikula quickly set to getting the shutters opened behind the bench.

"That's right. Remember not to use too much solvent potion. Keep the parchments straight and turn the drum smooth and regular."

She responded with a sharp nod. "I remember."

"Make sure to leave each one to dry properly. Don't want them all smudged."

"I remember." Nikula tried not to sound impertinent.

"Good. Any problems, let me know about it."

"I will."

Art left her to the task, so that he could get back what he was doing.

Nikula momentarily looked out the window. She could feel the heat intruding from outside and there was still no breeze to speak of. She couldn't readily tell whether having the shutters open made things better or worse. Even so, with the fumes of the spirit potion, she understood that good ventilation was important. She expected it was even worse for the Argonian down in the basement. Those fumes coming from the inks used with the lithograph block-press down there would have been even more potent in that relatively confined space.

Once the special wax-etched master was properly affixed and aligned, she lined up the first parchment and set to getting those forms printed off. Since what she was doing was only a relatively short print order and the forms didn't need to be fine quality, the spirit-wax roller was perfectly adequate to the task. Even so, it was tedious work. The greater struggle seemed to be keeping her mind on the job, so as not to mess it up.

As she toiled at her work, she reminded herself that it could easily be worse. She could be sweeping the floors or helping Ja-Mere clean the block-presses. Only three months had passed by since she managed to gain the position at the Black Horse Courier, but so far it seemed a far cry from what she was hoping for. She understood that she needed to start at the bottom and that everything she was tasked with needed to be done by someone. Even so, what she wanted to be doing was writing the news or at least contributing more directly toward that.

So far, it really seemed unlikely that she'd be doing anything like that in the short term. She had yet to participate in much of anything that resembled writing for the Courier. She hadn't even been permitted to have anything to do with any proper scribe work. The closest that she'd come was transcribing some low priority things onto masters for the spirit-wax roller. Even that really had little to do with the primary function of the Courier.

As everybody knew, the Black Horse Courier was fully funded by the Empire's Elder Council to provide the news of Cyrodiil. However as Nikula had more recently become aware, that really only covered the cost of the production and distribution of the paper itself.

That meant that no ongoing lease needed to be paid upon the building in the Market District. The wages for those working directly under Arturo on the production of the Courier were paid from Imperial coffers. As were those wages of the delivery contractors about the city and those black horse riders carrying editions to the various places of the Imperial Province. Added to that, the direct cost of materials for the printing of editions of the Black Horse Courier was covered as well. However despite all of that, since the Courier was provided free to the people, there was no actual profit to be made from that activity.

That was just another part of the pressure that Art carried, coming down from his boss. Though Art actually managed the place, the operational lease was currently held by Lucan Invel. He was a blustery Nibenese noble whose girth seemed to reflect his apparent wealth. Though he was rarely there for long, Nikula had seen him in the office often enough to readily recognise him.

From what she'd heard, Invel had inherited the leasehold and operation of the Black Horse Courier from his father. The elder Invel had taken possession of the lease after the passing of the last member of a Khajiiti family several decades before.

Of course, it was Lucan Invel's regular pressure upon Art that placed a greater measure of importance upon working on printing contracts for local businesses, like that job she was currently attending.

There was also some push to get books commercially printed off on the block-press downstairs as often as possible. Of course, none of that could be seen to be interfering with the business of getting editions of the Black Horse Courier out on time. Nevertheless, each of those other things represented additional profit. In order to keep Invel satisfied, those other enterprises needed to be attended.

Eventually, Nikula finished with her laborious task, feeling just slightly woozy from the spirit fumes. As soon as she'd made him aware that she'd finished, Art came over to quickly check over what she'd done. Though he made some muted noises seemingly sounding contrary, Arturo eventually indicated his general satisfaction with the result of her labour.

As Nikula's work was being checked, Naveed had come upstairs. He appeared eager to have Art check what he was holding. Shifting his attention, Art seemed just as eager to look it over. The Redguard had a test print for the frontispiece of a new edition of the latest biography of Emperor Attrebus.

Arturo nodded and murmured as he cast a critical eye over the artwork. "Looks good. A good likeness."

Naveed added a thought. "I was worried that the line-work wouldn't come out so well off the press, but I think it's just right."

Art nodded again. "Yes, looks just right."

Nikula had looked over to see. Though the print looked like quality work, she couldn't really judge the accuracy of the likeness. Unlike her parents, she'd never seen the Emperor up close, but she had seen him from a distance at festivals and the like over the past couple of years.

She supposed that the Emperor looked handsome for a man of his age. She understood that he was just a couple of years older than her father. Like her father, the Emperor also had a somewhat youthful appearance for a man in his fifties. Only his slightly crooked nose marred his overall appearance.

Still, from that portrait back in the upstairs room at the Wawnet, she still thought that Titus Mede had looked far more imposing with his rugged features and full dark beard. His son really looked nothing much him. She supposed that he must have taken more after his mother.

As Naveed headed off, Art returned his attention to Nikula. "No time to stand about. I need you get those forms bundled up and off to the Office of Imperial Commerce."

"Will do." Nikula started on the task.

Art sought her attention for something else. "I need you to take this as well." He pointed to another bundle, already wrapped up on the floor. "This other package has to go over to First Edition as soon as you're done. Get those forms to the Office of Imperial Commerce first, then go to the book store afterward."

"Will do. Imperial Commerce then First Edition." Nikula indicated her clear understanding.

Art shifted back over to his desk to look to what he was doing before. He added another thought. "Go get lunch out of the way before you come back, then we'll see what we need to worry about for the afternoon."

"Okay, will do." Nikula responded without looking away from the task at hand.

Once she was done, with her satchel slung over her shoulder, she piled one bundle atop the other, then looked to lifting it all and checking that she wasn't about to drop it.

It really seemed more awkward than heavy, but she expected that her opinion of that weight might easily change by the time she arrived at her destination. She made her way downstairs, then headed for the exit from the front office.

"Nikula. Hang about. I'll get that." Martin Doran rushed out from behind the counter toward the door.

Just then, the door opened as someone was coming in. Looking over the top of what she was carrying, Nikula recognised that it was that Breton writer and bard who had been dropping by over the past week or so. She thought that he was called Jasper or something like that. She understood that he was supposed to be writing something for the Courier, but didn't really know the full detail.

Just as the last few times she'd seen him, he was dressed in what she thought to be a ridiculous outfit. His trousers seemed too tight and he wore a silly looking open velvet vest of a shade of purple with contrasting embroidered pattern. It also appeared too small for him, like it was actually tailored to fit a woman. To top that off, he wore a floppy brimmed hat with two colourful pheasant feathers affixed to one side. Even his facial appearance seemed silly by her reckoning, with his narrow features, thin moustache above his lip, and that little patch of whiskers below that hardly qualified as a beard of any sort. Though he was obviously Breton, the tops of his ears seemed less angular than her own.

"Please, allow me." Removing his silly hat, the bard waved his hand in an exaggerated fashion as he held the door open for Nikula to pass.

Without actually speaking at all, Nikula merely returned a polite nod, then continued on her way.

* * *

With noon not so far away, the heat of the day seemed to be in full effect as Nikula headed out onto the streets of the Market District. She'd been starting to think that it was becoming hot inside the Black Horse Courier, but it was clearly much hotter outside. There was still little sign of much of any useful breeze.

Being careful with the load she carried, she quickly made her way along the main street to the other side of the crossroads. The Office of Imperial Commerce was situated not far away. It was ahead on the right, just inside the corner of the western block of stores.

Though a number of street vendors braved the heat in the meagre shade of the central covered section of that open space, there seemed relatively few customers out on the streets that day. Nikula really held no desire to be out there either.

She headed for the commerce office as quickly as she could. She needed to briefly set down her burden to open the door, then headed on inside. Though hardly much cooler in there, it was certainly better than out on the street with that relentless summer sunlight beating down from above.

As soon as Nikula had made her delivery, acquiring proper acceptance that what she provided met the satisfaction of the customer, she was on her way again. She didn't need to deal with taking payment. As usual, that would be dealt with later.

Back out on the street once more, she hurried back to the crossroads and then up the side street over on the southern side. The old book store was located about halfway along that street.

The task of delivering that second bundle hadn't taken long at all. She was soon back out on the street again. After again crossing the central crossroads, she headed back for the eastern block of stores on the northern side. She passed straight by the Black Horse Courier.

As suggest by Art, she intended to look to getting something to eat. By her reckoning, it was far too hot to bother with the street vendors on a day like that.

The Feed Bag was located over at the far end of that block of stores, opposite the Courier. It was fair to expect that what would be on offer would be no better than the street stalls, but at least it was out of the sun.

From previous experience, Nikula was confident that she could probably get some apple juice and something quick to eat. Of course, the Merchants Inn was certainly nicer inside and offered better food. However, those things came at a cost and she'd couldn't afford to be too frivolous with her coin.

As expected, though the Feed Bag was a little crowded at that time, she managed to acquire what she wanted easily enough and then find some place to sit down at a table.

As soon she'd sat down to eat, a shadow approached her table. Nikula looked up to see that Breton writer who had been visiting the Courier just as she was leaving.

"Mind if I join? I remember you from the Black Horse Courier. It was Nikula, if I heard that correctly?" He was still wearing that ridiculous looking hat with the feathers and appeared disinclined to take it off.

Nikula responded with a slightly suspicious expression. "Yeah, ah… Jasper, isn't it?"

"Jesper, Jesper Pellegrin of Evermor. Surely you've heard the name before?"

Nikula shrugged. "Sorry. Don't remember." She looked to her food.

Jesper was already settling into the chair opposite with his mug of cider and a plate with a partially eaten breadroll stuffed with ham, cheese and lettuce. "You've not read 'One Shot at Glory'? That's my most famous piece of work. A poetic ballad and treatise dedicated to the rise of Titus Mede."

Nikula frowned. "Sounds like something I might've heard of before. Don't recognise it by name, though." She tried to appear more interested in her food.

Jesper uttered a muted huff, then pressed on. "Well then, perhaps you've heard of my mentor, the renowned Reynard Hawkfield?"

Nikula's blank stare indicated her absence of recognition.

"Reynard Hawkfield." Jesper repeated the name. "He trained under the famous Eloise Gautier before going on to perhaps surpass her. Hawkfield is the author of the famed stageplay 'The Kingdom of Frogs'."

"Oh yeah, that one. Yeah, I know that. Friend of my parents, a Khajiit, he still goes on about it all the time. He thinks it's just the about the best thing he's ever seen."

Jesper seemed mildly pleased. "Well yes, it's quite humorous in parts, while also maintaining the gravity of the tale's tragedy. I'd participated in performances of that stageplay upon several occasions. Even a private performance for King Eamond IV."

Though it was not her intention, Nikula's confused expression seemingly prompted him to elaborate.

"King Eamond is ruler of Evermor. Of House Guimard. Well, perhaps only tenuously of the Guimard lineage, but that is the standing claim of the royal line."

Shaking her head slightly, Nikula looked at him as though he was speaking in a dialect of old Dunmeris.

Jesper didn't seem inclined to leave it at that. "In parts of High Rock about Evermor, the family of Guimard can be traced back to the First Era. Aside from a few incidents that they would really rather were left behind, House Guimard has ruled Evermor since the Second Era, through most of the Third Era and up to this day." He only paused to take a quick sip of his cider. "You've not read anything of House Guimard? Not even 'Picnic at Pelin'?"

Nikula shrugged. "Not really. We learned the basics of High Rock history back at the schoolhouse, but most of that was about Daggerfall and Wayrest… and the main historical wars and such."

Jesper affected a pensive gaze as he chewed upon a bite of his roll. He paused a moment after he finished chewing. "So then, if you don't mind my asking, how long have you been working at the Black Horse Courier?"

Nikula wrinkled her nose. "Only about three months." Her passing expression of mild distaste seemed to indicate something yet unspoken.

The Breton bard nodded to himself. "Am I to assume that you've not found it quite to your immediate liking?"

Nikula shrugged again. "Dunno yet. It's not what I expected. I want to write for the Courier, but so far Art just has me doing all the dirty work and things like that. Not writing the news or anything that really matters. And writing the news is what I want to be doing."

Finishing another sip of his cider, Jesper bobbed his head from side to side. "Well, it's fair to say that everyone has to start somewhere. I did not become the famed poet, writer and bard that I am today in just one day."

"I get that." She was really only referring to her own circumstances, rather than actually affirming his claim to fame. She returned her attention to her food.

Jesper kept talking. "You know, I was around your age when I first took the journey across to Skyrim's Haafinger... the city of Solitude. Perhaps a year or two older than you, I might expect. Of course, I was there to attend the famed Bard's College of that fine northern city. Just as my mentor Reynard Hawkfield had trained under Eloise Gautier before." He paused only very briefly. "Of course even before that, I had begun to hone my craft back in Evermor. Performing the works of others. Also trying my hand at writing and such, but I had quite a long way to go when I first started out."

Nikula simultaneously shrugged and shook her head. "Like I said, ain't looking to write poetry and stageplays, just write the news."

The Breton tilted his head slightly. "You know, you really need to read much more if you plan to write for others."

"I've read plenty. Just not everything about everyone. I'm not planning to write plays and stories. I just want to write about the real stories of what is happening. The news of the Empire… in the Black Horse Courier."

Jesper returned a considerate expression. "Oh, I do understand. However in my experience, it's not enough to merely relay the news as it presents itself. One must find a voice that suitably speaks to the people. One also needs to be familiar with those stories that capture the imagination of the people. Be that in poetry, song, or works of crafted prose or stageplay."

Nikula's expression declared that she wasn't readily convinced by much of what she was hearing from him.

The bard was not so easily discouraged. "Aside from my other activities, I can say that I've previously written for a number of local publications in various places. Solitude, Wayrest, Daggerfall. Before any of that, I'd contributed to the Evermor Herald. As a point of some notable difference, unlike the Black Horse Courier, the Herald was never a free publication. There needed to be sufficient reason to encourage local readership to pay the modest cost of each edition."

Nikula frowned once again. "But if it's the only written news…"

Jesper interrupted. "The news itself may have been important. However, the news of the Evermor Herald might hardly have mattered at all, if no one was actually reading it. That's where it falls to those writing the news to find the voice to make it seem worthy of reading."

Though she was still listening, her aspect telegraphed her persistent scepticism.

Attempting to affect an earnest expression, the Breton leaned forward. "Allow me to share a story of something that I once wrote for the Herald."

Trying to finish the last of her meal, Nikula frowned and shook her head. "Don't have time for that. I'm meant to be getting back to the Courier soon."

"I will keep it brief, I assure you."

Nikula released a sharp sigh, then lifted her mug of apple juice to take another sip. It seemed that the Breton bard wasn't going to just leave her be without saying his piece.

~O~

"News of the Empire"

.


	3. Chapter 3

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 3

Middas the 18th of Sun's Height 4E73 After Midday

Arturo had told her go eat before returning to the Black Horse Courier, but Nikula Pinewatch was thinking that she really shouldn't be wasting too much time just sitting about in the Feed Bag. However, without invitation or encouragement, that Breton bard had somehow persuaded her to listen to his ongoing rambling. Though it did really seem as though she'd not had so much choice in the matter once he'd sat down and started going on. Even though she was not quite finished with her food and ready to go, she was still feeling like an unwilling captive to his performance.

Jesper Pellegrin shifted in his seat. Having finished with his meal, he pushed his plate to one side and leaned forward with his elbows upon the table. It seemed that he still had at least some cider left in his mug. "My report started with the headline, 'DUNMER FLIGHT OF FOLLY'." He said that last part a little louder than really necessary.

Nikula was chewing on a mouthful, but responded to his words anyway. "That doesn't mean anything."

The Dunmer barkeep over behind the service counter of the Feed Bag easily overheard the bard's loud declaration and was casting a dark look in their direction.

Jesper continued. "I could've merely revealed the whole story in the headline, or at least the main point of it. But of course, that was intended to provoke curiosity instead. To inspire some reason to read on and learn what it was all about."

Not directly conceding his point, Nikula returned a silent frown as she chewed.

Jesper proceeded without waiting to hear further comment. He went on to relate how he'd met a Dunmer mage passing through Evermor by the name of Arnos Urvyn. In lengthy conversation with the mage, he'd learned that he'd long been involved in research with colleagues at the Mages College of Winterhold. Though they had more typically been involved in the study and practice of what might be expected at such a place, they'd also been investigating something else. One of his colleagues had acquired ancient Dwemer texts that spoke of the construction of a flying airship.

Of course, the translation of texts written in Dwemeris was no simple matter, even for learned scholars. Especially so, since there were no living Dwemer remaining to assist in such a task. As Urvyn had explained, even making comparisons with texts written in ancient Aldmeris and Dunmeris, the process remained difficult and fraught with the likelihood of inaccuracy.

Since the long gone Dwemer were known to have eschewed more familiar magic related to the understanding of the Divines or even the Daedra, instead seeking other means in their pursuit of mechanical advancement, exactly how had they'd managed to successfully perfect something like flying airships was a point of great interest.

According to certain reports, upon at least two recorded occasions over the past couple of centuries, intact airships had been found and efforts were made to render them functional to make use of them. Apparently, each occurrence had resulted in rather poor outcomes for those involved in such an endeavour.

Even so, Urvyn and his associates had not been seeking to actually reproduce or reconstruct ancient Dwemer airships. It was more the case that they wanted to truly understand exactly how the Dwemer had achieved something like that.

Arnos Urvyn had spoken of how he'd tried to rationalise how something of that kind could be made to remain aloft without the use of known alteration magic. In that pursuit, he'd looked to the floating Netch of Morrowind. As he understood it, those grazing creatures are quite large in physical size, but most of their apparent bulk is really comprised of internal sacs inflated with gases, making them buoyant enough to float above the ground.

From direct experimentation with small volumes of known gases, Urvyn had made certain calculations. He determined that the amount of buoyant gas required for lifting even a moderately small load, meant that an extraordinarily large containment apparatus would be needed. That created further conflicting problems. Making that gas container larger meant that it became heavier, thus needing more gas for increased buoyancy and still not allowing for much to be carried beneath that increased bulk. The Dunmer mage remained perplexed over just how the ancient Dwemer had succeeded in overcoming that circumstance. It seemed near to impossible as far as Urvyn could determine. At least, not without utilising taxing amounts of magicka to achieve workable results.

He'd mentioned that the mages of Vivec City must have faced comparable problems when it came to keeping the Ministry of Truth aloft above the city as the magical energies of Lord Vivec diminished due to his absence. As is well known, that did not end well at all. That celestial rock, also known as Baar Dau, came crashing down upon the city with mighty force, indirectly bringing about that major eruption of nearby Red Mountain and all that destruction which ravaged Vvardenfell and the immediate surrounds of mainland Morrowind.

Now, Arnos Urvyn had volunteered another thing of some contention during discussions. He'd revealed that he'd already mastered a variation of 'Icarian Flight'. Of course, since the use of levitation magic had been banned throughout all the Empire, except within parts of Morrowind, by the Levitation Act of the late third era, that admission itself was something of a contentious move.

Urvyn had claimed that outside of those Telvanni masters of Morrowind, he was but one of a few to have mastered such a thing. Of course, he couldn't be seen to be utilising that particular talent anywhere outside of the Dunmer homeland. Added to that, he'd advised that he also needed to remain truly cautious with that magic, as he'd heard of others who'd fallen to their deaths from great height. Accordingly, he'd only ever used it very carefully, taking care to never rise higher than a typical rooftop, and even then only briefly. From his words, though he hadn't specifically said so, it seemed that he might well have used it somewhere outside of Morrowind. Nevertheless, assurances were offered that he would not be placed in jeopardy over mention of that particular thing.

In any case, all of that did seem to play some part in his interest regarding that research into those ancient Dwemer machinations designed to lift ships up into the skies.

Now, after having initially departed Winterhold, Urvyn and some of his colleagues had only recently travelled to Dwemer ruins located in the east of Skyrim. From what he'd related, that expedition had not proved at all fruitful and his other associates had afterward elected to return to the Mages College in the north.

Having heard of another option, Urvyn had instead travelled westward right across that land, by way of Falkreath to visit a Redguard scholar in Dragonstar. Nazim al-Mahk had a reputation gained from the study of a number ancient Dwemer ruins located beneath the arid parts of Hammerfell. The old Redguard no longer ventured out to examine ancient ruins, due to his advancing years, but he did possess volumes of material pertaining to his earlier days of first-hand examinations.

Though the aging Redguard scholar held no greater insight than Urvyn, whether with regard to Dwemer translation or even details of flying airships, he did have something of particular interest to impart.

Nazim had heard something of interest from a local adventurer returning from the north. Apparently that individual had claimed to have come across the entrance to Dwemer ruins in the mountains of the Western Reach, many leagues south of Jehanna. Though he'd not been able to actually gain entry to exposed parts of the ruins, he'd marked the general location on a map.

Now, that was the reason that Urvyn had travelled to Evermor at that time. He was in the process of securing suitable individuals to hire to accompany him on his expedition to find those Dwemer ruins in the north-east of High Rock.

As it passed, that was the last that would ever be seen of Arnos Urvyn. Though he'd been interviewed with the thought that his expedition might have been something newsworthy, nothing was written of it at that time. If he'd made some truly astonishing discoveries upon that expedition, that would have been a different matter entirely.

The fate of the Dunmer mage only came to light as it was revealed by the return of one of the men that he'd hired to join him on the journey into the northern mountains. He'd related how they were attacked by a group of frost trolls just below their presumed destination. Only that one individual had survived the encounter. He'd observed that the Dunmer had utilised his levitation magic in an attempt to escape the attack. In doing so, he'd risen up too high above the sloping landscape and subsequently plunged to his death upon the rocks below.

"Of course, since Urvyn was no longer alive, I felt no compunction in openly reporting his unlawful use of levitation magic, as I wrote about his research into ancient Dwemer airships and his expeditions. Ultimately, his obsessions led to his own demise."

Frowning, Nikula shook her head. She looked as though she'd just bitten into a rotten apple. "So that's your story?"

"That's the story of Arnos Urvyn. A Dunmer flight of folly, so to speak."

"What was the point of it… as a report in the Evermor Herald?"

Jesper finished off the very last of his cider, seemingly surprised that his mug was empty. "Well, aside from delivering the truth, the story most certainly speaks to what the people most want to hear and what they wish to believe. Urvyn was evidently obsessed with the pursuit of the lost knowledge of the Deep-Elves. As is generally believed, the Dwemer eschewed contemporary magic and worship of the Divine Aedra, instead favouring the invention of mechanical devices and automatons, perhaps even intruding upon the purview of what should remain only available to the gods. It's said that played some part in their disappearance from the face of the world. Added to all of that, many believe that Men and Mer were clearly not meant to fly, or else the Divines would have freely granted us the power to do so."

Picking up her plate and empty mug, Nikula released a huffy sigh. "Yeah well, I gotta go. I need to get back to the Courier, before I get into trouble with Art."

The Breton bard added another thing. "Well, I can assure you, that particular edition of the Evermor Herald sold quite well."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Gotta go." Nikula wasted no time heading for the service counter, where she dropped her used items, then headed straight for the door, intending to get back to the Courier as quickly as she could.

* * *

Upon her return to the Black Horse Courier, Nikula had been expecting that Arturo might have some words to say over how long she'd been away. However, he'd passed no comment to that effect. It was likely that he'd been far too busy with his own tasks to even notice the passage of time.

It was only Nikula's return that served to prompt him to take a short break from his current work. Even then, it seemed that Art's idea of a break only involved finishing a half-empty mug of cold tea and then looking to eating an apple that had been sitting on his desk.

Of course, the other reason that he'd briefly set aside his work was to see to it that Nikula had something productive to do. He'd instructed her to go help Ja-Mere and Naveed bring up copies of the second printing of the previous week's edition, to be ready for collection at the front counter. Some of the riders would be dropping by late in the afternoon and others would be coming by early the next morning.

With the Sun's Rest holiday effectively bringing nearly everything in the Imperial City to a halt on Fredas, it was one of those odd weeks where no edition of the Courier was actually scheduled. Some months there were four regular weekly editions, some months only two. If circumstances brought about unexpected occurrences, there might be a call for single paged special editions to be printed in addition to the regularly scheduled editions. That was just how it was and those working for the Black Horse Courier needed to remain nimble enough to accommodate the ebb and flow.

After having looked at it numerous times as she carried the bound stacks up from the basement, Nikula thought that she could almost recite the front page of Sun's Height's second edition of the Courier by rote.

The headline read, 'Emperor Attrebus Responds to Merchant Concerns'. The article was all about those recent changes to Imperial Taxation announced during the annual Mid Year Celebration the month before. The Office of Imperial Commerce and other merchant groups had kicked up a bit of a stink about it. Almost nothing had changed with regard to regular taxes. It was mostly about changes to certain import and export tariffs devised by the Finance Minister of the White-Gold Tower.

She'd read through the whole thing days ago, but it was only repeatedly looking at that front page that brought it all back to mind.

The whole gist of it seemed to possibly be about discouraging import of certain goods to Cyrodiil from distant provinces. Near as she could figure, it seemed to mostly be about things that Cyrodiil already produced in sufficient volume that import wasn't so important. Even then, it looked like it might be just enough to discourage the bulk import of certain common things, but not enough to affect desirable luxury items so much. The clientele seeking those sorts of things were already willing to pay more. So, aside from minimally annoying the wealthy with slight increases in the cost of specialty items, the rest of it was more likely supposed to discourage an excess of common product coming to Cyrodiil. Only flour and certain dried grains and teas were exempted. If traders were looking to bring in big shipments of chilled apples or frozen meats, or anything like that, from the other provinces by ship, that would soon become less profitable.

Whether it was truly necessary or not, Emperor Attrebus had stepped up to try smoothing things over with those expressing concerns. The dust had yet to settle with regard to how traders would be reacting to all of it.

In due course, Nikula and those other two had finished lugging all those bundles up from downstairs. Several piles were precariously stacked behind and about the front counter, ready for collection. Obviously, those piles needed to be positioned so that nothing would be knocked over by anyone coming in through the door.

After that, Nikula was directed toward her least favoured activity. Art had sent her off to help the Argonian clean the presses down in the basement. Ja-Mere always seemed very cheerful, no matter what he was doing. Though he didn't talk that much, he commonly hummed and mumbled strange sounding songs in his native tongue as he worked away. It was no different that afternoon as they were working on the clean up of the printing area.

The work in the basement probably didn't take nearly as long as Nikula thought it did, but given how she felt about it, it seemed like several hours in her mind. The only good thing was that it was a bit cooler down there. Eventually, it was done and she headed back upstairs.

After that, she was sent to go help Martin Doran tidy up about the downstairs main office as Naveed was upstairs working with Arturo.

During the latter part of the afternoon, a few people had come and gone from the Black Horse Courier collecting bundles to be delivered elsewhere. One or two were obviously riders who would be headed out from the city the following morning.

Eventually Nikula was finished at the Courier for the day. Though Art was likely still busy upstairs, Martin had told her to go home, mentioning that he'd be doing the same fairly shortly, once he was done with the task that he was nearly finished.

* * *

As Nikula departed the Black Horse Courier, it was some time after five, but still well short of six.

Though the open markets didn't appear at all busy by then, there were still a number of people out on the streets. Aside from a few individuals headed for the taverns and inns, there didn't really seem to be so many people actually going to or coming from the other places of business in the Market District. Most of those in view were clearly headed somewhere else.

Though it was still fairly warm outside, the worst heat of the day had clearly eased. If not exactly cool, it seemed bearable compared to earlier in the day. A mild breeze circulating about the streets seemed to play some part in that. The sun had yet to fully fall below the tall city walls. Even though the summer solstice had passed weeks back, she knew that it wouldn't be getting dark until around eight.

Making her way to the western edge of the Market District, Nikula needed to pause by the gateway to the Elven Garden District as a pair of local labourers were coming through, carrying a very long ladder. One of them was a reptilian Argonian like Ja-Mere. He even looked a bit like him. It wasn't immediately obvious where they were going, or what the ladder was for, but it was reasonable to assume that guards would have already spoken to them about it.

As she was waiting for the labourers to pass, she noticed a familiar beggar standing nearby on the street just off to her left. It was that older Colovian by the name of Xander. She only remembered his name because it was a variant of her father's name.

Apparently, her look of recognition prompted an earnest response. "Good day ta ya young miss. I do hope the day has been treating ya well." Though he'd not yet directly asked for anything, the expression on his face indicated that he was likely about to.

Nikula had already started rummaging in her satchel for her coinpurse. "Yeah, ah… Xander. Well enough."

"Good ta hear. Good ta hear. Weather's been real terrible." The beggar maintained an earnest expression.

Nikula held a coin in her hand, not yet offering it. "Those rumours you told me about last week… did you manage to hear anything more about it?"

Xander shook his balding head. "Can't say that I did, but I can surely keep me eyes an' ears open… an' maybe ask about."

With a quick nod, Nikula handed over the gold Septim to the beggar. "I'd appreciate that. If you could learn anything more or maybe point me to someone with more first-hand knowledge, I'd be willing to pass more coins your way."

The beggar returned a gap-toothed smile. "I'd be happy ta do me best. Can't say if anything will come of it, but I can surely try."

Nikula returned another sharp nod, along with a slightly forced smile. With the path clear, she left the smelly beggar behind and continued onward into the adjacent district.

In passing, she recalled the previous conversation with that beggar. He'd mentioned something that he heard in the Crown's Hammer from an acquaintance. Apparently, it came from someone else, who'd heard it from someone else. There was a rumour going about that the Emperor had something to with the way things played at the end of the Umbriel Crisis, back when he was still the Crown Prince. Whatever it was, the White-Gold Tower didn't want it to be common knowledge. The rumour was that it had something to do with one of the Daedra, but exactly what it was remained unclear.

It was enough to spark Nikula into thinking that it might be a story that should be told in the Black Horse Courier. Of course, Arturo thought otherwise. He'd told her that she didn't even know what it was all about and that she needed to have proper verifiable information before anyone could even consider a story that contradicted official record.

Of course, she needed to accept what Art had told her. Even so, she thought that if she could uncover a story like that, then that could be the thing that changed everything for her, setting her up with a proper career at the Courier.

With her thoughts drifting a little, Nikula continued onward back through the districts of the Imperial City until she eventually reached the main gates at the western side of the Talos Paza District. After passing through the gates, she headed past the city's large stabling facilities situated over on the right and then down the steep hill, before crossing the bridge to the village of Weye.

It was only once she was outside the walls of the Imperial City, that she'd noticed how the afternoon breeze coming off the lake was making the late afternoon seem far more pleasant than the past few days. It wasn't enough to fully dispel the heat of the day, but it seemed a promise of some sort that the evening might be cooler.

Nikula stopped by the Wawnet to see her mother and Belwen. Any conversation with her mother was fairly brief and uninteresting. Her mother had asked how her day had been in the city, but Nikula's fairly terse responses kept things short. Her mother had also reminded her that she expected her to help out at the Wawnet on Fredas, since she wouldn't be working at the Courier that day and Belwen would be taking the day off to go into town with her husband.

Without any enthusiasm, Nikula again agreed to the request. She'd thought that taking the position at the Black Horse Courier meant an end to all that, but that was not the case. Though her brother seemed more keen to help out at the small farm, she was hoping that it would soon be Erik's turn to serve as the regular helper at the inn, once he was finished with schooling.

In passing, Belwen had mentioned that the Wawnet had been fairly quiet that week and she suspected that Fredas wouldn't be all that busy either. She'd also mention that Erik had already stopped by a little earlier before heading off home.

Soon enough, Nikula was also heading off back to the farmhouse for the evening. If nothing else, she was hoping that the breeze outside would make for a cooler night and allow for more restful sleep than the past few evenings.

~O~

"Dunmer Flight of Folly"

.


	4. Chapter 4

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 4

Turdas the 19th of Sun's Height 4E73 Morning

Nikula Pinewatch awoke early enough, but not at all with the breaking dawn. In that respect, the morning seemed little different from the one before, except that she felt perhaps a little better rested and it also seemed possibly just a bit cooler than those days immediately preceding. The evening hours of Middas had certainly been far more comfortable. She was hoping that the day might also be not quite as hot as the earlier part of that week. She'd had more than enough of that to last her right through the rest of the year.

After dealing with the usual morning rituals, she was soon dressed and eating a morning meal, with the day ahead on her mind. As she was partway through her meal, Erik had turned up to do the same. As usual, nothing much passed between them. At least, not until Nikula announced that she that was just about ready to go and then her brother needed to hurry to be able to leave the farmhouse with her.

Just as the day before, they headed off along the familiar path all the way up to the Imperial City and inside the walls. They then parted company in the Talos Plaza. Erik headed off for the schoolhouse in the Temple District and Nikula continued onward in the direction of the Market District.

Nikula reasonably expected that she was either slightly early or else right on time as she stepped inside the front office of the Black Horse Courier. Only Martin Doran was downstairs at that moment. It wasn't immediately obvious where anybody else was, but she expected that Arturo was most likely upstairs and if Ja-Mere were already in, he'd probably be downstairs in the basement. She wasn't certain of Naveed's whereabouts. If he was there, he could have been either upstairs with Art or else downstairs with the Argonian. She did notice that all those bundles of the Courier that had been stacked up the previous afternoon had already been collected.

After offering Martin a quick morning greeting, Nikula expected that she'd need to go see Art about what she should be doing that morning.

However, the slightly portly Colovian suggested otherwise. "No, leave that. Already spoken with Art. He says we have a fairly quiet day ahead of us. With the holiday tomorrow and everything."

"So?" Nikula responded with a slightly confused expression.

"So, since it's a quiet day, I'm going to be getting you into some training." Martin directed her to come over to one of the desks over behind the front counter.

For a brief moment, Nikula thought that she might finally be doing something that actually resembled writing for the Courier. However, she soon learned that was not exactly the case. At least, not how she wanted. She wasn't going to be really writing anything other than what Martin was handing to her as a prelude to some proper scribe training. Even then, she wasn't going to be actually working on treated plates for the press.

Martin set her up to work with quill and ink on parchment, transcribing the text provided for her. The text wasn't even anything of importance. It was just something from a previous edition of the Courier. Providing some guidance and instruction, he wanted her to practise transcription on the parchment.

The main emphasis was placed upon getting it right with clear block character printing. As he instructed, every line needed to be as perfectly clear and consistent as reasonably possible throughout the text. Great care needed to be taken to ensure minimising any mistakes. After all, they couldn't afford to be making notable mistakes when transcribing onto a plate for printing. The treated plates were too expensive to be wasted.

Doing her best to follow everything that Martin showed her and told her, Nikula worked away at transcribing the passages onto the parchment as though it really was a printing plate that she was working on. Though not perfect, she managed to do a fair job. The Colovian was quick to praise her better work, but just as quick to point out failings and offer advice as to how to avoid such things.

Later in the morning, Martin had disappeared outside for a while. Since Naveed was busy upstairs with Art, Nikula needed to keep an eye out for anyone coming into the Black Horse Courier. Though nobody actually did come in through the door during his absence.

Once Martin had come back, he briefly checked over her work with comments of encouragement and a few further pointed words of constructive advice, then told her take a proper break and go get some lunch somewhere.

* * *

Out on the streets of the Market District, Nikula felt convinced that the heat was notably less oppressive than the day before. The mild breeze wafting through the main thoroughfare in fits and bursts easily had something to do with that. Even so, it was still fairly warm beneath the midday sun and the heat radiating from the paving stones seemed nearly enough to slowly bake the soles of her sandals if she remained in one place for long.

Ignoring the option of those open stalls in the middle of that side of the market area, Nikula decided to head over to the Feed Bag again, like she'd done the day before.

Inside the Feed Bag, she found that the place was only moderately crowded for that time of day. She easily managed to fairly quickly acquire something palatable from the older male gray-skinned Dunmer at the service counter.

As Nikula turned about with her food and drink in hand, she observed that Breton bard lurking just behind her. He seemed to be waiting to also purchase something at the counter. She offered only a polite nod of acknowledgment, then made her way for a free table.

Nikula was only mildly surprised as Jesper Pellegrin arrived at her table.

The Breton spoke first. "We meet again. I was just headed for the Black Horse Courier as I spotted you heading in here and so decided to go eat first." He hadn't waited for any invitation or the like, pulling up a chair at the table opposite of where she was sitting.

"Why are you following me about?" Her dark expression declared that she found the notion of his attentions both suspicious and unwelcomed.

The bard raised both hands in mock surrender. "Oh no, please do not misunderstand me at all. My interest is purely professional. As one writer with experience in several disciplines, to another with aspirations of such things."

Nikula still appeared suspicious as she picked at her food. "Yeah well, ain't that interested in older men following me about."

"Old? I've only just passed the mark of thirty-nine. For a Breton, I've yet to even properly come into my prime. In any case, you've nothing to be concerned over." He paused to sip his cider. "Perhaps, if you were five years older and I were ten years younger… then you might certainly have something to watch out for."

Nikula released a scoffing sound, which demonstrated enough of her opinion.

Jesper lowered the roll he was about to bite into. "I'll have you know that Jesper Pellegrin does quite well with the ladies of Tamriel. In fact, I can say that there are more than a few interested parties within the Imperial City at this very moment."

He paused only momentarily. "I'll also have you know that the only reason that I've not yet married… is that I just cannot choose to settle upon just any one maiden in particular. Upon occasion, that particular instinct has served to cause some unpleasant trouble for me." He shook his head as though he failed to at all understand how his wayward ways could possibly be the cause of any such trouble.

Nikula focussed upon her food, rather than encouraging any further boasting from the flamboyant and self-centred bard.

Despite Nikula's outward appearance of indifference, the bard seemed intent upon speaking. "You know, our conversation here yesterday provoked some further thought. I was reminded of another tale I'd heard while I was up at the Bard's College in Solitude."

Nikula glanced only fleetingly in his direction. It was more the case that she'd looked past him toward someone leaving through the front door.

After taking another quick sip from his mug, Jesper continued. "I was reminded of the details of a tale that I'd heard directly from a somewhat adventurous Nord fellow known as Vigrolf of Markarth. Now, in and of itself, it might not be something strictly so worthy of a typical news article, but an interesting tale nonetheless. At the very least, the outcome of Vigrolf's activities delivered good news for those affected."

Nikula suppressed a little sigh as she took a short sip of her apple juice. She could tell where he was going and she wasn't really so interested in hearing what he was planning on telling her. Her expression indicated as much, but he wasn't deterred at all.

"Well, firstly I should impart something of Vigrolf of Markarth, since it is largely his story." Jesper suppressed a little chuckle. "Even for a Nord, Vigrolf was a large man. Rather tall and equally broad of shoulder. With his unruly mane of hair, it seemed difficult to tell where it ended and where his unkempt beard began. It actually struck me as remarkable just how quietly spoken he was. Even so, with some encouragement, he'd told me all about himself."

Nikula frowned, wondering just how long it would take for the bard to get anywhere near to telling the important part of his story.

Not at all discouraged by her fairly obvious expression of impatience, Jesper continued to tell the story of the Nord from Skyrim's north-west at his own pace.

Vigrolf had worked a variety of odd jobs in and around Markarth during his younger days. He'd occasionally worked some of the mines about that region at times, though he held no liking for it at all. He'd worked some of the farms outside of the city. He passed some time with local hunters. He'd even very briefly tried his hand at working for the Markarth guards for a time, but found it extraordinarily tedious. Most recently, he'd taken to signing on as a bodyguard, travelling with trade wagons and the like. He'd mentioned that at the least, it gave him the opportunity to see some other parts of Skyrim and meet some other more well-travelled people.

Just a few months prior to his visit to Solitude, he'd been on a trade run down to Whiterun. From what he'd said, there'd been a disagreement over payment and he'd ended up left behind as the trade caravan continued on toward the east without him.

After failing to acquire any contracted work down there, he'd elected to just make his way back to Markarth on foot. Vigrolf knew the road well enough and figured that it would take him a good two days to get back there, if there was no trouble along the way.

Of course Whiterun is located way down near the southern part of that hold, but there was a farming village situated along the road in the northern part. He knew that it would take a full day to make it that far. There was also a mining village about half way back to Markarth, but he figured on making it all the way back to the western city by the end of the second day, if all went well.

Vigrolf set out from Whiterun early in the morning with the rising sun. After making it out past the farmlands near to the west of the city and past the last watch-post, he was out on the open road.

That main road headed due west for a fair distance and then veered off to the south for a while following the contours of the land, before finally turning toward the north across the open plains of Whiterun Hold. According to Vigrolf, there was a secondary road that branched off along the way that also led to Markarth. However, that road was not the best way to travel unless in the company of a larger group. There was always the danger of encountering hostile Reachmen about the upper stretches of the Karth River.

In any case, Vigrolf was planning on passing the evening at the roadside inn of that farming village he was headed for.

During the earlier part of the day, he'd passed a band of travelling Khajiiti merchants headed in the opposite direction. They'd mentioned that they had just come down from Solitude and were on their way to Whiterun. Aside from exchanging reserved pleasantries, the encounter provided no notable delay.

Though he'd spotted some wild dogs off in the distance chasing elk across the plains during the afternoon, Vigrolf encountered no direct trouble during his long march along the northbound road. By the time that the sun was disappearing behind the Druadach Mountains in the west, the village of Rorik's Steading was in view.

The place was a fairly typical farming community. There were several crop fields and some of the farms ran livestock. Apparently, a stone quarry still operated there in some limited capacity and he mentioned that years ago there had been some mining operations, but it was mostly just a farming village at that time.

Aside from the farmhouses clustered together near the roadside, there was that rustic tavern which also served as the village's general store and was run by the community's unofficial alderman.

It was from Olafson, the publican, storeowner and alderman that Vigrolf learned of a particular problem affecting the village of Rorik's Steading at that time.

According to Olafson, since that farming village was so far out, they commonly received little protection or assistance from Whiterun's Jarl. As there was no longer any Fighters Guild presence in Skyrim, that was not an option when the need for that kind of assistance arose. Further to that, it appeared that the Companions of Whiterun often seemed rather choosy over which contracts they took on.

As Olafson had related, there was a problem at Rorik's Steading and it was terribly difficult to get help in outlying communities like that. Vigrolf was told of an abandoned farmhouse just north of the village on the hillside over behind the inn. It had originally belonged to him, but he'd previously sold it to a couple who had moved to the community to run the farm. Since both the husband and the wife had died from unexpected misfortune and left behind no one, he'd since reclaimed the farmhouse and plot of land.

Olafson had said that the property was well sheltered with good run-off from the hills above and that it was good land for both crops and livestock. However, it had turned out that after the passing of the former owners, the place was haunted by a malicious spectre and so he was unable to persuade anyone to take on the property or even work the land.

Taking Vigrolf for a man of action, the publican was obviously trying to see if he could be persuaded to take an active interest in solving his problem. Olafson told him that he was willing to pay a generous reward if it meant that the place could be made useable again. He was also concerned that the problem might not remain contained to that particular property and might further affect the rest of the village.

Though it wasn't exactly within the range of what Vigrolf typically became involved with, he'd at least taken some cautious interest and asked Olafson for more detail over what had happened with the previous occupants of the farmland.

According to the publican, Keld and Greta had only been running the farm for about three years. Though they were certainly of an age for such, they had no children.

After one of their swine had unexpectedly died, Greta had taken ill and the common potions on hand seemed to have had little effect upon restoring her health. Being only a small village, there was no one well equipped to help with whatever had ailed her.

Since it was known that there was a healer at another settlement only about a half day's travel to the north-west, Keld had set off to see if he could acquire something more potent for his wife.

Only the day after Keld had left to journey northward, a trader's wagon had stopped by at Rorik's Steading with news of a man found dead along the roadside. The man looked to have been killed by a sabre cat and then partially eaten. They'd found him not so far from the bridge across the Karth, just east of Karthwasten. The description seemed a clear match for Keld.

When someone had gone over to check on Keld's wife at the farmhouse that evening, she was found to be dead, lying upon the floor near the bed. One of the local farmers and his son had tried to take her out for a proper setting to rest, but they'd been driven away by the terrifying spectre that had taken hold of the place.

The screaming spirit chased them until they were clear of the plots out the front, before it finally retreated back inside the farmhouse. Though the spectre only seemed to venture outside at night, it was still there in the farmhouse whenever someone had tried to check inside during daylight hours. That had remained the case for the past few weeks.

Only because he was already right there, and of course because of the mention of reward, Vigrolf had consented to go take a look for himself and see if he could do anything about the spectre. As he'd mentioned, he didn't really have much experience with that sort of thing. However, he'd heard somewhere that some spectres and the like could be put down with steel or fire and he thought that it was at least worth a try.

Before the evening grew too late, Vigrolf headed over to the farmhouse to investigate. With only a burning torch and his steel sword in hand, he observed no sign of anything from the outside of the farmhouse. However as soon as he entered, aside from the terrible smells assaulting his senses inside the place, he was taken by an unnatural chill, which seemed to penetrate to the bone. Just as he'd been told to expect, he was confronted by what appeared to be the ghostly figure of a woman, but hideous and twisted in form, and immediately angry and screeching unintelligibly.

Reacting to the threat, Vigrolf found the spectre seemed unfazed by the flame of his torch. Striking out, he found that his sword briefly disrupted the spectral maiden, but did not actually serve to eliminate its substance. Suffering from the chill that made his bones ache and made him feel ill, he was quickly forced to retreat. The spectre did not relent until he was well clear of untended crop fields.

He'd returned directly to the inn and informed Olafson of his experience. Even though he wasn't certain of exactly what he intended, he told the publican that after a good night's rest, he would head north on the next day to consult with someone he knew of. If he thought that he could do something about the problem, he would return in a day or so.

Since Vigrolf knew of the wise woman at the mining town of Karthwasten, he was planning to head up there the following day. He reasonably presumed that she was the same person that Keld had been intending to consult with for potions to help his sick wife.

As expected, the march to Karthwasten took him around a half a day. He then sought out the old Nordic woman who lived there as the small town's healer. Though Tilde Hearth-Healer held no proper training, she was well known for her skill with alchemy and healing magic. It was the case that many years ago, when her mother was young, she had been with the Mages Guild, before it was dissolved. Of course, though Tilde might have learned more along the way, her mother had taught her most of what she knew.

Vigrolf had related the details of his tale to the wise woman and sought her advice over what he might be able to do. Curious of aspects of his experiences, she examined Vigrolf's sword with interest. Though he'd been quite unaware of it, she'd determined that the blade held remnants of a dispelling enchantment, but needed charging. She thought that explained how his sword had some minor affect in deflecting the angry spectre. Even so, even it was fully charged, she didn't think that it would be enough to properly deal with a ghostly manifestation of that particular kind. She wasn't convinced that even a silver blade would be fully effective.

Though he was no expert on such things, Vigrolf had asked whether some kind of soul-trap scroll or the like could help him eliminate the angry spectre, but Tilde Hearth-Healer didn't think anything of that kind would work. She explained her reasons to him. She believed that it was most likely a haunting brought about for a specific reason of some sort. She'd suggested that the essence of the spectral manifestation might already be tethered to an object or something else specifically keeping the spirit there, or it could've just been about the woman's body remaining in the farmhouse. In her opinion, without being certain of exactly what was holding that soul to that location, even burning down the farmhouse might not send the spectre away.

Of course, burning the place down wasn't Vigrolf's first choice at all. In any case, he was fairly certain that Olafson wouldn't be so generous with his coin if that was the only solution.

The wise woman offered to restore some of the charge to his weapon, for a price, since that might help a little. She also provided him with a small vial of a magicka-damaging poison to apply to his blade. She reminded him that neither of those things would seriously affect the spectre. At best, it would provide him with only brief respite from attacks.

Her best suggestion was to find a way get the remains of the dead woman out of the farmhouse and then lay her to her rest. She told him that he might need to cremate the remains and bury them, delivering rites with prayer to Arkay. If that wasn't the answer, then he might need to find whatever object might be binding the spectre to the location and destroy it.

After learning as much as he could from the wise woman, Vigrolf found somewhere to stay the evening at Karthwasten, then made his way back down to Rorik's Steading the following morning.

He arrived back at the village well before the day was done, then prepared himself to enter the farmhouse while there was still plenty of daylight. Using his blade to deflect the angry spectre, he managed to find the remains of the dead woman inside the farmhouse. While trying to fend off the spectral maiden, he struggled to drag the foul-smelling corpse outside.

As he'd been told, the spectre did not pursue him outside into daylight. So that at least passed according to plan. He proceeded to take the body out back and then burned it and buried the ashes. He delivered the only prayer to Arkay that he knew well enough. He'd heard it before at funeral ceremonies and hoped that his awkward recitation was near enough.

However, by the time that night had arrived, Vigrolf found that the spectre was still inside the farmhouse. With a great deal of difficulty, he looked to frantically searching the farmhouse while trying to fend off the spirit with his blade. He'd found a wedding ring on the floor near to where he'd earlier found the body. He'd also found a carving knife with dried blood on the blade and handle. Taking those two items, he fought his way back outside, then kept going until the spectre ceased pursuit.

Earlier that day, Vigrolf had noticed the small furnace smouldering by the quarry face across the other side of the road passing through the village. He headed over there to stoke the fuel of the furnace and pump the bellows to raise the heat.

It took a while, and he also needed to explain himself to the local who'd come out to see what was going on, but he managed to eventually get that furnace hot enough to melt both the ring and knife.

Returning to the haunted farmhouse over the northern side of the village, Vigrolf found that the place was no longer haunted by the shrieking spectre.

Having successfully achieved what he'd set out to do, he sought out Olafson at the inn. The publican was initially sceptical of what Vigrolf had told him. However, once he'd decided that he believed him, the publican seemed suitably grateful.

Vigrolf had been expecting a somewhat more generous expression of gratitude in the sum of gold representing his reward. However, Olafson's idea of generosity seemed a little more modest than his own. At the least, Vigrolf was not expected to pay for any food, drink or lodging during his stay in Rorik's Steading. Though he'd not intended to linger there too long, he certainly did his best to take full advantage of what was on offer before departing.

There was one particular thing that Vigrolf did not share with the publican. He'd formed an opinion of certain things from those two items he'd taken from the farmhouse and destroyed in the furnace. The carving knife with the dried blood on it was certainly suspicious enough. He reasonably suspected that it was human blood and not that of an animal. That wedding ring added weight to that suspicion. He was confident that it was too large to have belonged to the wife. He believed that it belong to the husband.

In Vigroth's opinion, without being able to recognise all the details, he thought that the husband had probably killed the wife. He suspected that the story about a sick wife and his journey go get help was a lie. If that was the case, then his death along the road was probably well deserved. In any case, he kept all that to himself.

"He was paid his reward, the ghost had passed on to the afterlife and the farmhouse and farmland was again useable for the village. And so passed the tale of Vigrolf of Markarth and the haunted homestead." Jesper took a long sip from his mug and looked to his half-eaten roll.

By that time, Nikula had long since finished her food and drink. With a frown, she shook her head. "He told you all that? I thought you said he was quiet?"

"I said that he was quietly spoken. Of course, I did need to coax much of the detail out of him to gain the full story. And I may have embellished just a little here and there. Even so, the story remains a true account of what transpired."

Shaking her head again, Nikula wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't sound like something worthy of the news to me. More like one those adventure books or something."

"From Vigrolf's tale, I could well have easily written a pertinent news article, if there was a suitable publication in that region for that sort of thing. The Solitude Post is notably resistant to taking interest in anything beyond its immediate reach."

Nikula's silent expression of disbelief seemingly prompted Jesper to further assert his point.

"From Vigrolf, I easily gained enough detail to portray a man who served as a local hero for a small community. In itself, that could've made for an engaging report. I might've composed a commentary upon how the absence of the Fighters Guild in Skyrim adversely affects the places outside of the larger cities of that province. I could also have highlighted how the Companions of Whiterun are not doing nearly enough to come near to what the Fighters Guild of other regions might provide. From all of that, I hope to demonstrate that for most audiences, there is news to report in most things, if one looks at it in the right way."

"Yeah well, this audience needs to get back to the Courier, before anyone notices how long I've been gone." She gathered up her plate and mug. Confident that the Breton wouldn't be finished with his meal for a little longer, she made her escape from his company.

~O~

"Haunted Homestead"

.


	5. Chapter 5

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 5

Turdas the 19th of Sun's Height 4E73 Afternoon

Hurrying from the Feed Bag, Nikula Pinewatch headed straight back to the Black Horse Courier as quickly as she could. Inside the front office, Martin Doran was the only one downstairs at the time. He looked up from what he was reading with only a casual and mild look of curiosity. He didn't seem particularly concerned over how long she'd been absent.

Though Nikula probably appeared slightly flustered, Martin either didn't notice or else he saw no reason to comment upon it. His eyes briefly returned to what he was reading. "Good break?"

"Yeah, good. I'm good." Nikula wasn't quite sure whether the casual query was exactly what it seemed or whether there was underlying sarcasm that hadn't been openly delivered in tone. He was generally very direct, when there was a call for it.

Martin released a breathy sigh, setting aside what he was reading. "Ready for a bit more training, while we have the free time?"

Nikula's expression conveyed slight surprise. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good, good. Won't have much time for it next week, so we'd best make the most of it." Martin directed her back toward the desk where she'd been earlier.

Given what she'd been doing during the morning, what Martin was setting for her task wasn't so surprising. Though he'd found some different texts for her to work with, it was still just going to be transcribing old notes onto parchment, but with the notion of her treating it as though it were important scribe work on a proper printing plate.

Though Nikula still wanted to be doing something more important, she tried to maintain proper enthusiasm as she did what was asked of her. She was hoping that Martin would view her efforts as worthy enough to lead to having the opportunity to actually work on the real thing before too long.

She'd only been at it for a relatively short time when the front door opened and Jesper Pellegrin came inside. Martin spoke to the Breton bard at the front counter, advising him that Art was expecting to see him that day and that he should head on upstairs to speak with him. Though Nikula had listened to the exchange, she kept her head down and tried to focus upon the task at hand.

Evidently, the Breton didn't linger long downstairs. When Nikula next cast a glance, she'd noticed that Martin had returned to whatever it was that he was doing and the bard must have gone upstairs to see Arturo.

Nikula wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard that Jesper had come back down from upstairs. It seemed at least a half-hour. Perhaps, a little longer.

Instead of departing the office directly, the bard loitered by the front counter addressing Martin in a casual fashion. "So Master Doran, you have young Nikula working with quill and ink?"

The Colovian responded in an agreeable tone. "Some training… for working toward proper scribe work."

Nikula only glanced up from her work fleetingly, avoiding making any proper eye contact and remaining silent.

With his silly feathered hat tilted slightly upon his head, Jesper was looking in her direction with a slightly smug expression. "Ah, I see. A necessary skill for those of us in the profession."

Nikula tried to keep to her work, rather than allowing herself to be distracted.

Martin responded to the bard's comment in even tone. "Yeah well, we all needed to start with the basics and get that right. She keeps at it… she'll be working on the proper thing soon enough."

"Yes, yes, of course." The Breton bard's tone reflected his accord. "Well then, I suppose that I'd best be off. A quiet day for many tomorrow. However, somewhat less so for myself. I'll be back here when I have what Arturo requires of me."

"Sounds good." Martin didn't really seem interested in provoking anything more from the chatty bard and seemed perhaps vaguely pleased to hear he was leaving.

Without looking up, Nikula heard the front door open and close, indicating that Jesper Pellegrin had departed. Martin seemed perfectly content with whatever it was that currently occupied his attention, so Nikula kept to the task at hand.

Ja-Mere came up from the basement, humming another one of his native Saxhleel folk-tunes. He passed by without saying anything. The Argonian was carrying something that he'd printed and he headed directly upstairs to see Arturo. Only a short time afterward, he came back downstairs and returned to the basement.

Though evidently trying not to hover, Martin had come over observe Nikula's work a couple of times. He offered some suggestions regarding her attention to how she transcribed the first letter of each paragraph. He'd offered some advice on ways to avoid the most common kinds of mistakes. Nikula continued to toil away at the work.

A little later in the afternoon, Naveed had come down with some notes for Martin read over. Aside from casting a brief glance in Nikula's direction, he refrained from taking any direct involvement in what Martin had her doing. Following a short discussion between Martin and Naveed, the Redguard had then gone back upstairs to Art again.

It was probably just a little short of five as Martin came over to examine Nikula's work again. He offered some further advice, suggesting that most of it was near to acceptable, perhaps even more so for only one day of working at it. After that, he advised her that she was done for the day and suggested she make the best of her day off.

Without much further comment, Nikula packed up her satchel then exchanged a brief farewell with Martin.

* * *

Departing the Black Horse Courier, Nikula headed back through the Market District with a variety of distracted thoughts bouncing about in her mind. Some of it was about things that Martin had told her about scribe work. Some of it was about the things she'd been transcribing. Of course, it was all just old news articles.

She'd hardly noticed anybody along the streets as she walked. Only that there didn't seem to be a lot of people out and about at that particular moment. She just barely noticed that it didn't seem to be nearly as hot as earlier in the day. Though there did seem to be a slight steaminess on the air, the breeze circulating about the streets seemed to counter that.

Her attention was just momentarily caught by something she noticed in the Elven Gardens District. Down the last side-street on her right, a group of children were playing a game with a stick and a ball. Most of them looked to be Imperial, Nord, Breton or of some mix of such heritage. There was just one Redguard girl and a Dunmer boy in the group.

A pair of guards stood by the Northwest Watch tower, apparently supervising the game. One of them shouted something about a penalty for any ball striking a window. It wasn't obvious whether that meant an official penalty, or whether it was part of the game, or both.

Nikula kept moving along into the Talos Plaza District. Except about the doors of the taverns along the main thoroughfare, that district seemed very quiet for that time of day. It did seem that much of the Imperial City was winding down ahead of the Sun's Rest holiday.

As everybody knew, only the Temple of the One and the city's taverns were permitted to operate on the holiday. Even the Arena would be closed on Fredas. The only thing going on in the Arena District that day would be some plays and musical performances in the open space of the parkland area. Nikula assumed that's what Jesper meant by mentioning that it would be 'less quiet' for him on Fredas. Though she hadn't heard exactly what it was about, she also made the leap that Art must have asked him write something for the Courier regarding those festivities.

After passing through the main gate from the Imperial City, Nikula continued her march down the steep road toward the bridge. Without paying much attention, she did notice that the main stabling facilities of the city seemed fairly quiet.

It was only as she was crossing the bridge over the narrow of Lake Rumare that something else drew her attention. A loud rumbling noise caused her to turn her head toward the right and she observed the mass of dark and menacing cloud to the north. Most of the Jerall Mountains were fully obscured from view and it seemed to stretch as far as she could see from west to east. It looked like one of those unusual storms coming down from the mountains. She reminded herself that those storms had started to become far less unusual over the past couple of years.

Quickening her pace a little, Nikula continued onward for the village. She noticed that the fishermen had already pulled their small boats up from the shore, overturned them and tied them down. Nets and other loose objects had also been gathered up and put away. They were obviously fully aware of the coming storm on its way.

Arriving at the Wawnet Inn, Nikula noticed that those shutters along the eastern wall had all been pulled closed, but those along the southern wall were still partly open. She headed directly for the front door and went straight inside.

After passing along that slightly dim and narrow entry corridor, Nikula turned right into the main tavern area of the Wawnet. Belwen was behind the service counter talking to her husband, who was seated on a stool on the opposite side.

Edalfin turned his head, speaking up before his wife. "Nikula. I haven't seen you recently. How are you faring? Well, I hope?"

She tried not to be too terse. "Yeah, well enough. You?" She was actually looking past the Bosmer ranger. She could see her mother was speaking with Mila Falvo, the wife of one of the local fishermen. The only other people in the tavern were a couple of Legion riders, presumably taking a break from their patrols.

Edalfin didn't seem offended. "I'm doing quite well. Looking forward to a few days out of the West Weald." He indicated a bulging bag on the counter. "I've collected a lot of herbs this week, but I'll have to wait until after tomorrow to see the alchemy store."

His meaning was clear enough. Nikula wanted to get her observations off her chest before it was too late. She raised her voice a little. "There's a big storm coming. From the north."

Her mother and Mila looked in her direction.

Monika responded. "We know. Saw it coming."

Both Belwen and her husband nodded. Only Belwen spoke. "We've made preparations, in case it reaches us here."

"Oh right." Nikula realised that her announcement was totally unnecessary.

Monika spoke again. "If you're headed home, make sure that your father has everything sorted."

Nikula returned a nod. "Will do." She looked back to the two Bosmer. "Guess I'll see you later. Maybe not tomorrow, but later.

Belwen offered a little smile. "We'll be heading into town tomorrow morning. Not sure when we're back."

"Yeah, I know."

Edalfin added his piece. "Take care."

Nikula responded with a nod and a forced smile, then turned about to head off again.

* * *

Nikula hurried up the main road, then veered off to take the most direct path leading up to the family farmhouse. It didn't take long at all to arrive at the front door. Since it wasn't yet dark, she wasn't sure whether she'd find her father inside or outside.

She quickly learned that he was in the kitchen area preparing food. There was no indication of where Erik was at that particular moment.

Before Nikula had the opportunity to speak up or choose a direction, her father interrupted with a question.

"How was your day?"

With a little sigh, Nikula unslung her small satchel from her shoulder and paused in place. "Yeah, not bad." She actually thought it was probably more important to firstly mention what was on the way. "Looks like a big storm coming. Down from the north."

Alexander Pinewatch looked up only briefly from what he was doing. "I noticed it building up a bit earlier. Not sure if it will make it here or swing around east of the city. In any case, Erik and I did a quick tidy up outside. Shifted the cow under cover and herded all the chickens into the coop."

"All good then?"

"All good." He tried to catch his daughter's eye. "Give me a hand for a moment?"

Nikula returned a silent nod and came around into the kitchen area. He directed her to get the salt and two specific spices from the shelf. Her father's hands were liberally coated in flour, with bits of pastry. Following his instructions, she sprinkled just a touch of each thing over the content of the open pastries. The 'Pinewatch Dumplings', as her father called them, were familiar to the menu whenever he was doing the cooking. The mix of vegetables that he used varied only slightly. The greater variation came from which kind of meat was added. It seemed that he'd gone with finely chopped venison that evening. She generally didn't really like the taste of venison on its own. However, with some added spices and being cooked in with the vegetables, she thought that completely altered the flavour of the meat.

Starting to fold up the pastry, her father continued talking about the weather. "Would not be surprised if there is a fairly big storm, with all that heat and moisture building up from the week. The hot air from the heartland valleys has probably met with cool wet clouds coming down off the Jeralls. That could mean that we might be in for some heavy downpours."

"Might cool things off a bit?" Nikula was certainly hoping for that.

Alex nodded. "Might do. We could do with it. That sort of thing has only been a lot more common over the past five years or so. Those big storms with a lot of rain coming down from County Bruma and Cheydinhal."

Her father nodded his head toward the oven, prompting Nikula to check on it and also suggesting that she pop another block onto the coals. Taking care not to burn herself, she added another woodblock to the furnace down below.

Folding the last of the hand-sized dumplings, Alex continued his musings. "When we first came here, we did not see so much of that. Those northern storms. Maybe the occasional storm coming in from over the Colovian west. Those ones most often came with a lot of wind and thunder. Rain was fairly heavy in a short sharp burst. Then it was gone."

"Back when it was drier?"

He nodded. "Yes. It was not always so dry though. We still used to get that rain coming up from the south. The kind that stayed for a few days at a time. Either coming straight up from Topal Bay or from over the marshes of the Black Wood… from the south-east."

"We still get that." Nikula held clear recollection of those kinds of wet weeks

"Yes, same sort of thing. Setting in for a few days, with showers and some persistent drizzle. But that heavy rain coming down from the north… that is something relatively new."

Nikula frowned. Though discussing the weather hardly seemed right at the forefront of her interest, she did like talking about whatever held her father's general attention. "Does anyone really know the reasons for all that… I mean, why we get either more storms from the north or else that rain from the south?"

Alex shrugged mildly. "I am sure there are reasons for it. You would think that scholars would be able to look into it, but at the same time, I would think that most farmers probably know more about the changing weather patterns. Not exactly all the reasons why, but certainly… how it changes."

Nikula continued frowning, trying to recall whether she'd ever read about anyone trying to explain the shifting weather patterns. She couldn't think of anything.

Setting the pastries onto a tray, her father continued. "Everything changes. Goes through cycles. We might have a series of dry years, then some wet years. Right now, we are in a run of wet years. At least for the eastern part of Cyrodiil. That is good for most farming. Certainly for the farms of County Bruma and Cheydinhal. Aleswell and Cropsford are doing really well."

He paused to place the tray into the oven, then resumed. "We had a fairly long dry spell when I first came down to Cyrodiil from Falkreath. There was rain, but never really enough, or often enough… and fairly dry in between."

Her father had paused with a thoughtful expression. Nikula's quick glance of expectation prompted him to continue.

Alex shook his head mildly. "Even so, that was not the worst dry spell… or even the longest. Back when your mother's parents still lived at the Imperial City, before they left to go north… that was at the beginning of the Fourth Era… it was supposed to be really dry back then. I heard that the level of Lake Rumare was so low that the ships could only get through the passage to the Niben at high tide."

Nikula frowned. She couldn't recall ever seeing the lake that low. She said as much.

With a pensive look on his face, her father released a little huffing sound. "I remember… Nerussa used to tell a story about all that. She used to talk about how bad it was with the lake being so low and all the trouble with shipping in and out of the Imperial City. It became so bad that even the high tides were not quite enough. That was in those first few years just after the Oblivion Crisis. She said that back then, Potentate Ocato had the Legion down there at the southern end of the lake, trying to dredge the main passage. They had some sort of set up with big pulley wheels and teams of horses dragging up big buckets of sand and mud from the bottom. She said it took a few months to make enough difference. Sorted it out in the end."

After a lengthy passage of silence, Nikula responded. "That's it?" She was expecting a much longer story.

"The main point of it. They managed to keep the ships moving… in and out of the lake. Eventually, the long dry was over and the level of the lake rose again. I had never seen it that bad. Not even during recent dry spells."

"Seen the opposite of that." Nikula was referring to the recent floods of the past five years.

Her father nodded. "Yes. A lot water coming down this way from the north. Not enough to cause us any real trouble. Not around here anyway. Not like up north."

They both knew enough of what he meant. It started nearly five years back, when some heavier rainfall had started coming from the north during certain months of the year. At first, it was just about more rain breaking the dry spell. That had mostly been a welcome change to what came before. Though there'd been some minor flooding in certain areas, it hadn't been terribly disruptive.

The Blue Road to Cheydinhal had been flooded in two places, but it didn't last for long. Even that small lake near the Fort Nikel ruins up above Weye had broken its banks and overflowed, washing out a section of the Red Ring Road, but hadn't been a problem for long either and it never caused any real problem for the village.

It was at the end of the winter early in seventy-one that really signalled a significant change. That winter had delivered much heavier snowfall over the Jeralls along the northern border of the Imperial Province and also over the Valus mountains running down from the north-eastern border with Morrowind. That winter's snowfall over those mountain ranges had been much heavier than during immediately previous decades and it was then followed by much warmer weather in the spring and summer than recent times.

The melt flowing down from the Jerall Mountains had already had an affect upon parts of County Bruma. Gullies and ravines where the seasonal creeks and streams, which had remained mostly dry for years, had been flowing more or less continuously that year. The continuing heavy rains that followed afterward during the spring and summer kept those intermittent waterways alive as greater flows made it all the way down to Lake Rumare.

There was some mild flooding in places as the lake rose up to much higher than usual levels. Of course, most of the village of Weye was high enough to avoid problems. Only one home very near to the bridge had trouble. The fisherman's family needed to clear out for a few days at one point as the lake filled their cellar and intruded upon the ground level of their home. No one else at the village was directly affected.

The Waterfront District of the Imperial City also suffered similar problems. A number of the ramshackle homes on the outer edge of that waterfront isle had been inundated with the rising waters, with several more threatened by the rise at high tide. Even so, it wasn't like raging torrents were sweeping through and washing away homes. Nevertheless, the steady rise of the lake's waters still easily caused enough damage and inconvenience.

Perhaps the greater disruption really occurred in County Bruma, with all that great volume of water still coming down from the mountains. 'Reman's Mirror' used to be a relatively small icy pond in the mountains east of Bruma. With the melt running down from the mountains above and the sustained rains, that small pond had since become a much larger lake. The overflow of that lake subsequently added to the feed of water flowing down into what had recently become a mountain stream following a path down through the middle of County Bruma.

With all the continuous downstream erosion and landslides over the period of that year, the Legion were kept busy with the need to assist with works in County Bruma. Several parts of the Silver Road needed major repair and some sections needed to be completely shifted due to the path of that new mountain stream, some other new creeks also feeding onto it and of course, because of some of those landslides.

The Legion even had to start building a new bridge along the Red Ring Road where the final stretch of that mountain stream cascaded down into Lake Rumare. Some people had started referring to that new waterway as the 'Silver River', since it did much to displace the path of the Silver Road. Others had started calling it the Bruma River. Given that there was no certainty that it wouldn't eventually run dry, returning to a series of gullies and ravines, no official naming of the mountain stream had yet been made. Even so, heading into the third year, that stream was still flowing all the way down to the lake and it was really starting to look like becoming a permanent feature of the landscape.

Of course, when all of that was actually happening, it was important enough to make for regular news reports in the Black Horse Courier. Naturally, Nikula had read all about it at the time. However, that was back then and not exactly so important any more. She did suppose that the recent wet years did have a lot to do with the recent boom in crop output in the eastern parts of Cyrodiil. In a way, she also supposed that probably had a lot to do with those trade tariffs that were recently announced.

During the lengthy silence, Alex had taken some plates down to be set on the table and Nikula brought over the utensils. Her father then spoke up again.

"Last time I saw Suvaris, he was talking about the recent changes to the waterways over in Cheydinhal."

He was referring to that older Dunmer who her parents had known since their days with the Fighters Guild. Alaron Suvaris still served with the Guild over in Cheydinhal, but he still stopped by the Wawnet often enough. Nikula had never been to that city, but she'd met him a number of times over the years during some of his visits.

Nikula didn't actually say anything, but her look of passing curiosity prompted her father to continue.

"Suvaris was saying that he's been over there for more than sixty years and he'd never seen the Corbolo River continuously flowing through the city before… with that small lake outside the city permanently cascading down to the main reach of the river down below Harlan's Watch."

Of course, the stretch of waterway immediately below that settlement was properly known as the Reed River, which flowed into the Corbolo, then out to the Niben, but the inhabitants of Cheydinhal still referred to the upper reach through their city as the Corbolo.

After another pause, her father resumed. "Suvaris mentioned that they have just started bringing barges all the way up the Corbolo from the Niben. A dock had been set up on the river, down below Harlan's Watch. He could not say whether that might become a permanent thing. Another lengthy dry spell could easily put a stop to it. He did say that the people running the wagon transports along the Blue Road were not too happy about it."

Nikula nodded to herself, silently wondering whether that kind of thing seemed like something worthy of reporting in the Courier. After a moment, she decided that it probably wasn't really so important, or else it would've already made the news. She was also thinking that surely someone like Alaron Suvaris would probably have far more newsworthy things to speak of, if asked. That is, if he would actually reveal any such things that were truly of importance.

A prolonged silence was interrupted by Erik suddenly coming into the space. Since he'd come from that direction, it seemed that he had been in his room since Nikula had arrived.

"Dinner nearly ready?"

Alex looked toward his son with a sharp sigh. "Still in the oven. We have managed quite well without your help."

Erik evidently failed to recognise any implied sarcasm. "Right then."

Just then, a loud rumble of thunder echoed from outside.

Looking in the general direction of the northern wall of the farmhouse, Nikula stated the obvious. "Sounds like that storm is coming closer."

Looking in the same direction, Alex agreed. "Yes. Might hit here after all. Did your mother mention when she was coming back?"

Nikula shook her head. "Didn't say."

"I suppose that she can always stay at the Wawnet, if it turns bad."

As they were speaking, Erik had rather quietly disappeared back off to his room without saying a word.

Noticing his son's absence, Alex released a suppressed snort. "Well, your brother was more helpful outside this afternoon. It seems that he has already reached his measure of helpfulness for the day."

Nikula made similar snorting noise. "He's only helpful when it suits him.

Alex turned his attention back to the oven to take a quick peek inside. It was likely to be a little while before the food was properly baked. He just wanted to reassure himself that the oven wasn't burning too hot.

Another series of deep rumblings could be heard coming from outside. That was soon followed a loud clap of thunder rattling the floorboards. Nikula nearly jumped in place in response to unexpected thunderclap. It sounded like a lightning strike reaching the ground somewhere not so far off. It really could have been halfway to Aleswell, but it was so loud that it sounded like it was just outside.

Observing that it was starting to get dark very quickly, Alex started lighting the lamps and candles. Nikula decided to head for the door to take a look outside. Before she'd made it to the door, it opened and her mother stepped inside looking like it just started sprinkling on her.

Monika told them that it was real quiet at the inn, so she'd decided that Belwen could manage on her own. She also said that it was just starting to rain, but it looked like it was about to come down heavy any moment.

As though the skies had heard her, the clouds began unleashing a torrent from above. It was the kind of rain that was so heavy that it seemed to roar. Though the clouds still offered some continued rumbling, there seemed fewer loud thunderclaps that spoke of lightning strikes. It seemed that the temperature had dropped to half of what it had been earlier, in the space of just a quarter-hour.

As the rain kept bucketing down, Alex's Pinewatch Dumplings had finished cooking and everyone came together to eat. There was some more passing conversation about the weather and Nikula was again reminded about helping out at the Wawnet the next day.

Though the seemingly violent part of the storm passed quickly, the rain persisted throughout a significant portion of the evening, easing off at times, then coming back with heavier showers. Alex seemed worried that the roof might leak, but nothing of a sort had occurred. At the least, the storm represented a pleasant change from the summer heat of that week. Whether that would last, remained to be seen.

~O~

"The Rains of Cyrodill"

.


	6. Chapter 6

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 6

Fredas the 20th of Sun's Height 4E73 Midday

Nikula Pinewatch hadn't been up at all early that morning. Since she didn't need to be at the Black Horse Courier that day, there was no reason to rise with the dawn or even near to that hour. Of course, she still needed to be over at the Wawnet that day, but her mother had told her that she didn't need come over too early. Belwen and Edalfin weren't heading out until about mid-morning. So long as she was there to help out for the afternoon and early evening, that was fine.

By the time that Nikula finally left the family home, the day was nearly half done. Her father and brother had been outside for hours, looking to the plots of their modest sized farm behind the house. Whether the storm had caused any trouble, she'd not yet heard.

Though it was a fairly warm day outside, it was nothing at all like that heat of the earlier part of the week. After that big storm and all the rain of the previous evening, things had seemingly settled down completely. There were a few fluffy white clouds drifting across the firmament, but there was no sign of anything that represented more rain.

She did notice that some of the ground still seemed somewhat sodden beneath the grass. Once she reached the main path, she needed to dodge all the muddy puddles. Also taking care to differentiate between mud and horse-shit in certain places. There was less of that to be concerned with down near the Wawnet, where the broad roadway was mostly flat stone set into the compacted surface.

Heading straight on into the inn, she found her mother behind the service counter of the tavern. She was going over the accounts and checking stock of some bottles. Aside from that, it really seemed that there was nothing much going on.

Nikula was somewhat annoyed that her mother had directed her to cleaning tasks as the first order of business. Even so, there wasn't all that much to deal with. Especially since only one room had been occupied the previous evening.

During the afternoon, there were the occasional Legion riders coming and going from the Wawnet as they stopped by to take their breaks. At one point, the wife of one of the farmers from the village had come by and spoke with her mother about all the rain from the storm. For the most part, it was a very quiet afternoon. That might not have been so good for the inn, but it made Nikula's day easier.

Very late in the afternoon, Monika had Nikula help her with preparing ingredients to put on a small pot of stew. Aside from the likelihood of seeing more Legionnaires, there was no certainty that they'd be seeing many customers coming into the Wawnet that evening. They still needed to have something on hand that was ready to serve, but there seemed no particular call for any extravagance.

It was perhaps just after six as they heard the front door open again, indicating the arrival of a customer. Though they'd just seen two Legion riders leave only a few moments before, Nikula expected to see more of the same. She was just a little surprised to see the short Suthay Khajiit in his custom-forged steel armour emerging from the entryway into the tavern area.

"Ras'Dar is here." Nikula sounded pleased to see him.

Monika stepped away from the pot of stew with an expression of surprise and delight.

"This one is most pleased to be welcomed by both of the most favoured ladies of the Pinewatch clan." The diminutive Khajiit grinned broadly, displaying his feline teeth.

Monika returned his smile. "Good to see you, too. What brings you here this time? Fighters Guild business?"

"Ras'Dar does not need much reason to find time to visit old friends. Khajiit is headed for the Imperial City to collect special items from master smith in Market District."

Nikula spoke up. "Everything is closed today, for the Sun's Rest holiday."

"Ah yes, as this one knows. That is why Ras'Dar travelled today. To have the time to pass the evening with old friends at the Wawnet. There will also be time to stay a second evening, before travelling back to Skingrad."

"I'll make sure that Alex knows." Monika waved her hand in the general direction of home.

"Belwen is not here?" Ras'Dar wriggled his feline ears after removing his helmet.

Monika shrugged. "Belwen and Edalfin went into town today. Might be back here tonight. Not sure, but she'll certainly be here tomorrow."

"Ras'Dar will be sure to make time to see both Bosmer before returning to Skingrad."

"You must be thirsty?" Monika knew that it took a good full day to make it from Skingrad, even if he was riding a fast horse.

"This one is thirsty, but also very hungry."

Though he was known to be quite fond of mead and cider, Ras'Dar instead decided upon Colovian Ale. An indication that he'd been as thirsty as he'd suggested, the Khajiit drank down the ale in just two goes. His catlike tail swished from side to side, seemingly indicating his satisfaction.

Just as Ras'Dar had indicated his interest in having some of the stew from the pot over the hearth, along with a second ale, another couple of Legion riders had arrived in the tavern. Monika soon shifted her attention toward the Legionnaires, delegating the serving of Ras'Dar to Nikula.

Since Nikula advised that she would bring his meal over to him, Ras'Dar shifted over to the nearest table. He unburdened himself of his shield and pack, then took a seat.

Soon enough, Nikula had brought over his stew and ale, along with some fresh bread on a plate. At the Khajiit's insistence, she took a seat at the table. Ras'Dar offered just some passing mention of mutual acquaintances. Of course, he'd spoken of Forester and Rena, those other two friends of her parents from their days with the Fighters Guild. It wasn't all that long ago that she'd seen them, when they'd last visited on their way through.

Ras'Dar's questions soon shifted the topic as he asked her of her work at the Black Horse Courier. Aside from confirming that she was working for the Courier, Nikula seemed a little reluctant to provide details without further prompting.

The Khajiit's ears pricked up as he affected a broad grin. "One day, Nikula will be writing the news of the Empire, yes?"

With a sigh, Nikula affected an annoyed expression. "I've only been there about three months, so far. And so far, they still have me doing only the most menial of tasks."

"Ras'Dar recalls his first days at the Skingrad Fighters Guild, many years ago. Khajiit passed many long days in training and tending to things seeming not so important to duties of Guild Fighters. Ras'Dar understands that all learning is important." He blinked as his feline ears twitched again. "Those building tall towers must begin with laying the first stones at the bottom, yes?"

With a little sigh, Nikula returned a resigned nod. "Yeah, I get that."

Appearing quite amused by his own passing thoughts, the Khajiit added another thing. "In parts of Colovia, there is a true saying. The tallest oak begin as tiny acorn, yes?"

Nikula affected an awkward smile, shaking her head slightly. "I want to write the news, but so far, I'm not even transcribing any of it. Only just started to learn scribe work." She released another heavy sigh of annoyance. "There's this Breton writer… or bard… or whatever he is. He's been telling me these tall tales of his adventures… or rather, other people's adventures. He's doing some work at the Courier. As a Writer, I think… dunno. I dunno what he's really getting at… with going on about his old stories and such." She shook her head.

Ras'Dar had been grinning with his feline fangs bared. His whiskers twitched a little as he affected a response. "Tall tales and true tales and stories of news are sometimes not so different."

Nikula frowned. "Whether they're true or not, they're just stories. Not like the proper news. Not like the kind of thing that really belongs in the Black Horse Courier."

The Khajiit raised his eyebrows, affecting an earnest expression. "This one would say that all stories are true in some way."

Without speaking or even looking like she agreed, Nikula shrugged.

Ras'Dar's ears twitched as he maintained his earnest expression. "Some stories are told only as accounts of actual events… others speak of greater truth in other ways, yes?"

Nikula shrugged again with a mild smirk on her lips. "Maybe."

Without saying anything, Ras'Dar's broad grin indicated that seemed pleased with the tenuous acceptance of his suggestion.

Nikula spoke again. "With your work with the Fighters Guild, you must have proper things to tell? The kind of things that represent the sort of news you'd read about in the Courier."

The Suthay Khajiit responded with a solemn nod. "Ras'Dar has a story to tell. A true story. Of things that actually happened just weeks gone by, with a truth to the matter."

With raised eyebrows, Nikula indicated her interest. "Was it something important?"

Ras'Dar nodded again with serious expression. "All contracts for Fighters Guild are important to those involved, yes?"

"It was a Fighters Guild contract?"

The Khajiit nodded once again. "A neglected matter. A matter brought to the attention of Skingrad's Fighters Guild. As this one was not so busy as other Guild Fighters, Ras'Dar took interest in attending to the contract. A farmer outside of Skingrad was losing sheep. Being taken by wolves or other beast, so he thought."

Nikula frowned. "This is just about missing sheep?"

Ras'Dar blinked in an animated fashion. "Nikula should know farming is an important matter, yes? Father is a farmer. Was a farmer before his time with Fighters Guild and a farmer again afterward."

"That not what I meant." Nikula tried to sound contrite.

Ras'Dar continued. "Farming is very import to Skingrad region and beyond. Many farms about Skingrad. Some farms just to east of Skingrad. Even more farms on the western side. Many vineyards and other important crops, but also livestock."

Trying to keep Ras'Dar from elaborating any further upon the importance of farming to Skingrad or any other parts of Cyrodiil, Nikula raised her hands in surrender. "I do understand the importance of farming… to everyone. What happened with that contract?"

Once again affecting a broad grin, the Khajiit leaned back in his chair and then went on to relate his story.

* * *

Leaving the Fighters Guild on the High Street, Ras'Dar stepped out into a warm and sunny morning. Making his way directly down to the western gate of the Low Street, he made his way outside of Skingrad's city walls.

From there, he passed by the pens of the city's main stabling facilities and then down the path to the Gold Road where it turned toward the west, headed across Colovia toward the Gold Coast region. Of course, he wasn't going all that far from the city. Just beyond the Surilie Vineyards on the right was the land belonging to Erdelan the Bosmer farmer.

Naturally for that time of day, Erdelan wouldn't be found in the farmhouse. He was out in the backfield watching over his flock of sheep. Paying far more attention than upon previous occasions when he'd passed by that farmland, Ras'Dar noted to himself that the farmer had many sheep. Perhaps, more than thirty by his rough estimate. He'd also spotted four cows in a fenced area and a sizeable chicken pen.

The Wood-Elf eyed the approach of the armoured Khajiit with an expression of curious suspicion. By Ras'Dar's measure, Erdelan reasonably looked to be somewhere in his middle age. For a typical Bosmer, that could mean anything from fifty to eighty, or even older.

Though Ras'Dar did not know, he expected that Erdelan was likely one of those Bosmer who had lived all his life within the borders of Cyrodiil. He stood a little taller than those from the Valenwood or those only one generation removed.

As Forester had periodically suggested in times gone by, those male Bosmer who lived by the Green Pact with Y'ffre tended toward a shorter and stout stature. Though typically slender, female Bosmer still stood a little taller than their male counterparts. Forester suggested that a diet dominated only by meat and absent of the nutrients usually found only in certain vegetables probably played some part in that circumstance.

From conversations with Belwen and Edalfin, as Ras'Dar understood it, those Bosmer born and raised outside of the forests of the Valenwood tended to view the so-called 'Treaty of Frond and Leaf' somewhat differently from their homeland cousins. Though they'd never consider any disrespect or the taking of anything from the native forests of Valenwood, the wilderness of lands already desecrated by outlanders was another matter entirely.

Even so, Ras'Dar had already noticed that Erdelan's farming still leaned toward the raising of livestock rather than producing any crops beyond the immediate requirement of his sheep, cows and chickens.

Once Ras'Dar had identified himself as Fighters Guild and advised that he was there to look into the contract to deal with the missing sheep, Erdelan seemed dubiously pleased that it was finally being addressed. He'd made a point of telling the Khajiit that it been going on for weeks.

Encouraging him not leave out detail, Ras'Dar listened to the farmer's tale of how his sheep had been slowly diminishing in number over the past several weeks. According to Erdelan, the very first time it had occurred had been nearly two months beforehand. Just the one sheep had gone missing. He hadn't even noticed at first. Not until he'd completed a full count twice and then come up one short on the fully-grown ewes of the flock.

Though he was properly annoyed, he didn't think too much upon it. It was generally a rare thing, but occasionally losing a sheep was not unheard of. From time to time, a sheep might escape the fields and disappear. He did go take a look about over the hill to the north, but spotted nothing. Not even any sheep droppings.

He was fairly certain that it wouldn't have happened during his watch and was more likely to have occurred sometime during the hours of darkness. Nevertheless, the farmer resigned himself to keeping a sharp eye out and making more regular headcounts.

It was about a week later when Erdelan discovered a second sheep had gone missing from the flock. Again, it was another fully-grown ewe. Repeating what he'd done the first time yielded nothing different. The only thing different was that the farmer was absolutely certain that it had to have occurred overnight, as the headcount was down by one on the previous afternoon when he'd checked the following morning.

Another week passed by before the third incident. Upon that occasion, the farmer had observed some flattened grass in the backfield, some uprooted grass and some drops of blood spilled about here and there. Though he'd not identified any obvious tracks from wolves or the like, or even droppings, he suspected that it very much looked like a wolf attack. He considered that it could've been something else, but wolves seemed most likely to him.

Ras'Dar only cautiously agreed with Erdelan, accepting that wolves could well be responsible, but he was also reasonably thinking that it could well have been any number of things.

Interrupting to clarify certain details with the farmer, Ras'Dar confirmed that his cows had not been attacked by any beasts. As far as Erdelan knew, his chickens also remained untouched and unaffected. Though he did note that the chickens were penned much nearer to the farmhouse.

The Bosmer farmer went on to detail how he'd lost another four sheep over the following six weeks. With exception of just one lamb that had been taken, all six of the seven had been fully-grown ewes. Despite his belief that it had to be a wolf, he'd not actually seen or heard wolves or any other predatory creatures.

He'd never observed anything more than his sheep going missing, some indication of something messing up the grass in the backfield and some signs of blood nearly every time that one disappeared. As he'd reiterated, only ever one animal went missing at a time and it only ever seemed to be some time during the night.

Of course, Erdelan had informed the Skingrad guards of his problem, but they hadn't been terribly helpful at all. Hunting down wild animals outside the city didn't fall under their regular scope of interest. They'd only suggested that he post a request with the Fighters Guild to look into it. As the Bosmer reminded him once again, he'd posted that request several weeks before.

Noticing that the adjacent farm along the western side of Erdelan's fence also ran a flock of sheep of perhaps slightly lesser number, Ras'Dar asked the Bosmer some fairly obvious questions.

Erdelan informed him that the farm next door was owned and run by a Colovian man by the name Tert Broder. Ras'Dar thought that he recognised the name. He was almost certain that there was a guard in Skingrad's barracks by the name of Broder.

The Bosmer farmer advised that he'd naturally spoken with his neighbour. Broder had told him that he hadn't lost any livestock yet. He couldn't say whether he'd recently heard any wolves or the like, but he noted that his two big Colovian mastiffs could be noisy and were certainly likely to keep both wolves and foxes away. Given that Erdelan occasionally heard those dogs barking at night, he easily agreed with that suggestion. Added to that, Broder had been keeping his sheep penned at night ever since he'd first heard about the trouble.

Though Ras'Dar couldn't readily see exactly what that other farmer was growing, he could see that some of the fields were utilised to grow various crops.

Asking Erdelan to guide him, the Khajiit was directed to a spot in the backfield where he examined what remained of some dried blood on blades of grass. He also examined some patches of disturbed grass and noticed some dried grass blades here and there that the sheep had not touched.

As Ras'Dar related, he couldn't really tell all that much from what he'd examined. He accepted that the dried blood might well have been sheep blood, but he couldn't be readily certain of that. He remained unable to identify any tracks other than those that belonged to the sheep.

Since Erdelan had informed him that almost a week had passed since he'd last lost a sheep, it hardly seemed so surprising that there wasn't enough there to see. If it had been only a day or two, things might have been different.

Without seeming overly impressed just yet, Erdelan appeared at least outwardly grateful as Ras'Dar agreed to properly deal with the matter. He advised the Bosmer farmer that he intended to return during the evening, but would firstly scout the area during daylight to see what else might be seen beyond the fences of the farmland.

Leaving the farmer behind, Ras'Dar headed for the northern boundary fence. He followed the irrigation ditch feeding into the small pond in the backfield. Beyond the fence, that ditch led due north to a sluiced pipe emerging from the hillside. From there, he made his way up over the hill. There the Khajiit found the small lake just over the other side. He vaguely knew that it was there, but thought it was actually a bit further away to the east.

Examining the area about the lake, Ras'Dar expected to find some sign that wolves or other creatures frequented the place. However, he found nothing of a sort. He'd even entertained the notion that a Colovian Mountain Lion might have strayed eastward, even though he knew that they were more commonly encountered further west near to the Gold Coast region of Cyrodiil.

The only clear signs of animals recently visiting those waters were indications of wild deer drinking from the small lake, pheasants frequenting the bushes and droppings telling that a fox had also been there in the past few days. Of course, though a fox might go after Erdelan's chickens, it wouldn't have anything to do with missing sheep.

After scouting the general vicinity and learning very little of substance, Ras'Dar departed the area and made his way back up to the city, with the intent to return to the farmland later that evening.

Back in Skingrad, the Khajiit visited a general store up on the High Street and also stopped in to get something from the alchemist next door, then headed back to the Fighters Guild to make some preparations.

After taking a meal just on dusk, with a sack over his shoulder, Ras'Dar headed out again, bound for the Bosmer's farmland outside town.

By the time that he'd arrived at Erdelan's farm, the Bosmer was evidently already inside the farmhouse with his wife. It was dark by then and all the sheep had been herded down to the field nearer to where the cows were penned.

Though there was little light to see by, that presented as no obstacle at all to Khajiiti eyes. Secunda was only just above the horizon in the east and Masser had yet to rise. Of course, Ras'Dar still thought of the two moons as Jode and Jone, but he knew that the Imperials mostly recognised them only by those other names.

Observing that nothing or no one seemed to be about, Ras'Dar made his way for a spot in the field near to where he'd earlier examined the remains of some dried blood. That was where he took out what was wrapped up inside of the sack he'd carried. It was a sizeable piece of fresh mutton that he'd acquired from the store.

He'd also acquired an odourless concoction from the alchemist, which he'd allowed some time to seep into the meat. That potion was something crafted to dull the senses. Anyone or anything ingesting it would also be rendered somewhat sluggish and fatigued. Of course, the effectiveness of each of those effects would vary, depending upon body size and just how much was ingested.

Though Ras'Dar couldn't actually smell the concoction on the meat, he wasn't so certain that it couldn't be tasted. With that in mind, he considered that a wolf or any other creature might not readily eat so much of it. Even so, he expected that even a little might serve to do the trick.

Leaving the immediate vicinity of the baited meat, the Khajiit chose a spot by some bushes under a tree to sit and wait. Even once the moons were high in the sky, he anticipated that the shadows would make him difficult to see if he remained still and quiet.

Trying to remain alert, Ras'Dar waited and waited in the darkness. A couple of times, he'd heard those dogs barking over at the neighbour's farm, but it had been only brief. He'd also heard an owl calling out from somewhere not far away. He waited there right through the hours of darkness. He suspected that he might have dozed off once or twice for just a few moments, but it couldn't have been any more than the lightest of little sleeps.

By the time that the dawn had finally arrived, it seemed that nothing at all had intruded upon the backfield during the evening or even come near. Neither had there been any sign that the baited meat had been approached or disturbed. At least, not as far as Ras'Dar could reasonably tell.

Resigned to the circumstances, the Khajiit collected the baited meat, firmly wrapping it up and returning it to the sack. He then made his way down from the backfield and checked in with Erdelan.

As expected, all of the farmer's sheep were accounted for. After a brief discussion, Ras'Dar advised that he would be back to try again on the following evening.

The next night, Ras'Dar repeated the behaviour of the previous one. He waited and waited throughout the hours of darkness, yet nothing came of it.

For a third night, Ras'Dar again waited and waited. To the best of his knowledge, it seemed no different from the first two.

Nikula interrupted the Khajiit's tale. "So, you waited around for three nights in a row… and nothing? Nothing at all?"

Ras'Dar appeared just momentarily surprised by the interruption, then shook his head with a pensive gaze. "Not for three nights. On the fourth evening that Ras'Dar waited. Khajiit waited and waited, just like the three nights before."

Without speaking, Nikula instinctively rolled her eyes. She then quickly adjusted her expression to indicate her proper attention.

Ras'Dar maintained a serious expression as he continued his story.

As he'd related, Ras'Dar waited and waited in the shadows under a tree in the backfield of Erdelan's farmland for a fourth evening. It had to be very close to midnight when the perpetrator finally came for the sheep.

Ras'Dar could see clearly enough by the light of waxing Secunda and waning Masser. He felt confident that he'd remained unseen in his hiding spot. He was only slightly surprised to observe not a wolf or any other beast cautiously sneaking through the dim moonlight, but the figure of a man.

Though moving very cautiously and awkwardly, the figure walked like man. A hood of some description covered his head. He was also carrying a sack. The figure paused at a spot not far from where the baited meat was left out. However, it seemed that it had not been noticed at all. It took only a brief moment for the Khajiit to recognise what the intruder was actually doing. Some blood was being spilled out from an oilskin onto the grass here and there. It was a fair guess that it was probably sheep's blood.

Once the stranger was on the move again. Ras'Dar was able to observe just why the man was walking with a slightly odd gait. It appeared that the man had tied bundles of grass to his boots. Evidently, that was to try to make it so that he left no clear tracks in his wake.

Without yet acting, the Khajiit continued to watch the man as he headed for the sheep sleeping down in the lower field. Before trying to clamber over the fence, the man pulled out some rope from his sack. Moving quietly and cautiously, he headed toward the sheep, pausing close to the nearest one.

By that time, Ras'Dar had abandoned his place of cover, keeping low to the ground and moving swiftly but cautiously as he padded along in a broad arc, trying to remain out of view of the intruder.

By the time that the Khajiit drew near, he could see that the man had muzzled a sheep with rope and was pulling the sack over its head. That was more than enough to be fully certain of his intent. Ras'Dar drew his blade, announcing and identifying himself, warning the intruder to stop what he was doing and surrender.

The other man offered no resistance. He wasn't even armed. Ras'Dar quickly learned that he was Tert Broder, the farmer from the neighbouring property. Since he'd been caught in the act, the farmer hadn't tried to deny what he was up to.

Prompted by the Khajiit Guild Fighter, Broder admitted that he'd been stealing sheep from Erdelan, just one at a time over the past few weeks, and also trying to make it look like they'd been taken by a wild animal.

He'd been trying to double his profit, both from wool and from slaughter over past few weeks. Instead of taking the carcass of just one animal to market on each recent occasion, he was able to take two, while diminishing his own flock by just one at a time. Obviously, that dishonest enterprise had been brought to an end.

* * *

Having finally finished his tale, Ras'Dar leaned back in his chair with a broad and satisfied grin spread across his face.

Nikula shook her head slightly. "So, was that all of it?"

Ras'Dar returned an enthusiastic nod. "That was all of it and Erdelan was very pleased with the ending of it."

Nikula shook her head again. "But… but what happened? What happened to that Broder? Did he go to prison?"

The Suthay Khajiit blinked in an animated manner. "Only for a day or two. After Ras'Dar delivered him to Skingrad guards to answer for his crimes."

"Only a day or two?" Nikula found that hard to understand.

Ras'Dar waved his clawed hand. "Broder admitted his crimes freely. Broder was compelled to make proper reparations to replace Erdelan's stolen sheep. Also to pay for the Fighters Guild contract. Also to pay a fine, with six moons to pay full balance. Otherwise Broder may find himself back in Castle Skingrad's cells. Broder could then lose all his sheep. Perhaps his farm."

Nikula silently mulled over Ras'Dar's tale. In her mind, it didn't seem to qualify as anything important enough to make the news in the Black Horse Courier.

Ras'Dar had something more to add. "Of course, there is truth to Ras'Dar's story… and even greater truth. Thieving does not pay… Especially with Khajiit Guild Fighter to see to it, yes?"

Nikula nodded in a distracted manner. "Yeah, I can see that.

By then, those Legion riders had departed some time ago. Whatever her mother was doing over at the service counter, she didn't seem terribly concerned over Nikula sitting about speaking with Ras'Dar.

Before long, they'd tended to setting up the room for Ras'Dar to stay the evening, then both Nikula and her mother took a moment to have something to eat. With nobody else stopping by, the Wawnet remained very quiet. If Belwen didn't return, Monika would stay overnight at the inn, but she soon sent Nikula home.

~O~

"Counting Sheep"

.


	7. Chapter 7

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 7

Loredas the 21st of Sun's Height 4E73 Midday

Nikula Pinewatch collected her satchel in preparation to depart the front office of the Black Horse Courier. As reasonably expected, that morning had presented as a generally quiet and tedious day. She'd almost anticipated as much, before even arriving there earlier. The streets of the Imperial City had been notably quiet, all the way from the main gates to the Market District. Not completely abandoned of course, just not very busy.

As was generally the case, Nikula was only meant to do a half-day on Loredas, unless there was any reason to be doing any more than that. As it passed, though others had things to do, there wasn't really that much for her to work on at all. Aside from attending some menial tasks, Martin Doran had her do just a little more scribe training, looking to reinforce what she'd picked up two days before.

From what she'd heard, Art was actually fairly busy upstairs with preparing certain things for the edition of the Courier to be printed next week and Naveed was already scribing some pages onto plates for printing.

Martin was also somewhat busy with working upon writing a short article intended to be included in the Courier's next edition. It wasn't anything terribly important. Just one of those little mentions of something of passing interest to local citizens.

One of the fishing vessels operating out of the Imperial City waterfront had brought in something unusual after being out on the water the previous day and the talk of it had come to attention that morning, via someone who worked the docks.

Since the dock-worker had come to the office to see Martin, Nikula had heard enough of the conversation to gain a full grasp upon what it was all about.

Along the stretch of the Upper Niben between Lake Rumare and the Niben Bay basin, down near Bravil, the fishing crew had pulled up a giant-sized slaughterfish. According to word about the docks, the fishermen had originally thought that they might have come across a small sea-drake that had somehow come all the way upstream from Topal Bay. However, it was possessed of regular fins instead of paddles and very obviously a slaughterfish, albeit one of rather unusual and extraordinary size.

Whether it was actually a new record in size remained debatable. In any case, catching anything of that kind of measure was very rare. The average slaughterfish caught in the area typically measured no more than an arm's length at very most. That huge fish brought to port that day measured more than the length of a large plough horse from nose to tail.

Of course, a giant slaughterfish would be perfectly useless from the perspective of providing anything edible to the markets. Even the flesh of regular slaughterfish was only made platable by proper preparation and added flavouring. The meat of that oversized fish would likely be as tough as old leather and no matter of reasonable preparation would be sufficient to make much difference.

It had been suggested that a scholar over at the Arcane University, practised in taxidermy, might be interested in taking possession of the carcass. It was fair to expect that if that didn't happen quickly, then the giant slaughterfish would just have to be disposed of before it started to rot. Even frost spells would only do so much to delay that in the summer heat.

In any case, though it was hardly important news, the article would at least qualify as a topic of interest to fill a space on a page that Arturo would be loathe to leave blank.

There was something else that Nikula picked up that morning. A little earlier that morning, in passing conversation, Martin had responded to her idle curiosity over exactly what that Breton bard was doing for the Courier. Without going into all the detail, Martin told her that Art had tasked him with writing a couple things, such as providing an overview of the Sun's Rest holiday festivities, since that was his sort of thing. She'd already expected something like that.

Martin also mentioned that one of the other things Pellegrin was doing was not exactly topical news, but it was still going to end up in the Courier.

That new edition of the biography of Emperor Attrebus had already been written and the content was still being reviewed and approved. Since the book was being paid for by the White-Gold Tower and would be printed on the Black Horse Courier's presses, they also wanted appropriate promotional articles to run in editions of the paper.

Jesper had been tasked with writing the first article and selecting certain pertinent passages from the biography to be included. The objective was twofold. The White-Gold Tower wanted the people to be fully aware of the new biography, but also encouraged to think that it would be something broadly worthy of purchase and reading.

As Martin pointed out, it wasn't really about the commerce of it. He suggested that it probably had more to do with maintaining the Emperor's personal popularity with the citizens.

In any event, once Nikula was all done for the day with her duties, such as they'd been, she wasted no time lingering when Martin told her to go.

Just as she was opening the front door to depart, Jesper Pellegrin was hurriedly approaching the entrance from the outside, with a bundle of papers in hand. As usual, he was attired in a similar manner to the last few times she'd seen him, with his floppy hat and velvet vest. Only his shirt appeared different and there was some mild stubble emerging around his silly-looking thin moustache and tuft of hair upon his chin.

"Ah, Nikula. I was just coming by to see Arturo." The flamboyant bard sounded slightly harried, but cheerful.

"He's upstairs."

"And you're off, then?"

"Yeah, done for the morning."

Martin interrupted, calling out from behind the front counter. "You have what Art is waiting on?"

"Yes, of course." Jesper indicated what he was carrying.

"Yeah well, Art's upstairs." Martin's tone seemed intended to hurry him along.

"Yes, yes of course." Jesper turned briefly back toward Nikula. "So, good day to you then."

Nikula returned a polite nod. "And to you."

Leaving the bard at the doorway, Nikula continued on her way.

* * *

Heading westward through the Market District, Nikula noted that the mild breeze on the air made some difference to offsetting the warmth of the midday sun. She vaguely reminded herself that the weather was easily far more pleasant than just a few days before. Since the passing of that big rainstorm on Turdas evening, both the evenings and the days had remained notably more comfortable. It was still a little hotter than she'd prefer, but nothing too terrible.

Even though the summer heat had subsided a little, it still didn't seem so busy about the open stalls of the marketplace that day. Not even all of them were operating. Presumably, that likely had something to do with the holiday of the previous day. It wasn't so unusual for a Sundas to sometimes be that quiet, but it seemed a bit subdued for a typical Loredas.

The activity on the streets of the Elven Gardens District seemed about normal for that time of day. Though hardly crowded at all, there were a few people headed along the streets in one direction or another. A few individuals loitered near the central crossroads to chat with neighbours in the sparse shade of a tree outside the King and Queen Tavern. The Talos Plaza District seemed much the same. There weren't even many beggars to be seen on the streets.

Soon enough, Nikula was beyond the western gate of the Imperial City and headed down toward the stone bridge crossing over the lake.

It wasn't until she was three-quarters of the way across the bridge that she noticed something odd on her left. Her attention was drawn across the waters toward some smoke off in the distance to the south. There was a smoky column rising up from the trees in that direction.

She reasonably considered that a forest fire might seem unlikely. Especially after that heavy soaking of the other day. Though she'd only been looking for a few moments, it didn't seem that the smoke was really increasing, like might be expected if a woodland fire was spreading. Even so, it easily looked like more than a small fire.

Of course, she knew that the farming village of Pell's Gate was in that direction, hidden from direct view by the trees. The villages of Ione and Faregyl were also not far beyond that in the same direction.

From recollection, any smoke rising from the direction of Pell's Gate generally remained fairly diffuse. Though it could sometimes form a bit of a mild haze in that direction during still winter mornings.

Whatever it was, it seemingly remained no more than a single column of smoke, perhaps subsiding just a little as she drew near to the Wawnet. As far as she could reasonably guess, it was not at all obvious what it was about.

She paused outside the inn for a further lengthy moment, gazing off toward the south, then eventually decided that the column of smoke was definitely not getting any worse and there was no way to tell anything else about it.

* * *

Nikula headed on into the Wawnet, making her way along the entryway and then turning right into the main tavern area. At the service counter, she found that Ras'Dar was in the tavern again. He was speaking with Belwen and Edalfin. The only others in there were two armoured Legion riders seated at a table and taking a break from patrol.

In conversation, she quickly learned that the two Bosmer had only returned to the Wawnet Inn that morning, after staying overnight in the city. That explained why she'd not heard her mother returning home the previous evening. Belwen mentioned that Monika was taking an afternoon rest down in the basement.

Nikula also learned that the Suthay Khajiit had already been up to the Market District of the city earlier that morning and had successfully acquired what he'd been after. Ras'Dar had proudly indicated his new sword, but had not mentioned what else he might have procured.

As they'd been speaking, the two Legionnaires had finished up and brought their mugs and plates over to the counter. They offered courteous thanks as they departed.

That was when Edalfin also prepared to head off. He mentioned that he needed to go back up to the city to meet with someone at three. Though he said no more, it was a fair guess that it had something to do with either the Legion or the Emperor's Penitus Oculatus agents.

Though Edalfin was encouraged to continue operating as a freelance hunter, his service as a ranger contracted to the Legion required him to report whatever he observed as he roamed the south of the West Weald. Of course, he was expected to keep an eye out for anything along the borders with the Elsweyr Kingdoms, but more importantly, to keep a watchful eye toward the Valenwood border of the Aldmeri Dominion.

After exchanging a quick hug with his wife, Edalfin was on his way.

As Ras'Dar was commenting upon the subtle differences between the flavours of sweetrolls from various places and making comparison to that which he commonly acquired from his favourite baker in Skingrad, Alex arrived at the Wawnet.

Her father was carrying two baskets of fresh produce from the family farm. After exchanging warm greetings with Ras'Dar, he suggested that he needed to firstly take the baskets downstairs before sitting down to talk.

Ras'Dar adjusted his previous musings, shifting to making idle comparison between the virtues of sweetrolls and other certain types of sweetcake. Neither Nikula nor Belwen tried to interrupt him. Just as the Khajiit was starting to speak of what he'd heard of a Breton baker over in Anvil, Alex returned from downstairs.

Nikula cast her father a questioning glance. "Mother?"

Alex shrugged mildly. "Still resting. She had a long night."

Belwen only made a knowing gesture. She commonly needed to do the same thing often enough. Though she generally took her rest in the morning when Monika arrived for the day.

Alex turned to Ras'Dar again. "Monika said that you were collecting something from a smith in the city?"

Ras'Dar responded with an enthusiastic nod and handed over the new sword for proper examination. Alex seemed to consider the blade with open approval, commenting upon the quality of the craftsmanship and the balance of the weapon.

Handing the blade back over to the Khajiit, Alex nodded again. "So, have you already given it a name?"

Ras'Dar smiled broadly, exposing his feline teeth. "This one will be calling new sword, Zavina."

Nodding slowly, Alex returned the smile with raised eyebrows, silently waiting to hear what he reasonably expected next.

The Khajiit continued grinning. "Zavina has meaning in native tongue of Ta'agra… 'certainty'."

Alex nodded with a smile, then a mild frown intruded from above. "Remind me again, your previous sword was called…?"

"Yajona… 'victory'. Yajona served Ras'Dar well for many seasons."

"Ah, yes." Alex nodded again.

"Do you name all your swords?" Nikula sounded curious.

Ras'Dar responded with a solemn nod. "Not every dagger or lesser weapon, but swords of importance… and respect. Such weapons must be treated with proper respect, so to command proper respect. Before Yajona, Pesharna served Ras'Dar. Pesharna is Khajiiti word meaning… 'bold courage'."

Nikula indicated her tenuous understanding.

Declared by his shift in expression, a thought crossed Alex's mind. "Did you have anything to do with catching those Skooma smugglers a couple of months back?" He was evidently trying to change the topic of conversation before Ras'Dar recited the name of every sword he'd ever owned.

Ras'Dar shrugged mildly. "Not Skooma, so much, but Moon Sugar. This one did not have direct involvement… yet, Ras'Dar certainly knows of what passed."

Nikula recalled a very brief article in the Courier that Arturo wrote around that time with a terse headline, 'Smugglers caught in County Bravil'. She was fairly sure that it didn't say that much, merely stating that smugglers involved in the illicit trade of Moon sugar and Skooma had been apprehended and delivered to Imperial authorities. She then remembered that it did say one other thing, mentioning that an Imperial citizen from Bravil and a foreign Khajiit were the primary culprits, but nothing more of any substance.

Alex voiced another comment that reasonably echoed what his daughter silently remembered from that news article.

Ras'Dar's ears twitched, as he briefly raised his eyebrows then lowered them. "There was much more to that matter. Ras'Dar was not there, but knows much of what came to pass."

Alex also raised his eyebrows, uncertain of whether the Khajiit would be saying anything more about it. Of course, he understood that certain things could be freely shared and that other things sometimes could not.

Ras'Dar released a heavy sigh. "Part of it relates to J'Rath."

"J'Rath? The Khajiiti farmer from Faregyl? He was involved?" Alex appeared openly surprised by such a suggestion.

Nikula nodded silently, thinking of that Khajiit who'd helped her father with setting up his beehives just a few years before.

Ras'Dar's head bobbed from side to side. "J'Rath not directly involved… even so, J'Rath affected by things."

Looking to Ras'Dar, Alex shook his head in question.

The Khajiit affected a grim expression. "Raban involved in terrible business."

Both Alex and Nikula knew who he was talking about. Raban was a big dark coloured Cathay-raht from Elsweyr's Riverhold who often passed through Faregyl with traders over the past few years. Nikula had also overheard how Ras'Dar had briefly pursued J'Rath's Ohmes-raht daughter, but she had chosen Raban instead as her mate. Neither of them felt the need to raise that particular issue.

Ras'Dar still felt the need to clarify certain things. "This one heard from J'Rath that Raban and Moslin misjudged the moons… and kitten was born Alfiq. Khajiit easily mistaken for simple cats not so welcome in Imperial Province. So for J'Rath's daughter and Raban, Faregyl left behind, to go live in Riverhold."

Even without knowing all the specific details, they were well aware that the physical form of each Khajiit was dictated by the phases of the two moons at birth. The various two-legged Khajiit which vaguely resembled man and mer were accepted or tolerated in other lands outside of Elsweyr. However, things were rather different for those others that walked upon four legs and more closely resembled the beasts of the wilds.

Ras'Dar shook his head. "Ending of story very simple… as already heard. Ras'Dar can say that path of that journey far more complicated."

After firstly mentioning that Raban had continued to regularly travel with traders passing through parts of northern Elsweyr and southern Cyrodiil even after his marriage to J'Rath's daughter, Ras'Dar went on to recount the rest of what he knew.

He went on to relate that a Fighters Guild contract had been posted to the Skingrad Guildhall a few months ago. Even that had come via a somewhat complicated path.

Over a period of time, there had been a notable influx of Moon Sugar coming into Riverhold. That was something unusual. Though commonly far more plentiful further south, Moon Sugar had never been in much supply in that northern Elsweyr city.

As that was not his way, Ras'Dar hardly touched the substance, either during his brief time in Riverhold, his years in Cyrodiil, or even during his formative days back in Dune. Of course, there'd been the smallest amounts of Moon Sugar that were added to certain foods, but he'd never indulged in touching it on its own and he'd certainly never touched Skooma.

Ras'Dar wasn't necessarily so judgmental over it. However he'd certainly witnessed just how easy it was for others to go from just a little, to the complete abuse of it, in relation to the euphoric state provided by larger amounts of pure Moon Sugar. Of course, refined Skooma was even more potent and even more addictive.

Back when he'd lived in northern Elsweyr, Ras'Dar never had the coin even consider such a thing and since his time in the Imperial Province, his duties with the Fighters Guild dictated that he always have his wits about him.

Ras'Dar was mostly content to satisfy his sweet tooth with mead and sweetrolls and sometimes even fresh honeycomb. Except whenever it might have been in food he'd eaten in relatively minute amounts, he'd likely hardly tasted Moon Sugar in more than twenty years.

All of that aside, the core of the matter was that Moon Sugar had never been in great supply in Riverhold, and so had always been fairly expensive there. That circumstance meant that the abuse of excess was also less prevalent in that city. A sudden increase in availability and the accompanied reduced cost in Riverhold had become a matter of increased concern.

The ruling matron of that city had expressed concern that the soldiers of the Imperial Legion, granted a small presence outside the city, were not properly abiding the terms of agreements. Since none of the Kingdoms of Elsweyr were any longer part of the Empire, that Legion garrison was only there as part of the terms of the trade agreements negotiated a few decades before. Though they possessed no authority within Riverhold, the Legion were expected to provided escort for trade caravans along very specific routes in the north and also to see to it that illegal quantities of restricted goods were not transported.

According to what was known, the generally limited supply of Moon Sugar only came to Riverhold via Orcrest along the southbound road. Details volunteered indicated that there was certainty that the increased flow of the product was not coming from there. Despite looking into it with some vigour, no evidence was found that it was coming across directly from Dune or Rimmen either. The belief was that it had to be coming in through Cyrodiil.

Since the Legion had not been able to determine the source, the Fighters Guild had been asked to look into it. Elynwen, Ras'Dar's Guildhead in Skingrad, had accepted the contract and sent two of their Guild Fighters off into the West Weald to investigate.

They'd scouted the length of the West Weald Track from the south of County Skingrad right across to Faregyl and been able to find nothing suspicious. They'd even followed the southbound road and spoken with the Legion guards at the Cyrodiil border. The soldiers were adamant that nobody was smuggling Moon Sugar past their station.

Edalfin had also spoken with the Skingrad Guild Fighters out in the West Weald during an encounter. Though he'd not discounted the possibility that travelling traders might have been working with smugglers, he'd not actually seen anything during his wandering.

The Fighters Guild at Bravil had also been alerted to the contract. However, the smuggling of Moon Sugar into Elsweyr seemed almost absurd. There was far greater concern of the reverse, since it was known to be plentiful across the border in Rimmen. The counterpart of the Fighters Guild and Imperial Legion, the Rimmen Regulators, were known to be vigilant in policing the movement of Moon Sugar both in and out of their city and immediate surrounds.

Even so, it eventually turned out that the matter would be resolved by Bravil's Fighters Guild. They weren't actually looking into the suspicions of that specific smuggling of product to Riverhold. They were in pursuit of other outlaws believed to be lurking in the forested wilderness areas of northern County Leyawiin and also west of Bravil. There had been several incidents of bandit attacks along stretches of the Green Road over previous months.

It was only when one of those local outlaws had been captured alive, that a broader connection between certain roaming bandits, the smuggling of Moon Sugar, and two particular traders had been uncovered. If that outlaw hadn't been trying to save his own skin, it might not have come out so easily.

There was an Imperial trader by the name of Gavros Falto who was one of a few granted dispensation to transport limited quantities of Moon Sugar from Rimmen for delivery to the mages of the College of Whispers cynosures located in Bravil, Waters Edge and Leyawiin.

As it was learned, Falto had been taking full delivery of the specified quantities of product at Rimmen. However, only slightly more than half of it was actually making to the proper destinations.

In a seemingly complicated method, Falto had been passing quantities of Moon Sugar to one of those outlaw groups along the road near Bravil, who then passed it to Raban just outside of Faregyl. From there, in order to avoid directly carrying any Moon Sugar across the border, Raban had been leaving it at an agreed location by the roadside, not far from the old Fort Black Boot ruins. His associates in the Renrijra Krin would then come down from the mountainous wilderness above to collect the Moon Sugar. Once back within Elsweyr, they were taking it across the rugged mountain countryside to Riverhold.

Though apprehending the rest of those outlaws proved more difficult, with details acquired from that captured outlaw, the Bravil Guild Fighters liaised with the Imperial Legion in Bravil to arrest both Falto and Raban at times when the crimes were actually taking place.

Though Riverhold authorities were made fully aware of it, since capturing elusive Renrijra Krin in the wilderness remained unlikely, efforts to do so were not pursued by Imperial authorities. As for those other roaming outlaws within Cyrodiil's borders, it was fair to expect that they'd be dealt with sooner or later. If not that for that specific matter, then for something else.

Ras'Dar released a heavy sigh. "Falto and Raban will pay for crimes. Riverhold is pleased with outcome. As are others."

Nikula frowned. "What about J'Rath's daughter?"

Ras'Dar sighed again. "Not everyone pleased. Moslin and her little one remain in Riverhold. Is fortunate that she has cousins in Riverhold. Less fortunate that she chose to be mated with Raban, no?"

Alex and Nikula merely responded with grim nods.

Without speaking of it, Nikula was actually thinking that had she known about any of that at the time, she could have written a far more telling article for the Courier than that fairly sparse piece that Arturo printed. However, after the passage of so much time since then, it hardly seemed so topically important any longer. It seemed to her that she more often learned of things of certain importance far too long after the fact.

Ras'Dar had noticed Nikula's despondent expression and sought to shift the topic of conversation. "Tell me, why is Nikula not working for the Black Horse Courier this day?"

Nikula reacted with a surprised shrug. "I only do a half-day on Loredas... unless there's something to keep me busy for more than that."

The Khajiit nodded his acceptance. "Ah... Ras'Dar understands. What of that Breton bard? Has he told you even more tales from afar?"

"What Breton bard?" It was the first that Alex had heard of it.

Nikula sighed. "There's this Breton bard… from Evermor, originally… though he reckons he's been all over Tamriel. He doesn't actually work at the Courier, but Art's got him doing some work for the Courier. Some of it's not for the news, exactly. It's about adapting something from the new biography for the Emperor to go in the Courier… to help sell the proper book version that's being printed."

"A bard?" Alex sounded slightly confused.

"He's not just an ordinary bard. Reckons he's also a… a story writer... and a poet… and he says he's written for other things like the Courier… over in the cities of High Rock and up in Solitude. Dunno what else."

Ras'Dar interjected. "Nikula told Ras'Dar he was speaking of the tales written."

Nikula shrugged. "Yeah, he's been trying to tell me about the kind of things he reckons make good stories. Probably thinks he's helping me, but most of it sounded more like… like bard stories. Not proper news stories."

Though she'd been attending to other things behind the counter, Belwen had been listening to what they'd been saying. She looked to Nikula with a questioning smile. "Sounds like he's taken an interest in you?"

Nikula affected an expression of distaste. "What? No. No, not like that. He's old. Well, a lot older than me."

"How old?" Alex appeared slightly concerned.

"Too old. And he looks like… like a… I dunno… a preening fool. He wears a stupid hat with pheasant feathers and colourful clothes that don't fit right."

Alex released a bit of a chuckle.

Though he didn't say so, Ras'Dar appeared as though he couldn't recognise what might be stupid about a stylish hat adorned with feathers, or colourful clothing for that matter.

Nikula sought to adjust the topic, if only slightly. She looked to Ras'Dar. "Oh, I forgot to say. Jesper… the bard… he reckons that his mentor wrote that play you like so much. The Kingdom of Frogs."

Ras'Dar's ears pricked up, twitching a little. "The Kingdom of Frogs." He said it like he was salivating over a sweetroll.

Alex chuckled again. He'd firstly seen that play with Ras'Dar more than twenty years before at the Emperor's Day festival. Though the play seemed entertaining enough, Ras'Dar's undiluted delight in it seemed possibly more entertaining. The remainder of that particular day had turned out to be rather less pleasant, with the assassination attempts and what followed, but he didn't like to think too much about that.

The Khajiit affected a pensive expression. "Ras'Dar might be more interested in meeting the master than student. Even so, if that bard learned much from his master, then perhaps his own tales might also be worthy of hearing."

Nikula uttered a little snort. "Not that worthy. I think he mostly likes to talk about himself. Mostly, he just likes to talk." She released a little sigh. "I probably oughta let you two catch up. I'm gonna head off home. Must be my turn to cook tonight."

Alex looked to his daughter with a crooked expression. "Is this about my dumplings?"

Nikula responded with a little smirk. "Maybe. Maybe not. Can't hurt to have a bit of variety."

"You are not baking sweetcakes… or anything like that?" Alex was only joking.

"Or sweetrolls?" Ras'Dar grinned broadly.

Nikula snorted again. "Probably not. We'll see what I have to work with."

After a brief exchange of farewells, Nikula left the Wawnet behind.

~O~

"Sweet Tooth"

.


	8. Chapter 8

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 8

Sundas the 22nd of Sun's Height 4E73 Late Morning

As she walked up to the Imperial City for her Sundas afternoon shift at the Black Horse Courier, Nikula Pinewatch was going over the lengthy conversation in her mind that she'd had with father during the previous evening.

After Alex had eventually left Ras'Dar behind and returned home from the Wawnet Inn, he had something to tell her that the Khajiit had totally forgotten to mention while she was over at the inn that afternoon. It was something that he'd thought might possibly have been worthy of mention in the Black Horse Courier.

Ras'Dar had spoken of a minor disturbance that took place at Skingrad just the day before he'd set off from that city. Not for the first time in recent years, a small gathering of Vigilants of Stendarr had slipped into Skingrad, then tried to preach their agenda at the city's Great Chapel of Julianos.

It was no secret that the Count of Skingrad held no tolerance at all for the Vigil of Stendarr. He'd officially decreed that the Vigilants of Stendarr were not permitted to actively pursue their agenda within County Skingrad and certainly not within his city.

As had occurred more than a few times before, Count Hassildor's standing orders directed the City Watch and soldiers under his command to forcibly eject the Vigilants of Stendar from Skingrad and then send them on their way along the Gold Road.

According to Ras'Dar, though it had been something of a noisy incident, no actual violence had erupted. The Vigilants of Stendarr complained over their treatment, but complied in a mostly peaceable fashion.

When her father told her of it, she'd wondered why Ras'Dar hadn't told her about that in the first place when they spoken on Fredas, instead of providing that detailed account of tracking down the reasons behind how a local farmer had been losing his sheep.

After hearing of Ras'Dar's brief account, she'd spoken more with her father, asking him about what else he knew of the Vigil of Stendarr. She knew a bit about them from reading, but her direct experience was rather more limited. She observed them preaching on the streets of the Imperial City from time to time. She'd also observed them harassing local Dunmer and others upon occasion. For the most part, she'd avoided them.

Alex had encountered the Vigilants of Stendarr only briefly upon a few rare occasions, during his time with the Fighters Guild. Back then, there'd seemingly been fewer of them about and they seemed less bold. At least, in those places where he'd actually encountered them. They passed through Chorrol on occasion, visiting the Chapel of Stendarr in that city, but rarely indulged in activities that placed them in conflict with the Fighters Guild. At the same time, he'd heard some stories from others, which told a different story. Both Forester and Rena had harsh words to say and though Alaron Suvaris was typically more taciturn with regard to the subject, he made it clear that he didn't hold them in high regard.

As Nikula already knew, the Vigil of Stendarr had firstly emerged not long after the Oblivion Crisis, with the steadfast goal of eradicating all Daedric influence upon the mortal plane, along with any other abominations such as vampires, werewolves, witches and the like.

In part, it was said that it effectively arose in direct response to the events of the Oblivion Crisis. In particular, the great destruction at Kvatch as the Daedric hordes poured through the Oblivion Gates and sacked that city was commonly cited reason. The later events of the Umbriel Crisis served to further bolster the sentiment behind the crusade of the Vigil.

Emperor Attrebus, like his father before him, had effectively granted sanction of the activities of the Vigil of Stendarr within Cyrodiil and the Empire, provided that they abided Imperial law and did not impede the activities of other sanctioned organisations. Of course, that meant that the Vigilants of Stendarr could not directly interfere with the lawful activities of the College of Whispers or the Synod, or any other Mages Guild derivatives in other Provinces. Nor could they hinder operations of the Legion or the Penitus Oculatus, or Fighters Guild contracts.

Though the Count of Skingrad was said to hold to many of the same goals, especially with regard to the targeted elimination of vampires, he employed the Fighters Guild and the Legion forces under his command to attend to that purpose. He reportedly viewed the Vigilants of Stendarr as overenthusiastic and ill-advised rabble, more likely to assault the innocent citizens under his protection, than actually capable of dealing with true threats to the people.

As her father reminded her, the Vigil of Stendarr had actually been openly welcomed in both Kvatch and Cheydinhal. Of course, both of those cities had been previously violated more directly by Daedra incursions during the past seventy-odd years.

Though Kvatch had since been rebuilt many decades before, the citizens of that city never forgot the destruction inflicted by those Daedric hordes during the Oblivion Crisis. Many people died, along with Count Goldwine. The next Count of Kvatch had actually provided open support for the Vigil of Stendarr in his city and instructed the local Fighters Guild to directly cooperate with them. His son had continued that state of affairs, when he took his father's place.

Since Rena had originally come from Kvatch before relocating to Skingrad, she'd briefly spoken of it a few times, when Nikula had pressed her. Even so, aside from expressing her contempt for the Vigilants of Stendarr at Kvatch, she offered little more than that.

Though she learned little of it directly from Suvaris, she understood that the Vigil of Stendarr had initially been only barely tolerated about Cheydinhal until after the passing of the last Indarys Count. However, that circumstance shifted quite a bit when a Nibenese noble took possession of the County.

Though it had apparently been quite a close call, the citizens of Cheydinhal had avoided significant turmoil during the Oblivion Crisis. Unlike what occurred with Kvatch, the nearest Oblivion Gate that emerged was not quite so close to Cheydinhal and had been dealt with before it became a much greater threat.

However, more than forty years afterward, the events of the Umbriel Crisis renewed concerns in that regard. Of course, due to the timely advance warning and evacuation of the city, the casualties had been far fewer in Cheydinhal during those events. Added to that, the damage to that eastern city during the Umbriel Crisis had been relatively minor by comparison to what happened to Kvatch during the Oblivion Crisis.

Even so, once most of the populace had returned to Cheydinhal and the city had been effectively restored to it's former state, the new Count of Cheydinhal had been fairly open to accepting a permanent presence of the Vigil of Stendarr after all of that.

With some measure of understandable reticence, even Cheydinhal's large populace of mostly Imperial-adapted Dunmer had seemingly become accepting of the Vigilants of Stendarr. At least, so long as they were not being unfairly targeted for any reason.

It could be said that most of the other cities of the Imperial Province remained far more ambivalent with regard to the Vigil. Though they were not necessarily warmly embraced, they were generally tolerated, with some measure of reserve. Reflecting the Imperial sanction, provided that the Vigil of Stendarr caused no trouble with lawful citizens, the local authorities mostly accepted their presence.

Skingrad remained the only county of Cyrodiil that held vocal objection to the Vigil of Stendarr. Of course, the Vigilants of Stendarr were free to pass through the county.

Despite his position of influence, the reclusive Count Hassildor was not likely to seek to counter the Emperor's sanction any more than appeared politically acceptable. It was said that he was possibly one of oldest and most powerful Imperial mages outside of the Synod, but that seemed more speculation than anything, since almost nobody ever saw him. Apparently, he never left his castle and his seat on the Elder Council had only ever been attended by his appointed proxies, since before the Oblivion Crisis. It was rumoured that even the Emperor travelled to Skingrad upon those rare occasions when a face-to-face meeting was warranted.

It was said that back when Titus Mede took the Imperial City and sought the official support of Cyrodiil's Counts, it was only after Count Hassildor finally added his approval to that of Chorrol, Kvatch and Anvil, that Bruma, Cheydinhal and the other nobles came down off the fence to provide full support and commit to the pacification of the southern rebellion.

Though it might have bordered on the contentious, the Count of Skingrad adhered to a liberal interpretation of the literal, as stated in the terms of Imperial sanction regarding the Vigil of Stendarr.

Count Hassildor's decree of a local County By-law served to inhibit the activities of the Vigil within his County. Accordingly, any Vigilants of Stendarr directly ignoring his decree represented contravention of Imperial law. Given the Count's largely unblemished record of keeping the people of Skingrad safe for a great many decades, the support of those under his protection remained staunch in that regard. It also seemed the case that the Emperor remained willing to grant Count Hassildor a fair bit of latitude over the matter.

All the way from her home to the Market District of the city, Nikula had been mulling over the myriad of details, trying to think of the best way to compose an informative report that reflected the ongoing tensions between Skingrad and the Vigil of Stendarr. She'd hardly noticed anyone or anything along the way. She almost ran into the door at the front of the Black Horse Courier without actually opening it.

* * *

Martin Doran was working at a desk just back from the front counter of the Black Horse Courier. Rather than immediately shifting his attention toward the front door, he remained in his seat and kept his eyes focussed upon what he was looking at. He only raised his left hand, apparently acknowledging an arrival and signalling for pause.

Accordingly, Nikula waited by the front counter for a moment. She reasonably expected that Arturo was probably working upstairs. Since Naveed wasn't in view, she figured that he was probably also upstairs, if he was working that day. If Ja-Mere was in, the Argonian was most likely down in the basement.

Martin didn't keep her waiting too long. He nodded and muttered to himself, then looked up. "Nikula. It just got busy this afternoon."

With raised eyebrows, Nikula opened her mouth, then closed it again. Martin's brusque declaration effectively toppled the tower of ideas that she'd been constructing in her mind over the past hour or so.

Martin appeared to be looking for specific parchments somewhere on his desk. "It's ah… it's nothing huge, but… but a whole bunch of little things… things we need to get ready… to get done."

Nikula indicated her full attention. "What do you need?"

"Ah, there it is." Martin took an inked parchment in hand, along with another previously fold piece of paper with charcoal notes on it.

Nikula focussed upon what he was holding with an expression of curiosity.

Martin continued. "I want you to go over this piece that Art wrote. Check it against the notes and check it for obvious errors. I just want a second pair of eyes to go over it before I look to putting it down on a plate."

Coming over to his desk, Nikula returned a silent nod.

Martin briefly returned his direction to the papers on his desk. "I need to ah… need to get into putting together a piece on the fire over at Pell's Gate."

"Fire? At Pell's Gate?" Nikula suddenly recalled the column of smoke she'd observed to the south on the previous afternoon.

"Yeah, heard about it from one of our couriers this morning. Nothing too bad. They lost one of the grain stores. Managed to save the other one… and the mill wasn't damaged. It just looks like bad luck… some sort of accident… but the whole village pitched in. Stopped it from getting any worse." Handing her the relevant papers, he directed Nikula to the other desk behind him.

Martin looked back to what he was doing as Nikula sat down to look to what he'd handed to her. She released a little sigh of frustration as she read the headline. 'Skingrad rejects Vigil of Stendarr again.'

Nikula spoke up. "I was going tell you all about this today. A friend of mine with Skingrad's Fighters Guild... he mentioned it yesterday afternoon."

Pausing a moment, Martin told her that they'd already heard about it from one of the Courier's riders returning from the direction of Skingrad the previous afternoon. He briefly quizzed her to see whether she knew anything more than what they'd been told. It soon became obvious that Nikula really knew no more specific detail than had already been provided. He directed her back to the task he'd set and then returned to his own work.

Trying not to distract herself too much with errant thoughts, Nikula focussed upon checking the wording and spelling of what was on the parchment. As seemed typical of what Art generally wrote in his shorter reports, it seemed very direct and to the point. The incident was clearly outlined, stating how four Vigilants of Stendarr had slipped into Skingrad and caused disruption by preaching at the Chapel of Julianos. The mention of the relatively peaceable ejection of the Vigilants from the city also remained terse. Though Nikula had considered a great number of various factors, Art managed to condense all of that down to just a few brief lines, clarifying the Count of Skingrad's position and the local By-law.

She spotted just two mistakes in the text. A missing word in a sentence and the misspelling of another word. She marked both of those things on the parchment. She briefly considered that Arturo could have said much more about the contrast of Skingrad's position with regard to other Counties of Cyrodiil, then accepted that he was obviously intentionally keeping it to a specific sort of brevity. It was clearly intended to provide only the pertinent facts, without opinion, and no more than that.

In order to be thorough, Nikula read through the text on the parchment one last time to be certain that she wasn't missing anything. She didn't find any additional mistakes.

Instead of disturbing Martin while he was in the middle of something, she remained quiet for a few moments. Though she didn't really blame Ras'Dar, she was still a little annoyed that he hadn't thought to tell her of that thing with the Vigil of Stendarr on Fredas afternoon. If he had, then she could have been the one to bring it to Martin and Art's attention on Loredas morning. She imagined that she probably still wouldn't have been the one to write the report, but at the least, she might have taken credit for bringing it to their attention.

After a while, Martin sighed and leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms. He turned to look to Nikula and the parchments in front of her. "All good?"

Nikula returned a nod. "Yeah mostly. Just two mistakes. I've marked them."

"Good, good. I need to get that transcribed onto a plate this afternoon."

Getting up from his seat, Martin reclaimed possession of the papers from Nikula, looking over it just briefly. He then picked up what he'd just written, along with the rough notes, handing them to Nikula. "I'll get you to check over this as well. It's fairly short. Art wants it kept to a certain length… to fit the space allowed for it."

Nikula responded with a curt nod. "I can do that."

"Good. Just the same thing. Check it over for any obvious errors. Let me know what you see."

Returning to his seat, Martin left her to it and prepared to properly set his mind to his own task.

Nikula settled into looking over Martin's writing, making comparison to what was in the notes. Though it seemed just as brief what she might've expected from Art's take on the same thing, Martin did seem to portray a little more concern for the people in his words.

Of course, it did impart the basic facts. There was a fire at Pell's Gate. One of the main grain stores was consumed in the fire. Both the second grain store and the mill escaped without damage. It was understood to be an accident and not anything malicious.

However, Martin also managed to briefly speak of how the whole village came together to deal with the danger, adding that there were no reports of serious injuries. He also mentioned that though the incident represented a setback for the small farming community and that County, it could easily have been far worse.

Nikula read through the report a few times, spotting only one mistake and marking it out for correction. Martin had missed out a letter in Pell's Gate on just one line. Other than that, it seemed fine to her.

Though Nikula could easily think of much more to say about Pell's Gate or grain supplies and the like, she had to concede that Martin's brief report provided the main points with perfect clarity, with just touch of interested concern.

Not that she was wishing for anything of a sort, Nikula imagined that there would have been far more to say if people had actually been hurt or had died, or if the fire had caused even more serious damage, or if it turned out that it had not been an accident. However, since none of that appeared to be the case, and Art wanted it kept brief, Martin's report seemed perfectly adequate.

Since Martin was obviously busy with transcribing onto a printing plate, Nikula maintained her silence and her mind began to drift toward various related things that wouldn't be making it into Martin's report of the fire at Pell's Gate.

She figured that a minor shortage of flour coming from Pell's Gate might not directly affect the Imperial City so much, since supply also came from various other locations. However, she wondered what the Count of Bravil would think of it and whether the people of Pell's Gate could expect any direct assistance.

As Nikula knew well enough, both Pell's Gate and Faregyl had come to be part of County Bravil, since the most recent border redistribution within Cyrodiil. Though not critical, the output from the mills at both of those two places combined was still important enough to the local supply of flour transported to the Imperial City, but easily more important to the overall prosperity of County Bravil.

Because the last time that the county borders were adjusted had occurred while she was still at school, Nikula recalled much of the detail, as that last county border redistribution became something of a big deal during the lessons.

From recollection, there had been three major revisions of the internal borders of the Imperial Province since the beginning of the rule of the Mede Dynasty. The first came not long after Titus Mede had pacified the rebellions of Bravil and Leyawiin. The borders of those two counties remained more or less the same at that time.

During the turmoil of the Stormcrown Interregnum, Waters Edge had grown from a small fishing and farming community into a larger town. During the southern rebellion, it came to serve as a neutral port along the Niben, independent of both Leyawiin and Bravil during that period. Of course, after order was properly restored, that town reverted to the authority of County Leyawiin. That was likely not to be viewed as any sort of reward to that county. It was more of a case of proximity, along with efforts to re-establish the status quo.

In that first redistribution, the central Imperial heartland jurisdiction was reduced to include only the Imperial Isle, the waters of Lake Rumare, and the village of Weye. Of course, that had no effect at all upon the border of County Leyawiin. Over in western Colovia, nothing much changed with regard to Anvil and Kvatch either. Only those counties that previously shared borders with the central heartland experienced some measure of change.

County Chorrol gained some small increase in territory, but it stopped just short of the area immediately surrounding Weye. Even so, with that agreement to establish a permanent Legion presence at the old Fort Ash ruins along the Black Road, that county effectively ended up gaining a new settlement as a small farming village sprung up about the old fort.

Part of the Fort Ash ruins had been renovated to serve as a garrison and a section was reclaimed to allow an inn to be established down below. Her parents had told her all about that place, mentioning that it was where they'd inadvertently first met Emperor Attrebus and the Lady Annaïg, back when he was still the Crown Prince.

The farming community of Aleswell and the growing Roxey Inn settlement then came to be under the direct authority of County Bruma, as the northern territory was extended right down to the shoreline of Lake Rumare.

In a similar fashion, the broad farmlands of Cropsford were granted to County Cheydinhal in the east. That proved quite lucrative for that county.

County Skingrad also gained from an extended border. Though County Bravil was dissatisfied with the circumstance, Skingrad's claim had already reached as far eastward as Faregyl. After that first redistribution of borders, that county also gained Pell's Gate.

County Bravil acquired only a very modest area, remaining east of the Green Road, and only to the south of the Red Ring Road. At that time, there was nothing of significance within that territory, though the land was certainly fertile for development. Over the following decade, the village of Ione had emerged, upon the site where an Oblivion Gate had opened up during the Oblivion Crisis and had been defended by soldiers under the command of Legion Captain Ione.

During the decades since that first adjustment of county borders, Bravil's Count had periodically complained about the reach of his northern borders, but still gained nothing of significance during the second time that such things were addressed.

The more recent redistribution of borders mostly affected only Counties Bravil and Leyawiin. That became known as the White Rose-Reedstand adjustment. After some time of County Bravil again loudly agitating for a shift of the northern border, claiming that County Skingrad had no business managing the areas immediately north of Bravil, as it was so far east of Skingrad's primary territory, a fresh agreement to address that circumstance had emerged.

Largely since that region really was so very far from Skingrad's primary farmlands, the Count of Skingrad had not been terribly concerned over handing over Faregyl and Pell's Gate to Bravil.

Count Hassildor had only asked for one concession, requiring Emperor Attrebus to establish a permanent Legion outpost along the Gold Road near to where the Greenmead settlement once existed many years before. Though it had yet to exactly emerge as something akin to the Fort Ash settlement along the Black Road to Chorrol, the Count was at least satisfied to have the small Greenmead Legion Outpost serving as a conveniently positioned way-station along that travel route.

The new agreement granted Bravil territory right up to and including the White Rose River. At the same time, the Count of that city was required to surrender the lands south of the Reedstand creek, west of the Niben, and the territory south of the Panther River on the eastern banks to County Leyawiin. Since none of that area had been effectively utilised by Bravil in any manner, that appeared perfectly acceptable. At most, Bravil lost some fishing territory, giving up a section of the Lower Niben south of the Niben Bay basin.

Even after that, County Leyawiin still boasted the greater population. The combined populace of Leyawiin, the Water's Edge township and the Borderwatch village, along with Blankenmarch and some other lesser farming and fishing villages still easily outnumbered that of County Bravil, even after those minor gains.

Most of County Bravil's populace remained centred upon the city itself. The villages of Pell's Gate, Ione, Faregyl and Sweetwater added to that in only relatively minor fashion. The more isolated hamlets across the eastern side of the Niben were even less significant in the general scheme of things.

Even so, the acquisition of both Pell's Gate and Faregyl were viewed as valued additions to County Bravil for their farming produce. In particular, Pell's Gate had always been viewed as a desirable attainment, since it was located more or less directly across the lake from the Imperial City's Waterfront District. Of course, those borders could be changed yet again.

"Nikula?" Martin's voice snapped her out of her daydreaming.

She looked back to him with a questioning expression. She had no idea just how long she'd been sitting there and pondering things.

"You done with that?"

"Oh, yeah. All done. Marked off one little mistake." Nikula got up from her seat with the papers in hand.

Martin nodded distractedly, taking the papers from her and placing them off to one side on his desk. Since he was still fairly busy with own work, he told Nikula to go check in with Art upstairs, in case he needed anything.

In the upstairs office, she found that both Arturo and Naveed were busy with their respective tasks. With just a passing measure of hopefulness, Nikula thought that Art might get her to help with something important. However, he only sent her to go downstairs to the basement and remind Ja-Mere that he needed to finish what he was working on that afternoon, in order to have the presses clear for the next day.

Nikula found that the Argonian was hard at work on the presses. It looked like he was getting the first pages of that book printed for the Emperor's biography. There was a stack of pages with the Emperor's likeness and other pages that appeared to be the introduction. That meant that part of it had to have been already approved for printing, if not all of it just yet.

Since Ja-Mere seemed far too busy to be interrupted any more than just passing on Art's message, Nikula headed on back upstairs.

Nikula avoided disturbing Martin while he was transcribing onto plates. Though she wanted to be involved in helping getting things ready for the next edition, it really seemed as though her presence was mostly superfluous, which she found suitably annoying.

An arrival at the front door soon provided her with some purpose. There was a delivery of inks from the local alchemist store. After accepting the delivery, she took the box downstairs to Ja-Mere.

Just as she'd settled in the main office again, another delivery turned up. That time, it was a partial delivery in the form of a crate of parchments. The burly Nord who dragged it inside told her that the rest of it would be coming the next day. He told her that another two crates had to be brought up from the docks. Without turning from what he was doing, Martin called out that tomorrow would be fine.

The Nord hadn't shifted the crate any further than the front counter. Since it was too heavy for her to lift, Nikula pushed the crate over to one side of the passageway. Martin called out again, telling her to leave it there.

It was probably a little short of five when Martin told Nikula to call it a day and head off home. She didn't need to be told twice. Everybody else seemingly had still things to do, but her contributions, such as they were, seemed to be done.

Nikula had perhaps learned a little from helping with checking over brief articles and comparing that writing to the original notes. She understood that even that was an important task. However, given what she'd had in mind before arriving at the Courier that day, it all seemed rather less engaging than she really wanted.

~O~

"Behind the News"

.


	9. Chapter 9

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 9

Morndas the 23rd of Sun's Height 4E73 Morning

Nikula Pinewatch was up early to attend her morning rituals. As usual, her mother was already gone and her father already outside. Once again, after half-heartedly hurrying her brother to get ready to go, they were soon on their way from the family home and headed off toward the Imperial City along the familiar route through the village of Weye and then over the bridge crossing the narrow of Lake Rumare. Though it was likely just a coincidence of the particular time that they walked up to the city that morning, it did seem a little quieter than normal out on the roads. South of the main road, there was just one horse drawn cart ambling along the path outside the city walls, evidently headed around for the Waterfront District. Neither bursting to capacity nor absent of custom, the stabling facilities outside the city seemed only moderately busy. That probably wasn't so out of the ordinary.

As Nikula and Erik were approaching the main city gates, she noticed that there were three guards of the City Watch posted there that morning. At a glance, each of them appeared to be males of generally Colovian or Nibenese appearance, or the like. She thought it seemed just a bit unusual to see three guards standing out there. Except for during festivals or other unusually busy times, it wasn't uncommon for just one or two to stand by the entrance. It certainly wasn't a busy morning.

Briefly glancing backward, Nikula noticed there was still nobody along the road behind them. Though it was likely enough that someone would pass by before long, that particular morning, they'd not encountered anyone at all between the village and the gates travelling in either direction and only spotted that one cart that evidently passed well ahead of their approach.

Without shifting from his position, one of the guards seemed to watch the advance of the Pinewatch siblings with an uncommon measure of suspicious interest. A second one appeared a little agitated, stepping out into the middle of the path.

The third guard spoke up. He was a slightly older Colovian. "They're okay. From down the village. Mother runs the Wawnet."

The other two guards appeared to relax somewhat in response to the older guard's words. Though they both seemed perhaps a little on edge.

Nikula spoke up. "Something wrong?"

The older guard hesitated only slightly. "Bit of trouble. In Talos Plaza. Best just keep away from it. Nothing you want to see anyways." His tone gave some of it away.

Erik guessed at what he might have meant. "Somebody hurt... or dead?"

The guard responded with a grim expression. "Something like that. You'd best run on to the schoolhouse, if that's where you're s'posed to be headed."

"C'mon Erik." Nikula nudged her brother in the appropriate direction.

Once inside the walls, they observed that the passage leading directly ahead to the Talos Plaza was blocked off by soldiers and guards. They were directing anyone on the streets to head along the outer paths near to the walls of the city.

Erik craned his neck, trying to what was beyond the guards blocking the archway to the central plaza. "Can't see anything from here."

"That's probably the idea. You better get off to the schoolhouse, before you're late."

Erik released a huffy sigh. Without saying anything, he headed off along the outer street to the south. He'd have to go around the longer way, but it still led around to the gateway into the Temple District.

Nikula lingered for a moment, until she was sure he was on his way, then turned to look to the nearest guard. "Somebody dead in there?"

The guard looked back with a resolute expression. "Nothing for you to see. You'll probably hear about it soon enough. You'd best move along."

Nikula briefly considered pressing the point, but she could tell that he wasn't about to tell her anything. From his expression, she figured that he might decide to forcefully move her along, if she didn't chose to do so voluntarily. Without testing that likelihood, she decided to go on her way, with the intent of making sure that Arturo knew that something was going on.

Nikula made her way around the outer street swinging about the western side of the Talos Plaza District, eventually coming around past the tavern near the north-eastern corner not far from the gateway to the Elven Gardens District.

There was a small gathering of people in the street, looking down toward where the guards had blocked off access to the plaza. Deciding to delay for a moment, she asked whether anyone knew what it was all about. A Breton woman claimed that someone had been killed in the central plaza. She said that it must have happened overnight. A tall Redguard man said that someone told him that it was one of the beggars, but he wasn't sure of it. An Imperial woman of slightly haggard appearance claimed that she'd heard that only part of a body was found. After asking just a few more questions, Nikula learned that none of them had actually seen anything directly.

Deciding that she wasn't going to learn anything more just yet, she figured that getting to the Courier was probably the better idea. She headed off into the Elven Gardens District with quickened step. Going over what little she knew in her head, Nikula paid little attention to the people that passed along the streets. Soon enough, she'd arrived at the door to the Black Horse Courier and headed straight inside.

* * *

Nikula was expecting to see Martin in the lower office, but he wasn't there. Only Naveed was downstairs, sitting at the desk just back from the front counter. At her arrival, he looked up with a little frown.

Nikula spoke first. "There's something going in the Talos Plaza District. The central plaza is all blocked off. There are City Watch and Legion soldiers everywhere."

Naveed nodded. "We know."

"Should I go see Art?"

"Do you know anything?"

"Heard some people saying that they think a beggar was killed, but I couldn't find anyone who'd actually seen anything… or could be certain of exactly what's happened... and the guards are keeping everyone away."

"Sounds like you know what we know. Martin has gone off over there to see what he can find out. Art's going out there soon as well."

Nikula frowned. She hadn't seen Martin anywhere along the way. She supposed that he might have already been somewhere near the plaza. Before she had the chance to say anything more, Art came down the stairs with a serious look upon his face.

Arturo spoke sharply. "Nikula, you're here. Good. You hear anything about what's going on over in Talos Plaza?"

She told him what little she knew.

Art returned a curt nod. "Sounds like no more than what we've heard so far. We need to know more than just rumour and hearsay of a dead beggar in the plaza. Martin's trying to learn more right now and I'm heading out to see I can get the full story. This might mean a new front page of the edition. Might have to shift everything else back. Maybe, even delay printing by a day."

Naveed waited until it seemed that Art was done. "What do you need us to do?"

Art responded to the Redguard's query. "Naveed… you keep doing what you're doing, but I want you to keep an eye out for anybody coming in." He looked to Nikula. "And Nikula, I want you to go downstairs and help Ja-Mere get the presses cleaned up and ready to go... for as soon as we know what's going into the next edition. He should've already made a start on it."

Naveed indicated his acknowledgment. Though cleaning the presses was her least favoured task, Nikula told him she'd get right on it.

"We'll be back when we have the story, then things are likely to be busy." Satisfied that things were well in hand, Arturo headed off with his satchel over his shoulder.

Leaving the lower office to Naveed, Nikula set down her satchel in the back corner and headed off for the basement.

* * *

Nikula noticed that the basement of the Black Horse Courier still felt cool from the previous evening. Though she couldn't see the Argonian, she could hear the clattering noise of printing plates being stacked. He was obviously squatted down behind the far press sorting plates or something like that.

"Ja-Mere?"

"Xhuth!" The Argonian jumped up in surprise. "You startled me. Didn't hear you coming." The bony green crests on his head seemed flushed with colour. His usually dark green skin seemed a little paler, making the dark spots on his neck appear even darker by contrast.

Nikula tried to sound apologetic. "Sorry. I got sent down here to help you clean the presses. Art says they have to be ready... as soon as he figures what's going into the next edition." She filled him in on what she knew so far about the incident in Talos Plaza.

After that, Ja-Mere then directed her to help him stacking up the plates he'd wiped down and ensuring that they were placed in a particular order. She could see that those plates were from that run of printing that he'd been working on for the Emperor's new biography.

Once all that was done, Ja-Mere directed her to assisting him with the task of properly cleaning the presses. Evidently, the Argonian had already given them a quick wipe down, but they needed a more thorough cleaning before fresh plates were set for the next edition of the Courier.

Having done it before, Nikula was familiar with the process and of Ja-Mere's expectations. She found it perfectly tedious. Worse than that, the fumes of the cleaning potions affected her far worse than it seemed to affect the Argonian. She'd tried to master a method of keeping her head from being directly above what she was cleaning as much as possible. It made at least some difference.

As she worked, Nikula again realised that though she'd spoken with Ja-Mere a number of times over the past few months, she really knew nothing about him. For the most part, aside from what was necessary to the work, nothing of substance ever passed between them.

Though heavily accented, the Argonian actually spoke the Imperial tongue quite clearly. Ja-Mere commonly tended to fill moments of silence by humming or mumbling what sounded to her like native Argonian folk songs. Along with other aspects of the Argonian's general behaviour, that indicated to her that he must have come from somewhere else.

Nikula gave voice to her thoughts. "Ja-Mere, how did you come to be here?"

Ja-Mere answered without looking up from what he was doing. "In the usual way for Saxhleel. I began as a small hatchling."

Keeping to the task, Nikula shook her head with a frown. "No, I mean how did you end up here? Were you originally from the Black Marsh... from Argonia?"

Ja-Mere regarded her with his beady green coloured reptilian eyes. "Originally, yes. I came from near the city that the Imperials called Gideon, east of the Blackwood."

Nikula silently nodded. From recollection of maps, she understood that Gideon was supposed to be a city in the west of Argonia, very close to the eastern border of County Leyawiin. That was about all she knew of it. She looked to him again.

Though Ja-Mere's expression remained seemingly close to unreadable, he responded to Nikula's openly curious gaze. "I was but perhaps twelve Imperial years on this world when I left the homeland behind. I have not been back since."

Nikula figured that he might not say anything more about it unless she asked. "So, why did you leave?"

Ja-Mere continued cleaning the press. "A great trouble drove many of us from our homeland, in fear for our lives. Imperials called it Umbriel, after all was done. Many Saxhleel returned to the homeland afterward… but not all."

Nikula kept wiping down the grooves in the press, working at some stubborn ink. She added the numbers up in her head. That meant that Ja-Mere left Argonia about thirty years before and so he had to be forty-two, or thereabouts. She really had little idea of what that actually meant for an Argonian, in terms of how long they lived. Only that he'd evidently passed more years outside of Argonia than within.

After a short pause, Nikula spoke again. "So, why didn't you go back… after all that?"

Ja-Mere seemed to pause for a much longer moment, then responded. "It's all very complicated… for some Saxhleel. Some are not welcome back in the homeland. Or not willing to find out either way. There's a word in the Saxhleel tongue… in Jel… it's 'Lukiul'. In the Imperial tongue it means, 'assimilated'… or near enough to that."

"Assimilated?"

"Saxhleel who live among the Imperials… or have adapted to live among the Imperials. Seen as… as impure… no longer near enough to the Hist. From what I'd heard, that used to be less of a problem… in earlier times. Saxhleel would forgive Saxhleel… since all Saxhleel are of the Hist. Not so much under the An-Xileel."

Nikula didn't really understand exactly what the Hist was. She'd heard that the Argonians worshipped tree-spirits or something like that, but little more than that. Of course, she'd also heard that other name, An-Xileel, but she wasn't sure that she really understood how things actually worked in Argonia. "The An-Xileel… they're like the rulers of Argonia? Like the way that the Elder Council runs things here… under the Emperor?"

Ja-Mere paused to look back to her. "In a way, but not the same. The An-Xileel… they're a… what's the word? A faction? The An-Xileel grew to become the loudest voice among the Saxhleel."

Without interrupting her work, Nikula frowned again. "I think I read that the An-Xileel only sort of… 'became the loudest voice'… back during the Oblivion Crisis. Is that right?"

Ja-Mere bobbed his head side to side. "In a way, or so they say. At first, they were not the only voice, but maybe the loudest. The An-Xileel claimed to be closer to the Hist than others. Claimed that their voices were closest to the Hist when Saxhleel were called back to the homeland to defend against the Oblivion Gates. Since my people succeeded in driving off the Daedra until all the gates were finally closed, the voices of the An-Xileel soon grew even louder, leading all Saxhleel to rebel against the Empire and reclaim freedom."

Nikula nodded. "I s'pose that's sort of what I'd heard about. You tell it differently, but... but the same sort of thing. All of that was long before my time."

The Argonian kept wiping down the framework of the press. "It was all before my time as well, but that's how I heard it told. Even so, though the An-Xileel might have played some part in helping us to save ourselves during the Oblivion Crisis, then led all Saxhleel of the homeland to freedom, I'm not so sure of how well they've led my people since then."

"How do you mean?"

"Just as the homeland gained freedom from the rule of the Empire, the An-Xileel nearly led the Saxhleel to ruin in swarming over the Dunmer lands, while they were in turmoil... from the destruction of their northern cities."

"The Red Year?"

"Yes, that's what everyone calls it. Many Saxhleel died in that. The An-Xileel say that it was the voice of a rogue Hist driving our people to take revenge upon the Dunmer... but they were the ones listening to that voice. It was also said that the Altmer of the Thalmor played some part as well. After that, the Thalmor were no longer welcome in the homeland. In any case, the An-Xileel remained unchallenged. Still, I'm not so sure that any of it was for the best."

"But that was all before your time?"

"Yes, before my time. Even so, I'd heard others speak of it. The Dunmer were already broken. The sacrifice of so many Saxhleel seemed... xhuth, it all seemed like an empty victory and a great waste of lives. At least to those who lived to remember."

Nikula shook her head. "What do you mean by a... a 'rogue Hist'?"

Ja-Mere stopped what he was doing for a moment, looking away toward nothing in particular. "Even the Hist is not always the Hist. Even if all the Hist should be the Hist. The Hist is all, but not always of a single voice. They say that one… one tree of the Hist is perhaps a little… perhaps a little wilder than the rest... or perhaps a little mad. At least, compared to the rest of the Hist." He then fell silent and returned to his task.

Without speaking, Nikula was thinking that what he was saying didn't make clear sense to her, but she left it alone. She continued cleaning the upper framework of the press.

After a prolonged silence, Nikula spoke again. "Do you know what happened... with the Umbriel Crisis?"

The Argonian finished the section that he was cleaning, before responding. "I know enough. They say that the An-Xileel and the Hist called that Umbriel to the homeland to purge outsiders... but it wasn't just outsiders that suffered... or even just Lukiul. Saxhleel of all kinds suffered. It came from somewhere over the southern ocean, passing directly over Lilimoth. I think that there was probably much more to all of it, but that I do not know."

"Did you see it? That Umbriel?"

"No, I was nowhere near Lilimoth, when it came. Even so, I'd since heard talk from those who were near enough to see, but far enough away to escape. I'd once met some sailors who had fled to the sea, just as it was all starting. They say that it looked like an upturned mountain, floating high up in the sky, with a city perched atop. As it made landfall over the homeland, bound for Lilimoth... in the wake of it, the spirits of the living were swept up toward the stone beneath the flying city. Down below, the bodies of the fallen became transformed into an army of the dead, marching along with the path of Umbriel as it headed across the land toward the north, killing anything and anyone near enough."

Nikula frowned again. "But, you said you came from near Gideon?"

"Yes, from the farmlands near that city. That's where my people lived. We were not even near to where that Umbriel passed. Even so, the army of the dead had spread out well beyond the path of it... and also came for Gideon."

"Did you... did you see?"

Ja-Mere shook his head. "We did not see the army of the dead, but we were warned of its approach. A small group of Saxhleel fled in our direction. There were just a few humans among them. They told us of the danger and so we fled as well. As I understand it, many of those within the city of Gideon were not so fortunate. We fled the region as fast as our legs could carry us. We headed for the west, into the Imperial Blackwood and kept going. We didn't know where we were going or if it would be safer. We didn't know if the undead horde still followed us. We just kept running." He paused for a moment. "Eventually, we reached another farming town. The Imperials call that place Blankenmarch. I think that the farmers firstly thought that we were invaders. There were nearly a hundred Saxhleel arriving at their small town. But since there were so many younglings among us, and a few humans, they believed the tale that was told. The Imperial farmers joined us and we all fled westward for Leyawiin, hoping that the walls of that city would provide safe haven."

Nikula looked up, responding to the lengthy pause. "What happened then?"

"The soldiers at Leyawiin firstly kept us all outside the gates of the city. Not those from Blankenmarch, or the humans. Only the Saxhleel. Though just a few Saxhleel were actually from that township. Even so, they were also kept outside. That only changed when someone came to say that mages had received word confirming our tale of an army of the dead marching across the lands. Everyone was then rushed inside the city and preparations were made to defend the city walls. Even so, the threat never came to Leyawiin. Only later, it was learned that the army of the dead headed north instead of west, rampaging through other parts of the Saxhleel homeland, then into the south of Morrowind. After that, because that floating city had turned about along a different path, the swarming dead headed through the lands of Cheydinhal, toward the Imperial City."

Nikula spoke again. "I know all about that part. It came this way from somewhere in Morrowind, over the Valus Mountains. Cheydinhal was mostly evacuated, ahead of the danger. I heard that some of the people headed for Bruma and others went with the Legion soldiers, headed for here. The Legion and battlemages fought off the dead army right up to the walls of the city. Then... then the mages at the Arcane University somehow managed to do something that banished Umbriel back to Oblivion... and the dead all fell down dead."

"Yes, that's what I heard. I was still in Leyawiin, when all that happened." Ja-Mere stopped to look over the press. "This one is done. Let's move onto the other press."

Nikula gathered her cleaning gear and followed him over to the second press. "What happened in Leyawiin... to your people?"

Ja-Mere made a sound of disapproval as he noticed some congealed ink in a spot that he'd failed to wipe away before. "After the danger had passed, Emperor Mede sent word, telling Leyawiin not to send us away. I don't think the ruler of Leyawiin liked that too much, but he didn't go against the word of his Emperor. Some of my people tried to stay in or around Leyawiin. Some Saxhleel already lived there. Some went over to Blankenmarch to build at that town. A few went off to Water's Edge." He paused, shaking his head. "A few also went back to the homeland. Some of those came back right away. They brought back word that the An-Xileel were claiming that only the... the tainted Saxhleel were taken by the invasion... the Lukiul... and that the pure Saxhleel were spared. That hardly seems true at all, but there wasn't any challenging the An-Xileel."

Nikula remained silent for a few moments as she worked. From what she understood, Argonia had been actually trading with the Empire over the past few decades, but only on their own terms. Imperial citizens were not welcome at Argonian ports, except under certain strict conditions. Outsiders were not permitted to live there. At least, not since the aftermath of the Umbriel Crisis. Apparently, Khajiit traders from the independent kingdoms of Elsweyr were allowed to pass through Argonian territories, but weren't allowed to settle there either.

If she understood it correctly, though she certainly didn't know more than the most basic of detail, there was supposed to be some sort of peaceful agreement in place between the An-Xileel and the Empire. Though there was no state of political alliance, there was no state of hostility either. She believed that Argonia's relationship with the Aldmeri Dominion was meant to be much the same. They were supposedly neither friend nor foe. So long as the Thalmor kept out of Argonia, the Argonians apparently didn't seem interested in what they did. At least, that's what she thought to be the case.

After a lengthy silence, Nikula spoke up again. "So, how did come to be here? After Leyawiin? Were you there long?"

"I remained around Leyawiin during my young days. I lived with other Saxhleel there until I was old enough to work for others. I worked with farmers. Fishermen on the Niben and others venturing out into Topal Bay. I even served on some larger sailing vessels."

"But how did you end up here? Working as a printer?"

Ja-Mere made an odd breathy sound, perhaps akin to an Argonian chortle. "After some work at Water's Edge, I'd ended up at the Waterfront District of this city for a short time. I worked at the docks. We were painting and tarring ships at port for repair and I'd worked at painting signs about the city, when there were no ships to be serviced. When Art had me painting the new sign out the front, he noticed my skill and talked me into coming down here to help him. It turned out that he thought I was suited to the work, so he trained me up and I've been here ever since. More than ten years now."

Nikula returned a silent nod. After a moment, she thought of something else. "So, are you happy with what you do here?"

The Argonian returned an inscrutable gaze. "I'm content enough, with my lot."

"Would you rather be with your people... either in Leyawiin or back in your homeland?"

Ja-Mere kept looking to the task of cleaning the press. "It is what it is. I wasn't really in any position to choose between the Empire and the Saxhleel homeland. In any case, as I understand it, the An-Xileel wouldn't be welcoming anyone like me back there. The Imperials are willing to let me stay... and so I stay. Not everyone treats Saxhleel well, but not everyone treats us badly either. I've learned to trust people only as they prove themselves to be, not as who they claim to be. I surely trust Art at his word."

Nikula nodded again, thinking about what he said.

Ja-Mere spoke again. "I think we'd best look to finishing this, so that it's properly ready before Art returns. I expect that things will very busy later today. Perhaps, tomorrow as well."

Aside from what he actually said about completing their work, Nikula gained the impression that Ja-Mere likely didn't want to say any more. Accordingly, she fell silent as she concentrated upon finishing the cleaning. Feeling just slightly woozy from the fumes, she was actually keen to be done with it and back upstairs.

~O~

"Argonian Tales"

.


	10. Chapter 10

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 10

Morndas the 23rd of Sun's Height 4E73 Midday

After Nikula had finished helping Ja-Mere downstairs in the basement of the Black House Courier, she came back up to the main office. Both Martin and Arturo had yet to return from trying to find out about what had happened in the Talos Plaza District. Naveed seemed to think that they must have been learning something about it, or else he would have expected them back much earlier. He also speculated that it might have just been that the guards of the City Watch were being difficult and it was taking longer to get anything useful out of them.

Naveed asked Nikula to watch the door as he took off for the bathroom to answer the call of nature. He wasn't gone long and nobody came in while he was away.

With it not being far off noon, Naveed suggested that getting something to eat might be a good idea, since it might be too busy once Art was back. He didn't want to leave the office, so he asked Nikula if she could dash out to the market and bring something back. He handed over some coin, suggesting that something from that stall where they sold freshly cooked fish would suit him. He quickly adjusted his suggestion to mean anything that wasn't Slaughterfish or local eel. He added that he'd put on a pot of tea while she was gone.

With her own coinpurse also in hand, Nikula quickly headed off outside. Of course, she knew the stall Naveed was talking about. It was just across the way, partway between the Feed Bag and the jewel merchant. A Nibenese woman ran the stall and at that time of day she'd likely have a selection of grilled fish being prepared.

After firstly establishing that she didn't want any Slaughterfish or any kind of eel, the vendor at the stall suggested that she had both Runmare Bream and Nibenay Trout, since it was still spawning season about Lake Rumare and the White Rose River. She added that she was completely out of Yellow Perch. Of course, the trout was still as expensive as ever, so Nikula opted for the bream. A large piece for Naveed and another one for herself. The woman sincerely insisted that it was just freshly cooked. Perhaps just enough to make Nikula doubt the claim. Even so, it did look and smell like it was just grilled during the past half-hour, not appearing too dry. She soon headed back to the Courier with the food.

Naveed was just taking the teapot off the oil burner as Nikula returned. He then prepared to pour out two mugs of tea. Still waiting on Martin and Arturo to return, they soon sat down to eat.

After a few bites of his grilled fish, Naveed passed comment. "Runmare Bream. Not too bad, but do I prefer fish from the open seas. Whenever I can get it."

Nikula shrugged. "Tastes fine to me. Maybe coulda done with better seasoning."

Looking away, Naveed released a little sigh. "I remember what we used to get over in Anvil... brought in from the Abecean… a couple kinds of Pike and Longfin… and a broad variety of other things. Don't get much of that here. Not so often anyway."

"You came from Anvil?"

The Redguard nodded. "Before coming here? Yeah. Was actually from Rihad, before that. Used to fish the mouth of the Brena, when I was a boy. That was before my parents shifted us over to Anvil... when I was about fourteen. Still did a bit of fishing after shifting over to Anvil, but not as a profession or anything like that... and the best fish came from offshore."

Each of those things surprised Nikula just a little. Since it hadn't come up before, she'd just assumed that Naveed was a local. She certainly hadn't picked that he'd originally come from Hammerfell. His accent didn't really sound much different from other Redguard about the city.

Nikula understood that though the port of Anvil was the westernmost city of Cyrodiil, it was still only about three or four days away by road. A bit longer than that by ship, since that was a far less direct path. She knew only a little of that place from what her parents had previously told her and what she'd read. It was supposed to be an important trade port, situated in a bay along the Gold Coast. Nikula herself had never been that far from the centre of the Empire.

Though Rihad was in a different Imperial province altogether, she also understood that Hammerfell's most eastern port wasn't all that far from Anvil. Apparently, it was supposed to be less than a day of travel, whether by land or sea. She remembered that her father had also mentioned visiting that city just the once, sailing back from a journey to Iliac Bay. She vaguely recalled something about a lighthouse, twice as tall as the one below the Imperial City, as well as mention of both an outer harbour and a sheltered inner harbour that could be blocked off.

Chewing on the last of her fish, Nikula broke the lengthy silence. "What did your parents do, back in the west?"

Naveed finished a sip of his tea. "My father was a soldier. With the Legion in Rihad, then serving the Count's Guard at Castle Anvil. He's retired now. Mother was a seamstress, both in Rihad and Anvil. She still does a little of that."

Nikula nodded. She knew that Naveed was already aware of what her parent's did and even aware that they used to serve in the Fighters Guild, many years before. It had come up before, just in passing.

As Nikula was silently sipping at her tea, the front door opened and Martin and Art stepped inside. Martin appeared a little weary with a sort of grim expression of his face. Arturo's look of determination gave away little of what the morning might have delivered in the way of productive results.

Naveed looked to them with an expression of expectation. "Did you get the story?"

"As much as there is... so far." Arturo sounded slightly annoyed.

Martin seemed slightly more enthusiastic. "The guards have been rounding up beggars all morning, trying to find someone who could identify the head."

Nikula raised her eyebrows in sharp surprise. "The head?"

"That's all there was." Art remained terse.

"Just a head?" Naveed evidently thought it sounded incredible.

Martin added more. "That's all there was... in the plaza. Somebody apparently killed one of the beggars... somewhere... somewhere else... and then left his head under the statue in the centre of the plaza."

Naveed shook his head. "Are they sure it was a beggar?"

Martin responded. "They are now. One of the other beggars recognised him. A Colovian. His name was ah... Berich, family name unknown. They don't know who did it. Not yet. Nobody had seen anything. Don't even know where the rest of his body is."

Both Nikula and Naveed wore slightly stunned expressions as they silently processed what they'd just heard.

Arturo spoke up again. "We need to get to work. Martin and I are heading upstairs. We'll be working on this together. This news will make the whole front page." He paused to look to the Redguard. "Naveed, I want you to get the plates we've already done and bring them down here. Everything else moves back one page. I want you to make changes as necessary. Once everything is ready for everything not on the outer fold, start getting the inner pages downstairs to Ja-Mere, so he can make a start on it."

Naveed returned a silent nod of understanding.

Nikula spoke up. "What about me?"

Art responded with a frown. "Firstly, I want you to go tell Ja-Mere to make sure he gets something to eat while he has time. He's going to be in for a long day. After that, I want you keeping an eye on the door. If anybody comes in with anything important about the murder, I want to know about it right away. Anything else can wait... unless it's somehow more important than that."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but Nikula indicated her understanding.

Noticing the mugs of tea, Martin asked Naveed if the pot was fresh, then advised Arturo that he'd bring up two mugs. Art headed on upstairs directly. Martin followed a few moments later with mugs in hand. Naveed held off a bit to wait for Nikula to go see Ja-Mere, then as soon as she was back, he also headed upstairs to start collecting the plates that he needed to work on.

Nikula soon settled in behind the front counter. The Argonian came up from the basement, just as Naveed was going upstairs the first time. Ja-Mere hummed another one of those foreign sounding tunes as he hurried out the front door.

A short time afterward, Nikula observed someone coming in through the door to the Courier. It was only Ja-Mere returning. He was chewing on a pungent smelling piece of pickled eel on a stick. Without speaking, he inclined his head in her direction and continued past on his way back down to the basement.

Naveed had been up and down the stairs three times until he had all the relevant printing plates. He then sorted and laid them out, then started working on the desks behind her with his scribe. Since he didn't require her help in any fashion, Nikula tried to avoid disturbing him.

With nothing else to do, Nikula did as she'd been told, effectively just waiting to see if anybody came to the Courier and keep anything from distracting the work of the others. She figured that she'd be called upon soon enough, if there were anything else she could actually help with. She was quietly hoping that she might be able to at least help with the proof reading, once Martin and Art had their story written.

Nikula's mind soon drifted to again thinking about what Martin and Art had learned that morning. She'd certainly seen dead animals before and even seen them slaughtered. She'd also seen a couple of dead bodies being taken for burial upon rare occasion, but never actually come across anyone who had just died or had been killed. She'd certainly never witnessed anyone killed or violently dismembered. The notion of finding a severed head left in the plaza gave her a bit of a chill.

Though she saw various beggars about the city often enough, she still rarely engaged with any of them. Even since she'd grown old enough that she was no longer viewed the same as younger children on the streets. That one called Xander, was one of the few she could even place a name to. There was also that older Breton woman who used to frequent the Temple District a couple of years back. Her name was Mabrel. As far as Nikula knew, she was no longer on the streets, since she managed to get work with one of the washer women down at the waterfront. Aside from that, those other beggars that she saw on the streets remained nameless faces.

She idly wondered whether one of those beggars that she commonly spotted about the Talos Plaza District as she passed through was that Berich. The one who'd been killed. She felt fairly sure that one particular dark haired beggar who commonly frequented the central plaza of that district was Colovian. She wondered if he could have been the one.

Given that at worst, the beggars on the streets were viewed by many as relatively harmless and no more than an annoyance by others, Nikula couldn't readily imagine why someone would want to go killing one of them. Not like that anyway.

She supposed that beggars might get into squabbles amongst themselves from time to time. Perhaps, some of them were equal measure of beggar and thief and that might lead to some occasional trouble. She could even suppose that an angry drunkard or the like might lash out and strike a beggar upon occasion, or something like that.

Even so, cutting off someone's head and leaving it in the Talos Plaza, with the body nowhere to be found, that seemed almost incomprehensible to her.

Though she found it hard to easily picture, Nikula understood that her parents would have likely had cause to kill bandits or the like during their time with the Fighters Guild. Though she figured that it was not something that everyday folk could manage, she found it less difficult to imagine that they must have been involved in the killing of beasts, and vampires and other kinds of monsters. Since that was the sort of thing that the Fighters Guild took on.

Even so, whether bandits or otherwise, she still found it difficult to imagine having to kill a person of any race. Even if it was the kind of fight, where it became a matter of killing or being killed.

Nikula couldn't readily recall either her mother or father ever openly speaking of it in such terms. Upon rare occasion, they'd framed their old Fighters Guild work as acting to protect those unable of protecting themselves. She'd recalled moments when Erik had tried to press father over whether he'd killed bandits and outlaws, but he'd generally say only that they'd been 'dealt with' and then change the subject or tone to something else.

Nikula's daydreaming was disturbed by someone entering the front door. It was that same burly Nord who'd brought in a crate of parchments the previous afternoon. He started lugging in the crates, only pausing to offer a gruff apology over being so late. He grumbled about the disruptions down at the docks that kept him from gaining access to the warehouse during the morning. He said that it was all because of the murder of some beggar and the soldiers going through there and checking over things.

Of course, Nikula held some idea of what that might be about. She did ask him whether he'd heard about the soldiers finding anything yet. The big Nord just grumbled that he didn't know anything, but the soldiers were still down there searching for something.

Once the Nord had finished dragging in the two large crates, he was off on his way.

Just as Nikula was thinking the same thing, Naveed spoke up from where he was working on the printing plates, suggesting that she should run upstairs and let Art know what the Nord had said about the activity down by the docks.

When Nikula headed upstairs, Arturo firstly grumbled over being interrupted, but then thanked her for the information. Martin mentioned that they'd heard that the Waterfront District was going to be the main target of the search for the beggar's body and that it was worthwhile to know what she told them, even if it only confirmed that nothing had yet been found.

Avoiding disturbing them any further, Nikula headed back downstairs to continue keeping vigil over the front counter.

The remainder of the afternoon continued to be fairly tedious. At least as far as Nikula was concerned. The front door had opened a number of times, mildly alleviating her state of relative boredom. The first Courier Rider coming by asked when to expect the new edition to be ready for deliveries. Nikula wasn't quite sure what to tell her.

Overhearing the conversation, Naveed had suggested it was most likely to be some time during the next day. Most likely during the late afternoon.

Shortly afterward, Naveed was taking some plates downstairs to Ja-Mere in the basement, so that the Argonian could make a start on the printing. At least, those parts that were actually ready to be printed.

Without providing greater certainty of the precise time, Nikula was able to tell each of the individuals dropping by that collections were likely to be one day later than whenever they'd previously expected, adding that the murdered beggar in the Talos Plaza was the reason.

The only variation to that activity came from another dock worker coming by to mention that the docks that were being searched by the City Watch and Legion. Nikula checked to see whether he had anything fresh to say, but it turned out that he knew nothing that they didn't already know. She told him as much.

After finally finishing everything that he needed to do, Naveed had gone upstairs to check in with Arturo and Martin. He came back down shortly afterward. Martin was with him.

The Colovian spoke up first. "Nikula, can you just keep an eye out a bit longer, while Naveed and I get these crates down to the basement?"

"Of course." Nikula returned a slightly confused expression, since she thought that's exactly what she was supposed to be doing anyway.

Martin was lifting the end that forced him walk backwards. The men made some grunting noises as they struggled with the first heavy crate. They made some more noise once they made it to the back corner of the office.

"Shoulda opened the door first." Martin's annoyed voice preceded a thud, as the crate hit the stone floor a little harder than expected. Then the timber door made another loud thud as it was slammed against the wall.

"Easier if we turn it sideways." That was Naveed's voice.

"Don't push. Lemme take one step at a time." Martin sounded unusually short.

Of course, there was nothing for Nikula to do to help. She just kept out of the way and stayed put, just as she'd been told.

A similar ritual passed as the two men struggled with the second crate.

Martin returned on his own a few moments later, sounding slightly out of breath. "It's ah... it's after five. Heading toward six. Art's said to send you off home for the day."

Nikula wasn't actually aware of the time. "There's nothing I can do to help?"

Martin shook his head. "No, not now. Naveed's heading off soon too. I've got a bit more to do with Art, then I'll be off as well."

"You don't need me to... to do any checking... or something like that?"

He shook his head again. "No, Art and I have that covered... cross checking one another. I expect that Art and Ja-Mere will be hanging back for a fair while, with an early start tomorrow morning. But for the rest of us... anyway, you head off."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You head off. We're a day late, but everything's otherwise on track to have the first run ready for collections tomorrow. Then we'll get into the next run."

Since he seemed certain that there was nothing more for her to do, Nikula accepted the circumstance and packed up to head home. Soon enough, she was on her way.

* * *

Out on the streets of the Market District, things appeared relatively normal for that time of day. Some of the outdoor stalls had packed up for the day. A few were still attended. A few people headed along in various directions, but it wasn't particularly crowded.

It seemed much the same in the Elven Gardens District. Aside from overhearing someone outside the King and Queen Tavern making mention of the trouble in the plaza earlier in the day, everything else seemed fairly normal. She'd even observed some younger children playing some version of tag in a side street of that district.

It wasn't until Nikula was headed down toward the central plaza of the Talos Plaza District that she realised that she hadn't seen a single beggar on any street so far. She wasn't sure what to make of that. She wondered whether the beggars had chosen to make themselves a bit scarce, or whether it had something more to do with the City Watch or Legionnaires.

All signs of the earlier activity in the plaza were long gone by that hour. Only a single soldier of the City Watch casually wandered along the street, as though nothing at all had occurred earlier in the day and nothing was out of place.

Nikula reasonably assumed that whatever mess might have been left below the central statue of the plaza had been properly cleaned up by then. Even so, she wasn't about to go over to it to make a proper examination. Instead, she continued onward for the main city gates.

The postings at the city gates had also returned to a more typical arrangement. There was just the one guard watching the comings and goings. He paid her little attention as she passed by, responding with no more than a silent nod of acknowledgement. She merely returned the nod, with a vague thought that she'd seen him before, also presuming that he'd seen her before as well.

Though the sun was falling low in the western sky, it was not yet so near to dusk as Nikula headed down the steep slope to the bridge. She'd already decided that she'd stop in at the Wawnet on her way through the village.

Soon enough, Nikula was passing the homes nearer to the lake's edge and approaching the inn. All the shutters along both sides that she could see were wide open, as would be expected on a warm summer's day. A couple of Legion horses were tied at the stabling facility across the road. That was hardly unusual. Nikula casually wondered whether the Wawnet would even be able to continue operating, if it were not the steady stream of Legion riders visiting the inn each day and night. Even any notable reduction in the number of patrols passing along that section of the Red Ring Road would surely make things very difficult.

Setting that passing thought aside, she was soon inside the inn and headed for the tavern area. The only patrons inside at that moment were a pair of Legion soldiers seated at a table. Both Belwen and her mother were behind the service counter. The Bosmer was cleaning some mugs and Monika was cutting up some vegetables to go in a pot.

Belwen was the first to speak. "Nikula. You're running a bit later than usual."

"Yeah, busy day... for some."

Her mother looked up. "You alright? Heard about what happened in Talos Plaza."

Nikula responded with a shrug. "Had to go around the long way this morning... 'cause the main plaza by blocked off with soldiers. Otherwise, everything's fairly normal... except the Courier was extra busy with changing everything to make way for that news. Some of the others are still at it, but they sent me home."

Belwen spoke again. "I heard that it must have been gruesome."

"Didn't see. Only heard about what happened... with a beggar being killed... somewhere... and his head left in the plaza."

Belwen shook her head.

Her mother spoke up again. "That's pretty much what we heard."

Nikula went on to relate the basics of what she knew, confirming that it was a local Colovian beggar who was killed some time during the previous evening. Also, that his name was known to other beggars, but soldiers had yet to find the rest of his body, or where he'd been killed, or who was responsible.

"That's terrible." Belwen's expression matched her words.

Monika frowned with a grim look. "Not much to go on. Hopefully, it's just a one-off thing... and nothing more." She looked to her daughter. "Even so, like I told your brother, I want you to keep an eye out when you're up there in the city and don't go wandering off anywhere there's likely to be trouble... or where there's nobody else about."

Nikula rolled her eyes. "Ain't likely to get into trouble in the marketplace... or just sitting about in the Courier."

Her mother maintained a serious expression. "It's people who don't watch out for trouble, that don't see it coming."

"Ain't like I'll be getting the chance to go looking into anything. Art and Martin are the ones to go talking to the soldiers and beggars, trying to get the story and such. I hardly get to leave the Courier, unless it's to deliver something, or go collect something... or to go get someone's lunch for them."

"Wherever you go, whatever you're doing, you should watch out for trouble."

Nikula looked away, with a little sigh. "I promise. I'll keep an eye out."

Without saying any more on the subject, her mother appeared somewhat satisfied with the response and continued with what she was doing. After a quick glance about the relatively empty tavern, Nikula offered passing farewell, mentioning that she was heading off home. Belwen responded in her usual pleasant manner. Monika asked her to tell her father that she'd likely be home fairly early.

Soon enough, Nikula had left the Wawnet behind and arrived back at the family home. A somewhat similar conversation passed with her father, regarding keeping out an eye for trouble about the city as she helped him with preparing the evening meal.

Erik had come out from his room to see what she knew about the murder. He seemed fairly disappointed that she couldn't tell him that she'd seen the severed head of the murdered beggar or anything like that. He started offering wild speculations of monsters coming up from the sewers or vampires stalking the city at night.

Though Nikula was quick to point out that they didn't know anything just yet, she thought it was more likely to turn out to be something more ordinary. She thought it more likely that the beggar had gotten himself into trouble with someone dangerous. That it might have had something to do with stealing something of value or something like that.

Without disagreeing, her father had nothing better to suggest. His general opinion seemed to reflect that of what her mother had said. He suggested that he hoped that it was only a one-off incident and that it would be quickly resolved. Also just like Monika, he'd again told both his children to be extra careful in watching out for trouble in the city and to keep to the main streets where other people were in view.

Erik offered no argument over being careful. However, he also seemed intent upon entertaining the idea of vampire killings in the city or the like.

Alex clearly thought otherwise. He'd said that most vampires didn't make a habit of leaving body parts in places like a public plaza. Even the least capable of their kind made some effort to leave victims somewhere less obvious. He added that more experienced vampires often managed to feed without killing. Even when their victims were killed, it was more common that some sort of discretion was used in disposing of bodies. After all, most vampires really relied upon avoiding attracting too much attention to their activities.

Though some effort was made to discourage Erik's talk of vampires, he continued to prod once his mother had come home. Even though both Alex and Monika remained somewhat evasive, Erik managed to persuade them to speak of just a few things, before further effort was made to fully deflect conversation away from that topic altogether.

Though still somewhat curious of what she'd heard from them, Nikula recognised that neither her mother nor father really wanted to be speaking of their previous dealings with vampires. Unlike her bother, she still remained quite confident that the beggar who'd died in the city would not have been killed by vampires. In any case, Nikula expected that the truth of whatever had occurred would likely come out soon enough.

~O~

"Murder Making the News"

.


	11. Chapter 11

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 11

Tirdas the 24th of Sun's Height 4E73 Morning

The morning began in a fairly typical fashion for Nikula Pinewatch and soon enough she was leaving the family home, with her younger brother trailing along just behind her. As usual, she needed to harass him just to get out of the house in a timely manner. Also as usual, Erik hardly spoke at all, either at home or along the road. He commonly seemed only half wake during the earlier part of the morning. All of that was fairly typical.

The only thing slightly different about the morning appeared in the eastern skies. The morning sun was slightly obscured behind some light cloud hovering about over the distant Valus Mountains. She couldn't quite tell which direction the slow moving cloud cover was headed, but didn't really look like it would bring any rain. In any case, the early summer morning felt perhaps just a little milder than it could have been because of it.

The observable activity along the road to the city seemed light to moderate. The only horses at Weye's modest stabling facility obviously belonged to Legion riders. Far up head, a small farmers cart slowly ambled around the outer wall of the Imperial City on its way around toward the Waterfront District and a couple of people were heading into the city on foot. Nikula had earlier noticed another horse-drawn wagon coming along the Red Ring Road from the south just as they were leaving home. Though it was also headed for the city, it still hadn't caught up to them by the time their march finally brought them to the city gates.

A casual exchange of recognition passed at the main gates. That same older guard who was posted there the morning before nodded the Pinewatch siblings through.

There was nothing unusual to be seen in the Talos Plaza District that morning. A few people passed along the paved streets in various directions on their way to wherever they were going. At the central plaza of that district, Erik veered off toward the Temple District and Nikula continued onward in an easterly direction.

During the silent march along the road from home, having been somewhat prompted by Erik's dogged pursuit of questions during the previous evening, Nikula had been thinking about what had been said about vampires.

As expected, their mother and father hadn't been all that forthcoming on the topic, not really wanting to talk about it all. However, Erik's persistence had prompted a few things.

Nikula could readily concede that she hadn't really known that much about vampires at all beyond the basics. Of course, she'd previously heard the old legends that the very first vampires arose thousands of years before and that it had something to do with the Daedric Prince, Molag Bal. She understood that they were effectively the resurrected undead and that they needed to feed on blood or otherwise drain life-force by magical means. She'd also heard that there were supposedly various different kinds and that most of them needed to avoid direct sunlight, or else it burned their flesh. That was about the full extent of what she knew and not really in much detail at all.

Erik's tenacious persistence during the previous evening had provoked a few fresh details that she'd not previously known of. She heard some confirmation that there were indeed numerous different kinds of vampires with differing strengths and weaknesses, but only a couple that were commonly found in parts of Cyrodiil during recent times.

Her mother had also mentioned that were supposedly several variations of each kind of vampire. Most of that apparently related to how long they'd been a vampire. She inferred that younger, lesser vampires were typically not nearly as strong or resilient as older vampires, but they were sometimes more brash and rabid, and so sometimes more dangerous.

Nikula also heard confirmation that most vampires needed to keep out of the sun and so were unlikely to be out and about during the day. Though it apparently varied from one kind to another, most kinds of vampires were also vulnerable to fire, weapons made from silver, or regular weapons with certain kinds of enchantments, as well as some very specific types of poisons in combination with powdered silver shavings.

Responding to Erik's ongoing questions, her father had pointedly advised that any and all vampires were very dangerous and should always be avoided at all cost. Even those with trained fighting skills had often enough come off second best in encountering vampires unprepared. He'd suggested that anyone untrained really held little chance at all. He again repeated that avoiding any contact at all was for the best.

Only in response to Erik's pressing over the difference between younger vampires and older vampires, their mother had just briefly mentioned that they'd only ever once encountered an ancient vampire and found that they stood no chance at all against it. They'd only survived that encounter because it held no interest in killing them.

Their father obviously held no desire to discuss the specifics of that matter at all and that served as the prompt for him to insist that Erik leave the topic alone altogether. From her father's reaction, Nikula suspected that whatever had occurred in relation to that particular incident, it must have been something terrible.

Thinking about it, Nikula didn't believe that she'd ever seen a vampire. At least as far as she knew. She supposed that she had seen some rather suspicious looking strangers passing by the Wawnet during the evenings upon rare occasion. If any of them had actually been vampires, they'd certainly managed to conceal the circumstance. Though she certainly recognised the possibility that she may have inadvertently encountered discreetly behaving vampires, she much rather preferred to imagine otherwise.

Shifting her mind back toward the incident that started all that talk the previous evening, Nikula still didn't really think that the murder of a beggar in the city had anything to do with vampires. It wasn't that she actually knew anything for certain, but it just didn't seem to fit the circumstance. That's what she was thinking as she neared the Black Horse Courier.

* * *

As soon as she was inside the front door of the Courier, Nikula noticed Martin Doran and Naveed in conversation in the lower office. They paused in response to her arrival and brief greetings were exchanged.

Martin sighed, already sounding weary. "It's going to be a busy morning."

"Probably a busy afternoon as well." Naveed thought that necessary to add.

"Nothing new? About the murder?" Nikula thought it was worth asking.

Both men shook their heads, but Martin spoke first. "No, nothing new." He tilted his head in the direction of the rear passageway. "Art and Ja-Mere had a late night… and an early start this morning. They're both working the presses right now. Trying to get the first run done."

Naveed added more. "Soon enough, Art will want us folding and stacking. First collections will be by here before lunch, then some more through the afternoon."

Though it seemed just a bit more harried than usual, Nikula understood the routine well enough. No more than half an hour had passed before Arturo had called out from downstairs the first time. Nikula joined Martin for that first effort in the basement, as Naveed remained in the main office to watch the door.

Printed pages were laid out in order and folded, then stacked up in small piles. Once all the currently completed editions were ready, they carried them upstairs to be stacked near the front counter ready for collection.

For the second lot, Nikula remained at the front counter as Naveed worked with Martin. One of the local distributors came by during that period, taking just one stack away with her. Only because she had the time, Nikula read through the new edition of the Courier. Of course, she'd paid a great deal of attention to reading what Art and Martin had written about the murdered beggar. She already knew most of the detail. She was actually more interested in paying close attention to exactly how they'd reported those details.

Before she'd managed to finish going right through the Courier, it was her turn to go back downstairs. Nikula worked with Naveed on the third lot as Martin then took a turn waiting by the front counter. Another couple of stacks of the fresh edition disappeared before it was again Naveed's turn to wait by the counter.

It was quite near to noon by the time that they'd done everything that could be done, since they'd effectively caught up with the printing and would need to wait for a while before more pages were ready.

Naveed quickly ducked out to grab something to eat. Since he'd only gone to one of the stalls just outside, he was back almost right away. Martin had the foresight to already have something for lunch sitting there ready to eat that he'd evidently brought from home. Leaning back to relax for a bit, the older Colovian told Nikula to go get something to eat. Glancing toward Naveed, he added there was no great rush. He added that he expected it would be a couple of hours before the next batch of printing would be ready.

Collecting her coinpurse from her satchel, Nikula headed off outside.

* * *

Though the morning had started off slightly cooler, it had certainly warmed up enough to feel uncomfortably hot directly under the midday sun. With that in mind, Nikula bypassed the open stalls of the marketplace and headed across the way over to the relative shelter of the Feed Bag. Since Martin had pointedly told her not to rush, she figured that she'd have plenty of time to quietly sit down and eat.

Inside the place, she immediately noticed that it seemed just a bit crowded in there that day and also perhaps a little noisier than usual. Even so, it wasn't anything she hadn't observed before. After briefly waiting her turn, Nikula gained service at the counter and the older male Dunmer provided her with the pie and apple juice she'd selected.

Turning about to look for somewhere to sit, Nikula noticed Jesper Pellegrin seated at a nearby table. Though he was reading the new edition of the Courier, he'd noticed her standing by the front counter and waved her over to join him. If it wasn't perfectly obvious that she'd seen him, she might have considered pretending otherwise. With a mild sigh, she headed over toward the flamboyant Breton with her food and drink in hand.

The Breton bard started speaking before Nikula had even settled into her seat. "This does seem quite a nasty business, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Nikula nodded casually. What he referenced was obvious enough.

With raised eyebrows, Jesper shook his head. "I suppose that it's not so unheard of that beggars might occasionally die in the street or even possibly be killed… for some reason or another… but certainly not like that. Leaving a bloodied head in the Talos Plaza." Reaching for his mug, he shook his head again. "Still no idea of how or why?"

Chewing on a bite of her pie, Nikula shrugged. "Not yet. Not as far as I know."

The bard briefly glanced about the other patrons of the tavern. "Well, it certainly has become the most active topic of gossip and speculation about the Imperial City at this particular moment. I do imagine that it has made things rather excitable at the Black Horse Courier."

Nikula nodded, finishing another mouthful of pie. She then frowned. "Aren't you s'posed to be doing some sort of article about the Emperor's new biography?"

Jesper's head bobbed from side to side, affecting an awkward expression. "Well, there's been something of a hold up with that. Of course, I've already started with the composition of a short tease… the first one. However, until enough of the approved portions of the biography are made available for perusal… Well, it makes it rather difficult offer pertinent commentary in concert with brief extracts, when I do not yet have access to the source material for selection of said extracts."

Nikula returned a passing shrug, somewhat regretting having asked the question.

The Breton seemingly deflected the topic from himself, returning to his previous focus of discussion. He waved a hand again over the front page of the Courier. "One does wonder if this is merely some sort of singular incident... or the start of something of greater concern."

Nikula shrugged again. "You know what I know. It's all in the Courier."

Jesper again bobbed his head. "Yes, I suppose so. However, it's also obvious enough that there's more to be learned. If the city's protectors manage to locate the missing body, then I suspect that more will come out. In the meantime, I do also expect the speculation to remain rampant."

Sipping her juice, Nikula nodded. "Yeah, I s'pose so. My brother was pestering my parents last night with questions about vampires and such. They both used to be with the Fighters Guild, back when they were younger."

"Fighters Guild? Interesting. Though it doesn't seem to me to be the kind of thing that points toward the involvement of vampires. At least not in my experience."

"You have experience with vampires?"

"Well, not myself... as such. Not directly. However, I've certainly had dealings with many others with far more direct experience."

Nikula shrugged. "My parents don't reckon it's about vampires either."

Jesper affected a thoughtful expression. "At the beginning of last year, I'd been over in Daggerfall… not long after there had been some incidents involving vampires in that city."

Nikula returned a curious glance. "What kind of incidents?"

The Breton looked down to the newspaper on the table. "Well, it certainly didn't involve leaving severed heads on display below public monuments. For the most part, they're known to be rather more discreet than that. Well, usually." After a momentary pause, he looked up again. "As I understand it, the first awareness of some sort of vampire problem in Daggerfall came from the deaths or disappearances of some of the city's beggars… or other sorts who might not immediately be missed. Though some bodies had been found, there was nothing said about severed heads… or mutilation, or the like. Drained of blood or life-force, I expect."

Sipping her drink, Nikula responded with a silent glance.

The Breton continued. "As I heard it, a vampire hunter was called in and he set to tracking and despatching the source of the problem. He'd claimed that the job was done and soon moved on afterward. However, it passed that a few more beggars later went missing... in a rather similar manner."

"So, that wasn't the end of it?"

"No, apparently not. Though the vampire hunter may have eliminated at least one vampire, it seemed that he'd not been thorough enough in his task. As it passed, the other vampires in the city only maintained a greater measure of discretion for a time. I'd heard that there'd been a bit of talk that some vampires had managed to gain access to sewers below Castle Daggerfall… and then to parts of the castle. Since that coincided with an Imperial summit taking place at the time… well, there was a much greater Legion presence than usual in that city. Even some Penitus Oculatus. I'd heard that the vampires had been hunted down and destroyed… and Daggerfall became cleared of that threat. At least for the time being."

"Did you see any of that?"

"Oh no, I'd arrived in Daggerfall after the fact. Several weeks afterward. I'd pieced most of it together from what was printed in the Daggerfall Chronicle and from those who I'd spoken with." He paused only momentarily. "After finishing with theatrical performance work I'd secured in that city, I managed to acquire some short term work with the Chronicle, as a contributing writer. In that capacity, I'd been asked to go visit nearby Camlorn and look into the story of more vampires being pursued there. There'd been some talk that it was possibly related to those vampires that had been eliminated in Daggerfall."

He waved a hand in the air, then continued. "In Camlorn, I'd learned that a Vigilant of Stendarr had been found dead after going up against a vampire. At around the same time, a local vampire hunter had claimed a couple of kills. One just outside of the city and another inside. The Legion soldiers posted there and the local Fighters Guild managed to deal with some other vampires. In due course, they claimed that the vampire threat had been suppressed for the time being. Of course, in the case of each of the reported victims of vampires... well, there'd been nothing in the way of anything that resembled what happened with that beggar found in Talos Plaza."

Finishing the last bite of her pie, Nikula shook her head. "Didn't think it looked like it was anything to do with a vampire. Just what my brother said… and he doesn't know much."

The Breton narrowed his eyes. "You know… there is something else that comes to mind. Something involving gruesome deaths and mutilation of bodies. Perhaps not completely unlike this particular incident."

Nikula lifted her mug. "This isn't another one of your long stories?"

The bard blinked in mild surprise. "Oh no, I promise that it's not long at all."

Before she had the opportunity to object further, Jesper proceeded. "It was about five years ago, just after the most recent time I'd visited the Bard's College of Solitude. Travelling overland on my return journey, I'd stopped off at Jehanna." Responding to Nikula's slightly narrowed eyes he quickly clarified. "That's a small city in the northeastern corner of High Rock, not far from the border with Skyrim. As it passed, my arrival in that city had actually coincided with the final resolution of a problem that had been plaguing Jehanna and its immediate surrounds for several months."

"At the time, I was travelling with an Orcish individual. A former soldier, by the name of ah… Torg gro-Torg, if I recall correctly. He'd previously served with the Imperial Legion stationed in High Rock. After completing his time with the Legion, he'd been across to Skyrim for a short while, in search of a relative and was returning to High Rock. It was actually a good thing that I was in his company. We had been set upon by a huge frost spider lurking in the rocks of the mountain pass between those two provinces. At best, I might have been able to outrun the creature, provided that I actually saw it soon enough. However, my Orcish travelling companion easily made very short work of the nasty creature. With hardly a scratch from the ordeal. It was impressive to behold." Jesper shook his head, accepting that he'd drifted well off topic.

"That aside, the pertinent aspect of my journey took place in Jehanna. Upon our arrival at the northern city, we'd run into a pair of Fighters Guild Bretons at a local tavern, who were looking into the problem currently affecting the local people. From them, we'd firstly learned that the earliest signs of the troubles began with reports of livestock taken from local farms. Of course, it's not at all out of the usual for bandits and thieves to take animals from outlying farms. However, some of the livestock had been found oddly mutilated and partially eaten. At first glance, that really seemed more an indication of wild beasts or such trouble, rather than the work of outlaws or the like. No one had actually witnessed the attacks."

Nikula interrupted. "Thought you said that this was about… about 'gruesome deaths and mutilation'? I figured that you meant people."

Jesper nodded. "Well yes, that did come afterward. The earlier disappearance of livestock hadn't been viewed as necessarily connected. At least, not at first. The murders of local people came afterward. The first had been a farmer's son, found just a short way outside the city. Apparently, there'd been no proper examination of the lad's body. Not by someone who might've been far better at such things. The farmer had thought that wild beasts had been at his son's body, but couldn't tell whether that had been before or after his death. He thought that some of the wounds looked like they'd been made by blade, but couldn't really be certain of it."

Nikula shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was already beginning to think that the Breton bard had lied about his promise to keep his tale short.

Jesper continued. "Then the second incident of that kind occurred much closer to town. Apparently, a drunken sailor had wandered off from the port one evening. He'd presumably taken a walk along the shoreline. A few days later, his body was found. Mutilated and in pieces... and seemingly partially eaten."

The Breton paused to gulp the last of his drink. "Over the following weeks, three more persons had been found dead in a similar fashion. Twice about the city and another one just outside. There'd also been further incidents of livestock attacks at farms near the city. Thus far, the city watch had observed nothing providing insight into the specific cause and none of the citizens had witnessed a thing. Of course, that's why the Fighters Guild had sent two of their people to look into the matter, believing that a nocturnal beast of some sort was likely involved."

He paused a moment. "It was only that evening before we were about to depart Jehanna that it properly came to a head. The Guild Fighters had laid out a trap of sorts. It involved having the city watch imposing a night curfew upon the citizens, which been in place for more than a week by then. It also involved creating the appearance of an unattended stray goat wandering the city streets. To serve as a lure. On the third night of waiting for the goat to come under attack, the source of all the troubles finally made an appearance. Apparently those Guild Fighters knew what they doing and had made proper preparations. What they encountered that evening, was a lycanthrope."

"A lycanthrope?" Nikula sounded mildly surprised.

"Yes, a werewolf. After the fact, it all made perfect sense. The Guild Fighters certainly seemed to think so. Though also prepared for other possibilities, they'd made proper preparations with specific weapons and poisons, with the reasonable assumption that they thought it was quite likely to be a lycanthrope of some description. Unless someone or something was going to great trouble to just make it look more like the work of a wild beast, than that of man or mer, a werewolf actually seemed reasonably likely to those Guild Fighters."

"So, they killed it?"

"Yes, they did. And did so without suffering injury or infection. Making use of ranged weapons and magic, so they said, as well as poisoned silver blades." He nodded to himself, then continued. "Though exactly how or when the Breton individual involved had become affected by lycanthropy remained unknown, they did learn that he was the son of the man who ran the grain mill at the edge of town. To the best of my knowledge, that was the end of it. No other killings of that kind occurred afterward and no other werewolves had appeared to plague the city."

Nikula frowned and shook her head. "So... what? Are you saying that the incident in the Talos Plaza looks like the same sort of thing?"

"Oh no. Not necessarily. That's only one of a great number of possibilities. The act of leaving a severed head in the plaza... well that seems to me to be… to be either a bold statement of some sort... or else the result of panic or oversight... or who knows what? I imagine that until the beggar's body is found, uninformed speculation remains... well, uninformed… and of course, just speculation."

Picking up her plate and mug, Nikula shook her head again. "Yeah well, I need to be getting back to the Courier."

Jesper inclined his head. "Of course. Until next time."

Nikula returned a silent nod, then hastily headed off.

~O~

"Night Terrors"

.


	12. Chapter 12

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 12

Middas the 25th of Sun's Height 4E73 Morning

Another summer morning presented much like the one before as Nikula Pinewatch headed off to make her way back up to the Imperial City, with her younger brother trailing along behind her. As they were leaving the family home, she'd noticed the partial crescent of Masser just dipping below the western horizon. Presumably, Secunda had already set hours before the dawn.

Though it once again seemed to serve to obstruct the morning sun just a little, the light cloud cover over in the east appeared a little different from the day before. On the approach to the bridge across the lake, she casually noticed the coincidental symmetry between the eastern sky and the sandy shoreline of Lake Rumare. With the tide almost all the way out, the exposed sand and mud formed rippled lines running parallel to the receding waterline. The thin strands of diffuse cloud over the distant Valus Mountains vaguely resembled the shores of the lake that morning. Much like the previous morning, those clouds didn't look like anything that might bring any rain and the sky overhead appeared more or less clear. If was fair to assume that the day would likely be another fairly warm one.

Nikula wasn't certain of what to expect at the Black Horse Courier that day. The previous afternoon seemed hardly so different from the morning. As soon as the printing presses had again produced enough pages for it, they'd been busy with folding and stacking, and then bringing up the piles for collections at the front counter. She'd actually stayed back a little while longer than usual, until Martin had finally sent her home. She'd still managed to make it back to the family home before it had quite gone dark.

At home that evening, though Erik had again tried to start up conversations regarding some of the wild speculations over the murder of the beggar in the city that he'd picked up from others earlier that day, their father had moved to quickly push talk of that aside.

Alex had already picked up a copy of the Courier from the Wawnet that afternoon and had concluded that there was nothing to any of the unsubstantiated gossip that his son was repeating. Nikula's assurances that what was in the Courier represented all the currently known detail quickly confirmed that opinion.

Her mother had come back from the Wawnet relatively early and the evening remained fairly uneventful. After a somewhat long and tiring day, Nikula managed to make a fairly early night of it. Following a restful evening, she felt well prepared for whatever the new day might bring.

Soon enough, Nikula and Erik had parted ways in the Talos Plaza District. Without having any direct contact, she did notice a beggar over the far side of the central plaza that morning. She was confident that he wasn't one of the ones she'd regularly seen before in that district. Though she wasn't certain, she thought that elderly Nord to be a beggar that she'd spotted once or twice in the Market District during the busier parts of the day.

That reminded her that she hadn't spotted that Xander about during the past couple of days. Since she didn't always notice him every day in the Market District as she was passing through, that wasn't completely surprising. She merely assumed that he was just begging on another street somewhere else, when she passed along the main thoroughfare.

Nikula did make a point of looking out for him that morning, but hadn't spotted him anywhere in immediate view. Though she didn't really know him at all, she hoped that he hadn't been caught up in anything related to the death of that other beggar.

* * *

Arriving at the Black Horse Courier, Nikula found Martin Doran and Naveed in casual conversation with mugs of tea in hand. Quick morning greetings were briefly exchanged.

She soon learned that Ja-Mere was already working the presses, with the intent of getting the second run of printing well under way, but with rather less urgency than the previous day. According to Martin, Arturo was also already hard at work upstairs. Nikula was meant to attend the front desk again for a while as Martin and Naveed headed down to the basement to look to what the Argonian had already printed, ready for folding and stacking.

During the first hour or so, Martin and Naveed had brought up some more piles of the new edition of the Courier for collection. A couple of Black Horse riders had also come by and taken some for deliveries. In between, Nikula had managed to read right through all of the latest edition more thoroughly than the day before. She'd even read that short piece that Jesper had written about the festivities on the Sun's Rest holiday along with other various articles of somewhat less importance than the biggest story of the week. However, she'd easily paid more attention to again reading through that front-page story, giving some further thought to how Art and Martin had framed things and how she might have said certain things slightly differently.

It would have been about an hour and a half into her workday when Arturo came out to the top of the stairs to call Nikula to come upstairs. He also asked to her firstly tell Naveed to take over the front counter. As soon as Naveed was in the main office, Nikula headed up to see what Art wanted of her.

Arturo had prepared a small stack of forms for delivery to the office of Imperial Customs. He'd also prepared some master copies for Nikula to set to printing a short run of something else on the spirit-wax roller. It was just more ledger forms for the office of the Imperial Trading Company down at the Waterfront District. He wanted her to firstly look to getting that task done, and then to get both stacks delivered as soon as she could.

Art already had the windows opened from when he'd printed off the first batch of forms. Nikula made sure that the rollers were clean before applying the spirit potion, then set to work on the task.

She managed to finish the job a good hour-half before noon. As soon as the inks on the parchments had dried enough, she quickly checked and stacked the forms. Art only passed a cursory glance over her work, seemingly confident that she knew what she was doing. He then directed her to deliver both stacks down to the offices by the waterfront, then go get some lunch before coming back.

* * *

Soon enough, Nikula had collected her satchel from downstairs and slung it over shoulder. She was glad that the two stacks of forms hadn't been not too large or too heavy, since it would be a fairly long walk to her destination.

Heading off from the Black Horse Courier, she passed through the moderately busy streets of the marketplace. She avoided taking the delivery access tunnel over in the corner of the Market District. It seemed to her that every time she went that way, it apparently coincided with someone pushing a slow moving pushcart, blocking easy passage and making the whole thing take much longer than she liked.

Nikula instead planned to cut across the open space of the Green Emperor Way to the Temple District, then take the main tunnel down to the waterfront. Even though it was a bit warm outside at that time of day, she much preferred to be out in the open air for a short while.

Passing through the gateway to the central district of the city, the glare from the stone of the White Gold Tower contrasted markedly with the green grass and trees of the headstone lined areas of the open space. That near to midday, the central tower cast little shadow to speak of, with the sun very close to directly overhead. As expected, nothing had come of that stringy cloud cover she'd noticed in the east earlier that morning. Some inconsequential wispy cloud sailed overhead in patches, but the sky appeared otherwise fairly clear, offering little respite from the harsh summer sun. Though it was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, she accepted that it was still not nearly as hot as the previous week. A gentle breeze circulating through the central district played some part in easing that circumstance.

A few people passed through the Green Emperor Way, evidently also on their way to other places. It was hardly anything resembling the crowds of the marketplace. A pair of robed mages had stopped to have a conversation on the stairs leading up to the raised walkway immediately surrounding the base of the White Gold Tower. One was a taller Altmer woman and the other a thin man of Nibenese appearance. Neither paid her any attention. If the heat of the day caused either of them any discomfort, it wasn't outwardly obvious.

Over the far side of the central district, she was briefly distracted by a noisy crow cawing from a tree by a stone mausoleum. The dark bird appeared to be having a noisy argument with a cluster of pigeons on the ground below. With numbers of their side, it seemed that the pigeons weren't taking the crow's protests as much of a significant threat.

By the time that Nikula passed through into the Temple District, she was starting to think that the stacks of forms were feeling far heavier than when she'd first set off. She paused to shift the distribution of weight, then continued onward. She passed around the circular structure of the Temple of the One, which dominated the centre of that district. Her path took her around on the opposite side of where the schoolhouse was situated and soon enough, the way leading down to the Waterfront District was in view.

Nikula entered the doorway to the waterfront tunnel, which ran from the southern wall of the Temple District down to the shoreline of the Waterfront District. Beyond the open doors at the upper entrance, she noticed that it was immediately darker and cooler inside the tunnel. She supposed that was to be expected, since it was effectively underground. The torches mounted at intervals along the stone walls provided enough light to see by, but it was relatively dim and shadowy compared to outside. Due to the downward curvature of the long tunnel, the far end remained out of view.

Just beyond the upper entrance, she passed by the entrance to the Temple District Apartments. Though she'd never been inside, she understood that place was supposedly as large as some of the bigger taverns or boarding houses of the city. Even though it was effectively outside the city walls, it was still considered part of the Temple District. Like the tunnel, the whole structure was fully underground and enclosed. It was only accessible via entrances in the tunnel and another doorway in the main wall of the Temple District. She'd heard that it used to be Legion barracks at some time in the past until re-purposed and refurbished several decades before her time.

Proceeding down along the lengthy tunnel, Nikula would be making her way through what was commonly referred to as 'beggars row'. Though the City Watch typically kept a sharp eye on them, beggars were permitted to set up along the sides of the tunnel, provided that they didn't unduly block the passage of pushcarts or anyone else.

Since Nikula's arms were loaded up with stacks of papers, the beggars occupying the alcoves along either side of the tunnel walls mostly left her alone. Meaning that though they pointedly eyeballed her, they refrained from asking her for coin. At least for her downward passage of the tunnel. She was expecting that to be different on the way back.

In passing she'd heard the beggars seeking coin from other passers by, as well as overhearing various other comments from some of them.

"No, it wasn't like I had anythin' to do with it. Nothin' at all." An elderly Nord woman was mumbling to herself. At least that's how it seemed, since nobody was actually speaking to her at that particular moment.

"Blessings of Zenithar and good fortune upon you, good sir." A well-dressed Hammerfell trader had just handed a few coins to a fellow Redguard of markedly less affluent appearance.

A pair of Nord sailors headed up from the docks obviously represented fair game for another aging male beggar of possibly Imperial appearance. "Help a former sailor? Too old to ship out any more, like you younger fellas." One of the two sailors appeared swayed enough to offer a coin or two.

A little further down the sloping tunnel, Nikula overheard another couple of raggedy male beggars seated on the stone beside one another in a shadowed alcove on her left. They paid her no mind.

"You back to regular beggin' then?"

"Looks like. Had me a profitable case of the Collywobbles, but then one o' them temple healers came along and cured me with a magical blessing."

"That's a bit o' bad luck."

"Gotta play the cards ya get."

"Yeah, can't argue with that."

Soon enough, Nikula had reached the lower end of the tunnel. The doorway to the office of Imperial Customs was located on the right just short of the lower tunnel exit. The two guards standing by the exit to the waterfront were keeping those doors partly closed. At a guess, she expected that was only to keep some of the heat of the day outside, but allow for a breeze to circulate, if there was any. Since it was actually still feeling cooler inside the tunnel and there did seem to be a bit of air movement, she supposed that it did make a difference.

Nikula made her way into the office of Imperial Customs and made herself known to the Legion clerk at the counter. The Nibenese man with a balding head and prominent nose mentioned that he'd been expecting the forms and was glad take delivery of them. He briefly perused the copy at the top of the stack and the one beneath it, offering an expression of satisfaction and he then advised that payment would be handled in the usual manner.

Relieved of about half the burden she carried, Nikula departed directly to make her way for the second destination.

Passing through the doors at the lower end of the tunnel, the glare coming off the waters about the docks forced her to squint. Given the great contrast of it, she quickly observed just how hot it seemed outside after being in that long cool tunnel for the past quarter hour.

Eager to get out of the sun again, even if only for a few moments, Nikula continued onward with measured haste. Passing around the waterfront's lighthouse, she noticed that there was a gentle breeze wafting off the lake in fits and bursts, but there wasn't much to it just yet.

There was a small fishing boat docked to one side of the structure below the lighthouse and a smaller-sized cargo ship at the pier on the other side. Continuing across the bridge to the main docks on the waterfront isle, she observed three other vessels at port. Two of them were larger-sized cargo ships and the third was a little smaller. It was somehow neatly wedged in between a larger ship and the central bridge with little room to spare on either side of it. There were also two ships of the Imperial Navy anchored offshore in the lake.

There seemed to be some busy activity about both those two vessels docked along western section of the curved main dock. It looked like cargo was being loaded or offloaded and it also looked like Legion soldiers were still taking great interest in the goings on. That made her think that the search for the remains of the dead beggar might still be ongoing. In passing, she was starting to think that if they still hadn't found anything, it could well be the case that they weren't going to.

The tall stone structure dominating much of the Waterfront District loomed high above. At that time of day, it cast very little shadow, except just below the protrusions about the doorways along the northern exposure.

Constructed in a similar style and from similar stone, it looked much like the outer walls of the Imperial City. Though it hardly needed to serve such a purpose during any recent times, it really did look like a great defensive wall constructed during eras long past.

The lower portions of the wall-like structure housed trade warehouses, some stores and a tavern, with facades and entryways along the northern facing side. Though it was beyond her direct view, she knew that everything on the outer side of that of that structure appeared rather less sturdy. A number of ramshackle timber houses were arranged in a somewhat haphazard manner between the towering stone structure and the shoreline of the lake. It required no imagination to recognise that it was clearly the poorest area of the city.

Over the far side of the stone bridge, Nikula veered off to the right, headed directly for the door to the office of the Imperial Trading Company. She dropped off the forms with the short tempered Dunmer woman minding the office.

Since the older female Dunmer had already grumbled about Legion soldiers rummaging through their warehouses on fool's errand, Nikula concluded that the beggar's body had not turned up anywhere at the waterfront or at the least, not in the warehouses of the Imperial Trading Company.

Once the grumpy Dunmer had indicated her begrudged approval of the ledger forms and then suggested that payment would be forthcoming in the regular fashion, Nikula was on her way once more, with the intent of heading back to the Market District.

She'd only taken a few steps toward the bridge that would take her away from the docks when she heard her name being called out from somewhere behind.

"Nikula." She heard it a second time as she turned about.

She'd already thought that she'd recognised the voice. The familiar face above the expensive looking ebony armour belonged to Alaron Suvaris, the Dunmer Guild Fighter from Cheydinhal. He had his helmet off, holding it in his left hand. His gauntlets were inside the upturned helmet. It seemed to Nikula that his appearance had hardly changed much at all over the years. As usual, he kept his dark hair neatly cropped and his face remained near to smooth as though he'd shaved the same day or no more than the day before. Unlike some Dunmer, his complexion leaned toward a lighter shade of gray and the ridges of his brow seemed hardly more pronounced than that of a human. Only that faded scar on his left jaw marred his appearance in a subtle manner. Though she thought that he had to be about a hundred years old, it seemed that he still looked as though he could easily pass for slightly younger than her father.

The Dunmer waited until he was near before speaking again. A restrained smile reached his blood-red eyes. "Nikula, I wasn't expecting to see you down here today. Nonetheless, it's good to see you."

Nikula affected a crooked smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you at all. Did you just arrive at the city?" She looked toward the ships at the dock.

"No, I'd arrived at the Imperial City last night, travelling by horse. I haven't yet been by the Wawnet. I came across to the isle via the bridge below Aleswell."

Nikula knew what he meant. The old timber bridge below Aleswell crossed the lake to the north-western corner of the Imperial Isle, not far from the Legion training grounds. Since it was only really suited to foot-traffic, horses or very narrow carts, that bridge didn't see nearly as much traffic as the main bridge near Weye.

"So, you haven't seen my parents yet?"

Suvaris inclined his head slightly. "No, not as yet. I was intending to make my way over to the village this afternoon and perhaps pass the evening at the inn."

Nikula frowned with another thought on her mind. "What brings you down to the waterfront?"

"Ah yes. I was here to meet with my brother's grandson, Travlon. I'd received word that his ship would be in port at this time and planned to meet up with him. It turned out that I only just managed to do so and nearly missed him altogether. I learned that they would have departed yesterday, if not for the circumstances causing delay."

Nikula nodded, assuming she knew the likely reason for that. "Yeah, a beggar was killed. They only found his head. Up in Talos Plaza. Soldiers have been looking for the rest of his body."

"Well, it seems that it's just been found."

"What?" Nikula's eyes widened.

Suvaris turned his head back in the direction of the ships along the dock. "It appears that they have just identified two barrels that do not contain what is meant to be inside. Instead, they have found what appear to be… body parts. Human body parts, or so I overheard."

Looking in the same direction, Nikula chewed upon her lower lip momentarily. "I, ah… I… maybe I should go see if they'll tell me anything. Art will want to know about it."

"Art?" The Dunmer responded with a curious expression.

"Arturo… at the Black Horse Courier." She waved a hand in the general direction of the main city walls up above.

"Ah, yes." Suvaris nodded, recalling that he'd heard how she'd just recently started working there. That was all he knew of it.

Nikula shook her head. "Dunno if they'll talk to me."

"You won't know unless you try. Perhaps, I might accompany you?"

Nikula started to reflexively shrug, then stopped and adjusted her posture, trying to appear more confident than she actually felt about it. "Yeah."

Suvaris inclined his head slightly. Assuming that he correctly understood her meaning, he extended an open hand in the direction of the ship at dock.

Nikula squared her shoulders and started heading in the indicated direction. Suvaris fell into step behind her. It soon became obvious that the activity was focussed upon the smaller of the two vessels.

As they neared, a Legion soldier stepped forward to halt their approach. "You don't wanna be here."

Suvaris responded in even tone, but with some measure of authority. "This young woman is with the Black Horse Courier."

The soldier returned a stern look. "Who are you?"

"Alaron Suvaris, Cheydinhal Fighters Guild."

"Nothin' to do with the Fighters Guild."

"As you say. However, I should think that it would most certainly be of interest to the Black Horse Courier." Suvaris inclined his head toward Nikula.

The Soldier glared at Suvaris, then shifted his gaze toward Nikula. "Don't remember seeing you about. Only those other two older fellas."

Nikula tried to sound bolder than she felt. "I can go get Arturo Giordano to come down from the Courier office… or you could just save the time and tell me what he'd be asking you about when he got down here."

The soldier responded with an annoyed sigh. Without appearing enthusiastic, he'd seemingly decided to offer something "We found body parts stuffed into two barrels. Ship's crew found 'em. Looks like that beggar that was killed the other night."

"Are they sure?"

"Ain't no head there. So, looks like it."

Nikula looked toward the deck of the ship. "What kind of barrels?"

"Regular barrels. Marked as containing Topal Bay Eel. But since the barrels were lighter than the others, they got opened up. Meant to be filled with iced brine… and eels, but they'd been emptied out and… and I told you what was in 'em."

"Do you know where the barrels were kept?"

He looked like he wasn't about to say any more, but answered gruffly. "In the warehouse. Since Sundas. Come off a ship that came and went that day. From Senchal. Only loaded up on this boat this morning. No idea when someone had the chance to go emptying barrels and stuffing body parts in 'em."

"Where's this ship headed?"

The soldier released a huffy sigh, but answered the question. "Mournhold. Same as the Anticlere Flyer."

"The ship's name?"

"Yoku-Samar… a Redguard ship."

Nikula recalled something from the Courier article Art and Martin wrote. "The body… was it… was it cut up with a sword? They said that the head was taken off with a sword."

The Legionnaire shrugged awkwardly in his armour. "Maybe. Sword or axe. Only had a quick look. Don't look like saw-marks. More like hacked up."

"Nothing else?"

The soldier shook his head. "Nothin' else to tell. No idea who done it, or why. Might never know… unless it happens again. That's that."

Nikula opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything else to ask.

Suvaris interjected. "I don't suppose that anything has been found to indicate where the body was cut up. There would have been quite a bit of mess."

The soldier shook his head again. "Ain't found a thing. Anywhere."

"I see." Suvaris responded with a polite nod.

"That's all there is to tell. You'd best be moving along. If there's anything else that needs to be told in the Courier, word will make it there."

"We thank you for your time." Suvaris tried maintain a pleasant tone.

"Yeah, thanks." Nikula figured that she ought to say something.

Both Nikula and Suvaris retreated from the vicinity of the activities, slowly headed for the stone bridge at the middle of the docks.

Suvaris spoke up. "That does seem a rather indecent and nasty turn of events."

"Yeah, nasty." Nikula sounded distracted.

The Dunmer spoke again as they started across the stone bridge. "It doesn't really seem to provide anything telling of reasons for the murder of a beggar. Only that someone went to a great deal of effort to hide a body. That said, it also makes little sense that a head would be left behind where it could be readily found."

Nikula still appeared distracted. "Yeah… yeah, I need to be getting back to the Courier. To get all this to Art."

"You'll not be writing the story yourself?"

Nikula shrugged. "Probably not. They don't usually let me do anything important. Not like that. Not yet, anyway."

Suvaris raised his eyebrows slightly, but accepted her words. "I see."

Nearing the lighthouse, Nikula frowned. "What ah… where are you headed?"

"I was thinking that I might go to see your father next. Over at the village. If you are stopping by the Wawnet later, I expect that I'll be there this evening."

Nikula nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Sounds good. Right now, I gotta go get this story to Art. He's gonna want to know all about it."

"Yes, I understand. I wish you luck."

"Yeah… yeah, thanks."

Nikula and Suvaris parted company just after the lighthouse. The Dunmer headed off for the path that skirted around outside the walls on its way toward the main road. Nikula marched back to the tunnel leading up to the city.

~O~

"Barrels of Mystery"

.


	13. Chapter 13

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 13

Middas the 25th of Sun's Height 4E73 Afternoon

Departing the Waterfront District of the Imperial City, Nikula Pinewatch marched upward along the long tunnel with focussed intent. She'd managed to ignore several beggars along the way. Each was seeking to draw her attention as she passed by. About half way up, an elderly Nord woman had managed to break though Nikula's fog with an extended arm and impassioned plea. Hoping that others might leave her be afterward, and also taking care that she wasn't pick-pocketed, Nikula offered two coins, then continued onward with quickened step.

Not for a moment, had she made any connection in her mind that the story of a murdered and mutilated beggar served as a driving factor in her ignoring those living beggars she was hurrying past. Of course, she couldn't afford to hand out much coin anyway and she did need to remain wary of opportunistic thieves. However at that particular moment, aside from being mindful to keep a firm hold of her satchel, she hardly even noticed their presence at all.

Emerging from the tunnel, Nikula continued onward through the Temple District and Green Emperor Way with determined stride, going over what she'd learned down at the docks in her mind. She managed to mostly ignore the faces of those she'd passed along the way.

As she marched along the street in the Market District, with the Black Horse Courier finally in view, she suddenly recognised the grumbling in her belly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since the early morning.

Torn between ignoring her rising hunger and staying on task, Nikula swung by the nearest open vendor stall and acquired a fresh apple. Taking a bite into the apple, she then headed directly for the front door to the Black Horse Courier.

Inside the front office, Martin and Naveed appeared to be taking a break, with some evidence that they'd just finished eating, but had yet to finish with their mugs of tea. Evidently, something in Nikula's expression prompted a reaction. Martin looked to her with an expectant frown.

Nikula reacted to his look of expectation. "Something big down at the docks. Soldiers just found the body."

"The beggar?" With a surprised look on his face, Naveed sought clarity.

"Yeah, the beggar… so they say. I got all the details they would tell me. Had to tell them they'd have to deal with Art, if they didn't want to talk to me. Think I got it all… as far as I could tell."

Martin had already risen from his seat in an agitated fashion. "You better get upstairs right away… to see Art. Tell him everything."

Without even setting her satchel down, Nikula returned a sharp nod and started for the stairs. She took another hurried bite of her apple as she quickly headed upstairs.

Arturo firstly responded with restrained annoyance as Nikula interrupted what he was doing. He'd started by asking whether something had gone awry with the deliveries. His expression and demeanour then shifted dramatically as she started to tell him of what she'd just learned.

Before Nikula had finished telling him everything, Art interrupted.

"Hold up. We need to get all this down." He pulled out a couple of blank parchments and a charcoal stick. "We need to get all of it laid out and in proper detail and order. We have a story to write and we need to get right on it."

"We?" Nikula wasn't quite sure what he meant.

"Yes, we."

"You want me to…?"

"Yes you. You and myself. We'll work on this together. This can't wait until the next edition. We'll need to get a special edition done. To get it out as soon as possible."

Nikula had her mouth half-open, still slightly taken aback that Art was actually allowing her to participate in writing a news article. Even more so, since it was something so important.

Arturo shifted aspect unexpectedly, getting back up from his chair. "Hang on a moment." He still had the charcoal and a parchment in his hands as he'd dashed for the open door at the top of the stairs.

Nikula remained in place, uncertain of what he was doing. She took another hurried bite of her apple.

The excited Nibenese manager of the Courier firstly yelled out for Martin and Naveed in order to draw their attention. It seemed that both of them must have shifted to where he could see them.

"Naveed, I need you to go downstairs to see Ja-Mere. Tell him to finish up what he has in progress. It'll have to do for that run. Tell him we're going to need the presses prepared for a special edition to go to print tonight." Art paused only for a breath. "Martin, I want you to come up here for a bit… once Naveed is back. Then I want you to take a look over the details we're getting down. After that, I want you to go down to the docks… put some more pressure on them over what they've found, then get back here with anything new."

Arturo rushed past Nikula like a stormy gust of wind, then they sat down to start getting all the basic details down onto parchment. They were still at it when Martin came upstairs. As soon as the rough notes were laid down in some sort of orderly fashion, providing enough overview for Martin to be properly informed, he was then off on his way for the docks.

Working together, Art and Nikula translated the notes into a structured rough layout of an article. Responding to Nikula's question over how to handle any additional detail from Martin, Art told her not to think about that yet. He suggested that if there was anything new, it would be added in afterward. Her told to only concentrate on what was in hand and only worry about alterations when and if they actually came to light.

In due course, the first rough layout of the article eventually took the form of a far better looking layout. Though Nikula had hardly expected to have much direct input, she found that it did actually take form in a collaborative process. Art was certainly driving the process, but he was also prodding Nikula to take some initiative throughout. She wasn't really so certain over how much of what she was doing could be some sort of training or testing, and how much might be just about getting the task done to completion. In any case, she didn't really have time to be thinking about that.

By the time that Martin returned to the Courier a bit later in the afternoon, most the full-page article was effectively laid out and just about ready to be transcribed onto plate.

Art stopped what he was doing as soon as he realised that Martin had come upstairs to see him. His expectant gaze was enough prompting.

Martin responded with a nod and a sigh. "Almost nothing new. Nikula managed to get just about everything… everything verifiable."

Without speaking, Nikula felt a mixture of uncertainty and mild surprise, along with a tenuous rise of self-esteem.

"Almost nothing?" Art had picked up something in Martin's tone.

The Colovian nodded grimly. "The Legion soldiers called in someone from the Penitus Oculatus… with Synod training. She tried using magic to pull in the spirit of the dead beggar, like they tried with the severed head…" He shook his head. "Got nothing from the body parts either. She figured that the beggar's spirit was either only tied to the place where he was killed or else just too far-gone to reach. Presumably, in the hands of the Divines by now."

Arturo nodded. "Right then. Might just add something about that. Unable to determine any further detail from magical examination… or something to that effect." He paused to nod again. "Good work. From both of you. We need to get this finalised and ready for printing."

Art directed Martin to go see to it that Ja-Mere would be ready once a plate was prepared and to help him get the presses ready, if needed. He then returned to working with Nikula to complete the work at hand.

In due course, the layout was completed on parchment and crosschecked by both of them. After offering some further measured praise for her initiative and her work, Arturo told her what was going to happen and he sent her back downstairs to mind the counter for a while.

Art had asked Nikula to send both Martin and Naveed upstairs. He intended to have them help him get two plates transcribed and checked. Having them do that work wasn't intended as any direct slight against Nikula. It was more a matter of expediency. Though it was only a single-page special edition, he planned have both presses working on it to get as many copies as possible ready for distribution the next day.

As Nikula was watching the front counter, another person came in with word of the discovery down at the docks. Just like those others that Naveed had mentioned before heading upstairs, that person had nothing new to offer. He only knew that the soldiers searching the waterfront had found a body in barrels. Nikula remained confident that the article provided the best available detail in a concise report. Certainly better than any of the piecemeal gossip that would have already started to spread in parts of the city.

It was only slightly later than usual when Martin back came downstairs to tell Nikula to head off home for the evening. Though she remained eager to help, there just wasn't anything else for her to do. Martin also told her that both Naveed and himself were just about done and would soon be heading off as well, once Art and Ja-Mere were ready to run the presses. Given that it was just a single-page edition, there wouldn't even be any call for folding or the like. Arturo and the Argonian would be working late, but there just wasn't anything for anyone else to contribute once the printing was under way.

Accepting the circumstance for what it was, Nikula collected her satchel and left the Black Horse Courier behind.

* * *

The streets of the Market District were not particularly crowded at that time. Though not every store of the marketplace was yet closed, the street vendors had seemingly packed up for the day. Aside from those individuals headed for the taverns or inns, the predominant flow of movement favoured the directions leading toward the city's central district and the Elven Gardens District. Of course, the latter was where Nikula was headed.

Only just as she was nearing the gateway to the adjacent district, Nikula caught fleeting sight of that local beggar she'd spoken with the other day. That one known to her as Xander. Since he was moving away quickly along the side street on the right, she thought that he might be headed for the Crowns Hammer or something like that. She wasn't readily motivated to pursue him about the back streets. All the same, she was perhaps mildly relieved to observe that he was still out and about after those incidents of the past few days.

Passing through the Elven Gardens District and then the Talos Plaza District, Nikula had been going over the events of the day in her mind. Most of that related to repeated consideration of the news article she'd worked on with Art.

She remained quite confident that the news article for the special edition was right on point with all the available information. Since the reasons behind the murder of the beggar were still as unknown as the identity of the perpetrator, it drew no settled conclusions over those aspects. Nor did it try to feed into unfounded speculation or rumour. It remained a factual account of the true details. The tone of it acknowledged the concerns and sensibilities of the citizens, but avoided fanning the flames of fear or disquiet.

After Nikula had passed through the main gates at the west of the city and started downhill toward the bridge over the lake, a rather self-evident thought came to her. It came out in mildly surprised tone. "I'm actually writing for the Courier."

Again falling silent, she slightly amended that consideration. She was not exactly writing on her own, but she was still writing the news. More than that, she was working on something of notable interest and importance. Art guided her work, keeping her on track, but a lot of it was still her work, even if she really did need his help to get it right.

Finally nearing the village, with the Wawnet in view, Nikula shook her head. She was somehow expecting that she would feel very different after writing her first piece for the Black Horse Courier. However, it didn't really seem so different at all. At least, not so far. She wondered how she'd feel once she had the opportunity to do the same sort of thing on her own, without all the handholding.

She set all those thoughts aside as she recalled her intent to stop at the Wawnet Inn on the way home and set her mind toward that.

* * *

Passing along the entryway of the inn and turning right toward the tavern area, Nikula had been reasonably expecting that Suvaris might be in there by that time. Unless of course, he was still over at the farmhouse with her father. She also reasonably expected her mother to be in there as well, unless she'd ended up going home early.

Just after Nikula caught sight of Belwen leaning on the service counter, at the nearest table just beyond, she observed that her mother, father and Erik were all seated with Alaron Suvaris. Though the sight of all her family seated about the table with Suvaris was the focus of her attention, Nikula also noticed that the tavern was not otherwise empty. A pair of Legion soldiers were seated in the far corner and a local farmer and his wife were seated at another table, eating a meal. Brief greetings were exchanged as Nikula joined them at the table.

Alex looked to Nikula with a curious expression. "Suvaris said that you might have something important to tell us, but he has remained fairly coy about it."

Nikula shot the Dunmer an odd glance. "You didn't say…?"

Suvaris inclined his head slightly, suppressing a mildly bemused smirk. "I thought that you might prefer to deliver the news yourself. Since it really is your story to tell. I mentioned only that I met you at the docks, after meeting with my brother's grandson."

Nikula released a heavy sigh, then went onto to relate detail of what she'd learned down at the Waterfront District that afternoon and how she'd just passed the remainder of the afternoon working with Arturo to write a news article for a special edition of the Black Horse Courier. She finished by telling them that Art and Ja-Mere were still working to get it printed for the next day.

Monika cast her daughter a concerned look. "What were you even doing down at the docks in the first place?"

Nikula sounded defensive. "Wasn't looking for trouble. I was just taking deliveries to Imperial Customs and the Trading Company. Might not have even known about any of it, if Suvaris wasn't there at the time. He's the one who told me. I only went to see the soldiers at the ship 'cause he was with me."

Suvaris maintained even tone. "With all the soldiers on the docks this afternoon, there was no immediate cause for concern. I imagine that the worst that could have occurred, might have been that they could have refused to provide Nikula with an account of details for the Black Horse Courier."

Alex affected a curious frown, looking to his daughter. "Did you say that Art let you write the news article?"

Nikula shrugged. "Not exactly. He let me work 'with him' to write it. I sorta wrote parts of it… working with him… not on my own."

Alex's frown changed to a smile. "So, tomorrow's special edition represents your first writing with the Courier?"

Nikula shrugged again. "Sorta. Not my first proper thing… on my own… but the first thing I've actually written… or partly written… sorta."

"That is good news. Not the story so much, but your chance to write it." Alex beamed with an expression of pride, briefly catching Monika's eye.

Monika maintained a tone of reservation as she looked to her daughter. "Yeah, good news. So long as you don't get the idea to go looking for trouble… to get the stories for the Courier."

Nikula frowned. "Like I said, wasn't looking for anything. Just happened to be in the right place, at the right time… and with the right people." She shot another quick glance in Suvaris' direction.

Suvaris returned a gracious nod. "As you say. A fortunate coincidence. Even if it arose from rather less than fortunate circumstances… for some."

Monika still sounded concerned. "Being in the right place at the right time is one thing... looking in the wrong places at the wrong time... that's another."

"I know that." Nikula sounded defensive again.

Alex interjected. "So, there is still nothing about who killed that beggar, or how, or where, or why?"

Nikula shook her head. "No. None of that. Or even how the body ended up in eel barrels... in pieces. Only what I told you. What the soldiers told us. Like I said, when Martin went back down there, he found out that they'd tried using magic to call up the beggar's spirit, but got nothing at all."

Alex shook his head as he thought about it. "I suppose that we might not ever learn what happened then."

Suvaris added his opinion. "To my mind, leaving a severed head in Talos Plaza seems the most puzzling part of it all. It seems that someone went to a great deal of trouble to hide the rest of the body. I find it intriguing that that the victim's head was left behind like that."

Alex nodded. "I agree. It does not seem that the beggar was even killed anywhere near there... but the head was left there... for everyone to see."

Suvaris nodded. "As though it were meant to be a warning to other beggars... or someone."

Monika frowned. "If it's a message, it ain't obvious. At least, not to most."

Nikula made a suggestion. "Maybe it's obvious to other beggars. Or just certain beggars. Or maybe it's something to do with the Thieves Guild... or something."

Alex cleared his throat. "If that is the case, I doubt we would easily learn of it."

"Agreed." Suvaris added his accord.

Erik sounded excitable. "What about them secret assassins... the Dark Brotherhood... or whatever they're called?"

Alex cast his son a concerned expression. "If there actually is any Dark Brotherhood, or Thieves Guild, for that matter... then we are unlikely to hear of it... and you should not go talking about that. If either of those groups are active, you do not want to attract their attention."

"Agreed." Suvaris again added his voice.

Erik shrugged. "Wasn't plannin' to."

Monika sighed and shook her head. "Hopefully, it was just a one-off thing... whatever it was... and we won't be hearing about anything else like that."

Suvaris nodded. "That would be for the best."

A short pause in the conversation fell as the two Legion soldiers headed past on their way to return their mugs and plates to Belwen before leaving the tavern.

Looking to the Dunmer, Erik again sounded slightly excitable. "Do you ever see murders like that? Over in Cheydinhal?"

Suvaris maintained an even tone. "Though I'd certainly not suggest that Cheydinhal is free of the occurrence of murder, it's not generally such a common thing. Certainly nothing quite so contentious as to include the leaving of a severed head in the public square." He paused momentarily. "There are certainly accidental deaths and the like in the city. I recall that only a few months ago, a beggar was found dead by the eastern wall. However, it seemed that the individual had clearly died from illness. Largely, a consequence of living in poor conditions. I also recall the recent death of a drunkard, who had evidently drowned after falling into the waters of the river during the early hours of the morning. At least, that was the apparent cause of his demise." Scratching the lobe of his pointed ear, he released a short sigh. "There is of course another thing. Upon occasion, an unruly fight in a tavern might actually result in the accidental death of one of the participants. It's not quite so common, but it does happen. Still, I should think that those kinds of things don't readily qualify as murder. At least, not in the general sense."

Nikula silently rolled her eyes as her younger brother posed another question.

"What about vampires? Do they ever kill people about Cheydinhal?"

Suvaris responded with a mild shrug. "No, not recently. Not for some time. At least, not to the best of my knowledge. I do not doubt that some might remain in the vicinity. However, any vampires who might be about, would presumably know to maintain a good measure of discretion. So as not to draw the attention of the Vigil."

Everyone present was reasonably aware that the Vigil of Stendarr maintained a permanent presence in a chapter house situated just outside the walls of Cheydinhal. As had been previously mentioned, at the behest of the current Count of Cheydinhal, the Vigil commonly operated in cooperation with Cheydinhal's Fighters Guild. However, it was not unknown for the two entities to find themselves somewhat at odds from time to time.

Nikula prompted Suvaris with a more open-ended query. "Has there been much Fighters Guild activity around Cheydinhal recently?"

Suvaris shrugged slightly, with an ambivalent nod. "A little. Enough to keep us gainfully engaged. There are the occasional outlaws, involved in smuggling illicit goods, or else trying their luck along the roads. Dodging the Legion patrols along the Blue Road, while finding opportunities to plague travellers or trade wagons. That also sometimes occurs along eastern sections of the Red Ring Road… and along the Yellow Road… to the north or south of Cropsford. It's not a regular activity, but it does happen… from time to time. And when it does become a problem, the Fighters Guild are often called upon. The greater visibility of the Legion patrols often serves to commonly inhibit their ability to effectively deal with those kinds of brigands."

Both Monika and Alex returned knowing nods. It had been a long time since they'd been involved in such things, but they easily expected that some things never change. The way that roadside bandits managed to evade Legion patrols would be such a thing.

Still hoping to hear something exciting from their visitor, Erik tried to coax something more exotic out of Suvaris. "But what about monsters and wild beasts and all that?"

The Dunmer nodded. "Well yes, a greater level of Fighters Guild activity does often enough relate to managing the creatures of the wilds. Those intruding upon populated areas or the like." He paused on a thought. "Though nothing has come of it just yet, I've heard word of a lot of goblins sighted along the Reed River and Lower Corbolo. I'd suggest that it's only become more noticeable since transport barges have been navigating those waterways. There hasn't yet been any trouble about the dock below Harlun's Watch. Nor near to Cropsford or the Crestbridge crossing. However, they have been spotted roaming along several stretches of the river in the eastern wilderness of the Nibenay Basin. Just not yet causing any trouble near to settlements or along the main roads." Only pausing a moment, he continued. "I'd say that there's probably been more activity with other concerns. Nearer to Cheydinhal, along the Blue Road and even to the north."

"Like what?" Erik was still trying to tease something more interesting out the Dunmer.

Suvaris tilted his head to one side. "Well, with the continued regrowth of forestation over past decades... that really has brought about some secondary effects. The eastern edge of the Great Forest has more or less merged with the woodlands west of Cheydinhal."

Alex frowned again. "Wasn't it always like that?" Of course, he'd only come down to Cyrodiil from Falkreath about twenty-five years before and he hadn't seen the forest at its least verdant.

Since Erik had never been further east than Aleswell, he really held little idea of what either of them really meant. What he'd learned at school or from looking at maps hadn't really served to inform him so much.

Suvaris affected a pensive expression. "I recall that when I first came to Cyrodiil, about sixty years ago, unlike the forested areas nearer to Cheydinhal, the woodlands along the lower stretch of the Blue Road were rather sparse. A few copses here and there. Patches of scrubland, broken by open grassland." He paused to wave a hand. "Effectively, the Great Forest now comes right down to the Blue Road, along the western side. Even the last dry period only slowed the growth a little. The recent turn toward sustained wet seasons has seemingly served to further bolster woodland growth once again." He silently nodded to himself. "Of course, that has led to a significant resurgence of wildlife between the Silver Road and the Blue Road, below the cooler and more arid highlands. I'd suggest that the flourishing wildlife has also contributed to increasing numbers of other wild creatures and beasts in the area."

"Wolves and bears?" Erik prompted him.

Suvaris nodded. "Yes, those as well. Though bears have undoubtedly increased in number, they typically remain somewhat clear of farms and well-travelled roads. For the most part. The same cannot be said for wolves. The Fighters Guild have been called upon to clear out wolf packs at times. When they become a problem for farmers, or chose to hunt too close to the roads."

Erik pressed again. "What about other monsters?"

The older Dunmer nodded, blinking his blood-red eyes. "Some incidents do come to mind. We did need to deal with a minotaur during the spring."

"A minotaur? Was it dangerous?" That clearly resonated with Erik.

"Potentially so, yes. That particular incident was close to the ford flowing from the Blue Pond Falls, on the western side of the Blue Road."

Though Alex and Monika knew well enough where he was talking about, Suvaris needed to explain it to Erik and Nikula, mentioning that it was about halfway along the Blue Road, a few leagues from Cheydinhal.

The ponds were located close to the Blue Road and fed by creeks coming down from the forested hills above in cascading falls. The causeway intermittently spilled across the road, filling gullies to the east, then flowing down toward Lake Poppard, near the Reed River.

He went on to relate how a lone minotaur had taken up residence at the ponds and had been terrorising the roadside traffic upon regular occasion. A Legion soldier had already died trying to drive off the creature, when a patrol tried to engage the creature. After that incident, the Fighters Guild was contracted to deal with it.

As Suvaris explained, the greater preference was to try to drive it off, back into the forest. The standing moratorium on hunting minotaur was still in effect, due to reduced numbers over past decades. Being forced to kill the creature was only a last resort, but it did actually come to that. Of course, with that ban on hunting minotaur for their horns still in effect, the creature's horns were removed, to keep them from falling into the hands of poachers, then delivered to the Legion. Suvaris suggest that the horns most likely still ended up in the hands of the College of Whispers or the Synod. However, that would have been by way of sanctioned channels, rather than by less official activity.

Responding to Erik's continued prompting, Suvaris went on to speak of some recent encounters with troublesome ogres over the past year. Most of those incidents had occurred to the north of Cheydinhal.

He firstly mentioned a Fighters Guild contract to deal with pair of ogres troubling the road near to the remote village of Mountain Watch near the Morrowind border. Since that small settlement effectively had nobody capable of defending the villagers from repeated threat from such creatures, the Fighters Guild merely killed the creatures and were done with the matter.

Suvaris spoke of another situation involving ogres that affected the northern estate of Lord Rugdumph. To satisfy Erik's questions, he also needed to explain that Lord Rugdumph was the eldest son of a family of wealthy orcs who had run the place for generations.

Along with growing a variety of cold-weather crops, the farm at the estate ran herds of sheep and goats, along with some swine and cattle. Of course, it was the livestock that tended to attract ogres, coming down from the highlands when game was sparse. More than once during recent times, the Fighters Guild had been contracted to chase off the ogres.

As Suvaris related, it was just as often that they were forced to kill them, since the ogres either wouldn't take to being chased away or else they'd just keep coming back and taking livestock, along with anyone unfortunate enough to get in their way. Since one of the Rugdumph Estate's farmhands had been killed during the most recent rampage, there'd been little interest in going easy on the creatures that last time.

With a group of five ogres plaguing the estate, nearly all of Cheydinhal's Guild Fighters had participated in taking them down. As Suvaris noted, they were best taken with ranged weapons and poisons, only engaged up close with great caution. Due to their great size and strength, they made for seriously dangerous opponents.

Nodding, Alex evidently agreed. He glanced toward Erik. "When your mother and I first met, we had to take on a lone ogre and only just barely survived."

Monika cast a glare in her husband's direction, seemingly warning him to leave that alone. "We got lucky. Real lucky. Caught off guard, it nearly killed me. We only made it because your father distracted it… and it fell off a cliff." There was a lot more to that tale, but it wasn't something that she thought suited to open discussion.

With an awkward expression, Alex shook his head, then shifted his attention back to Suvaris. "What was that you said about the goblins along the rivers? Are their numbers really on the rise again?"

The Dunmer returned an uncommitted nod. "I imagine so. It's been more than twenty years since that last concerted cull of goblins. As organised by Karl gro-Baroth. During these times of plenty, the goblins have yet to cause us trouble, seemingly remaining in the wilds. Even so, with a turn of lasting poor weather conditions… I imagine that another cull might need to happen again soon."

Alex nodded, accepting his words.

Erik seemed excited by the notion of culling goblins and said as much, trying to coax stories from either Suvaris or his parents. Each of them tried to down-play the idea of the cull being anything heroic, agreeing that it was more dangerous and distasteful, but still necessary.

Nikula had been frowning for a while, seemingly troubled over something. She gave voice to her thoughts. "Does it ever bother you… killing ogres and goblins and such? I mean… from pictures I've seen, they sorta look a bit like people… sorta. I mean, ogres sorta look a bit like giant orcs with tiny little heads… and goblins… they sorta look a little like shrunken orcs with swollen heads… or something like that. Nothin' against orcs…"

Both Alex and Monika returned uncomfortable expressions.

Suvaris nodded thoughtfully. "I can see how you might think that. However, I can readily assure you that neither ogres nor goblins are anything at all like orcs. After all, orcs really are mer… if somewhat more aggressive in appearance… and sometimes in nature. That has more to do with their ancestor's dealings with Malacath." He paused. "In the case of ogres and goblins, it would seem that they are perhaps more than simple animals, yet not quite like man or mer. If not in general appearance, Khajiit and Argonians are certainly far nearer to men and mer. Though of course, also notably different."

Nikula still struggled with what he'd said. "So, you're saying that ogres and goblins really are more like animals?"

Suvaris bobbed his head indecisively. "Yes and no. As I said, they do seem more than just simple animals… yet, still not possessed of the mind of men and mer. Perhaps, something in between." He paused again. "I've read somewhere that some scholars think that creatures like ogres and goblins and others, might well represent failed efforts… on the part of the Divines… when men, mer and other intelligent folk were firstly created."

Alex nodded. "I read something like that also."

Monika countered. "Heard something more like the opposite as well."

Suvaris indicated reserved agreement. "Yes, so have I. I've heard some say that some of those kinds of creatures might possibly have once been something more than simple beasts. Perhaps, more like us, but… but cursed by Daedric Princes. Possibly in some way not unlike how Malacath transformed orcs into a warrior race. Or how Azura transformed my own ancestors in a more subtle manner." He waved his hand toward the northern wall. "Though I cannot claim to know the truth of the matter, they say that an entire group of mer in the north of Skyrim were cursed by some means. Transformed into simple creatures. Living underground in darkness and foraging for food. Now unrecognisable as mer."

Monika nodded. "Falmer. Heard of them. Never seen one."

Alex shifted in his seat and shifted the discussion. "I cannot speak for everyone else, but I am really hungry."

Various indications of agreement were returned.

Monika looked to Nikula. "Give me a hand? There's spicy lamb and vegetable stew in the pot."

Monika's suggestion met with the approval of everyone present. Nikula joined her mother in heading over behind the counter to prepare some bowls as Belwen was serving another couple of Legion soldiers who had just arrived.

Soon enough, all gathered at the table were eating. Further discussion followed afterward, though the tone of conversation did remain just a little lighter until the evening was done and the Pinewatch family finally headed off for home.

~O~

"Special Edition and County Cheydinhal"

.


	14. Chapter 14

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 14

Fredas the 27th of Sun's Height 4E73 Morning

Sitting behind the front counter of the Black Horse Courier, Nikula Pinewatch had another idle moment to think of the contrast between the subdued activity that morning and that of some of the preceding days. Things had really seemed notably less excitable for her since that flurry activity on Middas afternoon, when she'd learned of that gruesome finding down at the docks, and then passed the remainder of that day working with Arturo do get that fresh news ready for a special edition of the Courier.

Of course, that evening over at the Wawnet with Alaron Suvaris visiting had been interesting enough. Though he'd mostly just been relating some casual offerings of the recent going-ons about Cheydinhal, there'd been at least a few items of passing interest.

Still holding some mild reservation over what it really meant, Nikula had taken note of Suvaris' suggestion that another culling of goblins might be on the horizon at some time. She also noted that he'd that said it wasn't something at all pressing. From the way he'd told it, he'd thought that the goblins out in the wilderness might only become a threat again if the weather turned dry for a lengthy period and diminishing resources forced them toward settled areas once more. She acknowledged that it wasn't really anything newsworthy at the moment.

Suvaris had mentioned one other thing that caught her attention a little later in the evening. Almost only in passing, he'd mentioned that he'd heard something from an acquaintance regarding the rule of County Cheydinhal. It had been something about a distant cousin of the former Dunmer Count seeking to make some claim over the legitimacy of an Imperial noble taking over after the demise of the Indarys Count.

If Nikula hadn't pressed just a little, it seemed that nothing more might have been said of it. Without claiming to know the whole of it, Suvaris explained that the wealthier members of the Indarys family had split more than a hundred years past. In Morrowind, one side had aligned themselves with House Redoran and the other with House Hlaalu. As was known well enough, House Hlaalu had been removed from prominence in Morrowind not so long after the Oblivion Crisis. Count Indarys of Cheydinhal had represented the last of his line aligned to House Hlaalu in any position of influence. With his passing, and no direct claimant to his position, a wealthy Imperial noble of the Elder Council had been since appointed to take his place in Cheydinhal.

After the passage of more than two decades, an individual of the Indarys line of House Redoran trying to assert some tenuous claim upon what was previously in the hands of the former Count of Cheydinhal seemed rather unlikely to hold any substance. Suvaris fully expected nothing at all to come of it. Though she'd been hoping to learn of something potentially newsworthy, Nikula accepted his view of the matter.

After those more excitable activities of Middas, Turdas had seemed very much the opposite for Nikula. Her workday at the Black Horse Courier had felt mostly tedious by comparison. Though Ja-Mere had been busy working the press, printing off more copies of the special edition, much of Nikula's day had been related to handing over stacks of printed copies at the counter to those picking them up for distribution and delivery.

Since many of the Black Horse Courier riders had yet to make it back to the city from certain locations, there would still be some more of that ahead of her on Fredas, and possibly over the next day as well.

With time on her hands, Nikula had the opportunity to read through the special edition a number of times. Though she did think that one or two things could have been said slightly differently in hindsight, she remained fairly content with how it turned out. She felt a little sensation of measured pride at observing her name side by side with Art's as the writers of the report. Since it was the first time that her name ever appeared on the Courier, she'd kept a copy of it to put away for herself.

Aside from the deliverers sporadically arriving for further collections of the special edition on Fredas morning, it was starting to feel like a fairly tedious day ahead for her. Though she held no desire to be downstairs cleaning presses with the Argonian, or anything like that, she was mildly disappointed that Art had nothing else of importance for her to be doing that morning. Even printing off forms for someone might have seemed more productive than sitting about relatively idle.

Both Martin and Naveed seemed to have tasks to attend. Martin had been working on some low priority pieces that would likely make it into the next edition of the Courier. Naveed had been tasked with transcribing some more pages intended for that new biography of Emperor Attrebus. Apparently, further content had been approved by the White-Gold Tower and had been delivered. From what she'd heard, only about half of the whole thing had been fully approved, so it seemed that the book wasn't about to be fully printed just yet.

It wasn't until later in the morning that something interrupted the tedium in an unexpected manner. Nikula firstly heard the noises of people shouting out. The sounds were coming from somewhere outside and behind her, via the partially opened window at the back of the office. Turning around, she observed that Martin had already risen from his seat in response to the disturbance and headed straight for the window.

"What in Oblivion?" Martin Doran had pushed the window fully open and was trying to see what was going on outside.

Nikula got up from her seat, but had yet to move from the front counter. She waited a moment before calling over toward Martin. "What's going on out there?"

Martin partly leaned out the window, trying to see. From that particular opening, he could probably see most of the crossroad and partway along the main street. Possibly, a little more from the way he was starting to lean further out. With a frustrated expression on his face, he turned his head back. "Can't see… exactly. People shouting out. Some people running along the main street. It, ah… it looks like the guards are headed for the north-western side of the district… I think."

"Some sort of trouble?" Nikula immediately realised that her question really seemed sort of silly. It also sounded like he was talking about something going on around the far side of the Office of Imperial Commerce. If that were the case, it would likely remain beyond his possible field of view.

"Yeah, some sort. Some sort of trouble. Can't see what." Martin's response provided nothing telling, since he really couldn't see what it was about.

Nikula took a few tentative steps in his direction.

Martin had half his body out the window. "Can't… can't see. People are running about like there's a fire… or something… but can't… can't see any smoke… or anything."

"Martin." Arturo bellowed out from the top of the stairs.

Nikula cast a glance in that direction as Martin struggled to pull his torso back inside the open window. She called toward Art's position. "He's… he's on his way."

Art responded with a scowl. He was waving his hand toward the open door of the upstairs office. It wasn't clearly obvious what that was about, but Nikula knew that Naveed was up there.

Extracted from the window, Martin shifted about to where he could see Arturo standing at the top of the stairs and looked up there with an expectant gaze.

As soon as he could see Martin, Art spoke. "There's some sort of disturbance over the other side of the Market District."

Martin nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. Can't see what it's about."

"Naveed's coming downstairs for a bit. I want you to head over there and see what it's all about. Take Nikula with you. Find out if there's a story."

Nikula was momentarily surprised by what she'd just heard, but wasted no time questioning it. She briefly looked to Martin, then set to gathering herself to the task.

* * *

Soon enough, with parchment and charcoal at the ready, both Nikula and Martin departed the Courier. Once outside, they headed along the main street past the crossroad toward the north-western side of the Market District.

They immediately observed that several people had scattered over to the other side of the street and were standing about by the doors to the stores on that southern side. The open street stalls behind the statue of Uriel Septim III had been abandoned. Though the exact reason for any of it did not appeared easily obvious.

An armoured Orc was standing just outside the weaponry store near the Office of Imperial Commerce with a big warhammer in hand. He appeared to be involved in a subdued disagreement with a guard of the City Watch. Evidently, the guard wanted the Orc to hold back and he appeared more inclined to do otherwise. Even so, the Orc couldn't have been too determined, as he was remaining in place and nothing more than stern words were being exchanged. He didn't appear to be the direct source of the greater commotion.

Over the opposite corner of that section of marketplace, the elderly Altmer woman who owned the clothier store was peering out through the partially opened door of her shop. It seemed she was nervously curious over what was going on, but clearly unwilling to actually venture outside.

Aside from that guard holding the Orc back, there were another six or seven soldiers standing or moving about nearby. One guard was just by the door to the Mystic Emporium, speaking with the old Altmer who owned that store and a Nibenese man in mage's robes. Most of the other guards appeared to be motivated to keep people away from the immediate area.

As Nikula was taking all that in, she noticed a younger soldier of the City Watch suddenly dashing past and bolting off in a great hurry. He appeared to be headed for the street leading toward the central district of the city.

Approaching that area of the north-western marketplace, Martin and Nikula managed to get no closer than the statue of a former Emperor before they were intercepted by a soldier of the City Watch. Though the guard had her shield set upon her left arm, she kept her steel blade sheathed.

"That's near enough."

Holding up his blank parchments, Martin responded quickly. "We're with the Black Horse Courier. Martin Doran… and this is…"

"I know who you are." The guard had cast Nikula only a flickering glance, keeping her primary focus upon Martin.

"Can you tell us anything?" Martin tried to sound earnest.

"Not yet. You need to hold off and keep clear. Trouble's not over yet."

Nikula spoke up. "Is it something dangerous?"

The guard glanced toward Nikula. "Something set off in the Mystic Emporium." She returned her attention to Martin. "You'll get the story. Once the trouble is sorted. For now, you'd best stay back." She waved her free hand toward the people gathered across the street.

Ignoring the inference, Nikula firstly shifted her gaze to look toward the Mystic Emporium. She certainly recognised Calindil, the owner of the store. She understood that he'd been running that place for more than a hundred years. Aside from the attire indicating that he was most likely a mage, she had no idea of who that Nibenese man was. She didn't think that she'd seen him before.

Nikula felt Martin's hand upon her shoulder as he spoke. "Come on. We should move back for now. We might learn something from the people across the street."

"Ah, yeah." Nikula responded in a distracted fashion, then followed Martin.

Martin and Nikula made their way over toward the bystanders along the southern side of the main street. Identifying himself as Black Horse Courier each time, Martin started asking questions of those willing to speak. Only after listening to Martin speaking with the first two, Nikula drifted to one side to speak with others gathered there. She tried to split her attention to partly listen to what Martin managed to draw from some respondents, since that influenced some of the questions she was asking of others.

An incomplete picture soon started to form. Though a few individuals seemed to know bits and pieces, none of them really appeared to know the whole thing and none were actually direct witnesses of what took place inside the Mystic Emporium.

However, the female Khajiit who ran the open stall selling jewellery and other trinkets claimed to have spoken with a short-statured male Bosmer who had just come out of the Mystic Emporium when the uproar first began. She also mentioned a Breton woman who'd run shrieking from the place and then immediately disappeared from the area.

According to the Khajiit, the male Bosmer had also disappeared by then. However before he'd departed, he'd told her that Calindil and the mage had been examining some sort of ceramic bottle with mysterious markings. He thought that they must have cracked the seal on the container and then a screeching spirit of some sort started rampaging about the store. That was when he got out of there as quickly as he could.

A Redguard woman with a local accent standing nearby corroborated what the Khajiit had said, claiming that she'd overheard the conversation with the Bosmer. Neither of them seemed to know the name of the male Wood-Elf. Nikula made a point of looking about for anyone matching the vague description, but there was nobody like that around.

A couple of people had mentioned that some of the guards had gone into the Mystic Emporium, but had come back out right away. From what was said, it seemed that the guard speaking with Calindil and his acquaintance was one of them.

Nikula had briefly shifted her gaze back toward Calindil and the mage, still across the street with the guards. She figured that they needed to speak with them to properly learn what had happened, but that didn't appear to be an immediate option. It looked like the guards weren't allowing either of them to go anywhere until whatever was happening inside that store was resolved.

Noticing that Martin had been scribbling some brief notes onto parchment, Nikula took a moment to do the same with some key points that she thought she might need to keep in mind. Even so, she felt that all she was doing was noting partially verifiable points of a terribly incomplete sequence of events.

Again following Martin's lead, Nikula continued to speak with anyone who seemed to have something to say about what they'd seen or heard, even if it mostly seemed a mix of hearsay and second-hand opinion.

Before long, she was forced to accept that the female Khajiit probably seemed the most reliable voice in the crowd and that the rest of the important detail just wasn't going to come out until they were able to get to the Altmer store owner and his acquaintance.

As Martin was seemingly running of people to speak with, he returned to compare notes with Nikula. He quickly drew the same conclusions, looking over toward those gathered outside the Mystic Emporium.

As Nikula was beginning to wonder whether they were going to find out any more about the matter at all, a pair of Imperial Legion Battlemages arrived on the scene. They wore slightly different armoured uniforms from typical Legionnaires, featuring coloured hoods with patterns that presumably indicated rank or the like. Nikula commented that they managed to get there fairly quickly. Martin agreed, suggesting that it was surely too soon for someone to have come all the way from the Arcane University. He figured that they must have instead come from the White-Gold Tower.

The Battlemages appeared to confer with the guards of the City Watch, as well as Calindil and that other mage for several moments. Apparently satisfied with what they they'd learned, one of the Battlemages then prepared himself with his mage staff and the other drew what appeared to be an enchanted silver blade.

They then headed on inside the Mystic Emporium. It was too far off to easily hear much of what was going on in there. Especially with the door to the store closed. After a short wait, an unearthly screeching could be heard coming from inside the store. It was fair to assume that it had to be that spirit that the female Khajiit heard about from the Bosmer.

A few moments later, the two Battlemages emerged from the front door. They were too far off to hear what they were saying to the guard by the door, but their expressions seemed to indicate that they'd been successful.

The Battlemages continued to confer with that guard for a few moments, also speaking with Calindil and the mage once again. Then, that guard called over some of the others and afterward they started going to each of the neighbouring stores, presumably to spread the word that the threat had passed.

Anticipating that the immediate trouble had been resolved, holding up his notes, Martin started to cross the street to see if he could approach near enough to learn what had happened. After a moment's hesitation, Nikula rushed off to follow him.

That female guard of the City Watch still lingering near the statue halted their progress. She told Martin to hold off a few moments, until the guard in charge gave the all clear.

Nikula thought that everything was already 'all clear' and that the guard was just being unnecessarily obtuse. However, she kept those thoughts to herself.

As Martin and Nikula were still being held at bay by the guard of the City Watch, the Battlemages had evidently decided that their work was done and were starting to depart.

Martin again waved his notes, identifying himself as belonging to the Black Horse Courier and prompted the Battlemages for comment.

The taller Nibenese Battlemage appeared likely to brush him off, then decided to offer a brusque response. "It's all sorted, now. Got rid of it. A bottled lich ghost."

Martin returned a confused frown. "A lich?"

The slightly shorter Breton Battlemage shook his head. "No, not a lich exactly. The spirit of someone… someone sealed in a phylactery. The kind that might be used in the process of creating a lich."

The taller Battlemage wrinkled his nose. "Looked like it might've been the spirit of an unsanctioned necromancer. Maybe a necromancer who tried to transform himself into a lich… and it all went wrong."

The Breton nodded. "Or else someone else had done it to him. Leaving his spirit sealed within the phylactery, instead of transferred to a suitable vessel."

The taller Battlemage didn't seemed convinced by the suggestion. "Maybe. No way to know. Doesn't matter now."

"Suppose not." The Breton shrugged.

Martin had been hurriedly scribbling some key notes on parchment.

Looking to the Battlemages, Nikula shook her head. "But… but how is it… a lich ghost in a bottle… how could that happen?"

The Breton responded first. "It shouldn't. It doesn't work like that. We have no intention of fully explaining just how such a thing might be done. The practices of necromancy within the Imperial Province remain strictly controlled and limited only to the proper authorities."

The taller Battlemage remained terse. "Doesn't matter. We've sorted it out."

Martin looked as though he wanted to gain something more from them, but accepted that the Battlemages were unlikely to be very forthcoming. Before he had the opportunity to test that, the pair stepped away and then marched off back in the direction they'd come from.

Another few moments passed before that female guard finally allowed them to go speak with Calindil outside his store. Even then, they needed to wait until the guard with them was finished issuing stern warnings and suggesting that both Calindil and the mage might be facing fines for the trouble they'd caused.

Once the guard was done with them. Martin tried to pry pertinent details out of the visibly shaken Altmer storeowner. Running a hand over his shock of thinning white hair, Calindil insisted that he had no idea that the ceramic bottle was actually some sort of necromancer's phylactery. He further insisted that he certainly had no idea that there might some sort of angry spirit contained inside.

With further prompting, Calindil revealed that he'd acquired the item from a travelling trader, who had claimed that he'd acquired from someone in Bravil. According to what he'd been told, the further claim was that it had originally come from someone who'd previously acquired it from a Meridia cultist.

Given that Calindil couldn't readily determine exactly what it was, he'd called upon Aurius, an acquaintance from the Arcane University to help make a proper examination. Aurius Varo had just suggested that he thought it looked something like a phylactery and was trying to scratch away the grime obscuring the strange markings about the top. That was when the seal gave way and the trapped spirit emerged from the container to start rampaging about the store.

Varo volunteered that he'd studied texts that touched upon the concepts of necromancers seeking lichdom to continue their existence, but could not claim to be an expert and held no practical experience with that sort of thing. As he understood it, necromancers pursuing such a thing would make detailed preparations, before finally utilising a specialised phylactery as part of a method of soul transference from a failing form into another specially prepared vessel. As much as he understood the concept, a phylactery wasn't meant for actually holding a soul beyond the procedure of transference. He could speculate that the item they'd examined must have represented the result of something that had gone terribly wrong. He conceded that particular notion was actually the suggestion of one of the Battlemages, but mentioned that he was inclined to agree, from his admittedly limited knowledge in that specific area.

Martin had just a few further questions to ask of both Calindil and Varo, before he felt that he'd covered everything. Nikula had tried to come up with something else to ask, but had to accept that Martin had pretty well asked them everything that she could think of.

As they been speaking with the elderly Altmer and his mage acquaintance, the gathering across the street had dispersed. Store owners and open stall operators had effectively returned to their respective places of business. The guards of the City Watch had returned to regular patrols. Anyone else about had moved along to wherever they'd been headed before all the turmoil had erupted.

Watching Martin nodding as he looked over his notes, Nikula queried him. "We have everything we need to write the story?"

Martin nodded again. "Think so." He looked up to the sky, evidently trying to gauge the exact hour. "We should go get some lunch before we head back. I'm feeling real hungry… and I work better on a full belly."

"Okay." Nikula realised that she was also starting to feel hungry.

Noticing that the Redguard woman operating a stall had returned to business, he pointed in her direction. "I'm going to go see Dazra. She makes this thing with clam meat… on a bread roll… with lettuce and radish."

"Clam meat?" Nikula's expression easily conveyed that she didn't think it sounded at all appetising."

"It's fresh… and properly cooked and diced. It's the creamy sauce with lemon juice that makes it tasty. Trust me."

Nikula wasn't sure she did trust his judgement, but tenuously accepted the idea. She still planned to take a look at what he was talking about before actually committing to it.

After brief mention of all the disruption from the Mystic Emporium, Martin soon learned that Dazra had some prepared rolls in her ice-box and purchased one for himself. With a little further assurance from Martin and a passing examination, Nikula agreed to get one for herself, and then they were off.

* * *

Returning to the Black Horse Courier, Martin and Nikula spoke with Naveed very briefly, informing him of the basics of what had occurred. Martin then headed up to see Art as Nikula reheated the pot of tea that Naveed had brewed not long before.

Upon Martin's return, he told Nikula that they'd be writing the story together, just as she'd done with Art a couple of days before. Art wanted her to get in some more experience with that while the opportunity was in hand. Nikula certainly had no objection.

Before setting about that task, Martin was more interested in sitting down and having something to eat. Once Nikula had poured out two mugs of tea, they did just that.

As they were eating, both Martin and Nikula casually looked over some of the notes they'd taken out on the street.

After her first bite of that clam-roll, Nikula was surprised that the repast actually did taste far better than she would have expected. Just as Martin suggested, it was all about that creamy sauce with the lemon juice in it that made plain old clam meat seem like a special treat.

Considering a particular name on the notes, Nikula raised a thought. "Isn't Meridia s'posed to be a Daedric Prince… or something?"

Martin kept nodding as he was chewing. "Mmm, yeah. Mmm, sort of. I think it's really supposed to be a bit more complicated than that." He seemed to be savouring each bite of his roll like it was some sort of delicacy.

Nikula returned a frown. "What do you mean?"

As she waited for his delayed response, she was just thinking it weird that Meridia wasn't called a 'Daedric Princess'. However, she did know that they were all referred as 'Daedric Princes'. She also knew that Daedric entities weren't really supposed to be male or female. They weren't really like people. It was really only that some chose to represent themselves as female, or something similar.

After he'd finished chewing on a mouthful, Martin offered a reply. "Mmm, well… well, they do say that Meridia is meant to be a Daedric Prince, but apparently she didn't actually start off that way. So they say. Some say that she was originally one of the Magna-Ge."

"Magna-Ge?"

"Yeah, Children of Magnus. One of the… not exactly sure what they were. Not exactly Aedra or Daedra… but some of the original celestial spirits of creation. They say the Divines surrendered much of themselves to create everything. The Daedra set themselves up in parts of the Oblivion realms. But others… like Magnus and the Magna-Ge… they retreated off to Aetherius."

Nikula nodded. "Yeah, I know that. Sort of." She really knew only the broad strokes of it from what she'd learned at school. Even that was hardly fresh in her mind.

"Yeah well, Meridia was supposed to be one of them. Of course, I'm no scholar or the like, but… but as I understand it, she was apparently cast out… out of Aetherius. Something to do with dealings with the Daedra or something. So, apparently, she took up residence in a plane of Oblivion and then ended up becoming a Daedric Prince, with her own realm. So, I heard it."

Nikula shook her head as she finished chewing. "I don't remember much, but I thought Meridia was one of those Daedra that had nothing to do with necromancers."

Nearly finished with his roll, Martin nodded again as he chewed. "Mmm, yeah. That part of Calindil's story doesn't sound right. Doesn't make sense that the phylactery came from a Meridia cultist. Anyone following Meridia… they'd be opposed to necromancers… and vampires and all those sorts of things. It's a fair call that that part is wrong. Any case, that's just what he'd been told from some travelling trader."

Nikula frowned as she finished chewing on some roll. "How come you know so much about Meridia?"

Martin shrugged awkwardly. "Well, ah yeah. Yeah, it was really because of my father's cousin. When I was young, I'd heard of how she'd become involved with some Meridia cult… over in the west. It got her killed in the end."

Nikula returned a concerned expression.

Martin waved it off. "Was years ago. But afterward, I tried to read up on it a bit. I wanted to know what it was all about and why someone might be drawn in like that."

Nikula shot him an odd look.

Martin waved his hand again. "No, no, nothing like that. I wasn't taken in by it at all, but I can sort of see why some might be. Unlike other Daedric Princes, Meridia is supposed to be sort of reverent towards living things… and actively opposed to the undead and corrupted life… sort of like a Daedric version of Arkay. Sort of. She supposedly grants certain followers with special abilities or artefacts for destroying vampires, werewolves and any manner of creatures related to necromancy. From what I'd heard, more often than not, that's part of what ends up getting Meridia cultists killed."

Struggling to finish her roll, Nikula shrugged. "Didn't know all that. Only get the basics at school. And that's pretty much about just making sure that the Daedra look like they're all bad."

Martin sipped at his tea. "Yeah well, wouldn't say that even Meridia was good. Not exactly. With the Divines, blessings and healing are offered freely. Even with a Daedric Prince like Meridia, it's more about serving her agenda. Might be about getting rid of bad things, but anything beneficial that comes from that… that comes with conditions."

"Yeah, I expect it would." Nikula sipped her tea and looked to the last bit of roll, wondering if she could finish it.

Martin was done except for the last of his tea. "You better finish that up. We need to get into working on this story."

Nikula returned a silent nod and tried to finish her meal. She was actually quite keen to get to work on writing that story.

~O~

"Bottled Spirit"

.


	15. Chapter 15

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 15

Morndas the 30th of Sun's Height 4E73 Morning

Along the silent march up from home with her brother, Nikula Pinewatch wondered exactly what the day might bring once she arrived at the Black Horse Courier.

After that excitable disturbance in the Market District on Fredas, she'd passed that afternoon writing the news story with Martin Doran. The experience of writing in cooperation with Martin felt a little different from working with Art a few days beforehand. In fact, working with Art was actually quite different from working with Martin, but Nikula supposed that it was mostly different because both Martin and she were present at the gathering of information on the streets of the marketplace. That somehow served to make the process of putting it all together seem both easier and oddly more difficult at the same time. Even so, she remained overall fairly satisfied with how it all passed and how the news story turned out in the end.

Her half-day at the Courier on Loredas morning certainly seemed fairly tedious after all that excitable activity on Fredas. Martin, Naveed and Arturo had things to keep them busy that morning. However, Nikula had not been so well engaged. The relatively mundane activity of attending some of the collections of that freshly printed special edition of the Courier seemed the only thing to break up her morning.

By the time of her Sundas afternoon shift at the Black Horse Courier, there were no more copies of the special edition remaining. The very last of them had gone earlier that morning.

In passing Nikula had heard that Jesper Pellegrin had been by in the afternoon on Loredas after she'd gone home. Apparently, he'd been collecting some material regarding the Emperor's new biography and discussing certain things with Arturo. She wasn't certain whether that meant that the bard would provide something ready to go in the next printing, or perhaps the one after that. She figured that she'd learn about that in due course.

On Sundas afternoon, Nikula had the opportunity to help with some of the proof reading for pieces going in the next edition. It certainly wasn't the same as actually writing a news story, but it still felt like useful contribution to the whole process.

Of course, Martin and Naveed had been doing all the scribe work. She wasn't sure exactly what Arturo was doing, since he seemed to be bouncing from one task to another, as well as overseeing what everyone else was up to. He'd been up and down the stairs a number of times throughout the afternoon.

As far as Nikula understood it, it looked like everything was going to be ready to go to printing for Morndas. Of course, that meant that the final edition of the month would be done in time for first collections on schedule. When everything was going according to plan, copies of the Black Horse Courier would start going out to the public on a Tirdas, or even have the very first copies done Morndas afternoon. However, like with what had happened the previous week, that circumstance could often enough change according to unexpected occurrences.

That particular month had been one of those where Tirdas fell five times. However, they were only required to get out four main editions a month under normal circumstances. That was why they'd skipped a week in the middle of Sun's Height.

Even then, the call for printing a single-paged special edition to report those fresh findings down at the docks on Middas had effectively meant that more than just the regular four editions had been printed after all.

Unless something unexpected occurred, everything that was intended to go into the next edition of the Courier was already written, including Art's follow-up piece on the murder, and presumably all was likely transcribed ready for the printing presses.

As Nikula and Erik arrived in the centre of the Talos Plaza District, they parted company as usual. Her brother veered off to the right, headed off for the Temple District and she continued onward in a generally easterly direction.

Nikula had cast only a passing glance at the dragon statue in the plaza. She reminded herself that a full week had passed by since that incident which brought about the closing off of the central plaza and it had been another four days since the rest of the remains of that beggar had been found down at the docks. As of the day before, as far as she'd heard, nothing more had been learned about any of it since that time.

Though the whole thing seemed destined to remain a dark mystery, at the least, it seemed a good thing that nothing else of a similar nature had taken place anywhere in the city since then. At least, as far as she knew.

Headed along the main thoroughfare, just before she'd passed from the Talos Plaza District into the Elven Gardens District, Nikula had spotted a beggar off to her left. It was that same elderly Nord she'd spotted a few days before. He was down by the entrance to the tavern on that side street and seemingly too far off to even notice her.

The activity on the streets of the Elven Gardens District seemed typical for that early part of the day. A couple of people were talking outside the King and Queen Tavern. Another pair chatted just outside the Elven Gardens Boarding House. Those few other individuals on the streets were evidently on their way to other places, just like Nikula was at that moment.

The fairly light activity on the streets of the Market District seemed not at all out of the ordinary for that time of the morning. Aside from people on their way elsewhere, more of those on the streets seemed directly related to the operation of the local businesses, than anyone who might represent customers of those places.

A pair of Legion soldiers carrying a small crate by two handles headed off along the northern side street from the central crossroads of the marketplace. Moving with purposeful stride, they appeared bound for the gateway leading out to the fortified prison, located just outside the main walls of the Imperial City. The only time that soldiers headed to or from that place really drew notable attention, was when they were forcibly escorting individuals through the northern gates.

Looking off along the gently curving main street toward the gateway leading into the Arena District, Nikula noticed a dishevelled beggar lurking by the corner on the southern side of the street. The thin and ragged-looking Breton man was someone she'd seen before from time to time, but never directly spoken with, as far as she recalled.

If nothing else, spotting that beggar served to remind Nikula that she'd not seen that 'Xander' about the Market District over the past few days. She figured that he was likely around somewhere. It was most likely the case that they just hadn't crossed paths as she was coming or going from the marketplace.

Arriving at her destination, Nikula headed on into the Black Horse Courier.

* * *

Nikula had been expecting to find things to be a little relaxed in the office that particular morning. Not for Ja-Mere down in the basement, of course. However, she'd expected that everything else would have mostly settled by then.

Offering no more than a nod of greeting on his way past, Naveed appeared mildly stressed as he gathered up some plates and bolted upstairs to see Arturo.

Martin seemed a bit less harried as he exchanged a morning greeting. The middle-aged Colovian explained what was going on. "Nothing too troublesome. Art and Naveed just need to finish some last moment adjustments before the plates are ready."

"Nothing about the murder?" Nikula set down her satchel.

Martin shook his head slightly. "No, nothing new about that. Art's written a piece that briefly summarises what came out, but otherwise... that whole thing is likely remained an unsolved mystery... from the look of it."

Nikula shrugged. She'd already figured that was probably the case. "What do I need to do this morning?"

Martin raised his eyebrows. "Art want's you to go help clean the second press. I think Ja-Mere's just about got the first one ready to go."

Nikula suppressed the urge to sigh. "Okay. I'll get onto that."

Though it was far from her most favoured activity at the Black Horse Courier, Nikula was soon downstairs in the basement assisting Ja-Mere with cleaning and preparing the block presses ahead of the printing.

Though she'd tried to draw the Argonian into idle conversation that morning, he seemed rather less than talkative. Ja-Mere appeared far more focussed upon ensuring that he would be ready to go as soon as the plates came downstairs. Given that the fumes from the cleaning potions adversely affected her, Nikula was really just as keen to be done with the task and out of there as quickly as possible.

Once it was all done, Nikula headed back up to main level of the Courier. Though it was a bit early for it, Ja-Mere also came up from the basement with the intent to duck out and get something to eat for lunch. Once the printing was under way, he wouldn't have much time for anything like that.

Nikula took over minding the main office as Martin headed off for the bathroom. A few moments later, Ja-Mere had returned with a serving of that pungent smelling pickled eel that he apparently favoured. Fortunately, he headed directly downstairs before the odour of his food began to linger in the air.

A short time later, Jesper Pellegrin turned up at the Courier with some parchments in hand. He offered Nikula a friendly greeting. Martin interrupted to check whether the Breton bard had what Art was expecting. Though Martin seemed like he was discouraging it, Jesper insisted that he needed to speak with Art, even if only briefly. Acknowledging Martin's warning that Art was busy and quite likely to be short with him, Jesper headed on upstairs to see Arturo.

Mentioning to Nikula that he'd brought his lunch from home that day, Martin set to heating a pot of tea. She politely declined the offer of a mug of tea. Noting that it was drawing close to the hour of midday, Martin suggested that she go get herself some lunch while things were still fairly quiet.

Just as Nikula had collected her satchel and checked for her coinpurse, Jesper returned from upstairs. Learning that she was going for lunch, he casually invited himself to join her as she was heading out the front door.

* * *

Trying not to sound too impolite, Nikula agreed to go over to the Feed Bag with the Breton bard. She'd already been considering the idea of going over there before he'd come along. Only, she hadn't at all been planning to go there in his company.

Nikula anticipated that the bard likely would have more of his seemingly irrelevant and lengthy tales of far away lands to tell. Even so, she hoped that he might surprise her with something otherwise.

Soon enough, they'd acquired repasts from the elderly Dunmer at the service counter of the Feed Bag, then headed off to find somewhere suitable to sit down and eat.

Almost as soon as they'd settled at a table, Jesper started talking. Perhaps slightly surprisingly, he directed the topic of conversation toward Nikula's recent work. "I expect that must be rather exciting for you… seeing your name in print, side by side with the renowned Arturo Giordano, as the co-author of such an important piece. In a special edition of the Black Horse Courier, no less."

Chewing on her food, Nikula shrugged. "Well, yeah. I s'pose. It's a start. I actually got to work on another one with Martin on Fredas."

The Breton nodded. "Yes, so he told me… on Loredas afternoon. That disturbance over at the Mystic Emporium on Fredas. Some sort of bottled-up spirit that got loose."

"Yeah, something like that. Bit more complicated. You can read about the whole story in the Courier. It's getting printed up today.

"Of course, of course. I'm looking forward to seeing just how well written the reports of that incident will be. That report of the body found by the docks seemed quite professional."

"That's probably mostly because of Art. Though he did let me do a fair bit on my own… but with his… his managing how I actually did my parts of it."

"Well, the end result easily speaks for itself." Jesper took a sip from his mug. "I should ask… has there been any further development with regard to that dead beggar? From official sources, I should say?"

Nikula shook her head. "Nothing more. Not as far as I've heard. I'm guessing that so long as nothing else like that happens, 'official sources' ain't all that interested in one dead beggar. Even if it was… was real weird… with the way body parts were found and such."

The bard bobbed his head in an ambivalent nod of sorts. "Yes, I expect so. Even so, so long as it remains in mind with the public... and unsolved... well, there are still lots of rumours going about the city."

"Rumours? What like?" She was wondering whether it was just idle gossip or something more than that.

Jesper's expression conveyed his own scepticism. "Well one of the oddly popular ones I've heard... there are people suggesting that the beggar might have somehow crossed the Thieves Guild... and that somehow got him killed."

"Thieves Guild?"

"I know, I know. Setting aside the notion of whether the Thieves Guild even has a properly organised presence in the Imperial City or otherwise... it's said that the Thieves Guild don't typically encourage killing. At least that's what I've heard from certain unsavoury individuals."

"I wouldn't know."

"I cannot claim any irrefutable insight either… even so, that's what I've been hearing on the streets and about the taverns and so forth. I suppose that it's at least possible. There's another rumour going about that sounds perhaps somewhat more plausible. Even so, that one is just as absent of proper substance." He lowered his voice a little. "Some say it might have been related to the Dark Brotherhood."

Nikula wrinkled her nose, silently indicating her passing doubts over the suggestion.

"Well of course, since that organisation is supposedly a secretive society of assassins, whatever it might be involved in… would remain secretive. Only someone 'in the know' would be in any position to really know anything. I couldn't readily imagine why a lowly beggar might be the target of such an organisation, but then…" He trailed off, setting aside repeating that gossip in favour of returning his attention to his food instead.

After a moment of relative silence, Nikula raised a question. "Aren't you s'posed to be doing those articles about the Emperor's new biography?"

Jesper nodded as he finished chewing. "Yes, we're planning to have those pieces in the Courier, to run though the coming month. My first piece is more or less done. I've left it with Arturo for perusal. The main source of delay came from the White-Gold Tower holding up approval for what was going into the biography. They're still going through parts of it. Even so, I've seen enough for the first of my articles." He shook his head. "They actually want to have approval of my articles before they go to print as well. Rather annoying."

Nikula shrugged without comment.

The bard's expression shifted as something specific came to mind. "I should say, some of the biography material I was able to peruse for excerpts to include… well, some of it was unexpectedly candid and inspirational."

Nikula's raised eyebrows prompted him to continue.

"In particular, I did like a brief section contributed by Emperor Attrebus himself. He offered commentary about how a number of earlier writings exaggerated his fighting prowess when he was much younger. During his formative years as the Empire's Crown Prince. He suggests that it was more the case that he was surrounded by soldiers of far greater skill and experience than his own during that time. He said that the credit for many of the battles he'd won really should have been more equally shared with those at his side. He suggested that sometimes those matters are truly less about the quality of the leader and more about the quality of those supporting the leadership. In a similar manner, he also spoke of how the Empire is stronger because of all those citizens from many various walks of life, all contributing to the whole."

Pausing only to take a sip from his mug, Jesper continued. "Referencing something his father had said, Emperor Attrebus said that he viewed his role as one of service to the people, not the other way around. He maintained that it was the duty of an Emperor to strive to cultivate the best achievable circumstances to permit the citizens of the Empire to thrive."

Chewing on her food, Nikula remained silent as she absorbed what he'd related. A somewhat unrelated thought returned to her mind. "Heard something the other day… from a friend of my parents. He's with the Fighters Guild. A Dunmer from Cheydinhal. He said he'd heard something about a distant relative of the old Dunmer Count of Cheydinhal kicking up a stink about an Imperial noble taking over after the count died. Reckons that an Indarys oughta be running Cheydinhal and wants to challenge for the position. He's apparently s'posed to be someone… over in Morrowind. From House Redoran, I think."

Firstly frowning as he tried to recall something, Jesper then started nodding. "Oh, that's right. From what I understand, Cheydinhal had been the only county of Cyrodiil not under the stewardship of an Imperial family, whether Colovian or Nibenese. I'd actually thought it somewhat curious that a Dunmer family held that particular county for a lengthy time."

"Think it was only that one Dunmer… Count Indarys. Don't remember his full name. Think he was the count of Cheydinhal for nearly a hundred years. Was before my time, but I read that an Imperial family ruled Cheydinhal before Indarys took over. I think he was only promoted from the Elder Council as some sort of deal with Morrowind. Cos he was with the most important house of that time. Ah… House Hlaalu? Yeah, that one."

Jesper bobbed his head side to side. "I don't suppose that maintaining favour with any of the Houses of Morrowind would have mattered so much after he was gone. And even less so, without a direct heir to take his place."

"Probably not. Anyhow, from what my friend said, any distant relative from Morrowind making a noise about it now isn't likely to hold any substance. Not as far as he thought. More than twenty years too late anyway."

Jesper nodded as he chewed. "If I'm not mistaken, administration of the counties of Cyrodiil is typically by appointment of the Elder Council and the Emperor, unless otherwise directly inherited by family."

Nikula nodded. "Yeah, as far as I know. And that's what happened with Cheydinhal after that last count died. With no heir to his position, the Elder Council just appointed someone else. I think Kvatch was the last time something slightly different happened."

Jesper returned a curious frown.

Nikula elaborated. "Apparently, Kvatch's Count Goldwine and all his immediate family were killed back during the Oblivion Crisis. Afterward, one of his cousins stepped up and the Elder Council approved him. So they could get on with rebuilding Kvatch. Heard he even changed his name to Goldwine… to keep that name going on the council."

The bard nodded. "Yes, I suppose that aside from those unavoidable disruptions arising from the Oblivion Crisis… and all that turmoil before the rise of Emperor Titus Mede… the Imperial Province does mostly prefer to maintain the spirit of traditional continuity. At least as much as such a thing is possible."

Nearly finished with her meal, Nikula passed a comment. "Yeah, I s'pose. A bit different from over in the west. From what I read at school, seemed like things were all over the place over in High Rock. Seemed like everyone wanted to be a king or something for a while."

Jesper waved it off with a shrug. "That was almost a hundred years ago… and not all of High Rock was like that. Though parts to the south fell to chaos for a short time, I can tell you that Evermor remained stable during that period. Even those other parts of High Rock further north were only indirectly affected by what was going on nearer to the bay."

"Yeah, but before the Warp in the West…?"

Jesper uttered a little chortle. "We don't call it that back home… since we're already in the west. We usually refer to it as the 'Miracle of Peace'."

"Yeah well, before that… it looked like it was a miracle that High Rock didn't all come apart. Least, that was what it looked like from the history books."

The Breton inclined his head in partial acceptance. "Yes well, I suppose I can see why you might think that. Though Evermor managed to just barely keep out of it, from Gavaudon down to Daggerfall, that part of High Rock had fragmented into more than twenty disparate kingdoms or fiefdoms or the like. Some identified as independent counties, duchies or baronies. Some declared new kingdoms. I understand that even the previously established territories of Daggerfall had briefly split into about six entities. Even the Isle of Betony seemed poised to declare independence from Daggerfall. Though Camlorn lost territories during all that, the central part of Camlorn held. Much like what occurred with Wayrest during that turmoil." He paused to sip from his mug. "According to record, it was much the same across the bay in western Hammerfell. From just south of Evermor, right down to where the bay met the sea. Of course, that all changed after the Miracle of Peace."

Finished with her food, Nikula also took a sip from her mug. "I never really got it. How the... the Miracle of Peace actually changed everything. Books say it all happened in just one day. One day there's more than forty-odd kingdoms about Iliac Bay, then 'bang'... there's only about four. Sounds like a load of rubbish."

"Well, I'm not sure anyone can truly explain it fully. That's the 'miracle' of it all. There was talk of the Numidium... the Dwemer machination that Tiber Septim used to unite all of Tamriel back in the day, then had dismantled and hidden away in pieces. They say that various parties of the Iliac Bay region sought to put it all back together and activate it. Though it makes little sense, conflicting claims say that different parties actually had it at the same time and when it was activated... that's when the Miracle of Peace transpired." Jesper waved his hand idly. "In High Rock, it's widely believed that it involved some sort of intervention on the part of the Divines... possibly in combination with the activation of the Numidium. In any case, the Numidium was supposedly forever destroyed in the wake of it... if it was ever really there."

Nikula shook her head. It still made little sense to her. "Whatever happened, there were still lots of Dukes and Counts and Barons and such afterward."

"That's true enough. Though each of them then directly answered to a King or Queen after all the dust had settled. All that western part of Hammerfell fell into line as part of the Kingdom of Sentinel, even if some areas still had local Barons or such. Daggerfall returned to full control of that region of Glenumbra, regaining all the disputed lands. Camlorn even regained the parts it had lost to regional usurpers. Gortwog's Nova Orsinium gained official standing... at least for as long as it lasted. Wayrest possibly did the best out of it. The Lordship of Gavaudon came under the rule of the Kingdom of Wayrest. It was the same with the County of Menevia and the Duchy of Alcaire. Several places lost recognised standing altogether." It seemed like he was done, then Jesper decided that he had more to add. "The Lordship of Anticlere stands as something of mild interest. It's really near enough to Daggerfall's territories, that it might've been expected to have returned to Daggerfall control. However, it somehow ended up as Wayrest's southernmost coastal territory... right up to this day. Still, no matter how you look at it, all of those Dukes and Counts and Barons... and Lords... they only serve under their respective Kings or Queens, whether that's Daggerfall, Wayrest, or whichever."

Nikula frowned, recalling something she thought related, but not with any clarity. "I thought there was something about Daggerfall and Camlorn?"

Jesper looked to the bottom of his mug with a surprised expression. Presumably because it was empty, or very near to it. "Yes well, that's a slightly complicated thing. Though perhaps not all that complicated really. Through marriage, the ruling families of both Daggerfall and Camlorn became more or less one and the same. Though Wayrest is perhaps recognised as the occasionally disputed economic leader of the region, Daggerfall remains the dominant Kingdom... largely as it's considered the political capital of High Rock... At least, from the official administrative perspective of the Empire. With Camlorn... well, as it's been typically ruled by siblings of the ruler of Daggerfall over recent decades, it's become known as the Principality of Camlorn. At least, for the time being."

Nikula shook her head. "All of it sounds real complicated. Here in Cyrodiil, we just have eight counties and the Imperial City. There's nothing really breaking up the counties into lesser portions... not like with all those Dukes and Barons and such."

Jesper shrugged. "No, I suppose not. Even so, different provinces have some different traditions manifesting in slightly different ways. Morrowind have their Great Houses, though I'm not quite sure how that works. Even if Sentinel stands as the capital of Hammerfell, there are still those underlying divisions of the Crowns and Forebears... and the tenuously sustained Lhotunic influence. Even so, they all answer to the rule of Sentinel, and Sentinel answers to the Emperor. Up in Skyrim, they have nine holds, each ruled by a Jarl. One of those Jarls serves as the High King of Skyrim, who also answers to the Emperor in Cyrodiil. Though High Rock might look somewhat complicated from the outside, it's really just another version of the same sort of thing."

"I s'pose." Nikula offered her tenuous acceptance. Shifting in her seat with a start, she took hold of her plate and mug. "I'd better get back to the Courier, before Martin starts wondering where I am."

Jesper indicated his assent. "Of course. An interesting conversation. I look forward to our next."

"Yeah, next time." Nikula returned a curt nod and then she was on her way.

~O~

"Kings, Queens and Miracles"

.


	16. Chapter 16

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 16

Middas the 1st of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

Heading up to the Imperial City that morning, a number of things crossed Nikula's mind as she walked. None of them were directly related to her brother as they marched along in relative silence up from the village, then parted company in the Talos Plaza District.

Under the sparse white clouds of the early morning sky, she'd noted that since Morndas, the weather had seemingly been threatening to get uncomfortably hotter again each day. It had certainly been quite warm about the middle part of the day. However, the afternoons still managed to cool off a fair bit with the breezes coming off the lake, making for reasonably comfortable evenings. Though the summer weather remained firmly dominant, it was still nothing quite like that more severe spell of a couple of weeks before. Still, she was looking forward to the turn of the milder and cooler months ahead.

After the main flurry of activity at the Black Horse Courier on Morndas afternoon and again on Tirdas, preparing the new edition ready to go out, much of her time there leaned toward attending those arriving to take away collections of the Courier for delivery. Unless something else came up, she expected it to be likely that there'd be more of the same kind of activity in store for the coming day.

Ja-Mere would probably be finishing the remainder of the print runs before the morning was done, ahead of the last of the collections. It was a fair guess that all the copies of the latest edition would probably be gone by the end of the next day.

Since it was only the second time that her name had appeared in the Courier as the co-writer of a news report, she'd again kept a copy of that edition for herself. She thought that the article that she wrote with Martin regarding the brief turmoil at the Mystic Emporium on Fredas was hardly as extraordinary as anything relating to the murdered beggar. Even so, she still felt that the account was well written and certainly covered the truth of what transpired. Without too much unnecessary hyperbole, they'd made some mention of the dangers of dealing with unidentified magical artefacts. The report also suggested that such things were best left in the hands of proper experts and those of the Imperial authorities. Additionally, the words of the report reminded readers that the two individuals directly involved in the incident might well be facing fines for causing the disturbance and disruption in the marketplace on Fredas.

Just as Nikula was passing through the gateway from Elven Gardens District to the Market District, she spotted that elderly Colovian beggar off to her right in the side street. He was walking slowly in her direction, but seemingly hadn't observed her just yet.

As Nikula stopped in place, Xander looked up to notice that she was looking right in his direction. He stumbled a little and appeared suddenly reluctant to approach her directly.

Nikula gestured, waving him over. Xander continued to seem outwardly hesitant.

As the distance closed between them, Nikula reached into her satchel to find her coinpurse and spoke. "Xander, I was wondering whether you'd heard anything more… about what we spoke about?"

The grubby Colovian shook his balding head. "Sorry miss. Ain't talkin' no more about that. Don't know nothin' about it, b'sides what I said before, an' I don't wanna know neither."

Uncertain of how to respond and observing the beggar's seemingly distressed manner, Nikula silently handed over the two gold coins she'd taken in hand.

"Thank you kindly young miss. Blessings of the Divines upon you." Xander looked ready to take flight, but seemingly changed his mind, albeit reluctantly. Lowering his voice, he spoke again far more quietly. "I did speak with someone... more than a week past… not saying who. But he went an' spoke with some others... including Berich… and now he's dead. So, I ain't sayin' no more to nobody."

With a concerned expression, Nikula shook her head. "I… I understand. I don't… I don't mean to cause you any… any trouble." She really wasn't exactly sure what to say.

Xander responded with a grim nod, then turned and quickly headed off on his way.

Nikula silently watched him walk along the side street toward the north. Aside from the tower of the North Watch Barracks, the Crown's Hammer was the only other thing of note in that specific direction. After a lengthy moment, moving more slowly than before, she continued onward along the main street of the Market District.

The brief encounter prompted troubled thoughts. Her mind raced far more quickly than her laggard steps. It seemed to Nikula that Xander thought that there might be a direct connection between asking questions over those rumours he'd previously mentioned and the death of that other beggar more than a week past.

She tried to recall what little she'd previously heard. The vagary of the rumour Xander had mentioned really said very little. It was only a whisper that the Emperor might have had something to with the way things were resolved at the end of the Umbriel Crisis, back when he was still the Crown Prince. There was some sort of insinuation that it might have involved one of the Daedra, and that the White-Gold Tower didn't want it to be common knowledge. She was fairly certain that was it, or at least, that was all that she'd been told.

When she'd brought that to Arturo, he'd largely dismissed it out of hand. He'd cited that the official record indicated that the Umbriel Crisis had been resolved by the combined efforts of the Synod, the College of Whispers and the Penitus Oculatus. It was those efforts that resulted in Umbriel being sent back to where it came from. The only aside to that he could credit was the minor mention of the Crown Prince being swept up in the matter as a hostage and that he only survived due to the intervention of others. Though Art didn't dismiss the possibility that the Synod, the College of Whispers or the Penitus Oculatus might have made a deal with a Daedric Prince for the return of the future Emperor, he didn't think that Attrebus would have been otherwise directly involved. Added to that, there was no contradicting the official record from the White-Gold Tower without something of substance to back it up.

Even so, Nikula couldn't help but wonder if there really was something to those rumours she'd heard from the Xander. More so, since what she'd just heard. Of course, she understood that the grisly murder of that other beggar might well have had nothing at all to do with beggars asking around about those specific rumours. Nonetheless, it still left her feeling rather uneasy.

* * *

Stepping through the doorway into the front office of the Black Horse Courier, Nikula observed that Martin Doran was sitting there on his own. Looking over notes on parchment, he appeared relatively relaxed as morning greetings were exchanged.

Though it was likely that Ja-Mere was downstairs and Art was most likely in the upstairs office, it wasn't immediately obvious where Naveed was, or what he might be up to that morning. Martin hadn't volunteered anything.

Wondering what it was that Martin was going over, Nikula indicated the parchments on his desk. "Anything new?"

Martin tilted his head, with a sort of shrug. "Maybe. Heard word that two Legionnaires went missing out on patrol along the Red Ring Road."

Nikula frowned. "Went missing?"

Martin shrugged again. "So I heard. Went missing sometime Morndas evening. Last seen at Pell's Gate during the evening. Their horses turned up without them the next morning… along the road… found by another patrol."

Nikula shook her head. "We see a lot of Legionnaires stopping at the Wawnet Inn. My mother hadn't mentioned anything about it."

"Word might not be getting about just yet. I only heard about it this morning. Just as I got here. One of our riders heard about it from a Legion patrol last night."

"So… what do we know?"

"Not much. Only that they went missing. Maybe somewhere between Sweetwater and Weye. Since that was their run on that day."

Nikula shook her head. Since Sweetwater was close to the bridge across the Upper Niben, that didn't seem to narrow it down much at all. "So, you think there's a story there?"

Shaking his head slightly as he looked to the parchment, Martin responded with ambivalence. "Maybe… might be worthy of mention in the next edition. But… but not much to say just yet. More of it might come to light through the week. We'll see."

Nikula looked like she might have more to say, but Martin rose from his seat before she spoke. "I'm going to go check on Ja-Mere. See how long before the last run is reading for folding and stacking."

Nikula opened her mouth to give voice to the obvious inquiry.

Martin already had the answer to that question. "You good with minding the counter this morning?" He pointed to the diminishing stacks of the Courier piled up ready for collection.

Nikula returned a nod of understanding and settled in behind the front counter. She anticipated that unless something unusual occurred or Arturo had something urgent to be attended, she was most likely in for an hour or two of boredom.

* * *

True to expectation, aside from the collection of a couple of stacks of the Courier, it had been a fairly quite morning for Nikula. Around mid-morning, at Martin's request, Naveed had come down from the upstairs office to help him with the remainder of the printed copies of the Courier to be folded and brought up from the basement. If only to relieve the general tedium, Nikula might have preferred to have swapped her current duty with one of them. However, that opportunity never came up.

With some relatively idle time on her hands, Nikula had opportunity to think some more about what Xander had said earlier. Though she had great difficulty recognising how the death of that other beggar could have been directly related to the pursuit of those previous rumours, it still left her with an uncomfortable feeling. Even if she couldn't fathom any connection, she didn't like the idea that her prompting could have played any part in provoking a grisly murder. She hoped that Xander was completely wrong about that and that Berich's murder had been about something else altogether. Of course, she understood that she might never know for certain.

Soon enough, the men were done with the work in the downstairs basement and had left another few piles of the current edition by the counter ready to be collected. Just as those other two had finished with all that, and Naveed was heading back upstairs, a Black Horse rider just back from the Gold Coast run had arrived to take away several stacks. She was meant to be there the day before, but mentioned a delay in the journey back from Anvil. As was not so unusual for Courier riders, her horse had needed a damaged shoe replaced, and she needed to tend to that at Kvatch.

Only a moment after the front door had closed, it opened again. Nikula was fully surprised to see her father's face, as he paused in the doorway and looked about the place.

"Father?"

Alex's look expressed mild curiosity. "I cannot recall coming in here for years."

Nikula was frowning. "What… why are you here? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Well, except for the busted ice-box. While I am waiting for the smith, I thought that I might see about lunch with my daughter."

"The ice-box? It was cold this morning."

"It started leaking. Badly. The ice container part."

Martin had been silently observing the exchange. He stepped forward to offer his hand in greeting. "Martin Doran. Writer for the Black Horse Courier."

The slender Nord took Martin's hand firmly. "Alex Pinewatch. Nikula has told me a little about you… and Art… and the others."

"I heard you used to be with the Fighters Guild. Both you and your wife."

Alex affected a mildly forced grin. "That was years ago. These days, Monika runs the inn and I just run a small farm at Weye. We produce just enough for ourselves and the Wawnet, with a little left over to take to market when things are doing well."

Martin nodded agreeably. "So, I heard. A busted ice-box?"

Alex shook his head. "Ah, yeah. Started leaking this morning. I pulled out the brass box at the top. Tried to look to fixing it, but the casing is corroded too badly. Brought it up here in a barrow."

"To get a smith to look at it?"

"Ah, yeah. He said that the casing is too far gone. He is making up a replacement for me right now. I have to go get some fresh solution from the alchemist store as well."

Martin nodded like he knew exactly what was meant. Though they varied in construction, a typical ice-box followed the same general principle. A container set into the top of the cabinet would be filled with a diluted solution of concentrated salts, sugars and other ingredients. Of course, it was mostly water, but the other substances lowered the freezing point to lower than that of regular ice. Care also had to be taken not to overfill the container higher than about the three-quarter mark. Unless one was skilled with frost magic, it was common practice to use frost scrolls or the like to freeze the content of the metal container. Some of the better ice containers were made from brass. Copper worked well enough, but didn't last nearly as long. Some containers were made with steel, but they didn't work as well or last as long. The cabinets themselves were typically packed with wool and straw between the outer and inner walls of the boxing to insulate the inside of the cabinet from outside temperatures. Except for when it was really hot, an ice-box could stay cool for several days before needing the ice container to be re-frozen.

Martin's silent nodding led directly to his next comment. "I had to replace one just last year. It was brass too. Though she says otherwise, I reckon my wife overfilled it. It cracked and split open, then started leaking all over the place. Wasn't really all that corroded."

Alex shifted the tone slightly. "What does your wife do?"

"Livia? She does some cleaning work… two or three days a week. Over at the Arcane University. While our boys are at the schoolhouse."

"At the Arcane University?"

Martin shrugged. "Someone needs to clean up after the Mages. They're not real interested in menial tasks. She says the students are no better."

"Your boys are still in schooling?"

Martin grinned. "Yeah, Serge and Pavo. They're eight and ten."

Alex nodded, reflecting the Colovian's grin. "I remember… eight and ten."

Martin maintained his grin. "Reckon I know what you're gonna say. 'Enjoy it while it lasts'. Everyone says that."

Avoiding looking directly to his daughter, Alex chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Something like that. My youngest, Erik, he is just in his final year at the schoolhouse. I think he would probably rather give it a miss, if we did not make him stick it out until he was done."

"Any idea what he's gonna do afterward?"

Alex shrugged. "I think he just wants to help with the farm and the inn, because that is the easiest thing."

"Following in the footsteps… not such a bad thing."

"I suppose. What did you do before this?" Alex waved a hand about the office.

Martin shrugged. "This and that. Did a short stint in the Legion when I was young. I was just an inventory clerk for most of that. Closest I ever came to soldiering was guard duty at the supply stores. After that, I worked for some traders and such for a bit. Travelled down as far south as Leyawiin and as far west as Anvil. Never actually got up to Bruma or Cheydinhal. Just never came up." He shook his head. "Eventually ended up here with Art. Scribe work and writing… getting the news of the Empire out to the people. That suits me fine." He finished with a broad grin.

Alex nodded, casting a brief glance to his daughter. "You live nearby?"

"Oh yeah. We have an upstairs place in the Elven Gardens District… northwest corner. Livia and I have been there since just I after started at the Courier."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Elven Gardens?"

"Nothing special. Fairly small, really. I figure it used to be one of those bigger places that got split into two. Just big enough for us and the boys… barely. Better than anything down by the waterfront."

Alex returned an agreeable nod and smile.

Nikula had remained silent throughout the spirited exchange between Martin and her father. She realised that her father had just learned more about Martin than she had over the past few months. She knew that he lived in the city with his wife, but she never knew her name or what she did. She thought he might have casually mentioned children once or twice, but she recalled nothing specific. It just never came up during the work day.

Martin spoke again. "So, you two want to head off for lunch?"

Alex titled his head. "Well, only when Nikula is free."

"It's near enough to that time… and things aren't so busy right now. So, she should be good to go."

Nikula looked to Martin. "You need anything… while I'm out?"

The Colovian shook his head. "Brought something in from home today." He indicated his bag over by the desk.

Martin and Alex exchanged casual farewells as Nikula collected her satchel, before being ready to go. Then they departed through the front door.

* * *

Nikula squinted from the glare of the harsh midday sunlight reflecting off the pale stone of the Market District. Once again, it was feeling like another really hot day. The sparse clouds drifting high above were not currently doing anything to filter the summer sun and there seemed to be only the vaguest hint of a breeze on the air.

Though she glanced at the open market stalls, after just a moment outside, she was already thinking that she wanted to get out of the sun. "Where do you want to go? The Feed Bag?"

Her father's expression indicated that he didn't find the suggestion appealing. He waved his hand in the direction of the opposite side of the main street. "I was thinking about the Merchants Inn."

"Merchants Inn? That's too expensive."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Not compared to 'some' places. In any case, lunch is on me, so no need to be concerned about that."

"Are you sure?"

Her father returned an awkward grin. "Of course I am. You are not too old that I cannot buy your lunch. I brought plenty of coin up with me." He patted the bulge in his satchel.

Nikula hesitated another moment as a pair of large male Orcs with heavy sacks over their shoulders passed by on the street.

Alex again indicated the direction of the inn across the street. "Come on. Far too hot out here on the street today. I had forgotten how hot it gets up here in the city."

Nikula returned a silent nod and fell into step beside her father.

Stepping inside the Merchants Inn, they found the place to be slightly crowded. Given the time of day, that was probably to be expected.

There were a few soldiers of the City Watch in there, evidently on break. It seemed that most of the people were of Imperial, Nord or Breton appearance, or of perhaps mixed heritage. A Dunmer couple seated at a table near the centre of the room stood out amongst the mostly human patrons. The area along the long service counter seemed quite crowded, with a number of people seated on stools along the bar. A well-dressed Redguard man with a selection of wines in a case appeared to be negotiating with the balding Nibenese man behind the service counter. The slightly younger Imperial woman behind the counter seemed annoyed he wasn't assisting her with the customers.

Alex spoke up. "Looks busy. Only one table free. You should go over there, before someone takes it."

Her father directed her attention toward the small table near the far corner, over below the staircase leading to the upstairs rooms and near to the door leading to the downstairs storage area.

Without speaking, Nikula returned a brief frown.

"I will get us something good to eat." Alex looked to the service counter.

Nikula nodded. "And apple juice, if they have it."

"And apple juice." Her father responded with a crooked grin.

Dodging around a couple of soldiers nursing their tankards, Nikula made her way for the only free table. Since those milling about here and there weren't actually looking for seats, she managed to take possession of the site without challenge.

After a few moments, her father came to the table with some drinks, then headed back to the service counter to acquire what he'd ordered for lunch. Soon enough, they were both settled at the table and eating what he'd brought over.

Though Alex waved it off, Nikula thought that the meal seemed a bit extravagant for a midday meal. Upon the plate, a seemingly tiny piece of grilled fish was surrounded by fresh vegetables, some sliced lettuce, tomato, carrot and radish. There was also some diced cheese and some spicy oil dressing sprinkled over it all. It seemed more like an evening meal to her and she expected that it cost at least twice what she'd be willing to spend. Perhaps more.

Since her father had paid for the meal, Nikula tried to give it the proper measure of attention. Even so, other errant thoughts nagged at her. They were the kinds of things that she expected that her father might be able provide some added insight, from his viewpoint. "You've met the Emperor before. Emperor Attrebus."

Alex shook his head as he finished chewing on a mouthful. "Only a few times. Only briefly. That was a long time ago."

"I know that. It was back when he was still the Crown Prince."

"Back when your mother and I were with the Fighters Guild. Back before you were even born."

Nikula nodded. "I remember. You've told that story a few times. That one where you said you first met Attrebus and Annaïg in that tavern… and you didn't actually know who they were."

Taking another bite, her father responded with a muted chuckle. "Had only just come down to Cyrodiil… from Falkreath. Did not know who anyone was."

"You said you met him a few more times after that. On Fighter Guild contracts."

Alex shrugged slightly. "In the Imperial Tower. Cannot talk about much of that. Since the Penitus Oculatus were involved. Just… just retrieving things best kept out of the wrong hands… but still things that cannot be spoken of."

Nikula maintained a frown as she was eating.

Glancing about briefly to check that nobody was near enough to be listening in, her father added something more. "As you have heard before, we did help deal with assassins targeting the royal family. Though parts of that also needed to be kept quiet."

"I remember. Those parts of it I know about."

Alex casually studied his daughter's clouded expressions a moment longer. "What is this all about?"

Nikula glanced about the slightly crowded tavern area. Keeping her voice quite low, she leaned forward and spoke to her father of what she'd heard from that beggar earlier that morning. She quietly expanded upon what she knew of the initial rumour and eventually ended with what the Colovian beggar had said to her just a few hours earlier and how he seemed to truly fear for his life in the wake of asking after anything to do that topic.

Chewing on his food, as well as what he was hearing from his daughter, Alex's brow furrowed. "I could not say whether that beggar is right about any of what he told you. Either the rumours… or any direct connection to the death of that other beggar. In any case, you really should not go looking to stir up trouble like that."

Nikula raised her eyebrows in protest. She struggled to keep her voice low. "I didn't… I didn't start anything. The first time… he just… he just told me those rumours… after I gave him some coin. It was only weeks later that I asked him to look into whether he could learn anything more. And since then… well, you know what's happened since then."

Alex shook his head. "I cannot imagine that the beggar was killed like that for spreading a rumour like that. Or even asking after it. I heard something like it years ago."

Nikula appeared surprised. "You did? What did you hear?"

Her father shrugged. "Something like what you said. A rumour that a deal might have been made with a Daedric Prince… to secure the safe return of the Crown Prince. Since those at the Arcane University claimed credit for everything… well, any deals…" The inference seemed obvious to him.

Nikula chewed on her food as she listened. She was possibly expecting to hear something more than that. "So, did he ever say anything… anything that might make you think there was anything to those kind of rumours?"

Alex shrugged again as he took a sip from his mug. "At the time, I had not yet heard any rumours like that. When I first met the Emperor… the Prince… it was long after the Umbriel Crisis. Well, maybe five or six years. Something like that. He seemed really… supportive… of the Fighters Guild. Almost envious of what we did. At the same time, he seemed… maybe… maybe resigned to the fact that he needed to prepare himself to one day serve as Emperor. To become more focussed upon involving himself in the politics of all that. That… and he was just starting a family… with Annaïg. So… no, I could not easily imagine him agreeing with having beggars killed just for asking after old rumours. Certainly not like that."

Keeping her voice quiet, Nikula voiced another question. "What about the Penitus Oculatus or the like? Isn't that the kind of thing they would do?"

Her father frowned again. "From the few times I'd met him, Attrebus seemed like he was trying to keep that lot on a shorter leash. Or at least, making sure that he knew what they were up to. Like I said… I could not easily imagine him going for that. Not if he knew anything about it. And what happened… with that beggar. Everyone knows about it. If not 'why' it happened."

Nikula reflected his frown. "So, you don't think…?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I do not think that the Emperor could have had anything to do with it. And if he even knew anything about it beforehand… I do not think he would have permitted it." He paused with a sigh. "If the Penitus Oculatus wanted something or someone to go away, none of us would know about it. Whoever murdered that beggar… for whatever reason… I do not think it was them."

"But what that beggar told me…"

"I do not know what to think about that. I do think that you should be careful to leave it alone. One thing to report the news… another thing to find yourself becoming the news."

Nikula looked down to her food. "I understand."

"I hope that you do."

She looked up her father with a serious expression. "I do. I'll leave it alone. No more talking to beggars about it. I promise."

Alex held her gaze for moment without speaking, then returned a silent nod.

Aside from her father mentioning his need to get back to the smith and visit the alchemy store, very little else was said as they finished their meals.

~O~

"Deadly Rumour"


	17. Chapter 17

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 17

Turdas the 2nd of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

It had been looking like another relatively quiet day at the Black Horse Courier. As reasonably expected, all the copies of the current edition had gone by then. Distribution about the city was long ago completed and all the riders carrying the Courier out to other parts of Cyrodiil had come and gone, departing on their way.

The rather less than pleasant task of helping Ja-Mere with cleaning the presses had been completed the previous afternoon. With the Argonian looking to printing some more sections of that new biography for the Emperor that morning, Nikula wasn't expecting to be needed downstairs that particular day.

Whatever it was that Art and Naveed were up to upstairs that morning, it didn't seem to require her involvement at all. Martin had been picking at writing some fairly inconsequential items likely to go into the next edition of the Courier. He'd only called upon Nikula once during the morning to do some checking over one of the short pieces he'd written.

It was really more of a notice of sorts, reminding the citizens of the upcoming tournament at the Imperial Arena the following week. As it explained, a special team of sponsored competitors would be sailing all the way from Sentinel to challenge the Emperor's Dragonhearts, the local arena team generally assembled for those sorts of things.

Martin's article informed that the Samaruik Deathbringers would be captained by Hasmani al-Sentinel, an active knight of the Order of the Candle. He'd been granted dispensation from his monarch to depart Hammerfell and travel across Tamriel to represent the Redguard capital in the tournament.

The article also made mention of the Imperial Arena's current Grand Champion who would serve as captain of the Emperor's Dragonhearts. He was an Orcish fighter going by the name of Ghorn Hammerhands.

Martin added some inference, that any tournament that pitted Orc against Redguard in competition was likely to be furious and excitable. Though those state sponsored tournaments neither encouraged nor mandated fatal outcomes, he suggested that the healers and physicians would be likely to have their work cut out for them.

Though Nikula remained uncertain of some of the spelling of some of the Redguard names in the article, the rest of it was easy enough to check over for the minor mistakes that she spotted for correction.

Though it didn't need to be mentioned at all in the article, Martin suggested to Nikula that a shipment of fresh pomegranates would likely be coming with those Redguard competitors. He reminded her that the Redguard of Sentinel had a ritual of some sort relating to the founding of that western city. Apparently, it dated back to the first era. They even had some sort of annual festival, with a name that he couldn't pronounce, that apparently involved the harvest of pomegranates.

Though Nikula held no first hand knowledge, she'd heard that pomegranates were meant to be a rather tasty fruit. However, they really only grew well in much drier climates. Most parts of Cyrodiil just weren't well suited.

The only pomegranates to make it to the Imperial City were imported from afar and were terribly expensive. Even when seasonally shipped to Cyrodiil, few places would take interest in trying to sell them. With those recent import tariffs imposed by the White-Gold Tower, there would likely be even less call for those kinds of things in the marketplace.

Nikula had one additional errand to attend that day. It arose from her father's activities of the previous day. After acquiring a replacement brass box from the smith in the Market District of the city, her father had returned home and put the ice-box back together with the new ice container filled with solution. Once it was frozen and working as it was meant to, he only then realised that he really should've collected some additional frost scrolls. He'd just about used them all, with only one left over.

Since she was running too late to stop by an alchemist store in the early part of the morning, Nikula intended to go deal with that on her lunch break. Her father had provided her with enough coin to purchase several frost scrolls and there were a couple of places located nearby where she could readily acquire them.

Another delivery of parchment had arrived in crates during the latter part of that morning. A burly bearded Nord and his rather less imposing Breton offsider had brought the delivery up from the waterfront. They left their flat trolley outside by the door.

Though they weren't really running so low on parchment at the Courier, they did need to stay ahead of usage requirements. It was better to have plenty in stock down below, rather than run the risk of running out, just when it was really needed.

Since there were two sturdy looking men making the delivery, Martin persuaded them to carry the crates directly down to the basement, to save having to struggle with the heavy load later.

By the time that midday had come around, Martin had put on another pot of tea and then suggested to Nikula that she go take her lunch break. Since he'd again brought in something from home, he didn't want anything from the marketplace.

Soon enough, Nikula had collected her satchel and departed the Black Horse Courier.

* * *

As soon as she'd passed through the doorway, Nikula looked up and noticed the banks of large fluffy clouds sailing by overhead. None of them really looked like the kind of thing that might bring any rain or the like. It mostly caught her attention just because the skies had been so clear earlier in the morning. The broken cloud did serve to somewhat filter some of the harsh summer sunlight. Added to that, the way that the clouds seemed to race overhead suggested that it must have been fairly windy up there, even though the light breeze on the street seemed only just enough to keep the day from feeling too unbearably warm.

Around the corner on the main street and approaching the central crossroads of the Market District, Nikula's attention was immediately drawn toward an unexpected ruckus coming from just up ahead.

"Khajiit is innocent. Innocent, this one tells you."

"Just shut it." A male soldier of the City Watch wasn't at all interested in hearing the wailing protests.

The struggling Khajiit wailed again and the soldier repeated his call for quiet.

The Khajiit was a male Suthay-raht of reddish-brown colouring with beaded braids falling down around his feline ears. Aside from his rusty colouring, he looked just a little like Ras'Dar, only notably larger in size, since that seemed the only obvious difference between Suthay and Suthay-raht as far as Nikula could tell. From the general look of his apparel, the cat seemed like he might have been from somewhere in Elsweyr. Either that or he just favoured a more traditional style of Khajiiti dress.

He was being dragged off by two soldiers of the City Guard. Both of them were tall men of likely Colovian appearance. Gripping him beneath his upper arms, they were holding the Khajiit up so that his elongated feline feet dangled just above the cobbled stones of the street. It seemed apparent that they were headed for the fortified Prison District, situated outside the northern walls of the city.

Though there were quite a few onlookers milling about, Nikula changed direction to intersect with the focus of the disturbance. Wondering if there was a story brewing, she tried to see if the soldiers would tell her anything useful. "Nikula Pinewatch with the Black Horse Courier. Some trouble?"

The Suthay-raht wailed again "Khajiit is innocent."

"Told you shut it." The City Watch soldier roughly tightened his grip.

The other soldier glanced to Nikula. "Just a disturbance in a store. Accident of sorts, but can't pay for the mess."

The other soldier wasn't in a mood to dally. "Khajiit's headed for the lockup. That's it."

Nikula opened her mouth to speak, but they weren't hanging about to say any more about it. The soldiers continued onward with their struggling charge. She watched them for a prolonged moment as they headed down the thoroughfare toward the fortified northern gate leading out to the prison.

Turning around, Nikula looked about to see if anyone nearby might be more informative. The first couple of people she asked didn't really know what it was about. The third individual she spoke with was a surly Dunmer with a shock of near-white hair rising up from his head. After uttering a derogatory comment regarding all Khajiit in general, he mentioned that he saw them all coming out of 'Staves and Scrolls', the store across the street. Other than that, he claimed he held little idea of what it was about, other than that he was certain that it all had to be the Khajiit's fault.

Frowning, Nikula decided that she'd learned enough. In any case, that specific store had been exactly where she was already headed, before the spectacle of the wailing Khajiit had drawn her attention.

Making her way back across the crossroads and off to the right, she headed directly for the door to Staves and Scrolls. Having been in there often enough before, Nikula was somewhat familiar with the Breton woman who ran the place. She understood that a previous owner of the store used to specialise in mages staffs and the like. However, that wasn't so much the case with the current set up. Though Odette Munier stocked a good supply of common scrolls, there were relatively few staves to be seen in her store. The name of the place was mostly just a holdover from earlier times. Even enchanted scrolls weren't exactly the primary mainstay of the business. She also stocked a variety of alchemical potions, books and other magical accessories, and even a number of fairly ordinary items that overlapped with the typical trade of other more general vendors.

Stepping through the doorway into Staves and Scrolls, Nikula observed that the middle-aged Breton woman with auburn locks was pushing a mop about the front of the main service counter. She also noticed a few boxes haphazardly shifted about. One of them was being used as a makeshift rubbish bin of sorts.

Odette looked up with a somewhat annoyed expression. "Ah, it's you. The Pinewatch girl. From over the Black Horse Courier."

"Yeah… ah, Nikula."

"Mind the mess. Don't want you slipping over and adding to the current problems."

"I'll… I'll be careful." Avoiding the wetter areas, Nikula observed a frosty coating about some of the surfaces near to where the Breton was running her mop. "What… what happened? Was all of this because of that Khajiit?"

Still pushing the mop, Odette released a huffy sigh. "That's right. I suppose you saw him being dragged away?"

"Yeah. Saw that. Soldiers didn't say so much. Only that he caused some kind of trouble in here."

The Breton woman huffed again. "That's right. Some idiot travelling Khajiit came in here peddling his worthless wares." She set aside the mop and waved her hand about. "The idiot set off a scroll, which set off another scroll… and ended up starting a fire in the box of trinkets and junk he brought in here… and then he tried to put out the fire with one of my ice staffs… making an even bigger mess of things." With a furious expression, she shook her head.

"Not too much damage… I hope?"

"More than that Khajiit could pay for… but not too much… thankfully." Odette shook her head again. "That why you're in here? For the Black Horse Courier? This wasn't the kind of trouble like across the way last week. Just a bit of mess and some lost product."

"No, I… well, I was already coming in here anyway, when I saw that Khajiit being dragged away. I was really just coming over here to get some frost scrolls… for the ice-box… at home."

The Breton frowned, then nodded. "That's right. I remember. Saw your father in here yesterday. Needed solution for an ice-box. Didn't think he needed anything else."

Nikula shrugged. "Probably thought we had a lot more frost scrolls at home than we did. Had enough to do the job, but gonna need some more."

"Well, you're lucky. I still have plenty of those."

They went on to negotiate to see how many frost scrolls Nikula could acquire with the coin that her father had provided. After that, Nikula had asked a few more questions regarding the Khajiiti traveller. Odette didn't really have much more to add. She thought that his name either Jahpin, or more likely J'Pin. She settled on the latter, though she wasn't absolutely certain of that, or whether it was even his real name.

* * *

Leaving Staves and Scrolls behind, Nikula intended to go get something to eat before heading back to the Courier. Without seeming terribly fussed, she headed directly across the way and settled for something from a street stall. From a vendor of mixed Imperial appearance, she acquired one of those small Breton-styled sweet bread-rolls. It was the kind with some dried grapes baked inside. Additionally, since they were still in season and appeared so perfectly ripened, she opted for a juicy summer pear as well.

Slipping the roll into her satchel for the time being, Nikula bit into the pear right away, finding that the fruit seemed every bit as good as it appeared from the outside. She needed to learn forward slightly, so that the juice didn't drip down onto the front of her tunic.

In the short time that she'd been out on the street, some more overhead fluffy white clouds had come and gone and then another large patch of cloud had just started to again obscure the direct heat of the summer sun. It really did seem windy up above in the sky, from the racing of those clouds. The breeze along the streets of the marketplace remained far more modest, though still providing some relief from the midday heat.

Still near the outdoor stalls on the western side of the Market District, from behind her, Nikula heard a male Orc making his argument that there wasn't nearly enough meat on the 'meat-sticks' that another vendor was selling. She turned around to see if there might be some trouble about to erupt. Given that there was an armed Legion soldier watching nearby, it was fair to expect that the Orc's bluster was likely to remain no more an exercise in making noise.

Making short work of her pear and then considering the bread-roll she'd set aside, Nikula continued on her way back toward the eastern side of the marketplace.

Nearing the Black Horse Courier, the sounds of a lute on the air caught Nikula's attention. Over to her right, she observed a male bard set up outside the Merchants Inn with his instrument. Since he wasn't actually singing, she supposed that he might be more musician than singer. Though she understood that musicians and bards still performed at the inn on Fredas and Loredas evenings, it seemed a bit unusual to see him there. From her past few months of observation, performers were not commonly seen in the streets of the marketplace.

A female soldier of the City Watch was standing nearby. She seemed to approve of the lute player's tune. That seemed an indication that the bard apparently had a permit or the like. At least, that's what Nikula expected. It wasn't like the inn would be paying him to perform inside in the middle of the day. So, presumably there wasn't any great objection over his playing his melodies outside the windows.

Nikula held a vague recollection of visiting the Merchants Inn with a former school friend on a Fredas evening back in Evening Star. She liked the music and singing well enough, but not so much the proliferation of blustery drunks as the evening wore on.

Not long after that, a couple of visits to the Temple District's All-Saints Inn with a larger number of former school acquaintances during Morning Star served to turn her off that sort of thing even more so.

Like her father, Nikula didn't have much of a taste for strong drink. It wasn't just the taste. She really didn't like the idea of being too drunk to know what was going on about her or even have any clear recollection of the musical performances she was observing.

Added to that, it seemed obvious enough that the lads of the group, along with some other older men in the tavern, seemed far too interested in plying the girls with drinks. That wasn't something that she found at all appealing. There was really only one reason for all of it and that was enough to turn her away.

Even if she'd been at all eager to pair up with any of those lads, she found the thought of pursuing such things with a young drunkard, seeking to see to it that she was even more drunk, to be perfectly distasteful. Seemingly, a number of her former acquaintances thought otherwise. That is even if they'd been thinking much at all. She was feeling annoyed again, just thinking about it.

Bearing toward her left, Nikula returned toward her current, and to her mind, far more productive pursuit.

* * *

At the door to the Black Horse Courier, Nikula needed to step aside, as someone was leaving just as she'd arrived. He was a man of likely Nibenese appearance. Though not exactly attired as a noble, he was well-dressed. His growing bald-patch upon his head made him look far older than he probably was. He looked like one of those men who probably started balding before even turning thirty. Aside from offering a passing greeting, the stranger did not tarry at all as he departed.

Martin looked to Nikula as she stepped inside. He observed the partly eaten bread-roll in her hand. "There's still some tea in the pot, if you want any. Warm, if not hot."

Nikula returned an absent nod. "Yeah, sounds good." She headed past him toward the metal teapot and reached for a mug.

Looking up from some notes he'd been examining, Martin spoke again. "Did I hear some noise out on the street… while you were out there?"

Pouring some tea, Nikula nodded. It was obvious that Martin had heard some part of what had transpired on the street and was trying to learn what it was all about. She went on to relate what she'd learned of the Khajiit and how he'd caused some mess over at Staves and Scrolls. Adding that he'd been hauled away by the City Watch, mostly because he couldn't pay for the damage that he'd accidentally caused.

Martin nodded with some ambivalence on his face. "Nothing too out of the ordinary, I suppose. Even so, why don't you write it up? It would be good practise for you."

Nikula frowned. "You said it yourself. 'Nothing too out of the ordinary'."

"Nothing special, but maybe worth a mention, if you tell it well enough. You should just keep it real short. Just a brief mention of what happened. If there's a small space to be filled, Art might fit it in."

"You think?"

"Like I said, good practise for you. If we need to use it, it's there and ready. If not, then you've got in some useful practice work."

Nikula shrugged and nodded, trying to think how she could make something like that sound interesting, while keeping it very brief. Before settling down at a desk, she'd again noticed Martin picking at some notes with a charcoal stick. That prompted two connecting thoughts. "Who was that in here just before?"

"Hm? Oh, a fella by the name of ah… Asellio. Just a trader just back from Bravil, but he had something interesting to pass on."

"Like what?"

Martin shook his head. "Thought it might be about those two Legion soldiers who went missing the other night."

"Along the Red Ring Road?"

"Yeah that. He mentioned that he ran into a Legion patrol along the way who mentioned that. They were still looking out for the missing soldiers. But what he had to say… was more about something else. A bit of trouble near Harcane Grove."

"Harcane Grove?" Nikula was trying to think exactly where that was.

"Yeah, an area in the wilderness. South of Sweetwater a bit. East of Ione. Uphill from the Niben a bit, but a fair way below the Green Road. Nobody usually goes there. Not unless they're looking for trouble."

"Trouble?"

"There was word that there might be some poachers down there. There are meant to be Minotaurs down in Harcane Grove. Apparently, there was also a rumour of another unicorn there. Dunno who started that, but it's been heard about Sweetwater, Faregyl and Ione. And those other soldiers might've gone missing somewhere near Sweetwater… so…" Martin shrugged.

Nikula frowned. "Are… are unicorns even real?"

"Oh, they're supposed to be real. Or so I've heard. Just not usually found anywhere too often. They say that Hircine sends them to Tamriel from… from wherever. Something to do with rituals by Hircine worshippers or some such. There's s'posed to be a shrine to Hircine somewhere near there… near Harcane Grove. So, when a unicorn does turn up… well, that's one of those places."

Nikula shook her head. "So… so, what was that trader saying?"

"Ah yeah. Well, though Legion patrols are on the lookout for those missing soldiers, some went looking into the rumour of poachers about Harcane Grove. Found someone killed by a Minotaur… and half-eaten. With the Minotaurs still there, they didn't even look at trying to get near the body. So yeah, some substance to the story of poachers down there. Nothing to back up anything about a unicorn though. And still no sign of those missing Legionnaires, or what might've happened to them. Even so, there's a story of sorts in it. I'm going to try add it to that article mentioning the two missing soldiers."

Nikula responded with some silent nodding.

Martin prompted her to look to the blank parchment in front of her. "You oughta look to getting something down… about that Khajiit… while we have some time. Let me see what you come up with."

Nikula returned another silent nod and then tried to set her mind to the task. She briefly thought about mentioning the contrast to the more raucous disturbance in the Mystic Emporium the previous week, in reporting the mess at Staves and Scrolls caused by that travelling Khajiit. She also thought about the broader distrust of Khajiit strangers in the city and of those more respected Khajiiti merchants in the marketplace. She thought about Khajiit like Ras'Dar, with his position in the Fighters Guild, who were generally even better respected by those who didn't tar all Khajiit with the same brush.

The more that she thought about it, the more that she found herself thinking of. At the same time, Nikula reminded herself that she didn't know if Art would even want use her report of the relatively minor incident at Staves and Scrolls. She also expected that if she didn't keep it to just a couple of short paragraphs, then there was probably even less chance of it. Keeping it short, but actually managing to report something interesting seemed more difficult than she anticipated.

Scratching away at some notes, she sighed. Nikula recognised that at the very least, what she was doing was easily better than being downstairs cleaning the presses with the Argonian. At the very least, she was working toward what she actually wanted to be doing at the Courier. Even if it didn't seem quite so important in the general scheme of things. She tried to collect her thoughts once again and make an effort toward making some proper headway with the task that Martin had set for her.

~O~

"Big City, Little News"

.


	18. Chapter 18

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 18

Loredas the 4th of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

Given that it was Loredas and Erik wasn't going to the schoolhouse that day, Nikula Pinewatch marched up from the village toward the city on her own that morning. In all likelihood, she anticipated that she'd only be passing the morning hours at the Black Horse Courier, then heading off back home again after midday.

Though it wasn't yet at all too hot, she could tell that another relatively warm day was on the way. The wispy cloud cover overhead seemingly carried little substance and the azure heavens held the promise or threat of another typical Cyrodilic summer's day. There was just the slightest hint of a breeze coming off Lake Rumare as she crossed over the bridge. However, any winds were likely to remain fairly lazy until much later in the day.

She wasn't quite sure whether to expect to be something of relative importance during her time at the Courier that day or whether she'd find herself merely tussling with unplanned boredom. As she'd come to expect, either thing could be reasonably possible.

For the most part, Fredas had been a fairly quiet day for her. She did learn that the article that Martin encouraged her to write, regarding that minor disturbance at Staves and Scrolls on Turdas, had actually turned out to be somewhat more productive than just an exercise in practising her developing skills.

Arturo had mentioned that the short piece was likely to be used somewhere in the next edition of the Courier. He'd suggested that he anticipated that there'd be some room for that sort of thing to fill in an otherwise empty space. Of course, that was mostly because it had been such an uneventful week, as far as the news was concerned.

Even so, regardless of just how mundane that brief article had been, Nikula was glad to be feeling that she was actually contributing something relatively useful. Even if it did really seem like far more work than meaningful result in her mind. It was still news of some sort, even if it felt to her like only just slightly more than refined gossip.

Nikula also had the opportunity to proof and check some of Martin's work during Fredas morning. However, aside from that expanded piece he'd rewritten regarding the missing Legionnaires, the rest of it seemed of little more substance than her report of the clumsy Khajiit messing up that store.

Aside from going out to get some lunch around the middle of the day on Fredas, the only other task of some note that she'd attended during the afternoon was for Arturo. Art had sent her off to go deliver some accounting paperwork over to the Imperial Bank in the Imperial Tower.

Presumably, that had something to do with Art's upstairs meeting with Lucan Invel during the latter part of that morning. Though she hardly knew of his comings and goings, unless someone pointedly mentioned it, she hadn't recalled seeing Invel at the Courier for at least the past two weeks. The blustery Nibenese noble had been up there with Arturo for a good hour or so that day. Though Nikula couldn't hear anything and didn't expect to learn anything either, she imagined that Invel had been leaning on Art over the generation of secondary income from the Courier's activities.

Whatever the case, she expected that Invel's visit had prompted certain accounting paperwork to be properly completed and delivered. Of course, the delivering of the paperwork fell to her.

That specific kind of errand rarely seemed to involve her needing to take or collect any physical currency. Not never, but not often. Since the primary funding of the Black Horse Courier was tasked to the accountants of The Elder Council, a great deal of all that was sorted via promissory notes. The paperwork just needed to account for what was actually expenditure directly related to the production of the Courier and what might be related to other concerns.

Of course, the coin for their wages generally came via the Office of Imperial Commerce, since it also operated as an ancillary office of the bank for the convenience of the city's merchants. Naturally, those amounts were rather small in the general scheme of things. It sometimes fell to Nikula to actually collect that. Others times, someone else handled it.

Whatever amounts of other profits that were due to Lucan Invel, whether from the Imperial Bank or directly from other businesses, that was something that was handled privately by the Nibenese noble or perhaps his own people. That particular aspect had nothing to do those working at the Courier, even if it was actually the product of their work.

Though Nikula had seen precious little of it thus far, she understood that small bonuses were paid to Courier staff as by-product of some of those other jobs. Though that didn't represent much of her motivation for working at the Courier, she received the grand sum of fifteen Septims last month as a bonus for her participation in the printing and delivery of various forms to businesses of the city. That hardly seemed like much of a bonus at all to her. She expected that others surely received more than that for their efforts. Though given her relatively uninformed impression of the portly owner of the Courier's lease, she wouldn't be at all surprised to learn that even Arturo's bonus's were rather less than impressive.

Only because Martin had mentioned it once, she understood that the printing and production of that new biography for Emperor Attrebus was the kind of thing that generally resulted in a far more attractive bonus, once all the payments were finalised. Still, she wasn't so optimistic over what kind of bonus she might receive for that. So far, her involvement had been mostly limited to assisting Ja-Mere with minor tasks relating to his printing work.

Passing through the gates from the Elven Gardens District into the Market District, Nikula released a mild sigh. Though she hadn't really noticed it so much, the streets of the Imperial City had seemed just a little quiet that morning. It wasn't as though the streets were completely abandoned. It was just more the case that it wasn't all that busy. Of course, that could change easily enough as the day progressed. From the look of it, those few street vendors already setting up their open stalls in the marketplace seemed to be hoping for that.

Noticing another different, but vaguely familiar beggar right up near the far end of the main street running along the middle of the Market District, Nikula was idly reminded that she hadn't spotted that Xander at all since speaking with him briefly on Middas morning. Given what he'd said and how he seemed, she supposed that it probably wouldn't be so surprising if he was purposefully avoiding being around when she was likely to be passing that way. Though there wasn't anything she could really do about it, she hoped that he was okay and not in any specific danger.

Nikula released another mild sigh as she neared her destination. Aside from some of the further preparation work toward the next edition of the Courier, she really was expecting the likelihood of another quiet morning for her half-day at the Black Horse Courier.

* * *

Pushing the door open, Nikula stepped inside the front office of the Courier. Though Martin often arrived there before her each morning, she was only mildly surprised that he wasn't in the main office. Since Naveed was casually sipping some tea, everything seemed normal.

Brief morning greetings were exchanged as the Redguard mentioned that the tea had only just been brewed a few moments beforehand. After setting down her satchel, Nikula proceeded to pour out a mug of tea for herself.

"Is Martin upstairs with Art?"

Naveed shook his head. "No. You didn't pass him anywhere along the way?"

"Didn't see him." Nikula also shook her head, looking back with a questioning expression.

"He's gone off to the Legion camp by the north shore of the isle." He was obviously referring to the Legion garrison and encampment over on the north-western end of the Imperial Isle. Situated more or less up and across from Weye. As well as accommodating the training grounds, that's where the local Legion patrols usually came and went out from on horseback.

Nikula frowned. "So… so, what's that about?"

"Ah… well, yeah. There was a Black Horse Rider just back from Leyawiin waiting here this morning. Just back by way of Water's Edge and Bravil. The Green Road run. She had some news about those missing Legionnaires."

Nikula raised her eyebrows, then frowned again. "I've been asking my mother whether any Legionnaires stopping at the Wawnet knew anything about that. Still nothing… from last night." She shook her head.

"Only happened yesterday afternoon. Word moving through the night."

Nikula came over with her mug of tea in hand. "So, they turned up?"

"Turned up dead." Naveed's expression shifted toward the grim.

With her mouth partway open, Nikula shook her head again.

Naveed added some more. "Don't know all the details yet. That's why Martin has gone down to the Legion Camp. According to the rider, someone from Bravil's Fighters Guild found them somewhere while looking for something else. He ran into some Legion riders near Pell's Gate… and they all went together to go collect the bodies and head back to the Legion camp. According to our rider, they must be down there by now."

Nikula had taken a sip of tea as she listened. "So… so, we don't know how they died… or where they were found?"

"Not yet. Hopefully, that's what Martin is getting right now."

"Can't have been an accident. Two soldiers going missing like that and turning up dead… somewhere. And their horses were found days ago."

Naveed shook his head. "To me, sounds more like they were killed by someone up to no good, then stashed out of the way, but we don't know… not yet. Have to wait and see what Martin learns."

Just then, Arturo had come partway down the stairs to stop and look about. "Martin not back yet?"

Naveed's expression mirrored Nikula's. He was obviously thinking that it was far too early to expect him back yet. He said as much.

Art returned a serious expression. "Let me know when he gets back here. That Legion story might end up being the biggest thing for the next edition. For the front page. If I'm right, that will be the main priority."

Both Naveed and Nikula indicated their proper understanding and Art then quickly disappeared back up the stairs to the upper office.

After Arturo was gone, Nikula mentioned a few things that she knew from Martin's previous efforts to write an article about the missing Legionnaires. Naveed added a few more speculative things that he'd considered, but ultimately waved most of it away, again suggesting that they'd hear about it all soon enough.

Naveed returned to scribing away at a page that he remained confident was destined for somewhere in the middle of the next edition. With nothing else of pressing importance to attend, Nikula was left to keep an eye on the front counter.

* * *

A good couple of hours passed by before Martin Doran finally returned to the Black Horse Courier. As he passed through the doorway, his brow appeared heavily beaded with sweat from the long walk back up from the Legion grounds down on the north-western part of the Imperial Isle. It was a fair guess that the morning had warmed quite a bit since earlier. It also seemed likely that he just wasn't used to walking quite that far under the summer sun.

Naveed spoke up before Nikula. "How did you go?

Martin nodded. "Got the main story from the Legion commander. A fella from Bravil Fighters Guild found the missing Legionnaires. Ah… Axius, Vito Axius. He was tracking activities of some known rogue, but ended up back near the Vindasel ruins and spotted something suspicious there. Found the bodies of the two Legionnaires by accident. In those old ruins. Killed by a vampire."

"A vampire?" Naveed sounded only mildly surprised.

"That's what I was told. Didn't get to talk to Axius directly. For whatever reason, he was sent to go speak with someone at the Imperial Tower. Either a Legion superior or Penitus Oculatus. Dunno." Martin shook his head.

Nikula got up from her seat. "Art wanted to know as soon as you got back here."

Martin waved her back before she started for the stairs. "Don't bother. I'll head straight up. Need to get into sorting this story out."

Nikula turned to Naveed as Martin headed upstairs. She shook her head with a grim expression. "Vindasel."

Naveed shrugged. His expression indicated that he wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. "Just some stone ruins from the old Ayleid times." He shook his head.

"More than that."

Naveed raised his eyebrows in question.

Nikula shook her head, surprised that he didn't know. "I remember a bit about that place. From school. It wasn't just like other Ayleid ruins. Back in the early first era, before the rise of the Alessian Empire… Vindasel was an Ayleid settlement… with slave camps… where humans were tortured and killed."

Naveed shook his head again. "I don't understand why so many of those places were left standing across Tamriel."

Nikula frowned. "That one wasn't left there. I read that all of it was torn down. All of it except for the stone entryway to one underground section. That had been sealed up plenty of times, but something stopped that last part from being destroyed. I think it had something to do with the Daedra or a curse or something. Not sure. Only that it's still there because nobody could manage to get rid of that part of it."

Naveed was shaking his head again. "My ancestors would have still been in the Yokudan Isles back then. I wouldn't have any idea what things were like back there… back then… but those ancient Ayleids…"

Nikula's thoughts turned to recollection of how the first Yokudan fleets arriving at Hammerfell went to great lengths to either drive away the Orcs of that region or otherwise drive them under Ra Gada blade. She thought it better not to mention any of that out loud and left Naveed to return to what he was working on without further interruption.

Around noon, Nikula headed on upstairs to go see Art and Martin. She'd been hoping that there might be something that she could be doing to directly assist them.

However, Arturo assured her that all of it was under control for the afternoon. He suggested that he might want her to do some checking over things tomorrow and that there might even be some articles that need adjusting once he started sorting out the final layout of the next edition.

With nothing else of real importance to keep her productively occupied, Arturo told her to head off home for the day, but to expect a possibly busier day on Sundas afternoon.

Though Nikula might have preferred something different, she did as she was asked, collecting her satchel from downstairs on the way out.

* * *

All the way from the Market District back down to the village, Nikula's mind wandered across a variety of errant thoughts that she had mostly forgotten by the time that she was finally heading down the road toward the bridge across the lake. She'd hardly noticed just how warm it was outside until she felt the cooler afternoon breeze coming off the lake and the difference that it made.

Looking off to her left in a southerly direction, of course she couldn't actually see the remaining ruins of Vindasel from there, since it was obscured behind the trees. Even so, she could see roughly where it must be. It was not far from the western delta of the mouth of the White Rose River, situated a short distance uphill among the trees, just near that stretch of the Red Ring Road.

Even from the roadside over there, there wasn't that much to see. Aside from the broken stonework lying in the grasses below the trees, there was just a stone-framed entryway set into the slope of the hillside. She held little idea of what remained below that.

Looking in the opposite direction, Nikula could see the garrison tower of the Legion grounds over on the north-western corner of the Imperial Isle. Though she understood that she probably shouldn't be, she felt slightly annoyed that she hadn't heard anything of what was going on before Martin. If she'd known about it at all, she could've gone directly over to the Legion encampment earlier that morning and gathered all the details of the story.

She also imagined that Martin still might have ended up following up on what she managed to gather, but things might have played out differently if she'd been the first one to learn of that new development regarding the missing Legion patrol.

Those seemingly pointless and grumbling thoughts remained with her all the way to the Wawnet Inn. She'd already decided to stop off there, instead of going directly home.

A pair of Legion soldiers had just departed before she made it to the inn and they were climbing up onto their horses to be off on their way.

Nikula headed on inside the Wawnet. Aside from the wife of one of the local fishermen just leaving the tavern, the only other customer in there was a stranger of likely Imperial appearance. He was seated at that table in the back corner by the north wall, furthest from the service counter.

Casual greetings were exchanged with both her mother and Belwen. A brief conversation followed. Nikula learned that they'd only just heard about what happened to those missing Legionnaires during that morning. Legion riders had mentioned that two of their own had been killed by a vampire and that their bodies were found at the Vindasel ruins. Not much else was clearly known at that stage. Nikula shared a somewhat abridged version of what she knew. Adding that someone from Bravil's Fighters Guild found the bodies. Saying it all out loud, she realised that it wasn't really all that much more than what they already knew. Slightly more detail, but adding up to the same thing.

Without speaking too loudly, Belwen casually nodded in the direction of the tavern's only patron. "Isn't he with the Fighters Guild?"

Monika nodded. "Yeah, with Bravil I think. Axius, I think?"

Nikula inhaled a sharp breath, turning about to look toward the stranger. She took a tentative step in his direction. "Are you Vito Axius? From the Bravil Fighters Guild? The one who found those missing Legionnaires?"

He set down his mug on the table. "Who's asking?

She took another few steps forward. "Nikula Pinewatch. I'm with the Black Horse Courier." She managed a slightly better look at the dishevelled looking dark haired Imperial. He was wearing armour of mixed mail and plate, with a somewhat mismatched look about it.

"You're with the Black Horse Courier?" Axius returned a mildly doubting expression.

"Junior writer… and such. I've only been there a few months."

"I know about that Arturo fella and ah… Doran?"

Nikula nodded sharply. "Yes, Martin Doran. He was over with the Legion Commander this morning. Over on the Isle. He got most of the story about those Legionnaires from the Commander. He's writing it up this afternoon."

"Well then, I figure that the Black Horse Courier already has its story." Axius took another sip from his mug.

"I'd like to hear your side of it all. If you can tell me." Nikula affected an earnest expression as she sat down at his table and pulled out a blank parchment from her satchel.

Axius shrugged and ran a hand over the dark bristles on his cheek. "Not all that much to tell. Found a couple of dead Legionnaires. Killed by a vampire. A couple of other Legionnaires helped get the bodies."

"There must a more to it than that."

He chuckled dryly. "Well, maybe a bit more."

"Can you tell what you were doing… what led to finding the missing Legionnaires… and what you found?"

"You want the whole story?" He shook his head.

"As much as you can me."

"The whole story?"

Nikula nodded with an expression of certainty.

Axius shook his head again with a mild grin. "You'll have to go get me another ale, if you wanta hear it. On your coin."

Nikula readily agreed and headed back over to the service counter to get a fresh mug of ale from Belwen. Only once the Guild Fighter had a full mug in his hand and he'd taken a sip, he started with his account.

Vito Axius was firstly going to just start with turning up at the old Vindasel ruins after losing a lead on something else. However, with some added encouragement, he was persuaded to start right at the beginning of it all.

He'd been recently tracking the activities of a known rogue, as per an open contract with the Fighters Guild. The individual that he was specifically after at the time was going by the name of 'Four-fingers Foucher'.

Since he was supposed to be a local-born Breton, it was possible that his family name actually was Foucher. Of course, that could have just been some sort of false name that he'd taken a liking to or some such. Either way, none of that really mattered. Axius said as much.

The active contract related to tracking down poachers and smugglers known to be operating up and down the Niben and about County Bravil. Alongside some others, Four-fingers Foucher was one of the names on the list. The contract also allowed for the generality of other associates not specifically listed, provided that some sort of evidence could be presented that any such others apprehended could be directly pinned to the same activities. Foucher was the one he was most after, but by then, he'd be just as pleased to get his hands on any of them.

As Axius understood it, Foucher had been seen just outside Bravil only a week beforehand. Though the rogue typically avoided going into town for obvious reason, he'd been spotted once or twice inside the walls of the city during recent times. Since he was a known fugitive and wasn't too hard to identify, on account of missing both his little fingers on each hand, it remained something of a mystery exactly how he'd gained entry through the city gates. Unless one of the guards was taking bribes, it was a fair guess that he'd been getting in with cargo coming in via the water-gates on the Larsius delta, or else there was another new secret breach in or under the walls somewhere that had yet to be found.

Over the past months, there had also been some mention of claims that Foucher had been repeatedly spotted at the taverns of Ione, Faregyl, Sweetwater and Pell's Gate. Someone also claimed that he'd been seen at the Waterfront District on the Imperial Isle one evening.

Axius figured that whoever Foucher had been dealing with, it seemed to mostly keep him roaming the area from Bravil to the Imperial City. Of course, it might have been a simpler matter if the rogue was only involved in the smuggling of something specific like Skooma or the like. However, it seemed that Foucher and his associates were supposedly far less choosy or selective.

They had actually been implicated in the illegal movement of some Skooma and moon-sugar not so long ago, but at the same time, they also been said to be involved in shifting poached Minotaur horn, some illegal magical artefacts and various other contraband.

It was the combination of that most recent unconfirmed sighting of Four-fingers Foucher, along with other rumoured sightings, and some talk of the activities of local poachers that prompted and directed much of what led Axius to where he'd just been.

Axius had not yet actually heard about that dead body found by Legionnaires near Harcane Grove the day before, until he'd been told of it by a Legion Patrol along the Green Road. He was certainly well aware of the Minotaurs in the forested areas of that grove and nearby. He was also aware of the talk of poachers looking to trying their luck and of that other silly rumour claiming that another Unicorn was supposedly roaming the grove again.

With all of that in mind, he'd briefly scouted that area near to Harcane Grove, but after observing only a pair of Minotaurs feasting on the carcass of a deer and spotting no clear sign of any poachers in the likely places, he didn't waste too much time there and quickly continued onward.

Before that minor diversion, he'd been planning on speaking with the tavern owner at Pell's Gate. Though it commonly costed him some coin, the old Breton who ran the place was usually willing to discreetly provide certain information, when he had something of value to offer.

At Pell's Gate, Axius did learn that the publican had seen Foucher at the tavern just before dusk the previous day. Apparently, the rogue had been in the company of a hooded Argonian that particular time. They'd only been in there for about an hour. Long enough to eat and drink and then be on their way.

Since both had been pointedly quiet in their conversations, the only things that the publican had overheard were two things that stuck out to him. One had been something about a 'fort' and the other was mention of 'forest' and 'north' together.

That almost seemed like nothing at all. However, Axius held something of a guess from those two things that he thought might add up to something. There were two old forts near to Pell's Gate. Both were little more than stone ruins from the time of the second era.

The Fort Homestead ruins were fairly close to Pell's Gate, just over near the shore of the lake. Obviously, there was no forest north of that, since it was effectively just across the lake from the Imperial Isle.

However, the old Fort Roebeck ruins were situated along the upper western reach of the White Rose River, south-west of Pell's Gate. There was certainly quite a bit of thick forest north of that location, leading right up to the Red Ring Road and the start of the Gold Road.

With no solid facts in hand and mostly relying upon intuition, Axius made his way into the forest behind Pell's Gate, heading upriver until nearing the crumbling ruins of the remaining stone tower of Fort Roebeck.

Whether that information was current or outdated, he did know something of the Fort Roebeck ruins. Hedge wizards and necromancers had been cleared out of there by the Fighters Guild only about a year before. Since he was otherwise engaged at the time, he hadn't been involved in that particular activity.

With some caution, Axius scouted the area about the fort. He found no obvious indication of recent campfires or the like about the exposed parts of the ruins. He also observed that the entryway to the subterranean sections of the fort was still boarded up. As far as he could reasonably tell, the area of the ruins didn't look like it had been recently disturbed.

However, he did find signs of a trail where someone had been passing nearby in past days. That was just a short distance from the northern side of the ruins, where the waters of the river were shallow enough to cross. He figured that if that had something to do with Foucher, the fort was likely referenced as a landmark location on the way to somewhere else.

Crossing the water and heading north, Axius managed to follow the signs of a vague trail of sorts. However, he eventually lost that trail in the forest, somewhere north of the upper reaches of the White Rose River. That part of the forest was fairly thick. At least a couple of times, he thought that he was back on the trail, but each time it turned out to be useless.

With nothing more to go on, he turned eastward and eventually came back to the road very near the Vindasel elven ruins. Only because he was there, he chose to take a quick look about those stone ruins. There was no sign that anybody been making camp anywhere about the western side where it might be hard to be spotted. He still thought it was worth examining.

At the stone entryway to the old subterranean ruins, Axius observed that the seal on the door had been disturbed once again. It was only because he'd been there himself the previous year, he expected that the place would still be sealed up. He was certain enough that there was no longer anything of value to be found in there, so he reasonably assumed that anybody going in there was likely up to no good. Without anything of substance to fuel that instinct, he entertained the possibility that Foucher or his associates could be involved, so he decided to look into it.

Pushing aside the heavy stone door on its pivot as quietly as it allowed, Axius listened for a moment before heading inside. Since he'd been in there before, he knew well enough where to watch out for the traps down below. Beyond the length of the descent of the first tunnel and stairway, he knew to avoid the deadly spike trap set into the floor of the first larger section. He was also aware of other traps located further inside. However, he didn't need to go that far just yet.

It should have been completely dark down there, but there was a lantern burning brightly over the far side of that first area, as well as a number of boxes that weren't there the last time he was there. Despite the lantern, there was nobody there to be seen.

He was aware that further along and off to the right, there were another couple of larger sections in those ruins before the collapsed tunnels that presumably once led to even deeper areas. He also needed to listen out for the approach of anyone coming from that direction.

With weapons at the ready, Axius cautiously made his way past that trap in the floor without triggering it and slowly approached that area over where the lantern sat atop the boxes.

Though he heard nothing, he felt the breeze of something moving past him very quickly. Behind him, the trap was triggered. A section of the stone floor dropped down to the spiked pit below, then slowly rose back up. There was no indication of anybody or anything having fallen into the trap. No blood or other mess.

At that particular moment, Axius suspected that it had been someone using powerful invisibility or chameleon magic. He heard the distant scuffing noise of somebody hastily headed up the tunnel for the exit.

Though whoever it had been likely had a good head start on him, especially with that pit trap between them, he considered taking immediate pursuit. However, he then observed what was in one of the large crates, with the lid set off to one side of it. It was the prone body of an armoured Legionnaire. More or less as expected, he found that a second crate contained the body of another soldier in identical armour.

Brief examination of the bodies told him that both of the Legionnaires had been drained by a vampire. That was enough to draw the obvious conclusion that the cloaked individual taking flight had to have been a vampire using invisibility magic.

He thought it rather less obvious why the vampire had fled so quickly, rather than at least trying to take him on. Given that the vampire had likely killed those two soldiers, he thought it seemed an unusual move, even for a lone vampire. The silver blade that he kept in his boot surely wasn't so obvious. Though he supposed that the enchantments on the dagger might have been detectable by certain vampires.

At that point, he still wasn't completely certain that there was nobody else down there. Exercising proper caution, Axius quickly scouted the remainder of the underground ruins, finding nothing or nobody.

Returning to where the two Legionnaires were lying in boxes, he checked what else could be found. Another crate was empty and a smaller box contained nothing more than flasks of oil for the lantern and a few seemingly pointless odds and ends, including some cheap trinkets and an adventure novel.

As near as he could tell, it apparently had nothing to do with Foucher or his associates. However, since the Legion were still looking for those missing soldiers, he figured that he'd best go find somebody, so that matter could be put to rest.

It was only just on dark as Axius emerged from Vindasel. That made it seem even more curious to him to think that a vampire would run off into the forest before the sun was completely down. Since he never actually even saw the vampire, he didn't know how it might have shielded itself from the not yet faded daylight.

Axius headed back along the road up to Pell's Gate. Not observing any Legion patrols along the road, he needed to wait a good hour or so before soldiers finally passed that way. Once he'd informed them of his finding, they all headed back to the Vindasel ruins.

Obviously, because of that deadly trap down there they needed to be careful in trying get at those bodies down below. They actually left them in the crates, as it was easier get those crates across the pit trap on boards than trying to carry them while worrying about tripping that spike trap and falling into it.

Once they'd dragged the bodies back up and outside, the fallen Legionnaires could be strapped onto the horses to be taken back to the Legion grounds on the Isle. Due to his involvement, Axius had been asked to accompany the Legionnaires and make a proper report with the commander in charge of local patrols.

"That's the whole thing." Axius set down his empty mug.

Nikula glanced up from the notes that she'd been taking. "You don't anything more about that vampire? Or why it didn't give you any trouble?"

He shook his head, pushing his chair back. "Maybe that vampire had help with those Legionnaires and was left on its own down there. Dunno. Only that it ran away, instead of trying to deal with me."

"Nothing more to add?"

With a shake of his head, Axius lifted his pack from the floor, then looked toward the service counter. "Look, I'm going to rent a room and go get some sleep."

"It's not even close to dark yet."

Axius returned a weary expression. "Been up for too long. I'm only running on potions and little more than that. Managed barely a couple of hours over at the Legion grounds this morning. That's all I have to tell you. Hope it's what you wanted."

Again looking up from her notes, Nikula returned an uncertain nod and thanked him for telling his story as he was moving away from the table.

~O~

"Fallen Legionnaires"

.


	19. Chapter 19

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 19

Sundas the 5th of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

Though she wasn't actually meant be back at the Black Horse Courier until noon, Nikula had good reason to head off up to the city early that particular morning.

After listening to that detailed account from Vito Axius at the Wawnet Inn on Loredas afternoon, she'd taken her notes home and then sat down to write a report that covered his full involvement in the discovery of those fallen Legionnaires found in the Vindasel ruins.

Of course, by the time that she'd left the Wawnet, it was far too late in the day to consider rushing back up to the city to show her notes to either Art or Martin. Even so, given that Martin had not had the opportunity to speak with the Guild Fighter directly, she felt certain that what she had gathered would represent a far more detailed account of what transpired.

So, with all of that in mind, she'd proceeded with the notion of writing up a full article, even it might effectively be merely duplicating what Martin had already done after getting back from speaking with the Legion Commander the previous morning. Obviously, she didn't know exactly what Martin would have been writing that afternoon, since she'd only heard the broad strokes of it before departing. Still, she did have a firm grasp upon what he'd previously written in those earlier drafts, before the Legionnaires had been found. She felt confident in putting all of that together into a report that painted the full picture, beginning with the disappearance of the Legion patrol on Morndas evening, and right up to the discovery and retrieval of the soldier's bodies on Fredas evening.

Though Axius had told her all about his pursuit of smugglers operating in County Bravil, she'd only included some brief mention of that. It was just enough to say how that activity inadvertently led to his discovery of the dead Legionnaires and his fleeting encounter with a lone vampire in the old Ayleid ruins.

She did manage to also include brief mention of the historical significance of the Vindasel ruins as a place where the humans of Cyrodiil suffered terribly before the rise of the Alessian Empire back in the first era. Her passing conversation with Naveed on Loredas morning made her think that some specific reminder of that detail would be pertinent.

Without trying to suggest explanation, she raised the question of why a lone vampire might be responsible for the deaths of a Legion patrol and hiding the bodies in those ruins. She was trying to convey how she thought that the incident appeared to attract more attention than might commonly be expected of vampires, without actually directly expressing that as opinion.

Working well into the evening, and discarding several of her earlier drafts along the way, Nikula eventually completed a version that finally met with her satisfaction. Of course, since she hadn't even been directed to the task, she wasn't at all sure how it would be received. She wasn't really expecting that Martin's report would be outright rejected in favour of what she'd put together. At best, she figured that what she'd written might be merged into Martin's new story or possibly vice versa. In any case, she felt confident that it wouldn't be completely ignored, since she surely had far more detail than Martin would have acquired from the Legion.

In any case, Nikula was motivated to get up early and see to it that Art had his hands on what she'd written before the day was under way. If she waited until the afternoon, Martin's story might have already been fully finalised and transcribed onto plate.

Lost in thought, Nikula barely noticed much of anything along the walk up from the village to the Imperial City. She heard the noisy cawing of crows in the trees by the roadside, but paid little attention to that. Though it was only coming up toward nine, the day was already feeling like another hot one on the way. She did her best to ignore that as well.

After passing through the city gates into the Talos Plaza District, she did vaguely notice that there were a few people moving along the streets, but paid no special attention. She noticed a few more people out on the streets of the Elven Gardens District as well.

It only barely registered with her that a number of them were likely headed for the Temple District. Though people could readily go the Temple of the One on any day, quite a few of those with such an inclination tended to go there on a Sundas morning with family. As she understood it, that was more often the case with those with younger children, and that seemed obvious enough with those heading out from the Elven Gardens District that morning.

Nikula recalled having to endure that particular ritual upon rare occasion when she was much younger. At the time, she'd been somewhat grateful that her parents weren't so motivated to drag her and her brother up there every single week.

After she'd heard everything that the temple priests had to say, the whole thing quickly began to feel like a terribly laborious chore. Once she'd learned all about the Nine Divines, the endless repetition and formalised structured worship at the direction of the priests just seemed so very unnecessary to her. By her reckoning, if the Divines were everywhere and infused into all of creation, then they hardly needed her to endure the droning of temple priests on a weekly basis to validate their undeniable divine existence.

Daedra worshippers aside, there were also those who largely shunned active worship of the Divines upon any regular basis, or only ever visited the Temple of the One to make use of the temple healers and divine blessings for curative purposes.

Of course as the movement on the streets of the city that Sundas morning easily demonstrated, there were still those who visited the temple nearly every week without fail. She understood that some people actually attended worship even more frequently than that.

Neither extreme held great appeal for Nikula. She more or less lived by her own interpretation of the guidelines of the Nine Divines and she felt certain that if she had need to offer prayer to any of them, she be heard wherever she was. Though she'd not had much time for it during recent times, she was perfectly fine with visiting the shrines in the temple upon rare occasion. She just preferred to do so when it was far less crowded, and even better if she didn't need to listen to the temple priests at the time.

Passing along the main street of the Market District, a general lull of activity was more pronounced there. Only a couple of outdoor vendors were setting up their stalls for the morning. There were no beggars at all to be seen anywhere. It was a fair guess that they had likely made their way over to the Temple District for the morning. After all, Temple-going folk were likely to be feeling more charitable with their coin in their comings and goings.

Just as she neared her destination, Nikula's attention was briefly caught by the sounds of loud laughter. A guard of the City Watch and a large male Orc were apparently sharing a joke just outside the front of the Merchants Inn. She had no idea what it was about and just continued on her way without further distraction.

* * *

As Nikula passed though the doorway into the Black Horse Courier, Martin appeared completely surprised to see her arriving there so early that day. He said as much.

Without offering much of a proper greeting, Nikula went straight into explaining how she'd met with Vito Axius at the Wawnet Inn the previous afternoon and heard the full story of how he'd discovered the bodies of the fallen Legionnaires at Vindasel.

She further explained how it was far too late in the day to come back up to the Courier, so she passed the evening refining her notes and then writing up everything that she knew of the incident.

Ignoring a mild feeling of trepidation, Nikula reached into her satchel and pulled out the article that she'd written, along with all her notes.

Martin took the parchments from her with an expression of open curiosity. Setting aside the notes, he focussed upon the fully structured article instead. As he quickly read through the first part of it, he eased back into a chair.

Martin's expression shifted only slightly as he was taking a quick look over what she had put together. However, the occasional subtle nod or ambivalent tilt of his head seemed to imply something more. It wasn't quite clear how well he'd read through it when he started to pass comment. "A few things here that I didn't know about. Also missing a few things. Names of those two Legionnaires and such." He paused another moment as he looked to something specific on the parchment.

Nikula maintained her expectant silence.

Martin rose from his seat with a bit of a start. "We ah… we should take this up to Art right away. Before… before he goes starting on anything that…that…" He trailed off, looking toward the front door. "Ah… Naveed's not here yet."

"He's not?"

"No… no, we passed him on the street this morning. After early temple service. He's gone over there as well… won't be here for another hour or so, I'd guess."

Martin asked Nikula to quickly go ask Ja-Mere to come up to watch the front counter for a while until Naveed turned up, then to come straight upstairs to see Art with him.

A few moments later, Nikula was upstairs with Martin, as Art was looking over what she'd written the previous evening. With an intense look on his face, Arturo released a few huffy breaths as he read through certain parts. He paused a couple of times to flick back to Nikula's notes, seemingly looking to make comparison between the source and the full article.

Both Martin and Nikula remained quiet, waiting to hear what Art thought of it all.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Art paused on a heavy breath again. "With all that background on Axius, we have enough for two things. The head article… I want that based on Martin's article from yesterday afternoon. But it needs a rewrite to include fresh details. This here… that needs to go into it… and this as well. From Nikula's work, I want a companion piece put together that focuses on Axius. Like what's in this, but much shorter." With a short sigh, he nodded to himself, then glanced to Martin. "So that's the shape of it. We need the bigger article to keep the tone of what you did yesterday. That's all the about the fallen Legionnaires." He shifted his gaze toward Nikula. "The second piece… more like what you've written here… and here… That's all about Vito Axius and his part in it."

Martin nodded as though he knew what was expected.

Nikula's expression indicated that she still wasn't quite sure exactly how Art wanted the work to be done.

Martin picked up on that. "How do you want us to get each piece done?"

Arturo looked between the two of them with a frown. "Work together. That way, you can be sure that neither one trips over the other. Put both your names to it. Martin's name first on the main article and Nikula's name first on the secondary piece."

Indicating their understanding again, they left Arturo behind and headed off back downstairs to get into the work.

* * *

After the passage of a few hours, Martin and Nikula had finally completed the work on the two articles for the next edition of the Courier.

Once Naveed had turned up during the morning, Ja-Mere headed off back down to the basement area. Since Martin and Nikula were so busy, Naveed kept watch over the front counter for the greater part of the day. The front door only opened a couple of times. Once for a Courier rider dropping off a letter for Art and a second time for a delivery of ink.

Martin and Nikula only paused for brewing tea and quick bathroom breaks, not even stopping to take a proper lunch break or the like. Martin had something to eat that he'd brought in from home. To avoid breaking the flow of the work, he'd shared some of his jam-roll with Nikula over mugs of tea as they kept working.

After quite a bit of back and forth discussion, the primary article, based upon Martin's previous work took full form. After that, they concentrated on whipping Nikula's Axius article into proper shape. Cross-checking one another's work, they eventually managed to arrive at the final result.

Once it was all properly done, Martin took the parchments upstairs for Arturo to look over. According to Martin, he'd found it to his liking from just a quick read. He said that Art was going to give it a more thorough going over before committing it to transcription on plate.

As Martin was relating all that to Nikula, Art dashed downstairs. He added his direct praise for the work that they'd done together, then advised Nikula to head off for the day. He reminded her that he could only authorise payment for the hours that she was meant to do each week and that she'd have to take some hours off later in the week to even things out.

Nikula suggested that she didn't care at all about putting in some extra time without wages, but Art was insistent over her keeping to the proper hours as much as possible.

Though it wasn't even yet near to three, Nikula agreed to head off without further argument. Overall, she was feeling quite pleased with the general outcome of the day's efforts.

Though it wasn't like she'd single-handedly broken the biggest news event of the year or anything like that, she was writing the news in the Courier and her name would appear side-by-side with Martin's on the biggest news of that particular week. Added to that, she'd put her name to both the leading articles of the next edition.

Soon enough, Nikula was departing the Courier and making her through the streets of the Imperial City.

* * *

Though there were seemingly several people out on the streets of the city that afternoon, Nikula paid little attention to the faces she passed by. Things weren't really so busy or crowded enough to really attract her notice. Even so, it was hardly quiet. Some children were playing a noisy game on one of the side-streets of the Elven Gardens District, but she didn't even cast a passing glance.

Her thoughts were largely consumed with going over what she'd put together with Martin for the front pages of the next edition. In that regard, she felt quietly confident that both articles would be perfectly adequate. She certainly felt that the additional content that she'd brought along after speaking with Axius really made all the difference.

Nikula was only momentarily shaken from her thoughts when she exchanged a passing greeting with the guard at the main gates leading out of the Talos Plaza District as she left the city behind.

Paying little attention to the activity at the stabling facilities on her right, she continued onward down the steep road toward the bridge over the narrow of the lake. She needed to step aside to keep clear of a farmer's wagon headed off in the same direction. There also seemed no shortage of fresh horse-shit along the road to dodge. That seemed an indication that traffic to and from the city must have been a little busy during that day. Not that she really gave the matter too much thought.

It wasn't until she'd crossed the bridge and started heading directly for the Wawnet Inn that she realised she was actually going to stop off there on the way home. It was really more out of habit than intent.

The two Legion horses tied at the makeshift stable across the road served as indication that a patrol had likely stopped by the inn for a break. Since that was fairly typical at various times throughout the day or evening, she gave that no special thought.

Pushing the door open, Nikula headed on inside and along the familiar hall of the entryway. Inside the tavern area, as reasonably expected, she observed a pair of Legionnaires seated over at the far table. She also recognised one of the local fishermen sitting with his son at another table. They were obviously done for the day, having presumably started with the dawn, or perhaps even earlier.

At that particular moment, her mother was speaking with a notably well-attired Redguard at the far end of the service counter. A rather less well-dressed individual of similar physical appearance stood about two paces behind him. She recognised neither of them.

Leaning on the nearest end of the counter, Belwen drew her attention. "You're back a bit early today."

"Yeah, a bit. Started early today. Early for a Sundas."

"Yes, your mother mentioned that you were up late. Writing all about that Guild Fighter from Bravil. That Axius."

Nikula appeared slightly distracted. She was wondering what it was that those two Redguard wanted. "Yeah, I… I needed to get that up to the Courier this morning… before it was too late in the day."

"So then, how did it go?"

"Yeah… good. All good. All finished up and ready for the next edition. Once Art checks it over again."

"That's good news… isn't it?"

"Yeah… it's good. Who's that?"

Belwen cast only a fleeting glance. "A wine merchant, from Hammerfell."

"Wine merchant? From Hammerfell?" From the cut of his clothing, Nikula could see that he did appear like he might be someone wealthy. That man standing behind him looked more like a sailor or a dock-worker.

"I think he mentioned… Rihad?" Belwen didn't sound too certain.

The Redguard turned his head in Nikula's direction with a mildly curious expression.

Monika frowned at the interruption. "My daughter. Nikula."

The Redguard raised his eyebrows. "Ah yes, I can see that. Also, I see something of a resemblance with your sister." His accent and inflection made him sound more like a Cyrodiilic noble than someone from Hammerfell.

Nikula frowned at his comment. She'd never actually met her aunt, since she lived all the way over in Wayrest with the rest of her mother's family.

"Jellan, Jellan at-Fannid. A great pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Redguard bowed his head in a reverent manner.

Nikula awkwardly returned the gesture. "at-Fannid?" Though he'd emphasised the name as though it meant something, she couldn't place it. Most Redguard she'd met didn't even have family names. She'd heard of just a few going by things like 'al-Rihad' or the like, meaning that was where they were from.

Jellan tilted his head slightly. "Fannid was my grandfather. Founder of the Tava-Song Winery Estate, located just outside Rihad."

Nikula returned a silent nod of acceptance, not fully following all of what he'd meant.

Jellan turned back to Monika. "Apologies, please forgive me."

Monika shook her head. "No, no. Actually, I think we're just about done. Unless there was anything else?"

Jellan inclined his head again. "No, not really. I do believe that I've properly fulfilled the requirement."

Monika returned an agreeable nod. "Yeah, all good. Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure. I will of course convey my best regards once again, when I am next back in the jewelled city of the bay." Jellan turned his gaze back toward the daughter once again.

Nikula was wearing a curious frown. "You've met my mother's sister? In Wayrest?"

"Why, yes. I often do business with the vintners of Wayrest, when I am there, but I've also had occasional dealings with Northwind Traders. Added to that, in my dealings with the Guilds of Wayrest, I've had occasion to meet your mother's brother Edwyn."

Nikula again nodded silently. She'd never met her mother's brother either, but she understood that he had something to do with the Merchants Guilds of Wayrest. She thought he was in charge of some section of it or something like that. She had no real idea of how it all worked, but her mother had once tried to explain how all the various trade and merchant associations of Wayrest were somehow combined into a collective group of some sort.

Without prompting, Jellan continued. "I saw Edwyn Northwind just weeks past. I've just come from Iliac Bay, by way of Stros M'Kai and Rihad, after a brief stop at Anvil."

Nikula shook her head. "From Anvil? By road?"

"Oh no, by sea, of course. Our vessel sailed the Straits of Auridon, around the Valenwood and southern Kingdoms of Elseweyr, to arrive at the Niben."

"Your vessel?"

Jellan affected an amused expression. "Not mine. The Zamsar belongs to a shipping operation of Anticlere, and contracted to service with the Imperial Trading Company. She sails under the command of Captain Cirroc. I am merely in… in a position to take advantage of the Captain's hospitality in service of mutual interest."

Nikula wasn't sure exactly what that meant. She was thinking that she'd heard the name of the vessel before, but couldn't place where or from whom. She instead responded to his mention of where he'd just sailed. "All the way from Iliac Bay. That's a long journey."

"Not quite so long. The Zamsar is a long-haul cargo vessel. Though based out of Anticlere, it commonly sails right around all of Tamriel. We stop at ports in Morrowind, Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. All parts of the Empire, as it currently stands."

Nikula raised her eyebrows. "Right around? Must take a long time."

The Redguard inclined his head slightly. "Depending upon the conditions and the route, anywhere from eight to ten weeks in fair weather. Sometimes a little longer. Of course, sailing across the north during the winter is out of the question."

Nikula noticed her mother taking various bottles from a box that the Redguard had presumably brought to the Wawnet. Some looked more unusual than others. None of them looked like local product. She'd handed a couple of bottles to Belwen to set upon the shelving, then paused to examine one more closely.

Monika spoke up. "Tava-Song Spiced Merlot. Did Edwyn…?"

"No, no. Not that particular one. I took the liberty of adding one of my own special favourites to the cache that he asked me to deliver."

Monika appeared slightly surprised. "Well, thanks. Thanks for that."

"It is my pleasure." Jellan again bowed his head.

Nikula remained curious. "Is all that from Iliac Bay?"

Jellan returned a slight nod. "Most of it, yes. A gift package from your mother's brother. Some fine wines from Wayrest. Along with some other items. As he knew I was already headed here, he asked me to make delivery upon my arrival."

"So, you're just here for a delivery?"

"At the Wawnet Inn? Well yes, that is so. Of course, I do have another associate to meet with later this evening in the Imperial City and then some further business to conduct tomorrow. The Zamsar again sets sail for Morrowind upon the following day."

Nikula released a little huffing noise. "Morrowind."

"Though hardly as brisk as when my grandfather was a young man, trade with the Dunmer province remains an ongoing concern. We commonly pass a few days at port near Mournhold, before sailing around to Blacklight. Due to the hardships of that region, trade with the Dunmer can sometimes be more lucrative than with the Nords of Skyrim."

Nikula nodded her acceptance, without fully understanding.

Monika spoke up again. "This… this Direnni wine? Is that even…?"

Jellan evidently understood the query. "Oh yes, perfectly legal. I understand that there was some measure of restriction for a time. An embargo held upon trade with the Direnni clan of the Isle of Balfiera. However, that has all been since resolved. I believe that your brother played some small part in that. In his position with the guilds."

Monika returned an uncertain nod.

"I cannot say that I know of the reasons for it, but that embargo did make Direnni wines rather difficult to procure for a time. However, that is no longer the case. I believe that you'll find the vintage that your brother selected to be quite palatable and worthy of recommendation."

Monika returned another nod of tenuous acceptance.

Nikula had been thinking of something other than wines. "Sailing right around Tamriel... do you see much trouble with pirates... and things like that?"

Jellan raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

Nikula shrugged mildly. "Just curious. I work for the Black Horse Courier. That kind of thing... well, people want to know about it."

"Ah, yes. The 'news of the Empire'. In Cyrodiil at least. Do you write for the publication? I don't think that I recall seeing your name in print."

"Only been there a few months. Only written a few things over the past few weeks."

"I see. That would explain. Well... of course, pirates vessels are always a concern. In some waters more than others."

"So, do you actually see any pirates… out at sea?"

"As Captain Cirroc would attest, for the most part, it's always best to avoid pirate vessels as a matter of general good sense. If sighted in the distance, all effort should be directed toward ensuring that they remain well in the distance. The coastline of southern Elsweyr can often raise concern. The same could be said of Argonia's coastline. However, with the regular presence of Dominion naval patrols, the Straits of Auridon commonly remain relatively safe waters. Also, the Imperial Navy certainly makes an effort to keep Iliac Bay as safe as it can be."

"But do you actually see any pirate ships?"

"Oh, yes. From time to time. Generally, not up close. Certainly not in the vicinity of Imperial Naval vessels… but of course, they can't be everywhere."

Nikula noticed the other Redguard shuffling uncomfortably behind Jellan. "So, have you ever had to see them 'up close'… pirates?"

Jellan cleared his throat, then released a muffled sigh. "Well, yes. Just the once... during my time with the Zamsar. That was nearly two years past."

"Where was that? What happened?"

Jellan sighed again and seemed to hesitate before nodding slightly. "Well, it was nothing pleasant. Of that, I can assure you. Even so, we managed to come through the encounter with our lives, if not completely unaffected."

Recognising Nikula's expression of persistence, Jellan released another little sigh, then continued to elaborate further.

"That particular incident… it took place on the day we cleared Iliac Bay, sailing southward and eastward for Stros M'Kai. Rough seas had driven the Zamsar a little further out from the Hammerfell coastline than intended. It's more common practice to keep to mainland Hunding Bay, before turning southward for Port Hunding of Stros M'Kai. However on that particular day, our course brought us much nearer the islands of The Chain than usual. A pirate vessel emerged from behind a lesser outcrop off the coast of the largest island of The Chain and took pursuit."

With a grimace, the Redguard merchant paused for a breath.

"Of course, Captain Cirroc sought to outrun the other vessel. Though the waters were somewhat rough, the wind was in our favour. Even so, the pirate's vessel seemed faster and gained on us more quickly than anticipated. I suppose that we might have managed to stay ahead, if not for the offensive capabilities of one of their number on that other ship."

"Offensive capabilities?"

"Someone skilled with destruction magic. Once the pirate vessel drew near enough, volleys of ice spikes were fired upon us. I'd suggest that it seemed a miracle that nobody above deck was seriously injured. One of the Zamsar's main sails was the target. Shredded by the spikes. That was enough to severely inhibit our speed. Taking out all of our sails would have surely left us dead in the water. Accordingly, Cirroc heeded the demands of the marauders and slowed the vessel to allow for boarding."

"They came aboard?"

Jellan nodded grimly. "There is something of a mutual understanding… of sorts. If boarded by pirates, it's best not to try to resist. If allowed to take what they will, the crew will generally pass unharmed. Only if forced to fight for plunder… well, then things will escalate badly. Though the threat remains, the marauders commonly do not want to be provoked toward destroying a cargo vessel, nor killing the crew. That would generally run counter to the ongoing objectives of their enterprise, such as it is. Added to that, pirate vessels are usually not well positioned to take everything from a fully laden cargo vessel. Just what they believe they can manage. Offering no resistance, things will typically remain relatively civil and then we'll afterward each be off on our way."

Nikula shook her head. "That's… that's not right."

Jellan inclined his head in response. "No, perhaps not. However, it does remain the best outcome that can be hoped for in such circumstances. Of course, there were financial losses to be endured from that incident. Nevertheless, we escaped with our lives and with our vessel relatively intact. Fortunately, it's rare to encounter such vessels hoisting the black. Those incidents remain isolated."

Nikula was shaking her head again. "Aren't the… aren't the Imperial Navy s'posed to stop that kinda thing?"

The Redguard merchant shrugged mildly. "The Imperial Navy certainly strives to do its best, but the seas are vast. Pirate vessels commonly rely upon trickery. Often presenting as independent trade ships or fishing vessels. Only revealing otherwise when circumstance favours overt nefarious activity." Jellan paused, observing the restlessness of the other Redguard standing behind him. "Forgive me, but I'm afraid that I really must be on my way… before the day grows too late."

Nikula responded with a nod of acceptance. "Yeah. Yeah, ah… good luck, ah… out on the seas."

Ignoring the awkwardness of her parting comment, Jellan at-Fannid merely responded with a polite bow of his head, then turned and started to make his way for the exit, with his associate in tow.

Seemingly caught up with something that she was reading, Monika turned about and called out before the Redguard completely disappeared from view. "Thanks again."

At that particular moment, Belwen's attention was captured by the two Legionnaires returning their mugs and plates to the service counter.

Stepping aside from that activity, Nikula wondered what her mother was reading. "So, Edwyn sent over a bunch of wines and stuff?"

"Yeah." Monika sounded slightly distracted.

"And letters?"

"Yeah... and letters."

"Anything from your mother? Anything important?"

"Ah, yeah. Your grandmother… she's planning to come here... for a visit."

"All the way from Wayrest?" Though she'd previously read some letters intended for her, Nikula had never actually met her grandmother.

"Yeah, all the way from Wayrest." Monika still sounded a bit distracted.

"When is she coming?"

"Soon... soon, I think. Didn't say exactly when, but sometime soon."

"It takes a long time to get over here, doesn't it? All the way from Iliac Bay?"

Monika nodded, still looking to the letters in her hand. "About a couple of weeks... by ship. That Redguard would've left Wayrest about a couple of weeks ago."

"That's good news... isn't it? That she's coming here?"

"Yeah. Good news." Monika's frown and tone of voice seemed to notably undermine her words.

"There's… there's nothing wrong... is there?"

Monika shook her head. "Yeah, no. Not that she's said. She's mentioned the idea of visiting for years, but... but never got around to it. It's not like she has much to do with running the business. Hasn't for years. Erika and Roberto handle that... with some help from Francine." Monika looked up from the letters again. "How did you go with that thing you were writing?"

Accepting that her mother was obviously trying to change the subject, Nikula told her all about how she went with the articles for the Courier.

~O~

"Across the Waters"

.


	20. Chapter 20

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 20

Middas the 8th of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

Nikula had started a little later at the Black Horse Courier that morning, turning up at around ten. That was part of Arturo's direction for her take a few hours off through the week to offset the extra hours she'd put in just a few days before. She could've taken all of it off in one hit, but she didn't want to be away for a half-day or more during the middle of the week. Instead, she opted to start late a few mornings or finish early when it was slow. She didn't even want to take the time off, but Art had insisted, since he was only authorised to pay her a specific number of hours each week and he didn't want her putting in extra unpaid work. At least nothing that added up to too much of significance.

As soon as she'd arrived that morning, some individuals had dropped by to collect stacks of the latest edition of the Courier for delivery. Though she still didn't know all of those who delivered the Courier by name, she mostly recognised each of them.

That morning, only one of them had been a city local. Only from passing mention, she understood that the older Crispus passed a lot of time down at the Waterfront District. She knew nothing else about him at all. Except of course, that he was a local Imperial.

The other two were Black Horse riders collecting the newspaper for delivery much further afield. She knew neither of them by name. Only that the Breton woman was one of the riders on the County Chorrol run and that the Colovian man with the scraggly beard was one of five or six riders on the Gold Road run. She wasn't actually sure how many travelled the road out to Anvil or how far each one rode. She supposed that some might only go as far as Skingrad, then turn around, or something like that. Since they always seemed in a rush to be on their way, she hadn't thought to ask them too much.

Only because Martin had mentioned it in passing, she was also aware of that Jesper Pellegrin having dropped by and departing just before she'd arrived that morning. Apparently, he'd been there to drop off some more material relating to those short promotional articles to spark interest in the upcoming Emperor's biography. He'd been upstairs with Art for a short while, then headed off just before Nikula turned up for the day.

As far as it affected Nikula, the past two days since Sundas had fluctuated wildly in terms of how busy things had been at the Courier. Morndas had been all about the printing. The Argonian had started on the inner pages first, while Art was still finishing up the plates for the outer folds. The last moment adjustments arising from the expanded lead stories caused him to shuffle a few things to make it all fit. Even so, it wasn't too long before Arturo and Naveed had the last plates ready for the presses.

As soon as Ja-Mere had the first run of completed pages ready downstairs, there were brief periods of rushing about to get them folded, stacked, then brought up to the front counter ready for collection. Those periods of brisk activity were interrupted by periods of waiting for more to be printed.

Only a few early collections of the new edition were made very late on Morndas afternoon. As expected, most of the collections took place during Tirdas. Provided that everything was more or less on schedule, it was usually the busiest day for all that.

That Crispus had also been by early on that morning. His visit on Middas morning was his second collection. The larger number of the others dropping on Tirdas by were Black Horse riders, eager to head off on their respective runs to other parts of Cyrodiil.

It was likely that most copies of the new edition would be gone by the end of the day, unless there seemed any call for more to be printed. Of course, since it was only the third time that Nikula's name had featured prominently in the articles of the Black Horse Courier, she'd put aside a copy of that edition to keep for herself.

Though it hardly seemed that it mattered so much, that short article regarding the incident at Staves and Scrolls on Turdas had been squeezed into a space on one of the middle pages on that edition. Though her name also appeared on that piece, the story itself seemed of very little importance by her reckoning.

By then, Nikula had read through those two leading articles a number of times, finding herself feeling quite satisfied with how both of them turned out. Both pieces were the result of the combined efforts of both Martin and herself. However, she felt that Martin's original piece benefited greatly from what she'd learned from speaking with that Guild Fighter from Bravil and of course, that second piece wouldn't have even been written without her input.

Her father had seemed outwardly impressed by her work, when he'd read it on Morndas evening. That reaction hardly surprised her. He'd always offered positive support right from the start and he even seemed impressed by that rather less than impressive short article regarding the clumsy Khajiit in Staves and Scrolls.

Nikula was perhaps a little more surprised by her mother's reaction. She'd grown accustomed to expecting only muted acceptance from her mother. However, her mother had expressed uncommon praise for her work on both of those articles, arising from that talk with Vito Axius on Loredas afternoon. Conceding that the story of the missing Legionnaires was certainly the most important part of it all, her mother had also mentioned how she thought that the focus upon that Guild Fighter from Bravil and the reminder of the historical significance of the Vindasel ruins were really good points to be made.

Of course, Nikula had already considered all of that back on Loredas evening, when she'd worked on those first drafts at home. Even so, hearing that unexpected praise from her mother added to her sense of satisfaction.

So far, she was beginning to feel a little less satisfied with the likelihood of any repeat of that sort of thing in the coming week. It was only Middas and the Courier had only just gone out, but it was already starting to look like a fairly quiet week ahead as far as the news was concerned. Martin had been picking at a couple of little things that might be shaped into short articles, but nothing of special importance. Of course, there was that tournament in the Arena District later in the week, but that was looking like being the only notable event of the week.

By the time midday was nearly upon them, Martin mentioned that he was hungry and suggested that Nikula also look to taking a lunch break. Accordingly, she collected her satchel and headed out to go get something for lunch.

* * *

Without giving it too much thought, as soon as she was outside, Nikula decided to bypass the outdoor stalls and go over to the Feed Bag to see what was on offer that day.

Looking to the skies, she noticed that it was fairly cloudy overhead again. The cloud cover had been much patchier when she'd walked up to the city earlier. She knew that it had rained a little overnight, but there hadn't been much to it. Just a couple of very light showers. It was nothing like those heavy rainstorms of a few weeks before. It really seemed like just enough overnight rain to add a mild steaminess to the air during the morning. If not for those clouds somewhat blocking the summer sunlight, and keeping things just a little cooler, it might have been feeling really uncomfortable that day.

From the look of the slow moving clouds, she thought that it looked like it might even rain again sometime during the afternoon or evening. It was still a bit hard to tell.

Only in passing, Nikula thought that the clouds did seem a little bit unusual. She thought that was the kind of weather that more commonly came up from the south along the Niben, presumably from the southern seas. The current clouds appeared to be drifting down from the Jerall Mountains to the north, but not at all like those big summer rainstorms. It just seemed like a fairly diffuse mass of rolling cloud that may or may not really drop any rain in its wake.

Inside the Feed Bag, the place seemed moderately busy, which was not so unusual for that time of day. She observed that Jesper Pellegrin was acquiring something from the Dunmer at the service counter just as she'd come through the door. As was typically the case, he was flamboyantly attired and wearing that embroidered purple velvet vest. Also as usual, he was wearing that floppy brimmed hat with two colourful pheasant feathers affixed to one side.

Of course, Jesper had noticed her arrival. Without yet saying anything, from his expression, the Breton bard seemed outwardly pleased to see her. Since it would have seemed unnecessarily impolite to do otherwise, she accepted his invitation to join him for lunch.

As soon as Nikula had acquired her salad roll and apple juice, they both headed over to the nearest available table to sit down and eat.

Jesper was already talking before she'd settled into her chair. "I saw those articles with your name attached in the edition of the Black Horse Courier. Those leading articles… the ones about those Legionnaires… and that Fighters Guild fellow from Bravil. Both very well done, I do think."

Chewing on a bite of her roll, Nikula shrugged. "Worked with Martin on both of them... but yeah, turned out good, I think."

"Quite good, in my opinion. A professional tone and structure to both of them."

Nikula nodded ambivalently. "Yeah, like I said, Martin had a lot to do with that. He, ah… he mentioned you were at the Courier earlier this morning."

"Oh yes. I'd completed some more material relating to the Emperor's biography. That needed to be delivered early. In order to be examined and approved."

"Yeah, Martin mentioned that."

"Additionally, Art has tasked me with writing about the tournament to take place at the Imperial Arena this week." He sounded casually pleased.

Nikula frowned. "Martin didn't say anything about that."

The bard shrugged. "Only worked it out with Art this morning. I suppose that Martin might not have yet heard. Though festivals and the finer performing arts are perhaps more my true specialty, I am nothing, if not adaptable."

Nikula frowned as she chewed on a mouthful. Though he'd not actually said anything about it, she'd more or less assumed that Martin would probably be covering the events of that tournament, if anyone from the Courier were to do it.

Her attention wandered as the Breton bard warbled on about the likely excitement of the clash between the Samaruik Deathbringers of Sentinel and Emperor's Dragonhearts. He mentioned that he'd already made a point of going to see Ghorn Hammerhands, the orcish champion of the Imperial Arena and captain of the local team. She only started paying proper attention again when she'd noticed that he'd paused to take another bite of food.

Only remaining quiet for a brief moment, Jesper continued. "With all that going on, I expect that there will be a few more Redguard to be seen about the city in the coming days." He paused again on a thought. "I imagine that the competitors might be kept from revelling in the taverns, but perhaps not those others who might've come along with them across the seas. Still, I suppose that even the competitors might be interested in taking a good look about the city. That is, if they're not to be confined to the facilities of the Arena for the most part of their stay."

Nikula waited for another pause before passing a slightly divergent comment. "There was a Redguard wine merchant at the Wawnet Inn the other day."

Jesper responded with a curious expression.

"Name was Jellan, ah… Jellan 'at-something'. Said he was from the family that owns the Tava-Song Winery Estate."

The Breton nodded. "Ah yes, the Tava-Song Wines. From Rihad."

"You know about that?"

"Of course, of course. Some of the vintages are rather expensive. Though not all the Tava-Song Wines are equal, it's certainly fair to say that the best of them do indeed measure up to reputation… and are valued accordingly."

Looking to her food, Nikula shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm not much for drinking wines… or even paying much attention to anything beyond the regular Cyrodiil wines that regular folk ask for." She looked to the Breton. "You been to Rihad?"

Jesper nodded in an animated fashion as he finished chewing. "I was there not so long ago. Before coming to Cyrodiil. I must say, it's quite an interesting place to visit."

"Were you there long?"

"Only for a few weeks, but I did gain a good feel for the place in that short time."

"My father said he visited Rihad once... by ship. He was only there for a day… and that was years ago. Mentioned a real big lighthouse."

Jesper took a sip from his mug. "Oh, yes. That's the very first thing that anyone notices. The lighthouse at Rihad is quite possibly the tallest tower of its kind. Of course, nothing like the great heights of the White-Gold Tower… or even the Adamantine Tower of Iliac Bay… but certainly quite imposing compared to other lighthouses."

"Yeah, that's sorta what my father said. But… but what else is so… so interesting… about that city?"

"Well, quite a bit... in my opinion. Though it's not quite as large as Sentinel, I'd readily say that Rihad is every bit as remarkable as the western capital of Hammerfell. In my opinion, Rihad presents as a delightfully intriguing city of contrasts."

After pausing to take a sip from his mug, Jesper went on to elaborate. "Rihad does look rather different from what you see here in the Imperial City. Almost all of the city architecture presents as what must be perfectly Yokudan in design. Wondrous to behold. A mixture of domed towers and numerous flat-topped terraced structures, with open balconies across some of the rooftops. I recall noticing quite a few potted gardens across the open balconies, and on clear warm evenings, there are gatherings to be seen across many of those rooftops. There's even a tavern with an outdoor dining area up above."

He paused only to take another quick sip from his mug, then continued. "When firstly arriving at the city, the main harbour outside Rihad presents much like that of a number of other notable seaports. Wayrest, Daggerfall, Sentinel, Anvil and such. Though perhaps not quite as centralised as the waterfront of the Imperial City, I'd say that it's waterfront facilities are effectively much larger, with several more docks and piers. A number of larger vessels easily accommodated along the outer docks. At the same time, there's also an inner harbour that reaches right into the heart of the city, with gates that can be closed off to restrict access to and from the sea if necessary. There are a number of walk-bridges crossing over some of the lesser canals of the inner harbour and even a large drawbridge over a narrow section of the main passage. All very remarkable."

"You mentioned… mentioned something about… 'contrasts'?"

"Oh yes, contrasts. With all of what appears so very uniquely Yokudan in style and appearance, the people of the city itself… they actually present as a remarkable of blend of Imperial identity and old traditions of the Yokudan islands."

Just briefly, Jesper considered his somewhat neglected meal, then decided to keep talking instead. "Of course, a significant proportion of the populace of Rihad seems to be Redguard. As one might expect. Even so, many of the other races are well represented. As you might also expect, there are quite a few Khajiit and Argonians to be seen about the main docks of the outer waterfront. Sailors and dock-workers. Some Nords there as well. A number of the city's merchants are Imperial and Breton, alongside local Redguard. Aside from some of the Dunmer I also noticed by the waterfront… not so many elven people about Rihad. Certainly no orcs, that I recall." He paused on a breath. "Rihad truly looks like a wondrous Yokudan city, but somehow… somehow the people seem very much like those you'd expect to meet right here in the Imperial City." With a silly grin, he took another bite of food.

With another thought returning to her, Nikula was frowning again. "Tava… Tava-Song… you know what that is? What the name means?"

Jesper nodded, then shrugged. "Tava? One of the old Yokudan gods, as I understand it. Commonly depicted as a giant bird-like creature of some description. An 'air god', I believe. Somewhat assimilated with Kynareth in Forebear cities like Rihad. I only really saw it from the outside, but there's a large temple in the city… it's called… well, it's called 'something' Tava. I can't recall the exact name of it. Something Yokudan sounding. Of course, it serves as both a place of worship for that Yokudan god, as well as the Nine Divines."

"So, the Redguards still have their own gods?"

"Well, some. Of course I'm no expert, but as I understand it, some of the Crown cities are bit more enthusiastic over maintaining worship of some of the old Yokudan gods. Forebear cities, like Rihad and Sentinel... they've mostly adopted the Nine Divines and uphold only a little of the older worship. Aside from Tava… I think that there was another that was more or less the same as Zenithar… and another equated to Mara… and so on." He waved his free hand.

"What about over in High Rock?" Nikula thought she already knew what he'd say, but she was curious of whether he might have something to surprise her with.

Jesper finished chewing on a bite of his food and took another quick sip from his mug before responding. "Nothing too unusual about that in High Rock. It's much the same as here. The Nine Divines are represented just as they are in Cyrodiil. Similar sorts of temples. Even back during the time of the Direnni, their gods were effectively the same as the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. Well, almost the same." He waved his hand idly. "They worshipped Auri-El instead of Akatosh, but effectively referencing the same Aedra… so it's said... and something more or less similar with several others. With some variation or exception. Of course, that was all a long time ago. Breton High Rock being something of a blending of old Merethic and Nedic… well, these days… any shadowy cults aside, it's effectively the same thing as you'd be familiar with throughout most parts of the Empire."

Nikula had finished with her roll by then and was nursing her mug. "The Khajiit… they do things differently… don't they?"

Jesper chuckled. "I'd say that the Khajiit do everything differently. In any case, Elsweyr is no longer part of the Empire. As I understand it, though they accepted the Nine Divines of the Empire, they never really abandoned their own gods. Even so, with a number of them, it seems fairly obvious that they really were just different names for the same gods." He paused on a breath to think. "The Khajiit Alkosh is quite obviously Akatosh. S'rendarr is obviously Stendarr. Mara is even known as Mara by the Khajiit. Though their version was their 'cat-mother', or some such. Though I hardly know all the details, some of their gods were supposed to be some of the Daedra. Azura, I think? And some others. Of course, that never sat too well with some parts of the Empire."

Making her mug of apple juice last, something related to that was niggling at Nikula's thoughts. "Didn't… didn't the Altmer of Summerset Isles used to worship some of the Daedra?"

The Breton bard nodded as he chewed on a mouthful. "Mmm, something like that. Or perhaps, only some of them. I believe that something like that was at the heart of the reasons for why the ancestors of the Dunmer originally departed the Summerset Isles and settled in the north-east of Tamriel. I can't say that I hold any notion of precisely why various other groups separated themselves from the rest of their Altmer ancestors back then. Except perhaps the Orcs. I imagine that they had no choice at all in the matter. However and whenever that occurred. Nevertheless, I do find a number of things like that to represent the height of hypocrisy on the part of the Altmer of the Isles. Even more so, in the current state of affairs."

Nikula's curious expression served as enough prompting for him to continue. "Well, it's not as though the Altmer of the Isles have ever held to anything resembling humility. Even so, you'd think that they might at least find some consistency in their attitudes toward certain matters."

Nikula shook her head. She wasn't quite following.

Jesper sighed. "Since they've remained closed off to us for decades, it's difficult know exactly what goes on within that Aldmeri Dominion. Even so, there are things to be known from before they broke away from the Empire… and some things heard from those few to successfully escape them." He waved a hand. "Aside from asserting something about the apparent supremacy of only pureblood Altmer as fit to rule over… well, over anyone… they were also vocally disputing the notion that Tiber Septim could be recognised as Talos… as one of the Divines. I think there was something said about how he might reasonably be considered as a sainted chosen of the Eight Divines, but in their eyes, certainly no more than that… since he was once only a mortal human."

Nikula was frowning again. "I had heard something about that. Not a lot. Only that the rulers of the Aldmeri Dominion had a thing about no longer accepting Talos… but otherwise still worshipping the other Eight Divines."

"Of course, that's the case now… as far as we know. However from things I've read, it was rather different with their Aldmer ancestors… whose legacy they seemingly claim in such great reverence. Their Aldmeri ancestors worshipped lots of different gods. Some were the same Divine Aedra included in the eight they currently accept. Some others were not. I'd read that the ancient Aldmeri also commonly recognised Magnus and Lorkhan, and yes… did even include the worship of some of the less contentious Daedra at certain times." He shook his head with a sigh. "What I find most hypocritical… is that their Aldmeri ancestors actually worshipped a few gods claimed to have been mortal Mer… ascended to godhood. Precisely what they object to so loudly with regard to Talos."

"They did? Except for some of that Daedra stuff, I thought that they always only had those… those Aedra Divines, but… but with, y'know… some different names for some of them."

Jesper managed to take another bite of his food before responding. "Yes well, therein lies the hypocrisy. Back in the first era, the Direnni of High Rock still worshipped a god called Phynaster. Just as the Altmer of the Summerset Isles did at the same time. Perhaps, some still do. I don't know. In any case, he was supposedly a Mer ascended to godhood. They believed that he was somehow directly responsible for the longevity of the Aldmer and Altmer, or some such. Aside from hearing of occasional cults of Phynaster worshippers, like a lot of those old gods, he's been mostly forgotten or otherwise effectively pushed aside. Nonetheless, Phynaster was a Mer once worshipped as an ascended god by the Altmer… and for a very long time, as I understand it." Reaching for his mug, he shook his head.

"I'd never even heard of Phynaster."

The Breton had raised his mug to his lips, then lowered it to respond before actually taking a sip. "Yes well, that's perhaps because the Altmer of the Summerset Isles would prefer that it was forgotten." He sighed. "Though to be fair, I suppose that other parts of Tamriel are also rather selective in matters of what remains in memory and what becomes pushed aside."

After taking a quick sip from his mug, Jesper continued. "Thinking on it, I do recall reading of another similar thing to that. Not with the Altmer, but with the Redguard. A few years back, I'd read something about an old Yokudan god… apparently out of favour for quite a long time. Then supposedly back in favour for a short while around a hundred years back. That was mostly with Redguard blacksmiths and the Fighters Guild of Hammerfell around that time. He was known as Ebonarm, the Black Knight."

Nikula shook her head. "Never heard of that one either."

"As I said, he'd been mostly forgotten. Perhaps largely because he was another one of those who'd supposedly been a mortal man raised to godhood. He was said to be some towering Redguard in ebony armour, with flowing red hair."

"With red hair?" Nikula's expression indicated her scepticism

"I've seen one or two Redguard with red hair… well, reddish. Apparently it's rather rare. Anyway, legend had it Reymon Ebonarm was once a mortal. A warrior, whose ebony sword had become fused to his arm in some terrible battle. Apparently, he ascended to godhood through some unspecified means. Nothing I read was very clear on that."

"So, not like with Talos? Like elevated by Akatosh… or some such?"

Taking another quick sip from his mug, Jesper shrugged. "No, not like that… though, I suppose I don't really know. For that matter, I can't even say that I truly understand precisely what's meant by Tiber Septim's ascendancy to Divine through Akatosh… or any other variations of that I've read about. I've just accepted it, for the most part." He shook his head. "In any case, that minor Redguard god seems more of an old legend than anything of substance. I'd only heard of it through some old books that I'd read… and then there was some passing talk of a cult in Sentinel a few decades ago. But I heard that was shut down by the local authorities. So as near I can tell, that particular minor god is no longer popular with the Redguard and almost nobody mentions him at all."

Finishing off her drink, Nikula remained quiet as she absorbed some of what she'd just heard.

The Breton bard shook his head again. "I must say… I think I've completely forgotten what caused me to even arrive at all that."

"I'd asked you about 'Tava'."

"Oh yes, that's right. Well, I think my original point was that… that any older gods that don't easily present as just other interpretations of the Divines, or the like… and especially those who may have once been mortal… well, the worship of those gods has largely been suppressed and they've become forgotten. Except for the case of Talos, of course."

"Yeah, I s'pose." Nikula offered distracted agreement.

Picking at his half-eaten food, Jesper appeared slightly annoyed. "Seems that I've let this go cold."

Collecting her plate and mug, Nikula shifted to get up from her seat. "Yeah, I've probably been gone much longer than I planned. I gotta get back to the Courier."

The Breton nodded with a forced smile. "Of course, of course. Until next time..." He offered a casual wave as he returned his attention toward his plate.

"Yeah, next time." Leaving him behind, Nikula headed back to the counter.

~O~

"Of Gods, Man and Mer"

.


	21. Chapter 21

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 21

Middas the 8th of Last Seed 4E73 Afternoon

After taking a somewhat longer break than expected at the Feed Bag, Nikula rushed back across the way to the Black Horse Courier. Martin Doran only casually acknowledged her return, as he was busy speaking with Naveed about something. Since nothing else was suggested, after setting down her satchel, Nikula settled in behind the front counter again.

In passing, Martin briefly mentioned something about going upstairs to see Arturo about something and Naveed had remained in the main office to look to working on some printing plates that he had laid out across a desk.

A short while afterward, Nikula observed Naveed setting down his scribe tools and leaning back in his seat after mumbling an expression of satisfaction. She assumed that he'd just finished whatever he was working on, or had at least completed it to a certain stage.

In a casual manner, Nikula mentioned that she'd just spoken with Jesper Pellegrin at the Feed Bag and he'd been telling her all about Rihad. She mentioned a couple of points of interest as he'd described them to her. It was really just a prompt to see what he might tell her about that city. Since she'd only recently learned that Naveed originally came from Rihad before his family moved to Anvil, but he'd hadn't said all that much about it, aside from that he used to fish over there when he was just a boy.

After listening to what she related, the Redguard nodded in an offhand fashion. "Yes, that probably sounds like a fair description of the place."

"And that lighthouse?"

"Can't say what others are like… but yeah, the Rihad lighthouse is about twice as tall as the one down at the waterfront… or the one over at Anvil."

"And the inner harbour of the city… and all the canals?"

Naveed made a little snorting noise. "Yeah, there's that harbour that comes into the city, but the canals aren't much to talk about. Just a couple of narrow passages… between the harbour and the outer docks. And the private canal by the palace… with the guards. I can tell you there was no point trying to catch any fish around the city. When I was a boy, we used to head off through the northern gates for a few spots along the shore of the Brena. Still fairly near to the mouth of the river. Couldn't go too far… and we were too young to take out a boat, but we used to do all right. When the tides were right and the fish were biting."

Nikula wasn't really all that interested in hearing about the fishing. "What about that big temple that Jesper was talking about?"

"Yeah, he probably heard some of the old Yoku names for it. 'Ra'Ky Tava', 'Tava Bologra'… anyone not Redguard, they usually just call it the Tava Temple of the Divines. That's the Imperial name for it."

"And they still worship Tava… the old Yokudan god?"

Naveed shrugged. "Sort of. Like he told you. People over there just sort of view Tava and Kynareth as one and the same… over in Rihad. So, the Imperials don't really mind too much either way. There's shrines to all the other Divines in there as well."

Nikula frowned a little. "Over in Rihad… anyone still speak Yokudan… Yoku?"

Naveed shrugged again. "In Rihad? Just about nobody. Maybe some priests or scholars. I hear that some of those Alik'r traders… the nomadic travelling tribesmen of the western deserts… some of them apparently still speak some Yoku dialects. So I hear."

Nikula mentioned that Redguard wine merchant who'd been by the Wawnet and added what Jesper had said about the Tava-Song Winery Estate and the wines, then asked what he knew about that.

"Can't say anything about the wines. Never tried any, but I know about them. And yeah, I remember that place. The winery." Naveed uttered a little chuckle. "When I was young… maybe the year before we left for Anvil… some of us used to sneak off out to the vineyards to steal grapes sometimes. If we got caught there, we were just chased off. Since we were just children."

The conversation was interrupted by a black horse rider turning up to collect a stack for delivery to Bruma. It was that Breton woman with the curly auburn hair, who Nikula knew only as Anya. Only since Nikula asked, the Breton volunteered that she would be stopping at Aleswell and the inn at Bleaker's Way on the way to Bruma. Beyond that, Anya didn't seem of a mood to speak any further, appearing obviously anxious to be on way before wasting too much time.

By the time that the Courier rider had departed with her stack of the latest edition, Naveed had returned to his scribe work. Since he appeared busy, Nikula avoided interrupting him further.

That afternoon remained relatively tedious for Nikula. After a short while, Martin had come back downstairs to work on something he'd brought down with him. Another couple of riders had also turned up at the front counter of the Courier during the afternoon. One for the Green Road run to the south and the other for the Blue Road run to Cheydinhal.

It wasn't quite yet the hour of four when Martin suggested to Nikula that she should probably finish up early again. In the interest of continuing to trade off those extra hours that she'd put in, he also suggested coming in an hour later the next morning. Without argument, Nikula collected her satchel and headed off for the day.

* * *

As soon as Nikula was outside, she noticed that the cloud cover overhead had become even more menacing since the middle of the day. Though there was no sign of recent rainfall upon the stone pavements of the streets, she thought that it looked very much like it might easily start to rain at any moment.

Almost as if the skies were attuned to her passing thoughts, on her way through the marketplace toward the adjacent district, some water actually started falling from the sky like a very light mist, without quite seeming to form cohesive droplets of raindrops. In any case, it presented as an indication that the clouds were seemingly trying their very hardest to release rain, if not quite managing so well.

Still, that threat of rain served to hasten her step. Of course, she hadn't thought at all to bring a cloak or the like with her on that day. It hadn't even really looked like it was going to rain when she'd set off from home that morning. Added to that, unless persistent rainy conditions had set in for a few days, she rarely even considered such a thing during those hot months of summer.

Looking to get down to the village before it actually started raining properly, Nikula moved fairly quickly through the Elven Gardens and Talos Plaza districts. Other people on the streets seemed rather less hurried. Though it was probably fair to assume that most didn't have quite so far to go to get wherever they were headed.

By the time that Nikula was passing through the western city gates out of the Talos Plaza District, a few more substantial droplets began to fall in little fits and bursts. Even that only presented as just a few drops that stopped almost as soon as it started.

Heading down the steep roadway between the Imperial City and the bridge, Nikula walked briskly, but not so fast as to risk losing her footing. For all of about two breaths, the misty sprinkling suddenly turned to light rain as she hurried downhill toward the bridge, then appeared to almost stop again just as she made it to the relative shelter of the first towering pylon of the bridge. She paused there for just a moment, then continued onward, since it didn't seem like it was going to start raining again.

She'd only gone about another twenty paces past the first pylon tower when the rain started to pick up again, turning to a heavier outburst from the cloud above. She ended up breaking into a dash along the way in order to the reach the shelter of the middle pylon tower of the bridge. A light breeze was blowing the rain from a north-westerly direction. Finding a spot on the eastern side of the stone tower where the rain hardly reached, she waited there for the downpour to ease.

Looking out across the lake toward the north, Nikula observed a strange looking vessel coming about the waterfront isle toward the harbour. A large triangular sail billowing from a central mast was in the process of being pulled up by sailors. As was a secondary triangular sail of much smaller size on a secondary mast.

Though she couldn't recall actually seeing a ship quite like that before, she did recall seeing some illustrations of Redguard galley-dhow and it seemed to fit that description. It was a reasonable guess that the ship was likely related to those Redguard arena challengers coming from Sentinel.

The vessel was much smaller than typical Imperial or Breton galleons in overall size, with only two masts instead of three and that second lesser mast was set at an odd angle from the vessel's deck. Though the ship looked nearly as long as a cargo vessel with its extended prow, it appeared much narrower and lower to the water. She could just barely make out what looked like a row of portals along the hull meant to allow for long oars. She vaguely recalled reading something of how some Redguard ships used oars and sail in combination. She also recalled that they were said to be much faster out on the open seas than other vessels of similar size.

As Nikula was looking out toward that ship manoeuvring into the harbour, she was suddenly startled by a rider rushing by on horseback. With that stone wall at her back and the noise from the rain coming down, she hadn't heard the galloping horse until it was right behind her. Coming from the direction of the village, the rider in the hooded cloak hadn't noticed her at all either. She didn't get to see who it might have been. Only that it didn't look like a Legionnaire on that chestnut mare. The Courier's riders mostly favoured those swift black horses from County Cheydinhal, so she really held no idea who that passing traveller might have been.

The rider had just about made it to the stabling facilities outside the city by the time that the rain finally once again eased up to almost nothing. Nikula waited for a few moments longer before deciding that the rain had seemingly passed, then continued onward.

After a short distance, she launched into a cautious dash across the bridge. She only ran at a measured pace, taking care not to slip on the broad flat stones. As might be expected, there was nobody about outside at the village. The small fishing boats by the shoreline on her left had been pulled up away from the waterline and overturned to keep them from filling with rainwater. It was perhaps just slightly unusual to observe that there were no horses at the village's makeshift stables across the road from the inn at that particular moment. Though other travellers often passed by without stopping, it commonly seemed that no more than an hour went by before a Legion patrol stopped by for a break. However, none were there right then.

Just as Nikula made it to the door of the Wawnet Inn, it started to rain again. She headed directly on inside, only stopping for a moment in the entryway to wipe her boots on the old wicker mat by the front door.

Passing along the passage on the right toward the main tavern area, she could already tell that the place seemed unusually quiet. Once it was properly in view, she could see that there were no patrons at all in the tavern at that particular moment.

Having heard someone come in, Belwen shifted into position behind the service counter. Observing Nikula's damp hair and clothing, the Bosmer looked to her with an expression of mixed sympathy and suppressed bemusement.

"Caught by the weather?"

"Yeah, wasn't expecting the rain. Got caught half way along the bridge." Nikula brushed back her hair with her hand. It was more lightly damp than really wet. It was same with some of her clothing.

"Another early finish? You only just missed your brother."

Nikula shrugged. "Yeah, not much on. Not for me anyway."

Evidently, Monika had heard the voices and had come out from the back room. She looked to her daughter with a passing frown. "You get caught in the rain?"

Nikula sighed, then repeated a variant of her explanations, before changing the subject. "Real quiet in here today."

Belwen responded first. "There's been a steady flow through the day. Mostly passing soldiers and such."

Monika added to that. "Only just gone quiet in the last hour. There'll be some more Legion riders stopping by soon enough."

Nikula noticed the parchment that her mother was holding in her hand. She could see the partial delivery seal on the back, indicating that it came via a courier. She couldn't make out where it was from. "Is that from your mother?"

Monika raised her eyebrows, glancing at the parchment. "No, not this one. A courier dropped by from Skingrad earlier." She went on to briefly explain that Forester and Rena would be passing by in a few days, delivering some goods to the city.

Though she'd seen them often enough through her formative years, Nikula still generally looked forward to visits by her parent's old friends from the Fighters Guild. Of course, since their retirement from the Guild, their current interests still seemed to allow for somewhat regular visits to the village on their way to other places.

Noting that the noise of falling rain had eased somewhat and nearly stopped, Monika suggested to Nikula that she ought to try to get home and out of her damp clothes. She also offered to pass her a cloak, but Nikula declined, insisting that she wouldn't need one.

She waited just a few moments longer and checked outside through the windows to see what the skies looked like. Then after passing farewells, Nikula was off again on her way before the rain started coming down heavily again.

* * *

As Nikula departed the Wawnet Inn, the grey skies above were again wavering between raining and not quite raining. Without actually running, she moved briskly across the village, avoiding the shallow puddles and other obstacles along the way, and of course taking care not to slip or fall.

Soon enough, she was back home and wiping her boots outside before coming inside the house. There was no obvious sign of Erik in view, but her father was over in the kitchen area with carving knife in hand. He cast her a curious glance and called out a casual greeting. Nikula returned only an abbreviated response, mentioning that she needed to get into dry clothes.

A few moments later, Nikula had changed out of her damp clothes and had tried to dry her hair with a towel. She then came back out to see what her father was up to in the kitchen area.

Her father spoke up first. "Got caught in the rain?"

"Yeah… wasn't expecting it."

"Erik managed to get in just before it started coming down. I finished up outside before the weather turned, as well." He paused on a sigh. "Still, we could really do with the rain right now." Of course her father's comment was more directly related to farming interest than anything else.

Her father was busy slicing and stripping away at the remnants of a bird carcass, collecting the meat and dropping it into a bowl. It seemed obvious enough what it had once been. Nikula asked anyway.

"We having chicken tonight?"

Alex smiled lightly. "Pinewatch Dumplings… with chicken."

Nikula rolled her eyes a little. There was always a good chance that whatever he was making would probably end up as dumplings, unless he was making soup instead. She suddenly remembered what she was meaning to tell him. "Mother got a message today. From Forester and Rena."

Alex's expression indicated his attention.

Nikula continued. "Said they were coming through here in a few days. Some deliveries of furniture going up to the city, or some such. From Forester's son's business over in Kvatch."

Alex nodded. "Good, good. I expect they must be coming directly from Skingrad and that they will be stopping by here for a day or two."

"I s'pose. Didn't say. Or mother didn't say."

Keeping to the task at hand, Alex again nodded his acceptance, without adding further comment. Since it generally took a full day to get from Skingrad, he remained confident that his old friends would be staying at the Wawnet as usual. He expected that they must still have been doing quite well, if they were delivering more stock to the Imperial City. Though Forester's son Mattias had his woodworking business over in Kvatch, some portion of his product was sold at the stall that Forester and Rena operated in the Low Street marketplace in Skingrad. For them, that had only started as something of a part time interest after their retirement from the Fighters Guild. It seemed to Alex that it had since easily grown to become something of a full time activity for them.

During a lengthy pause, Nikula had started frowning with some passing thoughts in mind. "Isn't Kvatch… isn't it like a big fortress city… up atop a barren hilltop? Where does Forester's son get all the wood for his business?"

Her father bobbed his head side to side. "Well yes… sort of. It is only very lightly forested just below Kvatch. On the southern side. Or it was, the last time I was over that way. I expect that most of the timber probably comes from further out. From the southern and eastern woodlands of lower County Kvatch… nearer to the Strid River. I suppose that other supplies are also imported from somewhere further afield."

"What… from like Anvil or Skingrad?"

"Not so much. More likely oak and maple from County Chorrol. Certain parts of the Great Forest. I suppose that if they needed pine, I would think that more likely to come down from Bruma." Alex was just getting the last from that bird, considering that what remained wasn't useful for anything other than boiling for soup.

Nikula frowned, thinking of the family name. "There was a whole lot of pine up where you came from, wasn't there? Pinewatch?"

Alex chuckled mildly. "I have told you all that before. Pinewatch was just the name of the family farm. We were a few hours out from Falkreath. But yes, there was a lot of pine forest up there. Up past the back-field, the forest ran right up over the hills and right down to the lake. Even across the road to the south, there was forest of some sort all the way up to the mountains." He dropped the remainder of the bird and bones into a pot with some salt and then put a lid on top.

"So… so, there was a lot of pine… I mean wood… timber… to come from that area?"

Her father shrugged. "Not so much. Not for export to other parts. There are big pine forests right across Skyrim. Near to most of the cities, I hear. Except for maybe Whiterun, I suppose… down on the open plains… but I expect that Whiterun would get a lot of its timber from the mill over at Riverwood. That village is not far from the city."

Nikula was frowning again. "I thought… I thought you once told me something about the timber-mills in Falkreath?"

Alex nodded. "I probably did. There was just the one main timber-mill back in Falkreath. Naturally, it was mostly pinewood coming from that. Some for building, woodworking and such… and some just for hearth fuel. It was mostly just for local needs. Not like there was any call for anything else." Covering the bowl of chicken meat and clearing away some space on the bench, Alex directed his daughter to bring over flour and other ingredients from the kitchen cupboard. Soon, he was looking to making some pastry dough and directing her to cut up some vegetables to go into the dumplings.

Nikula soon mentioned something else on her mind. "I was talking to that bard again today. Jesper… Jesper Pellegrin. Ran into him at the Feed Bag… at lunch."

Her father returned a curious glance as he was mixing some dough.

Nikula continued. "He's doing more work for the Courier. Y'know, there's that arena tournament thing this week… and such. Anyhow, he was telling me about Rihad. He was over there not that long ago, before coming here. Told me all about the place… what it's like."

"We only went there the once. Years ago, now. Did not get to see a lot of it."

"Yeah, I remember that. What you told me of it. I mentioned that wine merchant who was at the Wawnet the other day. The one whose family ran the Tava-Song Winery Estate."

Alex nodded. "Jellian… or something?"

"Jellan. Yeah, that one. Anyhow, Jesper told me about the Redguard living over in Rihad… and about the worship of an old Yokudan god called Tava. Apparently, that Tava is now mostly associated with Kynareth. Sorta like viewed as the same thing now. Since the people of Rihad kind of merged a lot of old things with Imperial stuff."

"I cannot say that I know all that much about it, but that sounds right… from things I hear. More or less."

Nikula paused cutting up vegetables for a moment. "Kynareth… Kynareth is like the goddess of the winds, elements and such… and nature. Was that the same with Kyne… up in Skyrim?"

Her father nodded again. "Sort of. Old Nords used to view Kyne a little differently from Kynareth. Some still do, but most just accept the Imperial version… of Kynareth. Most accept that she's just a slightly different interpretation of the same Divine. Whether as Kyne or Kynareth, Nords offer prayer in the same sort of way. Still favoured by hunters, farmers and warriors. As well as sailors and other travellers. Farmers pray for rain. Sailors for favourable winds. Others for just good weather… or hunters for the wild game they pursue."

"And they worship Kynareth in Falkreath? Or Kyne?"

"Yeah, as either or both. Some more one way than the other. As a matter of general faith. There is just a simple temple in Falkreath, with a shrine to Arkay, but worship of each of the Divines is encouraged. Kynareth as well… or Kyne… for those who wish to see things that way."

Nikula shook her head. "I can't really imagine what Falkreath must've been like."

Her father responded with a chuckle. "Nothing like the Imperial City. Not even like Chorrol. It was more like a township compared to the cities of Cyrodiil. Falkreath was not much bigger than one of the walled districts of the Imperial City. I heard it was much bigger in times long past." He paused on a sigh. "Over time, people move away. Some to the northern parts of Skyrim. Some down to Bruma or other parts of Cyrodiil. Still the biggest place in Falkreath Hold… and close to the border with Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. So, anyone coming overland, from Chorrol or Elinhir… well they would pass through Falkreath."

A brief silence fell as Nikula thought about what her father said. Since she'd never even been to Chorrol or anywhere much further than Aleswell or Pell's Gate, she still held little idea from the comparisons he'd offered. Then, another passing thought came to mind. She went on to tell her father of that ship that she saw coming into the harbour as she was sheltering from the rain on the bridge, relating a description of the foreign looking design of it.

Alex nodded. "I think that I saw some ships like that… years ago… on the journey over to Iliac Bay and back. Cannot say that I recall seeing many ships like that around here during past years."

"Me neither. Not that I see every ship coming to the city. Only seen things like that one in drawings and such. Sure looks like the Redguard ships from that."

Her father looked like he was gathering old memories. "You know, before coming to Cyrodiil, I had never even seen any ships like that… or anything larger than a rowboat. Since Falkreath was nowhere near the northern seas. When we went over to Iliac Bay back then, we sailed on a ship a lot like those cargo vessels you usually see in the harbour. An Imperial galleon. Former naval vessel, so I was told. The one on the way back was similar. Maybe it was a Breton galleon. Not sure. Not much difference between the look of them, as far as I could tell."

"You said you saw some other Redguard cities?"

Alex nodded. "Mostly just Sentinel. Some others, only briefly. We stopped over at Stros M'kai on the way around to Iliac Bay. For just a day. The port city seemed a bit like Rihad to look at. Not the same… maybe more spread out, but still very much like what must be the old Yokudan style to it."

"And the people there?"

Her father shrugged slightly. "Well… the Redguard of Stros M'kai. They seemed a bit less friendly toward outsiders. Even some people there… those not Redguard… they were a bit like that as well. I did think that Rihad was a lot friendlier. Still, we were only there for just one day as well… but the people of Rihad did seem a lot more like places here in Cyrodiil. Just with more Redguard to be seen."

"And what about Sentinel?"

Alex nodded as he was checking the consistency of the pastry dough. "Sentinel… that place is bigger than Rihad. It shows that it is the ruling city of Hammerfell. We passed more time over there, than in Rihad or Stros M'kai. I think in a way… I think that Sentinel is just a little bit like the Imperial City."

"It is?"

"Well, just a little bit. In the general layout of the city. The royal palace takes up the space in the middle of Sentinel, sort of like here. Parts of the city are sort of laid out in a rough circle around the palace grounds as well, though not as neatly as the Imperial City. The stone walls of Sentinel were not exactly like here though. Not as tall or as heavy… and only fully closed off on the inland side of the city. The walls were sort of open on the bay side… leading down to the waterfront… and the districts of the city were not really closed off by proper gates or the like."

Nikula slowly nodded as she tried to visualise. "What about the people of Sentinel?"

Her father was neatly cutting the rolled-out dough into appropriately sized pieces for dumplings. "Well… well, I suppose that they were a bit varied. A lot of Redguard over there… as you would expect. Some of them were not so friendly to outsiders. Some a bit more welcoming… like in Rihad."

"Didn't you once tell me something about a 'Foreign Quarter' in Sentinel?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah… there was a district in Sentinel called the Foreign Quarter. The old Imperial Legion garrison was over there. It would be the Fighters Guild now, from what I heard. The Legion built a new place just outside the city walls. A lot of Dunmer lived in the Foreign Quarter. Cannot really say who else. We actually passed more time at a place not far from the main marketplace. The Seaview Inn… run by a Colovian. Hodge was his name… said he used to be Imperial Navy. That place had people come from everywhere. The Dunmer of the city tended to go there a lot. Some Redguard went there as well, but a lot of those from other places favoured that tavern. It was really just like any place around here. Redguard in the marketplace were friendly enough… but I suppose that some others were less so. I think the city guards only tolerated us because we were Fighters Guild."

Nikula started helping her father with placing filling into the dumplings. "What about Wayrest? What was that place like?"

"Wayrest? Very different from Redguard cities. In some ways, a lot more like some Imperial cities… in other ways, very different."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Wayrest is not quite like the Imperial City. No place is… really. Wayrest might be about the same size… maybe a little bigger. Thinking on it, it must be bigger. It seems a little more spread out. Not round… more like a big box shape. Nothing really obviously separating the districts. Except for the palace grounds, I suppose. Even that... nothing much to separate it from everything else… except the open garden space around the palace."

"I thought you said something about big stone walls?"

"Oh yes… around the outside of the city. Stone walls like you might expect. Not quite as tall or heavy as those of the Imperial City, but sturdy enough from the look of it. Nothing really like that on the inside. Even the entry gates of the city were always open and hardly watched by guards. The Wayrest marketplace was easily bigger than in the Imperial City. It was divided into Eastmarket and Westmarket… and I suppose there were three market districts, if counting Cumberland Square. Though I think people also lived in the market districts… in homes off the main street. There were at least three large districts that were only for housing, I think. The Wayrest temple district seemed a little bit of both. An old district in one corner seemed to be only occupied by the very wealthy. Another corner, by the very poor… but most of the people really seemed to fit somewhere in the middle. I think most of the people of Wayrest seemed like they did quite well, if not actually enjoying the wealth of the high nobles."

"Is it… is it mostly Bretons?"

Her father shrugged as he was adding spices to the content of the dumplings before folding them. "A lot of Bretons… but a lot of others there as well. Like around here, a lot of Imperials and Nords… and Redguard. A lot of elven people. Maybe not so many Khajiit, Argonians or Orcs. A similar sort of mix to the Imperial City… but with maybe more Bretons."

"And… and what they were like?"

Alex suppressed a slight chuckle. "Well, your mother grew in Wayrest. People in Wayrest are a lot like people here… for the most part."

"I s'pose so." Nikula accepted the obvious logic of it.

The conversation was interrupted as they looked to making sure that the oven was well stoked before her father placed the dumplings on trays to start cooking. Then they looked to cleaning up the mess left behind after preparations.

Once everything was done and they were leaving the food to cook in the oven, Nikula's thoughts briefly returned to something else that Jesper had mentioned earlier that afternoon. "When I was asking Jesper about Tava, he went on about various old gods… and how some became merged with the Nine Divines. Like Tava and Kynareth… and like with Kyne and Kynareth up north."

Her father returned a nodding glance, indicating that he was following.

"If I remember right, it was like Talos was sort of elevated by Akatosh… or some such? Don't the Nords up in Skyrim see that sort of differently?"

Alex released a sigh. "I cannot claim to be an expert on all of it… and I have even heard conflicting things from priests… but most seem to say that Akatosh was somehow important to the ascension of Talos. Up in Skyrim, most Nords say that Talos became merged with Shor… and since Shor had always remained so important to strong Nord belief, that made him even more important up there. Plus they always said that Tiber Septim was Nord. Even though some claim he was actually from High Rock." Her father shook his head mildly.

Also shaking her head, Nikula frowned. "But… but wasn't Shor… wasn't Shor meant to be like the same as Lorkhan?"

Her father chuckled. "I recall asking my grandmother the same thing when I was young. I make no claim of being any wiser now, than then, as far as everything about the Divines is concerned."

Nikula appeared momentarily lost in thought.

Alex changed the topic of conversation. "Did your mother mention when she was coming home?"

Nikula shrugged. "Didn't say… but it was real quiet over there. Maybe cos' of all the rain on the way. But no, didn't say."

Her father checked the oven again. "With any luck, she'll be home by the time that dinner is cooked… or just after."

Just then, Erik emerged from his room, looking toward the kitchen area. "How long til dinner?"

Alex maintained a reserved expression. "It will be a while. I think it might be your turn to help out with dinner tomorrow."

Looking away, Erik only responded with a silent nod, then retreated directly back to his room.

Nikula exchanged a mildly bemused expression with her father, then they both shook their heads.

Alex uttered a dry chuckle. "Never mind. Erik will help out plenty when it comes time to eat up and make sure the plates are clean."

~O~

"Faraway Lands"

.


	22. Chapter 22

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 22

Sundas the 12th of Last Seed 4E73 Afternoon

The past few days had seemingly been relatively uneventful on all fronts. At least as far as Nikula was concerned. That was pretty much what she'd been thinking as she sat by the front counter of the Black Horse Courier that afternoon.

Those patchy showers of around mid-week had finally cleared away by Fredas, making way for mostly clear weather. Any clouds gently rolling overhead were not the kind that brought any rain. That change in weather fully arrived just as that tournament over in the Arena District would have been getting under way on Fredas afternoon.

Nikula really held little interest in the goings on of that tournament taking place in the adjacent district of the city. Even so, she understood that it was big deal for some. She knew that Jesper Pellegrin would have been passing most of his time over there, taking notes of what transpired and putting it all together for a detailed story in the Courier.

Aside from that tournament, it seemed as though very little else of newsworthy interest had emerged during the week. Nikula understood that Arturo was already resigned to the coverage of the tournament serving as the lead page of the next edition of the Courier. Even so, Martin had still managed to turn just a few minor things into short articles suitable for print in the upcoming edition.

For Nikula, some of that material led to tasks of somewhat meaningful activity. She had the opportunity to perform some proofing of those relatively mundane short pieces that Martin had been writing. If only to keep her occupied, he'd also seen to it that she did some more training toward doing scribe work. None of it involved actually putting scribe to plate. She was again only transcribing onto parchment. Some of it under the intermittently casual guidance of Martin. Some of it with Naveed.

Nikula had noticed that the activity on the streets of the Imperial City seemed just a little different over the past few days. Though the patchy rain persisting through Turdas kept some from being out on the streets unless necessary, she did notice a few more Redguard about the marketplace that day. That was something that Jesper had suggested as likely a few days back.

Several of those Redguard that she noticed walking about in pairs or in small groups did stand out by appearance. They were not dressed like locals. With some variation, they appeared to favour brightly coloured and loose fitting garments of a style not generally seen so often in the heart of Cyrodiil. She reasonably assumed that they must have come from that Redguard vessel that arrived in the harbour on Middas afternoon. Whether they were sailors, traders, or others directly or indirectly related to those competing in the tournament, she couldn't readily tell just by looking at them. Only that they seemed to be foreign Redguard.

Though Fredas morning hardly seemed so different out on the streets, Nikula did notice quite a lot of people headed for the Arena on Loredas morning. Some of them certainly seemed to be city locals, but others might have been visiting from other places.

On her way up to the city on Loredas morning, she thought that there were not really as many wagons outside the city or horses overflowing from the stables as there might be during a major festival or the like, but it still appeared just a little busier than normal.

She imagined that perhaps some of the farmers and traders from the relatively nearby towns and villages had chosen to adjust their schedules to make their deliveries coincide with the activities of the Imperial Arena. That sort of thing was fairly common during the regular festivals. Still, that tournament apparently hadn't attracted quite the same numbers.

What she did notice on Loredas morning was that almost all of those people that she did see on the city streets were evidently headed for the Arena District. Even early that morning, it seemed that the beggars of the city were motivated to take advantage of that slightly increased foot traffic headed from the western city gates through to the Arena District. Some of the beggars were ones that she casually recognised. Several were not.

Only just before she turned to head into the Black Horse Courier that morning, she spotted that Xander up the street near the gateway into the Arena District. She reasonably suspected that he might have gone out of his way to actively avoid her since that last time she'd spoken with him. She'd only rarely spotted him anywhere in the Market District since that time, and even then, almost always well away from the main paths that she generally frequented.

On Loredas, Nikula had only seen Martin in the office in passing, as he'd taken the morning off with his family. He'd only arrived at the Courier just before she was ready to head off for the afternoon.

Aside from observing just a few people coming in or out of the Arena District, on her way back through the city that afternoon, she'd again noticed that the activity of other parts seemed fairly subdued. It seemed likely that business in the marketplace might have remained fairly quiet throughout most of the middle of the day. She expected that only the taverns and inns were likely to have seen more brisk activity during the evenings.

Since Nikula had only come in around midday for Sundas afternoon, it was hard to tell how busy the streets might have been earlier that morning. It certainly seemed fairly quiet when she passed through. Even for a Sundas. There was usually a fair bit more activity in the Market District by midday. She'd only spotted the odd few heading into or coming out from the Arena District to the Market District, presumably wandering a little further afield in search of food or drink.

With the tournament expected be over and done with by the early evening, she imagined that things would begin to return to what passed for normal about the city over the following days. At least as far as marketplace and business activity was concerned.

Of course there would a mad scramble at the Black Horse Courier once Jesper had his report of the tournament written and in Art's hands. She didn't know the specific arrangements, but that work would need to be done very quickly, so that it could be transcribed to plate and ready for printing as soon as possible. Art would still want the next edition ready to go out on Tirdas, even if it had to be just slightly later than usual.

Much of that remained beyond her direct influence. For the most part, she'd be attending other things as directed, so that nothing else interfered with the flow of the most important activities. Ensuring that the Black Horse Courier was out on time, or at least as close to on time as possible would be the clear priority.

As Sundas afternoon dragged on toward the latter part, Martin had passed by on his way down from upstairs and was evidently headed for the basement to go see Ja-Mere about something. At that moment, it was well after four but still not yet near to five. He suggested to Nikula that she might as well head off for the day, reminding her to expect a busy day on the morrow.

Accordingly, after quickly visiting the bathroom, Nikula had soon collected her satchel and then departed the Black Horse Courier to make her way toward home.

* * *

Though Nikula could hear some noise emanating from the Arena District behind, it otherwise seemed fairly quiet in the Market District as she made her way along the street.

Passing through the Elven Gardens and Talos Plaza districts, it seemed just as quiet along those streets as well. The main streets were not completely abandoned, but aside from guards of the City Watch, there seemed very few people out and about.

Only in passing, Nikula had again noticed that the late afternoons had shifted toward much cooler conditions since the rains of the previous week had passed. The breezes blowing along the streets at that time almost made it feel just a little cool. It certainly seemed to her as though the summer had finally started surrendering to the approaching autumn. Given just how warm that summer had been at times, she was glad to see the back of it.

Leaving the gates at the west of the Talos Plaza District, Nikula noticed that there were still quite a few wagons left outside the city walls and the large stabling facilities were still full of horses, but there was nobody to be seen along the road ahead or on the bridge across the narrow of Lake Rumare. She passed no one at all on the walk down to the village.

Only as she neared the Wawnet Inn, she noticed a couple of Legion horses tied at the stabling shed across the road. A couple of Legionnaires were just departing as she arrived at the front door. She'd already decided to stop by there before going home.

As Nikula passed along the entryway corridor, she could hear voices. Since there were no other horses across the road, she expected to see locals from the village. She firstly spotted Belwen standing behind the service counter. The Bosmer glanced just briefly in her direction. Just beyond where Belwen was leaning on the counter, Nikula observed that her mother was speaking with a familiar Imperial woman.

Though at a glance she looked to be perhaps a little younger, Rena would have just recently passed her sixtieth birthday. The warm auburn colouring of her collar-length hair evidently came from a potion. Only the deepening lines about her blue eyes really provided some indication of her true age. Unlike those days back when Rena used to turn up wearing her Fighters Guild armour, she was more casually attired in loose fitting trousers and blouse.

Noticing Nikula's arrival, Rena turned to exchange a warm greeting, passing complimentary comment upon Nikula's appearance and how much she'd changed since she was younger. Though it wasn't all that long ago since her last visit, Rena still seemed to marvel at how much she'd grown in recent times.

Rena confirmed that they were visiting on their way to deliver goods to the Imperial City, as was mentioned in a recent mail delivery. She also added that Forester had taken the wagon over to be secured at the Pinewatch home for the evening. She expected that if he and Alex didn't pass too much time talking, that he'd be joining them at the Wawnet shortly.

Interrupting, Belwen volunteered to take Rena's bags to the room upstairs and see to it that it was properly prepared for their stay. As usual, Rena offered token resistance to Belwen carrying her bags upstairs before relenting.

Responding to casual query, Rena said that they'd been on the road from Skingrad since well before the dawn. With two horses pulling the wagon and a really good run along the road, they'd made quite good time. Even so, she was quite glad to be off that wagon and walking about to stretch her legs. She added that she expected that she have no trouble at all feeling asleep that evening.

Belwen was already back downstairs by the time that Alex and Forester turned up with Erik in tow. Malcolm Forester looked much the same as the last time he'd visited. Though he was seven years his wife's senior, he still appeared very much in good health and quite fit for a Colovian man of his age. The near uniform grey in his neatly cropped head of hair and trimmed goatee beard remained the only outward thing to truly betray that he'd left his fifties well behind him. The colouring of his hair had come to be a match for his grey-blue eyes. Aside from his lengthy time with the Fighters Guild, his skills with healing magic and alchemy also had something to do with his overall well-being. It was only since his retirement from the Guild that he'd started to grow a little more portly than he'd ever been during his earlier years.

With Forester's arrival at the inn, further warm greetings were exchanged between those who'd not yet seen one another that afternoon. Monika looked to organising drinks for everyone as the others gathered extra chairs and settled about the nearest table. She was delayed a little in discussion with Belwen over what should go into the pots for evening meals, but still nearby enough to hear some of what was being said.

There was some passing mention of Erik being in his last year of schooling. Though Erik had little to say of what he was planning to do once he was done with it. Rena mentioned that she'd spotted Nikula's name in the Black Horse Courier and that led to an abbreviated account of how she'd just started to contribute some writing, but most of her work there still involved far more menial tasks.

Forester responded to a casual inquiry over how long they'd be staying. "Well, after we conclude business in the city tomorrow… deliveries and such… on the following day we'll be departing for the Green Road."

Rena explained. "We're heading down to Water's Edge. To see my sister's family."

As was well known to all present, her sister's family ran a merchant trade operation at Water's Edge. Though Lucia and her husband weren't quite as active as they'd been when they were younger, their grown children had since become an established part of the family business.

Forester added further comment. "We'll also be stopping by Bravil on the way down there. We need to organise a shipment of quality willow… at Mattias' request... for the workshop over in Kvatch."

"From Bravil?" Alex sounded only mildly curious.

Forester nodded. "Yes well, there's some good willow available from a particular trader there. Of course, if one wants quality willow wood in any quantity, it does really need to come from the southern Niben. Most of it tends to come from places between Bravil and Leyawiin."

Though neither Nikula nor Erik had ever been down that far south, everyone else seemed to readily agree with the suggestion. The conditions along the waterways of County Bravil and Leyawiin were the most favourable for willow woodlands.

Monika and Belwen brought over the drinks from the counter and the flow of conversation became briefly interrupted as mugs were handed over.

Taking advantage of the short pause, Nikula prompted Forester and Rena for any fresh news from Skingrad or beyond. "Anything important happening over your way? The kind of things that should make it into the Black Horse Courier?"

Forester blinked in an animated fashion, then smoothed his beard. "Well, nothing terribly noteworthy has come to attention of late. Not that I can immediately think of."

Rena shrugged, affecting a slightly sour expression. "There was that thing with those troublemakers from the Vigilants of Stendarr last month. Trying to cause trouble in Skingrad."

Forester nodded slowly. "Oh, yes. There was that. Though nothing much came of it."

Nikula wrinkled her nose. "Already heard about that. From Ras'Dar. When he was here a few weeks back. And from Black Horse Courier riders. And then there was a short report in the Courier. Art wrote about that."

Forester nodded again. "Yes, of course. I recall that now. I suppose that Ras'Dar might also have related some of his recent activities with the Fighters Guild. Did he speak of those Moon Sugar smugglers traversing the West Weald several weeks back?"

Nikula released a little sigh. "Yeah, he mentioned that as well… and it had already been covered in the Courier back when it was fresh news."

Alex voiced a passing thought. "Have you heard from Frederick at all?"

Of course, he speaking of Frederick the Loud, the boisterous Nord from Bruma with whom they were all acquainted with.

Forester shrugged mildly. "Well no, not directly. I understand that he's still living over in Anvil. Running that small plot of farmland... and frequenting the taverns of Anvil, I should expect. We've not actually heard anything since Suvaris mentioned meeting with him when he was over there. That must be coming up on two years past."

Only because he was reminded of it, Forester briefly recounted his memory of the time that Frederick had acquired a magically enchanted ring that he thought would enhance his stealth in battle. Given Frederick's generally raucous behaviour, it hadn't quite worked at all how he'd thought it would. A few subdued chuckles passed around the table, even though everyone had previously heard some version of that tale before.

Looking to Forester, Erik tried to shift the topic of conversation. "You must have other exciting stories to tell… about back when you were still with the Fighters Guild? There must be some things you've not before told us of those days."

A few brief glances were exchanged between the former Guild Fighters about the table. There certainly were a few things never before mentioned, but for a variety of reasons, some of them were of the kind that would never be openly recounted.

Forester cleared his throat in a noisy manner. "Well… of course you've heard of the great goblin cull of forty-nine. All of us were involved in that… along with Ras'Dar, Suvaris and many others. Even Frederick."

Rena added some more. "Guild Fighters from four Guildhalls turned up for that."

Erik shook his head. "That was years ago. We've heard all that before."

"Perhaps not all of it, I expect." Forester affected a pensive aspect.

Erik wasn't persuaded. "Most of it, I reckon. B'sides, we know how that turned out."

Forester could certainly think of a few things from that time that could not be readily shared with anyone. Of course, most of that was due to certain unexpected circumstances and the involvement of the Penitus Oculatus. Accordingly, he said nothing more of it. He shifted the focus slightly. "Well of course, there have been numerous incidents involving vampires in locations across parts of County Skingrad over the years."

He started to speak of one such incident, but Erik interrupted, suggesting that he'd previously heard that tale. Rena suggested another one, but Erik said he'd already that one as well. Another incident that Alex suggested fell into the same category.

Forester then started to speak of the time that a mating pair of land-dreugh had wandered up from the River Strid and decided to take up temporary residence in the eastern crop fields just outside Skingrad, but Erik again interrupted, saying that he'd already told that story before as well.

With a sigh, Forester frowned "Well... actually, I think I do know of something else that we might not have shared before. At least, not that I recall."

Rena shot her husband a curious glance.

"It was something from that last year before we retired from the Guild. That problem affecting my family's farmstead… and their neighbours."

Rena eyes widened slightly as she nodded. "Yeah… wasn't that when your nephew came to town… from Brindle Home?"

"Yes. That trouble."

Erik suddenly seemed more excited. "What happened?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, the first that we'd heard of it was when my younger nephew turned up in Skingrad to see us."

"Roli." Rena interjected with the nephew's name.

"Yes of course, Roli… Roliand. Apparently, Marcus… my brother, he'd been rather reluctant to call upon us. However, after the most recent incident… well, the rest of the family felt rather differently… and so Roli came riding out to come speak with us."

Erik was growing a little impatient with the preamble. "So, what was it all about?"

Forester continued. "Well, that wasn't at all immediately obvious. Upon two recent occasions there'd been mysterious incidents where all the horses at the family farm had seemingly gone mad for several hours during an afternoon. The consequences of it had proved... well, quite concerning. Both times, it had been on the day after Masser was full the previous evening."

Alex was shaking his head. "How was that related?"

Forester shrugged. "On face value, I'm not sure that it was… at least not directly. I'd not before observed anything even vaguely like that… and so at the time, I was more than a little perplexed as to the likely cause of it."

Erik's imagination was evidently working hard. "Was it something to do with Daedra worshippers or such?"

Forester appeared surprised by that suggestion. "Well no, not as such. As I mentioned, the trouble had already occurred twice so far… both times on the day just after Masser was full on the previous evening… and all of the horses at the family farm had gone crazy that day. Violently so. Various other animals about Brindle Home behaved in a similar manner as well." He paused to take a sip from his mug. "At the Forester farmstead, a stallion had injured a mare, though not so seriously. However, the stallion had subsequently injured itself far more seriously, while attempting to kick down the timber fencing of the pens. It had ah… well, it's injuries were so serious that it had to be put out its misery."

Wincing, Alex shook his head. "That does not sound like anything normal. Must have been something out of the ordinary."

Forester attended an itching ear. "Yes well, something had indeed caused the aberrant behaviour of the horses. However, it wasn't at all evident as to what that cause might be. Not to anyone about Brindle Home."

Rena interrupted. "There was that other clue."

Forester looked to his wife. "Oh yes, that. My nephew had mentioned one other thing when he came to see us. The day after the most recent trouble… there was a doe found nearby along the road to the south of Brindle Home. Apparently, aside from the crows, no other predators or scavengers had yet been at it. From what I was told, it looked to have been gouged by a stag." He shook his head. "Though deer have been known to fight during mating season, you typically only hear of injuries inflicted by fighting between the stags. Though the stags may sustain injuries, the rest of the deer generally tend to keep well clear of all that. At least, as I understand it."

Monika looked to the bearded Colovian with furrowed brow. She sighed. "All that weird animal activity… I could think of a few things that could be involved."

Forester nodded with an ambivalent expression. "As could I. However at the time, I thought it best to investigate directly. Accordingly, a few days later we headed out to Brindle Home to examine things. Looking about the area… both around the farmsteads and the immediate surrounds… well, we found nothing immediately obvious. Though it was a consideration, nothing involving the water or the feed proved a likely cause. I had suspected a magical cause of some sort. However during investigation, precisely what it might have been remained elusive... in terms of evidence. Exactly how any of it seemed to be related to the day after a full Masser seemed a mystery." He paused on a sigh. "With nothing more to be determined, we intended to return before the next evening when Masser would again be full, in order to be present in the event of a repeat of those circumstances."

Erik frowned. "So, you had to wait for a whole month?"

Forester nodded again. "Well, yes. With nothing more to go on. In any case, we made our way back out to Brindle Home the following month. We'd arranged to be there just in time for the next full Masser. The afternoon before."

Erik prompted again. "Then what happened?"

"Well, nothing at all on the night of full moon. We'd taken a walk about the local farmsteads on that evening, hoping to spot something unusual. A trade wagon had passed through along the road during the early evening. There was nothing unusual with that. In fact, we observed nothing at all of any concern or interest."

Rena interjected. "Not until the next day."

"Not until the following afternoon."

"What happened then?" Erik really wanted to hear where it was all going.

Forester cleared his throat again. "Well, nothing unusual occurred during the morning. It was not until nearly an hour past noon that the horses at the farmstead started to become agitated. At first, they seemed just a bit restless. I used some calming spells in an effort to settle them. Roliand's wife assisted. She was skilled with some lesser calming spells, but I have ability with some more potent spells. That did have some affect. At least for a while. I'd also gone over to the neighbours to help with their horses as well. We still held no idea what was causing the trouble."

Rena spoke up again. "The neighbour's son gave us another clue."

"Yes, that's right. He'd come running up with a story about a rabbit and a ground pheasant fighting out the back of their farmhouse. That gave me something to look into."

Monika nodded to herself without interrupting.

Forester continued. "We headed out to the western side of Brindle Home to look for what I'd suspected. The woodlands were fairly sparse to that side, but we kept a sharp eye out for trouble lurking among the trees. Without drawing too near, we soon observed the source of the trouble... out by the nearby creek running west of the village. It was a spriggan."

Of course, it was well known that spriggans could provoke that kind of strange activity with nearby animals when those so-called nature guardians became agitated or disturbed.

Monika nodded again. "Figures."

Forester agreed. "Well, yes. After the fact, it did make some sense. Even so, I'd not before seen a spriggan anywhere near there in all my years. That little creek bed barely qualifies as a waterway. It only ever runs during wetter seasons. Often running completely dry in between such times. Spriggans are most certainly more common throughout parts of the Great Forest, among other places, but there'd not previously been any found quite so near to Brindle Home. Nevertheless, a spriggan had taken up position in a pool along that creek bed."

Rena added her view. "I wasn't keen to go anywhere near it."

"What did you do?" Erik was prompting again.

Forester finished another sip from his mug. "Well, spriggans are magical creatures… and typically rather dangerous to engage. Typically, a spriggan vaguely resembles a human woman… though formed from wood and plant materials… and possessed of long sharp talons extending from their hands. Often dripping with dangerous toxins. Engaging in combat with a spriggan can prove rather foolhardy. Added to that, among other abilities, a spriggan can draw in nearby animals to add to its defence when agitated. That had something to do with what was causing the horses and other animals around Brindle Home to behave in a crazed fashion. In any case, it's generally best to avoid any direct conflict with a spriggan and just leave them be with their territories."

Rena chimed in again. "Except in that case… the spriggan was coming to us, instead of us intruding on its territory. Well, coming to Brindle Home… or near enough."

"Yes, quite. Nonetheless, something certainly needed to done. As it passed, I did observe something else out of place. I noticed a mage staff planted in the soil by the creek bed. It was very close to where the spriggan was lurking. Though I wasn't quite certain of the how, I reasonably concluded that it had something to do with drawing the spriggan to that location."

"A mage staff?" Erik sounded like he didn't quite understand.

Forester shrugged. "I'm not familiar with any kind of spell or enchantment that might call a spriggan to a specific location like that. Even so, that seemed to be what was going on. At the time, I held no idea of the purpose."

Erik prompted yet again. "So, what did you do?"

"Well, I can tell you that we made a point of being sure to keep our distance. Waiting until what seemed an opportune moment, I conjured a fireball to try to strike the stave. It took two attempts, but I managed to hit the target. Set the stave on fire and knocked it over. In response, the spriggan became rather agitated, but did not seem to spot us. Without a specific target, the creature summoned a black bear out of thin air."

"A black bear?" Erik's eyes widened.

"Yes, a smaller one, but dangerous enough." Forester tugged at his earlobe. "I've never been quite sure exactly that works. A bear conjured by a spriggan does seem more substantial than any spectral conjuration... perhaps, more like a real bear... from somewhere... though I've no clear idea of how that could be. In any case, we waited until the bear had dissipated... disappeared back into thin air, or wherever it came from. After just a few moments longer, we became more confident that I'd seemingly guessed correctly... with regard to that mage stave. The spriggan seemingly lost interest in the location and started to head off southward at a fairly leisurely pace."

Erik frowned. "So, you just chased it off?"

Rena responded. "More like it took off on its own... once the staff was knocked over."

"Or it might have been because I'd set it on fire. In either case..." Forester waved an open hand. "Since the spriggan was leaving the area, I felt confident that the effect upon the horses back at the farmsteads would been fading by then. At that point, I'd decided that I wanted to follow the spriggan to learn where it had come from. More importantly, that it was not coming back. Of course, we maintained a healthy distance as we followed. A bit further south and to the east, the spriggan crossed the road, then continued heading eastward through the forest. It would've taken us more than an hour before it became evident where it was actually headed."

Rena interjected again. "Shadeleaf Copse."

"Yes, Shadeleaf Copse. It's a little out-of-the-way spot in that part of the Great Forest, located a relatively short distance east of the Hackdirt Road... along that stretch between Brindle Home and Skingrad. It's really just a large pond in the forest... in the shade of oak and silver birch."

"There's a big rock formation sticking up out of the middle of the pond." Rena added that detail.

"Yes, a rock formation of some description. Nothing notable. In any case, it seemed that was where the spriggan normally dwelled. We spotted a second spriggan there as well, just before we left. We couldn't see anything else obviously out of the ordinary there... though we didn't get too close or stay around for long. We certainly didn't want to go stirring up the spriggans again, if it could be at all avoided. Even more so, since there two of them there."

Erik sound disappointed. "So, you just left them there?"

Forester took another sip from his mug. "Well... well, yes. That was for the best. So long as they remained at Shadeleaf Copse, there would be no reason to do otherwise."

Rena spoke up again. "We did end up finding out who caused all the trouble."

"Oh yes, we did. The one who was responsible for planting that stave by the creek near to Brindle Home. I suspect that he might not have made it much further, if we'd not accidentally stumbled upon him."

Rena explained. "We got a bit sidetracked on the way back to the road."

"Yes, that's right. I spotted a will-o-the-wisp hovering in the forest. We turned a little toward the south on the way back to the road to keep well clear of it. That's how we came across that hedge wizard."

"Hedge wizard?" Erik repeated the phrase.

"An unaligned rogue practitioner. Not with the College of Whispers or the Synod or similar. It's not unusual to see them recruited to bandit outfits and the like. That one was on his own and not in a good way. He'd lost part of his right leg below the knee. He tied off the wound and evidently tried to treat himself... with spells and potions and such. Even if the wound didn't kill him, he wasn't likely to get too far in that condition."

Nikula voice a question. "How did you know he was a hedge wizard?"

Forester blinked in an animated manner. "Well... well, since he refused to provide his name and didn't convincingly deny the accusation, I felt confident that the description was true enough. His denial regarding his involvement in planting that stave to lure away the spriggans was also less than convincing."

Rena interjected again. "He slipped up a few times. We wasn't even a good liar."

"Yes, quite. I also found the Nirnroot and Cinnabar Polypore in his bag. He'd obviously harvested both of those things from Shadeleaf Copse. I'd heard before that Nirnroot was known to grow there and that it was reputedly frequented by spriggans. So, all that added up quite neatly. It was obvious enough that he expected not be disturbed as he was there taking his harvest. Evidently, he wasn't expecting to be attacked by that second spriggan. I imagine that he'd been confident that both of them would be over at the creek."

"Yeah, he learned otherwise... the hard way." Rena didn't seem at all sorry for the rogue mage.

Just then, another couple of Legion riders had turned up take a break from their patrols at the Wawnet. Belwen insisted that she'd attend them, so that Monika could remain with everybody else about the table.

Returning to the account, Forester went on explain how Rena had gone back to the farmstead at Brindle Home for horses as Forester administered further treatment to the hedge wizard. Rena had tarried only briefly to check that all was back to normal over there and provide a brief explanation of what had transpired. After that, they'd slung the rogue mage over a horse and then made their way back to Skingrad.

Erik spoke up again. "So, what happened with that hedge wizard?"

Forester went on to briefly relate how they'd taken that rogue mage back to Skingrad and subsequently handed him over to the local authorities.

Of course, while there was nothing readily unlawful about harvesting Nirnroot or rare fungi from the wilderness, the rogue's other related activities were certainly more contentious. Forester and Rena's testimonies of how he'd evidently been involved in causing that trouble for Brindle Home and loss of livestock was easily a different matter. That had certainly been enough to have him delivered to the lock up.

Though they'd never directly followed up on the specific details, they assumed that he served some sort of prison sentence for his activities. Neither of them had ever seen him again, nor given it much thought.

Soon enough, Belwen and Monika had organised meals for the group. Aside from the occasional comings and goings of passing Legionnaires, the tavern had remained relatively quiet as they sat about the table and ate their meals.

Though the taverns and inns of the Imperial City would have likely been very busy once that arena tournament had concluded, none of that directly affected the Wawnet that evening. Forester and Rena had been aware of that tournament concluding on the Sundas and had intentionally delayed their activities so that they'd not be in the city until Morndas.

After everyone had finished eating, the conversations about the table had not gone on for too long. In fact, not for much longer than a round of drinks lasted.

Understandably, Forester and Rena were planning an early evening after a long day on the road. They also planned to be up fairly early the next morning with business to attend in the city on the morrow. Of course, they'd be passing another evening at the Wawnet before heading off to the south. They also advised that they intended to stop by again on the way back, before returning to Skingrad.

Before the evening grew at all late, farewells were exchanged. Forester and Rena headed upstairs. Alex headed off home with Nikula and Erik and Monika stayed only a short while longer at the Wawnet before joining them.

~O~

"Gilded Days"

.


	23. Chapter 23

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 23

Morndas the 13th of Last Seed 4E73 Afternoon

After that family gathering the previous evening at the Wawnet Inn with Forester and Rena visiting from Skingrad, Nikula was casually looking forward to seeing her parent's former comrades once again before they headed off down to Water's Edge on the next morning. Of course, that wouldn't actually be possible until after she'd finished her day at the Black Horse Courier.

Only in passing, Nikula had noticed that Forester was out the back of the farmhouse with her father as she was heading off up to the city with Erik that morning. From brief mention of it the previous evening, she was aware that Forester would be taking the wagon up to the city with only the goods intended for delivery that day. He'd be leaving some other things behind in the barn that they'd be taking with them when they set off to the south.

According to what was mentioned the previous evening, Rena would have already made her way up to the city a little earlier. She'd planned to secure labourers to come out to assist with carrying goods into the city and to the proper destinations.

Though her father had volunteered to participate in the activity, Forester and Rena wouldn't hear of it. Added to that, Forester actually preferred that Alex kept an eye on the barn while they were up in the city. Though it wasn't so likely for things to missing from the Pinewatch barn during broad daylight, anything was possible and Forester felt better if Alex was about to watch over their goods.

On her walk up to the city that morning, Nikula thought that she might have run into Rena somewhere on her way up to the Market District, but she'd not seen her at all. Since she expected to meet up with both of them again when she stopped by the Wawnet in the early evening, it was of no particular concern.

Though near everybody else at the Black Horse Courier had a full and busy day ahead of them, Nikula's day presented as something of a mixed bag.

After a short stint of attending the main office front counter, she passed a significant portion of the morning downstairs with Ja-Mere. Since he'd only just finished a run of pages for the Emperor's biography, the presses needed to be properly cleaned again before the Argonian moved onto the most pressing work of the day.

Given that cleaning the printing presses remained the least favoured of any task that Nikula attended at the Courier, she tried to draw the Argonian into some sort of conversation to alleviate the great tedium of it all.

She'd thought that Ja-Mere might have had something interesting to share with her, if she prompted in the right manner. However, that had turned out to not really be the case on that particular day.

Instead of speaking of something possibly interesting, perhaps something else from his past or the like, with his mind still on what he'd just been printing, the Argonian went on to tell her all about various techniques of printing and bookbinding. Of course, it was more about the printing of books than what was generally related to printing editions of the Courier. With measured consideration, he went into far more detail than Nikula really wanted to hear.

Ja-Mere had firstly qualified that much of it often depends upon the particulars of the book being printed. For that specific one, he'd been printing off five sheets at a time, printed on both sides. When folded, that would represent twenty pages of the book. Once completed, each of those sections would then be bound by fine thread. He estimated that there would be about twenty to twenty-two segments of that kind in total, when all was finally done. All of that would later be bound into the inner spine for the outer cover to be affixed.

All of what Ja-Mere imparted was delivered with solemn pride in the work. Without voicing any comment to that effect, she thought that he'd almost made it sound like he viewed it all as something akin to holy ritual.

Though Nikula supposed that she did learn something that she didn't really know before, much of it seemed to her to be almost as tedious as silence. She'd almost regretted trying to draw into the Argonian into conversation, since it really turned into a lengthy sermon regarding the varied virtues of the arts of printing and bookbinding.

Once she'd finished helping Ja-Mere in the basement, Nikula was back up on the main level and watching over the front counter again for another stint as Art, Martin and Naveed toiled over other more urgent concerns.

In passing, Nikula had learned from Martin that Jesper Pellegrin had turned up with his report of the arena tournament. Of course, he'd arrived while Nikula was still downstairs with Ja-Mere. At the time that Martin made mention of it, Jesper was still upstairs with Arturo going over what he'd brought to the Courier. She expected that there might be some haggling over what the bard wanted included in the final draft versus what Art thought was appropriate. In any case, that debate would have probably been heavily influenced by the available page space that Art had set aside for it all.

In due course, Jesper had come down from seeing Arturo. Instead of immediately departing, he paused to offer passing greetings. Without actually mentioning it, Nikula noticed that he looked rather dishevelled and haggard. Even his clothing appeared in mild disarray, with his shirt hanging out on one side, while still tucked into his trousers on the other side. His floppy hat also looked to be sitting at an odd angle. All of that seemed rather different from the previous times that she'd seen him.

Apparently, Jesper was perfectly aware of how he appeared and that easily extended to just how he was feeling. In a weary tone, he'd volunteered that he'd been up much of the night getting his work done, in order to have all in order and ready for Art to go over it.

Though it was very near to lunchtime, the bard made no mention of that, nor made any attempt to offer invitation as he'd often done upon convenient occasion. He instead suggested that he was planning to head off back where he was lodged and do his best to catch up on some well-needed sleep.

Seemingly unable to help himself, Jesper did tarry long enough to start providing a very brief summary of the highlights of the arena tournament.

Trying to prompt for brevity, Nikula interjected with an obvious question. "So… so, who won the tournament?"

Smiling through weary eyes, Jesper shook his head. "I'd suggest that it's not at all quite so simple. By the numbers, I suppose that it might be considered a tie of sorts, though not exactly a tie overall."

In response to Nikula's confused expression, the Breton bard elaborated. "Well… in the tournament's team events, the Sentinel visitors had won two more bouts than the Imperial teams. However, in the regular individual competitions, the local arena fighters were just one up on the visitors. Added to all that, in the final competition… the challenge between the Emperor's champion and the Knight from Sentinel, the Orc emerged triumphant, making the Imperial team the winners of the most prestigious event, though still not responsible for more outright wins than the Sentinel visitors."

Nikula nodded vaguely. "I… I see." She didn't really see so clearly, but left it alone.

Instead of leaving on that note, Jesper had something else to add. "Though the local crowds seemed rather buoyant in the wake of the final victory, I'd say that the visitors from Hammerfell appeared fairly unhappy with it. I expect that a prominent knight of Sentinel enduring defeat at the hands of an Orc would not sit well at all."

"There wasn't any trouble, was there?"

Jesper shook his head. "Oh no, not at the arena… not among the spectators. Note that the place was heavily guarded. More so than usual. Especially during the final activities of the tournament. The Emperor actually put in a brief appearance. Just for that final round. So, no… the Redguard spectators didn't sound at all pleased… but there was no trouble."

Nikula quietly accepted his account, trying to avoid delaying the bard any further. He still lingered vaguely for just another short moment, as though he thought there might be something else that he wanted to add, then finally decided to continue on his way.

Not all that long after Jesper had departed, Nikula had the opportunity to go look to having something for lunch. Avoiding being away too long, she grabbed something quick from one of the nearby outdoor vendor stalls and then ate her food back in the Courier.

Both Martin and Naveed had evidently already anticipated just how busy they'd be that day and had brought in food from home, trying to eat on the go, without disrupting their flow of work too much.

The activity at the Courier was busy for most everyone except Nikula. Most of what represented last minute transcribing to printing plate had already been checked and proofed beforehand, or was currently being final-checked by others. She was mostly just keeping out of the way and seeing to it that nobody coming in through the front door would interrupt what was in flow. Only a couple of regular deliverers had stopped by to inquire as to whether the Courier would be ready for collection the next day. Otherwise, sitting by the counter remained tedious.

During the early portion of the afternoon, Ja-Mere had started on printing the inner pages on the new edition of the Courier. Of course, he still needed to wait for Art, Martin and Naveed to finish those plates for the outer pages, including the finalised front page. Accordingly, it was rather late in the day before those last plates were downstairs and in the Argonian's hands.

Though Nikula would not be staying late, and both Martin and Naveed would likely be finishing up not long after she departed, it was fair to expect that Ja-Mere and Art would probably be staying back fairly late to get things under way. Art would want at least a few stacks of the new edition ready for the morning.

Everyone understood that it would be very busy again in the morning and throughout much of the day. The rolling activities of printing, folding, stacking and having bundles ready and waiting for collection by the front counter would easily keep everybody on their toes for most of Tirdas.

It was only a bit later than usual when Martin finally urged Nikula to head off for the day. Perhaps well after five, but still short of six. Since she knew there was no longer any real need for her to be there, she was off as soon as possible.

* * *

Nikula headed across the city with brisk pace. Though several of the stores of the marketplace were still doing business, only a couple of the street stalls were still attended. Most of the people on the streets were likely either headed home or toward taverns or the like.

That was more evident in the Elven Gardens District. By the crossroads, both the King and Queen Tavern and the Elven Gardens Boarding House were already attracting some early patrons. Since it wasn't yet quite dark, there were still a few children playing games in the side streets of that district.

The movement of people passing through the Talos Plaza District remained typically varied. Some were headed for the taverns and inns. It seemed that some actually lived in that district. Some other individuals were apparently headed for the Temple District, or back in the opposite direction, where Nikula had just come from. Just a few were headed out of the city in the same direction as Nikula. Of them, it appeared that several were on their way toward the nearby stabling facilities, while a few soldiers were evidently making their way for the Legion training grounds over on the northern side of the Imperial Isle. At that moment, nobody else was actually going the same way as Nikula on foot.

It was only once she was outside the city walls that Nikula noticed the slightly gusty winds blowing directly toward her from the west. Rather than a strictly cooling breeze, it felt more like a warm dry wind coming all the way from the Colovian west. As it was such a dry wind, it hardly made things feel uncomfortably hot, but it still seemed warmer than the past few days for that late time of day. She took it as the last gasp of the passing of Cyodiilic summer, before the turn of Hearthfire would deliver the autumnal change that she was looking forward to.

Though she reasonably expected that she was probably imagining it, it seemed to her that she couldn't recall a summer that had been quite that hot for quite so long. She casually wondered if it was just that she never noticed just how hot it was during some summers when she was much younger.

As Nikula was only about halfway along the bridge, she turned to notice that some riders had just started coming down the hill from the city's stables, but given the casual pace of the horses, they seemed unlikely to catch up before she was in the village.

Nikula was more than three-quarters of the way across the bridge, when she turned to cast another quick backward glance. That time she was looking toward the Waterfront District of the city. She noticed that the Redguard vessel she'd observed coming in the previous week was still in the same spot where it was berthed earlier that morning.

It was only then that she considered that she'd not seen so many of those Foreign Redguard out on the streets that day. Though it probably meant nothing that she hadn't noticed any earlier in the morning or on the way back just then, she didn't recall spotting any about the marketplace when she'd dashed out to get some lunch.

With no certainty over the matter, she thought that might mean that the visiting Redguard might be about to head off again on the following day.

Just as she neared the Wawnet Inn, Nikula noted four horses currently stabled across the road. Two of them were obviously Legion mounts. The other two were less obvious by appearance. Presumably, the horse's owners were at the Wawnet.

Nikula figured that it was after easily after six, but she wasn't quite sure of the exact time. Though it wasn't yet quite dark, the sun had already disappeared from view beyond the visible horizon. With a mild shrug, she veered off toward the right and headed on into the Wawnet.

* * *

As she passed along the entry corridor and turned right toward the tavern area, from those sounds ahead of her, Nikula thought that it seemed a little busier than usual. Though there were no unusually raised voices, there did seem to be quite a few of them. She recognised a brief burst of subdued laughter as coming from Forester.

With the tavern area of the Wawnet in clear view, Nikula soon observed a number of familiar faces, along with a few somewhat less familiar.

Forester and Rena were seated at the table nearest the service counter with Erik and Edalfin, who must have just returned from the wilderness. Of course, she readily recognised the local fisherman and his wife sitting at the table just next to them. Though she didn't know them as well as her mother did, she knew them by name.

A pair of Legion riders were seated in the far corner nursing mugs. Though Nikula knew neither of them by name or the like, they appeared vaguely familiar as somewhat regular patrons.

There were a couple of men of likely Imperial appearance seated at the other far table. She couldn't recall having seen them before. Only from their manner of dress, she thought that they might be travelling traders or the like. Presumably, they were the owners of those horses across the road.

Nikula's attention was drawn toward the service counter by Belwen's voice.

"You're running a bit late today."

Nikula observed that both her mother and Belwen were busy with preparing plates of food. "Yeah, a little bit. Things were busy at the Courier... sort of."

Monika cast only a distracted glance toward her daughter. "Any later... and you might've missed dinner. We're about to sit down to eat."

Nikula raised her eyebrows, thinking that she wasn't all that late. "Need any help?"

Her mother shook her head. "Pretty much all sorted."

Belwen spoke up again. "The other customers have been served. I should be able to manage well enough, while you all sit down."

Monika looked to her daughter again. "Actually, you can take some of these plates over to the table."

Nikula returned a quick nod and did as she was asked.

A few casual greetings were exchanged as Nikula joined the others seated about the table. Responding to Nikula's idle query, Rena confirmed that the deliveries to the city passed as planned that day.

As soon as Monika and Belwen had brought over the rest of the meals, Edalfin excused himself from the gathering, suggesting that he'd go help his wife for a bit and they both retreated to the service counter.

As they were eating, Alex had commented that it still seemed a bit warm for that time of the evening. He cast a passing glance toward the partly opened shutters along the southern wall, perhaps thinking that they should've been left fully open.

It was only because her father had mentioned it that Nikula spoke of the warm dry westerly winds she'd noticed on her way down from the city.

Forester nodded furiously as he finished methodically chewing on a mouthful of his food, then cleared his throat. "Yes... yes... the Colovian westerlies. I did notice that this afternoon. Hot and dry winds. I'd suggest there might be a few days of that ahead."

Rena responded with an ambivalent nod. "Yeah, could be. Not nearly as strong this far east, though. Not as warm as in the west either."

Forester raised his eyebrows. "We do see some of that back in Skingrad."

Rena frowned. "Not so much inside the city walls... and only a bit outside."

Alex chimed in. "We did used to get some of that over in Chorrol sometimes. Though more so out on the roads outside the city."

"Yeah, sometimes." Monika added her reserved agreement.

Forester finished a sip from his mug. "Yes well, those Colovian westerlies can make for some uncomfortably warm days. Especially so, when they come in the summer."

Rena wrinkled her nose. "Useta be much worse over in Kvatch. Up on that exposed hilltop, even seemed to get right over the city walls and blast through the streets. Seemed like they came all the way from eastern Hammerfell. Dry winds, but made it real hot up there. Could get real bad during the middle of Sun's Height some years. Much worse than about Skingrad... or this far over."

Forester subtly raised his eyebrows again, but didn't challenge his wife's opinion.

Rena glanced toward her husband's plate. As usual, he was getting though his meal much slower than anybody else about the table. "You don't wanna let that go cold."

Looking toward his plate, instead of his wife, Forester returned his attention toward his meal.

In passing, Alex had commented upon Nikula turning up a bit later than usual. Nikula had briefly confirmed that things were a bit busy at the Courier. Without going into much detail, she mentioned that the article reporting the events of the Arena Tournament had held up getting the pages of the new edition to printing. She added that the following day was going to be even busier at the Courier with trying to get everything ready for deliveries.

Soon enough, nearly everyone about the table was finishing their meals. Only Forester lagged slightly behind. The two Legion riders had departed long before and another two had arrived to take their place. The two strangers at the back table had sought refills for their mugs and the local fisherman and his wife and left the Wawnet after they'd finished their drinks. Since the comings and goings remained staggered, Belwen attended the customers without needing Monika's assistance at all.

As Forester was still eating, speaking for her husband, Rena confirmed that they planned a relatively early evening. They intended to be heading off fairly early in the morning. They wanted to make it to Bravil well ahead of sunset.

Though Erik had managed to remain fairly subdued throughout most of the passing conversations, as soon as it seemed like most of the casual topics had begun to lose momentum, he quickly took the opportunity to start pressing for another tale from Forester and Rena of the old days when they were still with the Fighters Guild.

At first, there were a few more things mentioned that had already been told before during previous visits. Alex even made a few suggestions, but each of them also fell into that same category. Though they kept coming up with things that Erik had heard told before, he seemed determined to coax a fresh tale out of the opportunity.

After a short while, Forester chuckled mildly, then shook his head. "There is one thing that just came to mind. It's something I don't think that we've ever mentioned before."

Rena looked to her husband with a curious glance.

Forester scratched at his goatee. "We wouldn't have mentioned it... well, because it wouldn't have been appropriate. Not at the time. Not in present company."

Rena's expression shifted to a frown.

"Nothing too contentious." Forester affected a pensive aspect. "It was nearly ten years back. In the spring of sixty-three... or perhaps it was sixty-two. I'm not quite sure. It was when we were searching for those poachers... up on the Imperial Reserve... and came across something else."

Rena raised her eyebrows. Her expression shifted toward a smirk. "Oh... oh, that thing. Yeah, I remember that. We wouldn't said anything about that before."

Alex and Monika exchanged curious glances.

Affecting a reassuring expression, Rena spoke again. "It was nothing too... yeah, well... it was maybe a little indecent, but not too much. Not now. Well, depending on how it's told." She glanced toward Erik and Nikula in turn, then looked back to her husband.

"What was it about?" Erik's curiosity had clearly been piqued by the way that Rena spoke.

Finishing a sip from his mug, Forester nodded with a mild smile. "Well, we'd headed off into the wilderness north of Skingrad... in search of poachers on the Imperial Reserve. A Fighters Guild contract, of course. Just the two of us on that particular occasion."

Sounding a bit impatient, Erik interrupted. "So, what's the story with poachers in the Imperial Reserve? I mean, why were they... poaching?"

Forester nodded again. "Yes well, as for the why of it… well, it's not as though typical game cannot be found in the West Weald or the like. Unrestricted areas. However, there are certainly far greater quantities of said game to be found in the Imperial Reserve. With far less competition involved. I suppose that it's something of a matter of the greater volume of return for effort, set against the anticipated risk of being caught."

Frowning, Erik shook his head.

Forester continued. "You see, the Imperial Reserve... in Cyrodiil, it's one of the few areas of wilderness specifically set aside as... as a reserve of sorts, where no open hunting is permitted. Not most of the time... unless during periods of approved seasonal culling... or the like. Something of an effort to see to it that certain wildlife does not become too greatly depleted. A tradition of sorts, initially established as an initiative of one of the earlier emperors... I can't recall which one. In any case, the Imperial Reserve stretches across parts in the north of County Skingrad, as well as County Kvatch... and part of the south-west of County Chorrol. The eastern border of the Imperial Reserve is actually just west of Brindle Home. On the plains, where the forest thins out quite a bit. That eastern border is marked by the path of a creek bed. That same one that I mentioned last night."

"What were the poachers after?" Erik was still trying to properly understand the motivation of the poaching.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, there are several herds of wild deer roaming throughout the reserve... right up into the highlands. Some wild horses. Foxes. Also ground pheasants and rabbits in some parts."

Rena interjected. "And some more dangerous things."

"Well yes, of course. Bears, wolves and mountain lions in places. Sometimes, small goblins tribes about some lowland areas... and ogres wandering about the highlands."

"Even trolls sometimes." Rena added that.

"Yes, trolls as well... at times. However, the poachers are commonly more interested in hunting the less dangerous wildlife. Though one might think that the Legion could easily be employed to go after the poachers, they typically pass the contracts to the Fighters Guild. It could be also said that unless the Legion were inclined to utilise some effective measure of stealth and tracking, they'd likely prove less successful in such an endeavour. Accordingly, they typically leave the task to the Fighters Guild... as I suggested. Be that as it may, we didn't actually encounter the poachers that we were looking for."

"Why not?" Erik's expression telegraphed his disappointment.

Forester cast a sideways glance toward Rena. "Well, there was something of an unexpected distraction along the way."

Rena uttered a little snort. "Yeah... distraction."

Nikula observed her mother and father exchange expressions of mildly bemused confusion. It seemed clear that neither of them had any idea of what it might be about.

Forester composed himself and continued. "Yes well, since we'd heard word that suspected poachers had recently offloaded some game and furs with a somewhat unscrupulous trader in Skingrad about a month beforehand... and then again at Hackdirt in the last fortnight, we felt it likely that they might be favouring the eastern side of the Imperial Reserve. The area immediately north of Skingrad, that is. Accordingly, we set off on foot to look for signs of recent activity in that area."

"Didn't actually find any signs of those poachers though." Rena maintained a mischievous smirk.

"No, not at that time. However, we did think that we might have... at the time. By a copse of trees along a sloping hillside, several leagues north of the Skingrad farmlands, we spotted a saddled horse wandering about on its own. Just grazing the grassland. Couldn't see anybody about... or so it seemed."

Rena interjected again. "Had to be careful. We thought someone might be hiding in the trees."

Forester nodded. "Yes, quite so. However, it turned out that there was nobody there to be found. Just the horse. The saddle was intact, along with the bags... which contained some relatively untouched provisions. Not much clear indication of who the owner of the horse might be. However, with the long grass there, it wasn't too difficult pick up the trail... to observe where the horse had just come from. We followed the trail up over the hillside and through another copse of trees. It was only once we were near, that I actually understood precisely where we were. You see, there's actually an old Daedric shrine up there... in the lower foothills... not far from where the northern plains begin the rise toward the Colovian Highlands."

Erik became mildly excited. "A Daedric shrine?"

Forester nodded again. "Yes, it's a shrine to Sanguine... the Daedric Prince of er... well, drunken revelry... and er... well, other various hedonistic pursuits. I won't go into further detail."

Erik frowned like he wasn't quite sure of what was meant by the rather coy inferences. Everyone else about the table evidently held a good enough idea of what Forester was suggesting.

Glancing briefly toward Erik with a slightly uncomfortable expression, Alex cleared his throat. Nikula wore a small smirk below a frown.

Monika spoke up. "There wasn't some sort of...?" She left the suggestion unspoken.

Rena responded with another mischievous grin. "Not by the time we got there."

Forester cleared his throat again. "No, not by that time. But I imagine things had been somewhat... somewhat boisterous beforehand."

"Heh... 'boisterous." Rena chuckled briefly.

"Yes well, what we came upon... well, we found a naked Imperial man and two younger Dunmer lasses laying about on the grass. They were rambling incoherently. All were drunk... or perhaps affected by other intoxicants, or the like."

Rena snorted. "More... 'or the like', I'd say."

"Yes well, at the least, wine was involved. There were numerous empty bottles... and rose petals strewn about the place. Related to Sanguine, I'd imagine. I'd hazard a guess that there was likely some Daedric magic in the mix... and possibly some contentious alchemical substances, as I suggested."

Erik shook his head. "So, those... they weren't the poachers you went looking for?"

"No, no. Not at all. After administering some healing spells... and a little charm spell, I was able to coax some sense out of them. We learned that the Imperial was actually the son of the Count of Kvatch. He'd been visiting acquaintances in Skingrad... on business... and staying at the West Weald Inn. Those two Dunmer lasses were also from Skingrad."

Rena interjected. "I recognised one of them. S'posed to be a bit of a troublemaker... like her aunt. One of the Hlaalus of Skingrad."

Forester continued. "Yes well, he'd only just met them at a tavern the evening before and... and well, though we managed to learn something from them... they remained less than forthcoming about all of it. The ah... the Count's son tried to convince us that it was all just a bit of harmless adventure. Related to a suggestion from his companions, so he claimed. Even so, I don't think that it worked out quite like how he expected. While they were... were intoxicated... and otherwise disposed, their horses had evidently wandered off. Broken free from where they were tethered, it seems. Aside from the one we'd found earlier, we found the second horse grazing just nearby... and the third seemed to have disappeared altogether. As near as we could tell."

Rena spoke up again. "They'd lost all their clothing as well."

"Yes, all their clothing had gone missing... and none held any recollection of how that could have happened... or so they said. I imagine that it had something to do with trying to summon Sanguine... or the like. The rose petals spread about on the ground suggested as much. Of course, there were no rose bushes about... and they'd claimed that they'd not brought the petals, nor had any idea of where they'd come from. As I understand it, roses are supposedly associated with manifestations of Sanguine."

With a frown, Nikula passed a comment. "I didn't think that Dunmer worshipped Sanguine... at least not usually."

Forester affected an ambivalent expression. "Well, no. Not typically." He paused momentarily, waving his hand. "I once had a lengthy conversation with Suvaris. When he was in a more conversational mood... and willing to discuss the topic. In relation to worship… among the Dunmer, that is."

Alex was frowning. "I thought that Suvaris was not much of one for worship of… well, of much of anything. Let alone what other Dunmer might follow."

Forester nodded. "Well, no. He's not. Not really. From what he's told me. Though he seems perfectly accepting of it all, he's not even so much of a follower of the Nine Divines. He'd told me that during his formative years… back in Morrowind… his parents had seen to it that he was versed in the basics of worship of the Tribunal. Back when that was still the dominant order of things over there. He'd mentioned that the worship of the Divines was only ever tenuously accepted in certain parts of Morrowind, but not at all encouraged among Dunmer. It was more about accommodating other races of the Empire within their lands. Even so, his parents had seen to it that he understood the basics of that as well. It was more the case, that with Empire holding so much influence over those lands at that time… well, they wanted him and his brother to be equally versed in local tradition, alongside that of Imperial outlanders."

Alex nodded ambivalently. "Makes sense, I suppose."

Forester shrugged. "Of course, that was back before the turmoil of the Oblivion Crisis and the other upheavals… and of course, before the Red Year." He waved an open hand. "With the living gods of the Tribunal gone… well, the Dunmer have since returned to the old ways of before. The ancestor reverence. Alongside the worship of those three Daedric Princes. Azura, Boethia and ah… Mephala."

Nikula spoke up. "The Reclamations, they call them. We learned a little about that at school. Just the very basics."

Forester nodded again. "Yes, the Reclamations. Considered 'good Daedra' by the Dunmer." He shook his head with an ironic grin. "Aside from possibly Azura… at a stretch… I'm not certain that I'd readily consider any of them as 'good'… but that's what the Dunmer of Morrowind currently believe. Revived from the old Chimer traditions, of course. As maintained by the Ashlanders over the past eras."

Erik appeared completely confused. "But... but what's all that got to do with... with that Sanguine... and those three people?"

Forester blinked in an animated fashion. "Well... well nothing directly. That is, except to say that none of them were really Sanguine worshippers. Not even those Dunmer lasses. It was more the case that they'd persuaded the Count's son that it might be some harmless adventure to take a quantity of fine wines and go visit that shrine and er... and... well, get up to some mischief."

Erik was still frowning. "So... so did they get into trouble for all that?"

Rena chuckled. "The Count's son was real embarrassed about the whole thing. Didn't want the Count of Kvatch hearing about any of it. Wanted to bribe us with coin to keep quiet about it."

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes well, he did seem rather desperate. We didn't accept to take his coin, but we did agree not to make any report of it."

Rena chuckled again. "It wasn't like he had any coin on him anyway. Or anything else, for that matter."

Taking turns with the remaining parts of the telling, Forester and Rena went on to relate the rest of it.

Since all the clothing had mysteriously disappeared, presumably in relation to whatever transpired with the shrine to Sanguine, they'd retrieved some blankets and canvass material from those two horses that could be found nearby and used that to cover the naked strangers. Looking something like raggedy-clad beggars, the Count's son and his companions were then escorted across the wilderness, all the way back to Skingrad. Evening had set in by that time.

Once they were all through the western city gates, Forester and Rena left those other three to find their own way. Rena jokingly suggested that she would have liked to have seen the Count's son trying to explain himself when he arrived at the West Weald Inn, clad only in half a horse's blanket. Conversely, Forester said that in his view, he'd already seen far more of him than he'd ever wished to and was more than pleased to see no more of him. As he reminded those present, locating and returning a foolish noble and his risque companions was not at all on the agenda when they'd firstly headed off across the wilderness that day.

Erik addressed the unanswered thing of it all. "But… but what about the poachers?"

Forester shrugged. "Oh, we never did find them… or at least not those particular ones mentioned in the contract. Though we did try again."

"Twice." Rena shook her head.

Forester spoke again. "Yes well, as it passed, we did hear that members of the Kvatch Fighters Guild had apprehended a pair of poachers the following month. Near the Shetcombe farming settlement… just east of Kvatch. Presumably, they were the ones that we were looking for."

Not a great deal of conversation followed afterward. As Rena reminded everyone once again, they weren't planning on having a late night. They really wanted to be up early again the next morning and ready to head off along the Green Road at the earliest opportunity.

Forester did mention that they were intending to come back that way after visiting Waters Edge, before returning to Skingrad. He wasn't quite certain of the day that they'd be back, but he expected that they'd stay at the Wawnet for another evening when they passed that way again.

Abiding the intent of avoiding the late hours, warm farewells were eventually exchanged. Forester and Rena retired to their upstairs room at the inn. Alex headed back home with Nikula and Erik. Monika followed a short while afterward.

~O~

"By Any Other Name"

.


	24. Chapter 24

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 24

Fredas the 17th of Last Seed 4E73 Late Morning

Up until just a couple hours beforehand, it seemed that most of the activity in the Black Horse Courier had grown rather quite by Fredas. The mad rush of getting the latest edition out on Tirdas and Middas was in the past, and by Turdas afternoon, near to all of the printed copies of the Courier had been collected for delivery to their respective locations. In fact, it seemed that things had become perhaps a little too quiet as far as Nikula as concerned.

She'd had to go upstairs and roll off some printed forms for one of the local businesses on Turdas afternoon and then go deliver them. However by Fredas morning, she found herself once again sitting by the front counter in a state of relative boredom.

Nikula had even fully read through a leftover copy of the Courier thrice by then. Even though the topic hardly interested her, she had to concede that Jesper's report of the Arena Tournament actually made it sound far more exciting than she might have expected. Without much enthusiasm for that sort of thing, she did take some note of how it was written, with the thought that she might one day need to write about something of that kind.

Things had become fairly quiet down at the village and at home over the past few days as well. Forester and Rena had set off for Waters Edge on Tirdas morning. From what Nikula had picked up, after a few more travellers and traders had departed the general area, much of the activity at the Wawnet Inn had dropped back to low ebb since earlier in the week.

That Redguard vessel docked in the harbour had also set off the same day that Forester and Rena headed out. She'd noticed the ship leaving the waterfront under light sail as she was heading up to the city that morning.

Much as Forester had suggested, those hot dry westerly winds blowing from Colovia had persisted until Middas morning. After nearly a full day of relative calm, a slow moving cloud cover had then drifted up from the south on Turdas and seemingly set in over the heartland. At first, it seemed that there was no real rain in it to speak of, but it certainly made the air feel moist and uncomfortable.

Apparently, there was a spattering of raindrops sometime during Turdas evening, but nothing of much consequence. Even so, it had been enough to remind Nikula to take a cloak with her on Fredas morning, with the thought that some rain seemed more likely than not. Still, the gray skies had yet to deliver much on the threat.

The only brief moment of excitement at the office of the Courier on Fredas morning came in the form of a Nord sailor who'd come up from the docks with some news of an incident down at Leyawiin earlier in the week. Martin had quickly taken hold of the sailor and set to politely interrogating him for as much detail as could be readily provided.

Given the scarcity of much of anything newsworthy coming to attention over the past few days, Martin Doran was obviously eager to find something that might be turned into a suitable story for the next edition.

Only because she was sitting nearby, Nikula overheard something of what it was all about. Apparently, there'd been trouble at a salt mine located just south of Leyawiin, along the coastal shoreline of Topal Bay. Of course, that area would be fairly close to the old Elsweyr border and that played into part of what was being related.

According to the Nord sailor, a handful of angry Khajiit had marched into the mining operation, demanding to see another Khajiit who'd been working there. Without knowledge of all the details, he'd heard that some sort of brawl had passed, and that the band of Khajiit had afterward departed with the one they were after.

Though he'd admitted that it was only rumour, the word was that folk down there reckoned it was something to do with those Renrijra Krin gangs from Elsweyr.

The after effect of that incident was possibly the greater news. The workers at the salt mine had all downed tools and walked off the job. The word was that they said they weren't coming back until the place was properly guarded during work time.

As the sailor suggested, the owners of the mine might have been able to replace some of the human and merish workers without too much trouble. However, replacing the Argonians would likely be a different matter altogether. Given that the operation of that particular mine was dependent upon the amphibious abilities of local Argonians, and that their numbers were limited, something was going to have be done. There weren't so many productive salt mines in Cyrodiil that the closure of one of the main ones could be viewed as an acceptable circumstance, except of course by certain foreign trading interests.

Martin gained as much as he could from the Nord sailor before he was gone, then he'd headed upstairs with his notes to speak with Arturo. A short while later, Martin was back downstairs and gathering additional blank parchment to stuff into his satchel. Without elaborating, he'd said that he was off to the Arcane University for a bit.

Nikula could reasonably guess at the reason. Martin was most likely going to visit one of his contacts over there to see if he could gain any fresh news from Leyawiin. The Arcane University would have those capable of establishing remote communication with mages at the College of Whispers down at Leyawiin. That information from the sailor would have been at least two days old and Martin would be hoping to acquire some more current details before the preparation of the next edition of the Courier.

Martin had been gone a while by the time that Naveed came downstairs again. He'd set to making some tea and examining what he'd brought in from home for lunch. In passing, the Redguard had mentioned that Art was a bit tetchy over the lack of important news items that particular week. Naveed also lamented that he thought that the next edition was likely to be an unusually thin one.

Since he was going to be relatively idle for a bit, Naveed suggested to Nikula that he'd sit by the front counter for a while if she wanted to head off for a lunchbreak. Eager to alleviate the relative tedium of the slow day, she readily agreed. She quickly gathered up her satchel and then headed off outside.

* * *

Briefly considering the open stalls at that end of the marketplace, Nikula noticed that the skies were again seemingly trying their hardest to release some spattering from above. She felt momentarily annoyed with herself for not thinking to bring her cloak out with her. Not really considering going back for it, she instead decided to make her way over to the Feed Bag and head inside to see what was on offer in there that day.

Before making it to the service counter, she'd noticed Jesper Pellegrin seated at a nearby table in view. He'd also noticed her arrival and offered a friendly nod. She'd taken that as an invitation to join him there, once she'd acquired her food at the counter.

Turning about with plate and mug in hand, Nikula noticed a tall Altmer coming in through the door. He was wearing a full cloak, much like the type that she'd left behind at the Courier. Glancing about the room, he casually pulled back his hood to reveal a shock of near white hair, then headed directly for the service counter. She briefly thought that she might've seen him about somewhere before, but didn't know him at all.

Arriving at the table where Jesper was seated, brief greetings were exchanged as she joined him. Before Nikula had opportunity to ask about it, the Breton volunteered that the parchments on the table were some notes for another piece that he was currently writing for the promotion of the Emperor's upcoming biography.

Setting his mug back down next to his empty plate, he shook his head. "I suspect that it surely can't be too much longer before the last of it is approved for printing." He was obviously referring to that biography.

Nikula responded only with an ambivalent nod as she chewed on a mouthful. She was mildly distracted by a particularly noisy group at a table further behind Jesper. After another moment, she'd made mention of how it seemed like a slow week for finding news to go into the next edition of the Courier. She also suggested that Art would likely be eager to see whatever he had ready to go for the next edition. She added that the biggest story of the week so far was likely to be a report about a dispute with workers at a Leyawiin salt mine.

Responding to Jesper's curious expression, she offered just the basics of it.

Passing no comment regarding salt mines, the Breton bard advised that he planned to have his current piece written by the next day and in Arturo's hands, but hardly thought it anything resembling compelling news.

Nikula was again distracted by all the noise coming from the table over by the far wall. Though she couldn't quite tell, it seemed like a rowdy game or the like. There were a number of people standing about the table and watching those seated there.

Without even turning, Jesper shook his head again. "Yes, that. It's a legacy of the visiting Redguard. Something they seemingly left behind before they departed."

Nikula frowned again, not understanding what he meant.

"It's some sort of new game from Hammerfell. Actually, I heard that it originally came from Stros M'Kai. But, it's become popular in Sentinel just recently... so they say. It's called ah… called Band'ra… Band'r Wa… Actually, I cannot recall the exact name of it, or even how to say it. Some sort of old Yokudan wording. Some of the locals were firstly calling it 'Battlewagon', but last night they were calling it 'Bandwagon'... for some unknown reason." Jesper shook his head again, then took a sip from his mug.

From where she was sitting, Nikula couldn't quite see exactly what the rowdy participants were doing. "Is it... is it a card game?"

The Breton bard shrugged. "Of a sort. I tried to watch a few games being played at the All-Saints Inn last night… over in the Temple District. Can't say that I could easily follow all the ins and outs of it. Well, some of it... but not all of it. The cards are something special... and rather unfamiliar. Each player has their own deck of cards... or part of a deck, I should say. Two players select a specific number of cards to play with. A random selection at first... then they get to swap out three cards, if they want to. After that, they start laying down cards in rows. One at a time, unless something special indicates otherwise. Each card seems to have numbers and short messages explaining how each one affects the game play of a match. The cards are depicted with hand painted images representing Redguard Kings and warriors... mythical 'Sword-singers' and such. Some have images of beasts and creatures. I also spotted some depictions of sailing ships and siege machinations... catapults, battering rams and such. All very complicated... and difficult to follow."

Finishing chewing on a bite, Nikula passed another comment. "I'm surprised that the guards haven't turned up. If there's open gambling..."

Jesper shook his head. "Oh no, there's no gambling as such. In as much as no coin changes hands. Not directly. They only play to win cards from opponents."

"To... to win cards?" Nikula's expression conveyed that she didn't understand.

"The winner of a match gets to take a random card from the loser."

"A card?"

"Well yes. If they're lucky, they might acquire a really good one to improve their own deck. At least, that's the aim of it... apparently."

Nikula gazed at the rowdy table again as she chewed on another bite. "Seems... seems like they're real... real enthusiastic about it."

The Breton shrugged again. "For now. By my reckoning, it's not likely to last. Not for long. Not likely to take off, I shouldn't think."

"Why's that?"

"Well, from someone in the know, I heard that there were only five full decks and five guide books left behind by the Redguard. Apparently, a player needs at least twelve cards to play at all. A complete deck starts with sixty. So, at any given time… there could be no more than… than… than twenty-five competitors in total. Of course, that's assuming that each one held at least twelve cards. However, they're not so evenly distributed. Not after some start winning the cards from others. Once anyone ends up with less than twelve cards… well, they'd either need to buy cards from someone willing to part with them, or else just sell off their remaining cards to someone who wants them. In any case, that's certainly going to lead to some measure of attrition."

"Can't they just make more?"

"Oh no, that's the thing of it. None of it's easily duplicated. Each card has a thin metal frame... enchanted or some such. The guidebooks possess a similar enchantment. The guidebooks are needed... in order to validate that the cards brought to the table are authentic… and not counterfeits. Sooner or later, I expect that there won't be enough distribution of cards... and there's only those five guidebooks in the city."

Nikula's expression indicated that it didn't really make much sense to her. "Can't see how that's s'posed to work out... for anybody."

"Well, no... no, it wouldn't. Not in the short term. However, if anyone truly wants more cards... and guidebooks, they'll need to be imported from the Redguard manufacturers. At quite a premium, I'd imagine. Still, I'd expect that it might well just fizzle out before it comes to that. By the time that more were brought over here from Sentinel... or Stros M'Kai, or wherever... well it might no longer still be of such interest."

Nikula shrugged. "Yeah... does sound like more trouble than it must be worth."

"Exclusive, to it's own detriment, I should think." He paused on a thought. "I have seen some other Redguard games before with more staying power. At least, not so terribly convoluted... and not so difficult to actually acquire the means to play. Though less... less complicated, I did observe something played in a vaguely similar manner when I was over in Sentinel. It was the kind of thing that could be readily played using the more common Imperial decks. Though the playing cards in Sentinel were actually stylised in a fashion more suited to Redguard aesthetics. Still, more or less like the Imperial cards. With coloured suits, numbers and ruler cards."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jesper continued. "Those kinds of things seemed popular in the Redguard taverns of Sentinel's main market district." He paused on a thought. "At the time, I also observed Redguard playing a board game of unusual design. San'Aret, I think it was called. Or something very much like that. It involved the roll of a pair of dice and moving light and dark coloured pieces around a marked board in opposing directions. Interesting to watch, I thought. However, none seemed willing accommodate a Breton participant in their games. Only willing to play with local Redguard... for some reason. Since they played for coin, I'd thought them likely to be willing to exploit the opportunity to deprive me of my pouch. However, not so."

Finished her last bite of food, Nikula shrugged in an ambivalent fashion. She again glanced briefly toward the rowdy table.

Jesper seemingly ignored the noise. "Of course, I've observed that sailors commonly prefer more simple games... with just a pair of dice."

"Easier to carry about. Easier to hide." Nikula lifted her mug to take a sip.

"Yes well, that of course. I'd also imagine that only counting no higher than six or twelve is commonly more favoured by some sailors and dockworkers, when they've been drinking heavily." The Breton bard appeared outwardly pleased with the cleverness of his own comments.

Finishing her apple juice, Nikula casually wondered just how long she'd been away from the Courier and whether Naveed might have been wondering the same.

Jesper cleared his throat and leaned forward over the table to speak a little more quietly. "Don't make anything of it… but do you happen to know the Altmer with the stark white hair? He's seated by himself at the furthest table on your right."

Nikula frowned, wondering if he was referring to that Altmer who had come in just after her. Coinciding with a rowdy noise coming from the table where the game was taking place, Nikula cast a broad glance about the room, then returned her gaze to Jesper. In passing she'd spotted that same High-Elf she thought he was referring to. She'd noticed that he was still wearing the cloak, though it was now open. She shrugged. "That one with the cloak? Don't think so. Might have seen him about the streets before. Not sure. Don't know him at all."

The Breton bobbed his head side to side as he made a show of rearranging his parchments. "I thought that he seemed to be paying more attention toward our table than the noisy game over behind me. Not so obvious about it, mind you, but enough that I noticed. I'd firstly thought that he might have been watching me. However, I'd decided that it might be you that he was actually looking at. Or perhaps, I'm just imagining it."

Nikula frowned again. "Dunno why... like I said, I dunno who he is."

Jesper shook his head. "Neither do I. Don't think I've seen him before either. Not that I readily recall. He just seems... seems a little out of place to me. It's probably nothing at all." He shrugged and shook his head again.

"Yeah well, I probably need to get back over to the Courier." Nikula gathered her plate and mug in preparation to leave.

Though his mug was likely empty, Jesper seemed less interested in going anywhere just yet.

Following an exchange of casual farewell, Nikula was on her way. Without her gaze lingering, she did glance at the Altmer stranger on her way toward the service counter. He hadn't seemed to have noticed. She didn't think that she had any idea of who he might be. Soon enough, she was out of the Feed Bag and crossing the marketplace on her way back to the Black Horse Courier. The skies were again trying release some droplets, but it hadn't quite managed to turn to rain.

* * *

Naveed hadn't seemed at all concerned over how long Nikula had been away. He stepped aside to allow her to take over the front counter again. Only in passing, she'd mentioned the Redguard card game that Jesper had told her all about. Naveed seemed to have no idea of it at all. He'd mentioned a couple of other Redguard card games that he was aware of, but he thought that whatever it was that she was talking about, it sound like something new.

About a half-hour later, a burly Nord had turned up at the door with a crate of parchment on a trolley and advised that another crate would be coming on the following day. He was grumbling about rain down at the docks, but from what could be seen through the open doorway, it didn't seem to be raining in the Market District at that moment. He left the crate just out of the way near the stairs and was then on his way.

Only a few moments after the Nord had departed, Martin returned from his visit over to the Arcane University. Responding to Nikula's silent expression of curiosity, Martin told her that he'd been in communication with someone at Leyawiin regarding the salt mine.

From what he could learn, the workers at the salt mine had yet to return, but some sort of discussions between the mine owners and workers was in progress. Though nothing was yet certain, it was expected that the mine would be operational again soon.

Martin seemed rather annoyed with the vagary of it all. As he suggested, he'd just have write up a story with what he had and see if any further detail came to light before the next edition needed to go to print. Still grumbling a little, he headed off upstairs to discuss the matter with Arturo.

Though Naveed had come down to the main office area and listened to what Martin had been saying, he'd passed no comment, perhaps noticing that Martin seemed just a little unusually grumpy in the moment. Instead of thinking of disturbing him, after Martin had off headed upstairs, Naveed went downstairs to fetch Ja-Mere to come help him with lugging the crate of parchment down there.

The remainder of the afternoon passed fairly quietly. Evidently, Naveed had found something to keep himself busy upstairs and Ja-Mere had work to do in the basement. Martin had come back downstairs with his parchments in hand and settled at a desk at the back of the main office. Though he seemed perhaps slightly less annoyed than earlier, from the sounds of his occasional sighs, he was likely struggling with finding a way to turn his notes into something that resembled a newsworthy story. He was probably also struggling with the notion that it might need to be rewritten before the time of printing, if any fresh details came to light.

Though Nikula would have preferred to be doing something more productive, even if was only some scribe training, she tried to avoid disturbing Martin's work.

It was growing quite late in the afternoon by the time that Martin released another heavy sigh and set aside what he'd been working on. Estimating that it was about to pass the hour of five, he'd suggested to Nikula that she should call it a day.

Nikula held no objection to that suggestion. Reminding herself not to forget her cloak, she gathered up her satchel, offered a casual farewell and then headed off for the day.

* * *

Only about half way to the Elven Gardens gateway, the skies again tried to release some light rain. It was just enough to persuade Nikula to put on the cloak that she'd been carrying over her arm. Just a few of the people on the streets had the same idea and were wearing similar cloaks. A few others could be seen dashing along the pavement, hastening their step toward wherever they were headed before they were too wet.

A minor downpour passed as Nikula made her way briskly through the Elven Gardens District, then it eased up again to almost nothing as she was passing through the Talos Plaza District of the city.

In passing, she thought that one of cloaked figures passing by near the Tiber Septim Hotel looked like that Altmer she'd noticed in the Feed Bag earlier. Since it was only a fleeting glance and he'd had his hood pulled up, she couldn't quite tell if was the same Altmer or not. In any case, the hooded figure was headed off toward the Temple District, not in the same direction as where she was going. She gave it no further thought.

Dealing with the fickle efforts of passing showers along the way, Nikula made it down to the village without getting too wet. She stopped by the Wawnet Inn just briefly to see her mother and Belwen, then head off home for the evening.

~O~

"Strange Games"

.


	25. Chapter 25

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 25

Middas the 22nd of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

Nikula Pinewatch sighed lightly as she sat behind the front counter of the Black Horse Courier. She'd just finished up with handing over copies of the latest edition to a rider heading out on the Gold Road run to Anvil.

Though she'd seen that Colovian man with the scraggly beard numerous times over the past few months, she'd not known his name at all until that morning. Of course, 'Martin' had become a fairly common name for boys born over the decades immediately following the Oblivion Crisis. That circumstance had only started to wane somewhat over perhaps the past twenty years or so. Even so, Nikula recalled that there had been three boys called Martin at the schoolhouse during her time over there. Though the legacy of Martin Septim was hardly likely to be ever forgotten, it also seemed that his name would follow a great number of more ordinary men throughout their lives.

For a time, it seemed that it might be destined to rival that of Nords by the name of 'Hans'. However, that particular thing tended to cause slightly some more interesting troubles in Cyrodiil. Since most Nords avoided holding to family names, except under unusual circumstances or under duress from Imperial offices insisting upon more unique identification of the numerous Nord's named 'Hans' or other such common names.

Nikula smirked wryly to herself as she tried to think of just how often she'd heard of a Nord going by the name of 'Hans son-of-Hans' or the like.

Despite her own Nordic heritage, she'd avoided that sort of thing and inherited a rather less common family name. She'd heard the story often enough from her father. Alex's grandfather Erik had been born one of those Nords without a family name. Though not quite as common as Hans, there were certainly a lot of Nords called Erik. It was only after he'd settled down with an Imperial woman and taken to running the Pinewatch farm near Falkreath that he'd started to go with that family name. According to her father, it had very much been at the insistence of his grandmother.

In a slightly different manner, Nikula's maternal grandfather Nikulas had only taken the Northwind name during the time that he worked for the Imperial Trading Company in the Imperial City. Even back then, they typically pressured Nord sailors to sign on with something more than just a given name. Even if it was something other than Hans.

Presumably, Nikula's grandmother had been a lesser influence, since she was an Imperial born Altmer without a family name of her own before marrying Nikulas. Aside from the Dunmer of Morrowind and those odd customs of Orcs, most of the other elvish people typically shunned family names as well. She recalled that some of the Bosmer went by 'clan-names', but just as many did not. She suspected that the Dunmer traditions might have been originally derived from something like that, thought she didn't really know for certain. Most Altmer only went by their given names, which seemed broadly varied, but all very Altmeri sounding.

She wasn't really sure what the case was with the Redguard. She knew that quite a few Redguard seemed to only go by a given name. Though they were often different enough to readily avoid confusion over who was who. Some Redguard also seemed to go by Yokudan sounding clan-names or location or the like.

Nikula suspected that some of it had something to do differing customs between the Forebear and Crown factions, but she didn't really know the ins and outs of that either.

Of course, the names of Khajiit and Argonians were often so unique that the Imperial offices were generally satisfied with their actual names. That said, some Argonians did go by Imperialised translations of their names, if they seemed especially difficult for human tongues.

For the most part, the strict tradition of adhering to the use of family names seemed to come from the Imperial provinces of Cyrodiil and High Rock. As a function of the Empire, that sometimes forced people from other regions to go along with that, or at least some version of an acceptable variant that allowed Imperial officials to effectively identify individuals with decidedly non-unique names.

For just a moment Nikula again briefly marvelled over the broad and unlikely circumstances of her own existence. Though her mother's parents had lived in the Imperial City many decades before, and Monika had even been born there back around the beginning of the Fourth Era, her grandparents had travelled right around Tamriel via Skyrim, before settling over in Wayrest. It was only because her mother had left Wayrest behind and come to Cyrodiil and then been with the Fighters Guild when her father had come down from Falkreath to Chorrol, that she'd even been born. Given the great distances involved and other matters of coincidence, it all seemed so very unlikely.

Nikula was shaken from her musings as another Black Horse rider turned up to collect a pile of the new edition for delivery.

After the door closed again, with nothing else demanding her attention, Nikula returned to perusing the copy of the latest edition the Courier on the desk in front of her. It had been a fairly quiet week as far as the news of the Empire was concerned and that was clearly reflected in the slim profile of the latest edition. Aside from some proof reading, there was very little of her own contribution to be seen in much of it.

As had been anticipated, that story about the unrest down at the Leyawiin salt mine had served as the leading article. Both Arturo and Martin had remained dissatisfied with what scant information could be gathered to put into print, but they had to settle on going with what they had. According to communication via the Leyawiin College of Whispers, the dispute between the operators of the salt mine and the workers was believed near to resolution and production was likely resume in the following weeks. None of that represented a certainty of outcome, but they could only readily report what was currently known and truthful.

Martin Doran had tried to pad out the report with some commentary regarding the events that led to the dispute. The matter of mine operators not wanting to pay for enough guards at the mine location was part of it. The other part was more about the Imperial Legion seemingly not doing enough to keep the rogue Khajiiti Renrijra Krin gangs from coming across the border with Elsweyr. Of course, without aggressively policing the border as though upon a wartime footing, there was only so much that the Legion could really be expected to do.

Of course, though the southern kingdoms of Elsweyr had not been part of the Empire for decades, most of them not even holding trade alliances, like the case with Rimmen and Riverhold, there was no state of active hostility or tension like with the Aldmeri Dominion. The independent kingdoms of Elsweyr largely remained as an unruly and chaotic buffer between the Dominion and Empire. Even so, any of the unintended chaos of southern Elsweyr spilling out into County Leyawiin hardly served to preserve the tenuous state of peace.

Moving on from the Leyawiin articles, Nikula only briefly skimmed that latest promotional piece written by Jesper Pellegrin for the Courier. Much like the previous ones, it featured some brief excerpts from the upcoming biography of the Emperor. That material was framed by commentary provided by the Breton bard that seemed to her to be more in the vein of florid storytelling than the tone of proper reporting. Even so, she presumed that was exactly what was expected and required.

The back part of the latest edition had been dedicated to talking up the events of the upcoming Harvest's End festival on the twenty-seventh. There was some mention of the things planned to take place about the various localities of Cyrodiil and such. More of it was about what would be taking place within the Imperial City on Morndas.

There were some musical and theatrical performances to take place in both the Arena District and the Green Emperor Way. Of course it was nothing quite like the Emperor's Day festivals, but it would still likely be somewhat excitable.

The notable influx of farmers and traders coming to the city around Loredas and Sundas, then staying for the day of festival on Morndas would make the place seem especially busy. Undoubtedly, all the taverns and inns would be bursting to capacity and some revelry would likely bring some unusual troubles that spill out onto the streets at times. None of that was particularly unusual.

Though the Wawnet Inn was situated somewhat peripheral to the more frantic activities of the city, there would still likely be some increase in business during the days before and after the festival. Though it would likely be a little more hectic than normal, her mother would be glad of the upswing in the flow of coin.

Unlike some previous times, Nikula hadn't been asked to help out at the inn. She was thinking that it was high time that her brother was called upon to take up some of the slack in that regard. He certainly had a lot more idle time on his hands.

At that point, Nikula still wasn't certain of her schedule over the end of the week and into the next, but Martin had mentioned that Art might want her to put in a part-day on Morndas. Unless there was some unknown reasoning, she expected that she'd still be putting in half-days on Loredas morning and Sundas afternoon.

Martin had already suggested that next week's regular edition would be going out on Middas instead of Tirdas. That would give them just enough time to include something about the festival in that next edition.

Perusing some of the commentary in the back of the latest Courier, Nikula again noticed something else that Arturo had written regarding the Harvest's End festival. Though it was rarely so loudly mentioned in recent times, that day also marked the date of something rather more sombre, which occurred more than seven decades before.

It was on the twenty-seventh of Last Seed in 3E433, the final year of the Third Era, when Emperor Uriel Septim VII and his legitimate heirs were murdered by Mythic Dawn cultists, setting off the events of the Oblivion Crisis. With the involvement of the Champion of Cyrodiil, Martin Septim had been found and together they'd assembled forces to fight off the incursion from Mehrunes Dagon's realm of Oblivion. During the final conflict in the Temple District of the city, Martin Septim sacrificed himself to defeat the Daedric Prince and close the gates to his infernal realm. Recognition of that sacrifice was reflected in the rebuilding of the Temple of the One, situated in the centre of that district.

As usual, there would be a quiet moment of remembrance for the last of the Septims held in the Temple District on that morning.

Aside from the generally more family friendly activities of the open-air entertainments and performances about the city, most everything else about the festival would likely revolve around the heavy drinking of copious volumes of alcohol.

With some encouragement of generous tax-concessions depleting Imperial coffers, tradition held that taverns offered free drinks during the Harvest's End festival. As her mother had told her often enough before, the trick was to encourage patrons to buy more food to go with their drinking. Proper records did serve to off-set monthly taxes after the fact, but the coin still needed to come from somewhere to pay for all the alcohol consumed, one way or another.

Just as Nikula was about to set aside looking to the new edition of the Courier, she noticed something on the listing of performances scheduled for the festival.

A performance of "The Passion of the Sacred Lily" was listed for late afternoon on Morndas at the Memorial Pavilion on the southern side the Green Emperor Way.

Though she'd never actually read the stageplay, she'd previously heard the general idea of it all. Some people thought that it was some sort of celebration of the more lustful interpretations of some followers of Dibella, of a like that really seemed more reflective of Daedric Sanguine followers. However, it was supposed to actually be more of a representation of the opposite of that. The stageplay was meant to be an examination of the true nature of the Divine Dibella and how the purity of her teachings can be easily subverted by those of somewhat less than pure motive or understanding. It was supposedly said to expound the view that the distance of separation between the teachings of Mara and Dibella was never intended to be broad or at all contradictory.

In passing, Nikula idly imagined that it might be something that she probably should make the time to read. Even if it wasn't really something that immediately attracted her current interest, she supposed that it might serve to gain some insight into what kept some others so actively distracted from what she considered as more serious pursuits.

Though it seemed that a long road might still lay ahead of her, she remained far more driven in the pursuit of becoming seriously recognised for her contributions to writing the news of the Empire, than exploring what might be expected by anyone citing the value of following the teachings of Dibella or Mara. To her mind, anything of that nature would remain concerns of the still distant future. At least, for the time being.

* * *

After returning from grabbing something for lunch from a open vendor stall in the marketplace, Nikula sat down at the front counter to eat, expecting a rather tedious afternoon ahead of her. Aside from the brief interruption of another delivery of crates of paper for the presses, her expectations were reasonably met.

While she was outside, she'd thought that she'd spotted that same Altmer stranger again, coming out of the weapons and armour store across the street. Since he had the hood pulled up on his cloak, she wasn't quite certain that it was the same one that she'd seen over at the Feed Bag the previous week. Even though, she thought that he did look like the same one. She still held no idea of who he was or why she'd only noticed him from time to time about the Market District only recently. In any case, she could hardly expect to recognise every face that passed by on the streets of the Imperial City and since it didn't seemed to be a matter of notable interest or concern, she gave it no further thought.

Only one thing of possible interest passed that afternoon. Martin Doran returned from speaking with Arturo and made mention of something yet to be sorted. He'd said that though it wasn't yet in set in stone, Art might want her to go spend some time observing some of the festival entertainments on Morndas to contribute to writing articles covering the activities in the city during all of that. Martin suggested that he'd be doing some of it and that Art also planned to have Jesper provide something as well. Unless something else especially newsworthy emerged, the Harvest's End festival was likely to be the main focus of the final edition for the month. Added to that, they'd need as much material as reasonably possible and it would need to be written quickly to get the presses in motion by Tirdas afternoon.

Nikula responded enthusiastically enough to Martin's suggestions. Though it wasn't really the kind of important news that she'd prefer to be writing, at the least, she would be writing something for the Courier.

She expected that it was going to be something of a rush and that she might well be doing part of it on Morndas evening, if it was to be ready for Tirdas. She didn't mind so much about any of that. Not so long as it led to more important work down the track.

Even though she wasn't at all busy that afternoon, Nikula had somehow lost track of time. It was well after five when Martin came back downstairs from speaking with Arturo again about something. He seemed surprised to see that she still there.

Advising that he was just about to head off home after speaking with Ja-Mere downstairs, Martin prompted Nikula to call it a day and that he'd see her the next morning.

Collecting her satchel and slinging it over her shoulder, Nikula was soon on her way.

* * *

Walking along the main street of the Market District, Nikula noticed in passing that most of the open vendor stalls had packed up for the day. Some of the other stores were still open and would be a while longer. Some were already starting to close. Likely as a result of low custom expectation for the remainder of the fading day. Of course, the taverns and inns would be just gearing up for the early evening rush of activity. All of that was fairly normal.

Though it wasn't much later than usual, Nikula noticed the slight shift in the shadows cast by the late afternoon sun, which had already fallen below line of sight behind the tall stone walls of the city. It was about two months since the solstice of Midyear. The sun was already setting about an hour earlier since the peak of summer. Though she wasn't sure of it, by her casual reckoning, it seemed that the sun was setting about a quarter of an hour earlier than a week before. Since that didn't seem right, she was trying to work that out in her head as she passed through the gateway into the Elven Gardens District. Only exchanging a nod with the city guard standing by the open gates, she managed to maintain her train of thought. Still uncertain of it, she'd decided that it probably was more like the passage of a fortnight for the sun to be setting a quarter hour later. It was probably those rainy days of the previous week that erroneously affected her perception. She'd imagined that her father would probably know exactly what the case was, but the times of sunrise and sunset over the seasons was hardly something that she studied with anything more than casual observation.

There weren't so many people on the main street of that district at that particular moment. Not that she was really paying much attention. The elderly male Bosmer sharing a joke of some sort with a guard on the corner by the King and Queen Tavern only barely registered in her peripheral awareness.

Her main focus was just about getting through the city and then down to the village before dusk set in. Unless she observed anything that might represent something of importance that could qualify as a newsworthy occurrence, the ordinary and mundane was unlikely to draw her attention.

Headed along the last block of the street before reaching the Talos Plaza District, Nikula heard some odd noises coming from the alleyway between the houses on her left. The first part sounded like raised voices, then there was a sound like something wooden being bashed against stone. A somewhat feeble panicked cry of a male voice gave her reason to pause and look down the stone archway toward the trees and bushes at the back of the houses.

"Lemme be." A male voice called out weakly for a second time.

Though it probably should have been the first thing on her mind, Nikula hadn't given any thought to calling out to that guard back over near the tavern. If another guard had been standing by the gateway to the next district, she might have been prompted to do the most logical thing and call out for help. Instead, she dashed down between the walls of the stone lined alleyway toward the source of the desperate sounding voice.

Reaching the far end of the alleyway, Nikula observed the cause of the ruckus. It took only a moment for her to recognise that beggar who she'd previously spoken with. That one going by the name Xander. He was down on the ground in the shade of a tree off to her left. A pallid Imperial man in dark leather attire and dark cloak with the hood pulled back was standing over him.

It wasn't immediately obvious what any of it was about. Only that Xander clearly appeared in great fear of the stranger and that he might have been hurt, but she couldn't yet tell whether he was or otherwise. She hadn't thought about what had happened to another beggar weeks beforehand, or else she might have been even more concerned in the moment.

"What are you doing?" Nikula had spoken up without even thinking at all about the wisdom of it.

While Xander continued to cower on the ground, the stranger shifted his gaze in her direction, with a threatening expression. His eyes appeared bloodshot to the point that he almost looked like he was half-Dunmer or something like that. The way his expression seemed contorted with rage, though it was hard to tell, he somehow looked less healthy than the beggar he was threatening on the ground.

"The Courier girl." The Imperial spat the words as though they were intended as insult of some sort, also implying that he already knew of her.

Xander whimpered again incoherently.

"Leave him alone." Nikula tried to sound far more confident than she was feeling in the moment. However, her tone of voice easily betrayed her attempt at bravado.

"I was planning to get to you as well." The stranger kicked the beggar in the leg and then in his ribs, causing Xander to groan in pain as he rolled over to his side, seemingly unable move any further away. The Imperial then shifted his weight on his other leg and rapidly lunged forward, catching Nikula by her arm.

"Get off… off…" Struggling to free herself from a firm grip, Nikula uttered a grunt and then made an incoherent noise, which somehow gained in volume and transcended a normal cry of protest. The loud noise emerged from her mouth. So loud that she actually startled herself with it. It seemed to reverberate off the stone walls of the buildings. Accompanying that sound, it seemed as though a great gust of wind had come from her.

Apparently just as startled, the stranger had released his grip upon her arm, sailed backward over the top of Xander from the apparently unseen force and then slammed against the stone wall of the building just behind him, falling to the ground.

In the very same moment, Nikula had toppled over backward and landed forcefully on her arse on the grass behind her. Without yet moving and sitting wide eyed, she tried to keep her focus on the threatening stranger.

The brief look of surprise on the face of the Imperial had not lasted long. As soon as he was on his feet again, an expression of mixed rage and contempt accompanied a low guttural growl.

It seemed that the attacker was about to lunge forward again. However, noises of shouting voices from the main street seemed to alter his intent. Shaking his head and grunting, he cast a glance toward the back street in the opposite direction.

Nikula watched in mixed fear and awe as the stranger made a gesture of spellcasting and he then shimmered like a waterfall, then faded from visibility. Cringing slightly, she held her breath, listening for footfalls coming toward her.

"What's going on here then?"

Nikula nearly wet herself in response to the male voice at her back. Scrambling to her feet, she was just barely relieved to see the guard of the City Watch standing in the alley archway. He looked like the same one she'd spotted by the tavern.

"I… I… he…" Nikula was babbling and seemingly pointing toward the tree.

"Was that you making all that noise missy?"

With her mouth wide open, but saying nothing, Nikula was alternating between nodding and shaking her head.

The guard maintained a stony expression. "You can't go about the city letting out those Nord battle-shouty things. Folk get locked up for far less than that."

"But I… I don't…" Nikula was shaking her head again in wide-eyed protest.

"I think I should take this matter in hand." A male voice with an odd accent came from behind Nikula as she was facing the guard.

Both Nikula and the guard looked to the source of the words. A tall male Altmer with stark white hair had suddenly appeared on the scene and was standing by the stone-framed well. Neither of them had noticed him or heard him coming until he'd announced his presence. Again, though not at all certain of it, Nikula thought that he looked like that same Altmer that she might have spotted more than once over the past week or so.

"Who are you then?" Though the Altmer had spoken with a tone of authority, the Colovian guard seemed to take offence over the perceived interference.

The tall Altmer held up his open hand. He held a medallion of some sort with the symbol of the Penitus Oculatus. "You will recognise this." That was evidently intended as statement of fact, rather than a question.

"One of them lot." The Colovian guard didn't sound impressed, but his expression declared that he knew that he wasn't in any position to object.

"Yes, as you say." The Altmer didn't seem to take any offence from the guard's tone, as though taking offence was clearly beneath him.

The guard looked to the beggar whimpering on the ground as though he'd just noticed him. His gaze flickered back toward Nikula, then toward the Altmer, before returning to Nikula again. "You responsible for that?" A tilt of his head indicated Xander.

Nikula shook her head with a bewildered expression. "No. No, I… I ah, I heard him calling out. A strange looking man was standing over him. I… I don't who he was… or what he was… but he used some sort of invisibility magic and took off."

"And so you used some sort of Nord battle-cry thing?"

"It… it was… it was an accident. I don't even know how to do that sort of thing."

Without sounding particularly annoyed, the Altmer spoke up again. "I believe that this matter is somewhat outside the range of your responsibilities soldier. It is part of an ongoing investigation being conducted by the Penitus Oculatus."

With a slight shake of his head, the guard released a sigh. "Righty then. Just doing my duty. I don't want no trouble. And don't want no trouble over not doing my duty."

The Altmer maintained an even tone. His expression gave nothing away. "I can assure you that your duties have been fully attended. I can take the matter from here."

The Colovian sighed again. "If you say so."

"I do." The Altmer returned a slight nod.

After a final quick glance around the area, the guard turned about to head back out to the main street. Four or five individuals blocked his path, milling about in the alleyway. "Comon, you lot. Nothing to see here. One of the Emperor's agents is having one of them special investigations. Everyone back to your own business."

Wide-eyed, Nikula briefly returned her attention to the Altmer, then looked toward Xander, who was still cowering on the ground.

"Xander, are you alright?"

The beggar firstly responded with a whimpering groan. He shook his head. "Ain't hurt that bad, young miss. I've had worse." He tried to get up, then crumpled back down to the ground with a cry of pain.

The Altmer stepped toward him. "I would suggest that you are… rather more hurt than you claim. In fact, I imagine that are rather fortunate to be alive."

Xander cringed at the Altmer's approach.

The Altmer appeared to release a silent sigh. "I am not here to harm you further." He remained standing and gestured in a manner that indicated the casting of a spell, though there was nothing readily visible to be seen as he held out his hands over the beggar.

The Altmer's expression shifted almost imperceptibly. "Yes, as I suspected. A broken bone in the leg... and one broken rib. Remain as still as possible." He didn't wait for Xander to provide any acknowledgment or consent. He began casting another spell. That time, the magicka gathering about his hands was more apparent. Sparkling magic cascaded down along his forearms and shimmered down over the injured beggar for a lengthy and prolonged moment.

The Altmer nodded slightly. "That will not completely heal all injuries. However, the bones should be back in place and partly restored. I would recommend that you avoid placing any undue pressure on the leg and rest as much as possible over coming days."

Without trying to get up, Xander nodded and bowed his head. "Blessings of the Divines be upon ya. I have no way of repayin' ya."

The Altmer tilted his head slightly. "A full explanation of exactly what transpired here with suffice as proper payment."

Xander shook his head, blinking his eyes. "I don't know nothin' about nothin'. I swear."

Maintaining a direct glare, the Altmer raised his eyebrows, then frowned. "We both know that is untrue. I am perfectly aware of what you already know from previous circumstances and activities, most likely directly related to this afternoon's altercation. What I require from you is an account of what occurred just now, before my arrival on the scene."

The beggar shook his head with his mouth half open.

Nikula spoke up. "I... I saw part of it."

The Altmer shifted his gaze in her direction and raised his eyebrows in question.

Nikula involuntarily inhaled a sharp breath. She felt like there was something off about the way the Altmer moved, but she couldn't quite recognise what it was. "I... well I heard Xander calling out. I was on the main street. I dashed down the alleyway and saw that... that strange looking man standing over him. Looked like he was gonna kill him... or least give him a severe beating."

Without shifting his expression, the Altmer prompted her further. "I take it that you managed to acquire a good look at the attacker?"

Nikula nodded ambivalently. "Yeah... sorta. Dark hair. Not so tall. He sorta looked like an Imperial... Nibenese looking... but his eyes were all messed up... sorta bloodshot... and he looked sorta... sorta sickly." Nikula paused with widening eyes. "He might've... he might've been a vampire. I... I've never seen one before... not that I know of... but he..." She trailed off.

"Did he speak to you?"

Nikula nodded. "Sorta. Said he was... he was 'gonna get to me'. He mentioned the Courier. He seemed to know that I worked for the Black Horse Courier." Her expression telegraphed a concerned measure of surprise.

The Altmer returned his gaze toward the beggar. "What did you hear?"

Xander cringed again. "I didn't tell him nothin'."

"That is not what I asked." The Altmer maintained his glare.

Xander was shaking his head again. "I... I... he turned up outa nowhere and started beating on me. He... he was askin' about what I know about the Emperor and who I been telling about it. He... he said... he said something about... about Clavicus Vile... but I told him don't know nothin' about nothin'. An' I sure don't known nothin' about what he was askin' about."

Nikula interjected. "Clavicus Vile... the Daedric Prince?"

The Altmer glanced blandly in her direction. "As suspected."

Nikula frowned. "So... so that man was a vampire... with… with something to do with Clavicus Vile?" Her eyes widened as another thought suddenly came to mind. "And he killed that other beggar... the other week?"

Xander whined again. "I didn't say nothin' about nothin'."

The Altmer ignored him, looking toward Nikula with narrowed eyes. "I firmly suggest that you keep that notion to yourself."

Nikula shook her head. "But... but, I work for the Courier. If this news is important..."

The Altmer's sharp glare served to cut her off. "Anything that you think you know is still a matter of ongoing investigation. Investigation under the jurisdiction of the Penitus Oculatus. Interference on your part may well hinder my ability to effectively deal with the perpetrator. That will not be tolerated by my peers. Added to that, you will only place yourself and others at greater risk."

"But... but a vampire… and a Daedric Prince." Nikula wasn't giving up easily.

The Altmer maintained a serious expression. "The relationship involving Clavicus Vile's patronage of the Cyrodiilic Order of vampires is not uncommon knowledge. However, the specific circumstances of precisely what is currently unfolding need to be kept confidential until the current matter is properly resolved."

Nikula opened her mouth, but remained silent.

The Altmer added further comment. "The assailant is evidently pursuing anyone involved in the recent spate of rumour mongering involving suggestions of dealings between the Emperor and that Daedric Prince, pertaining to occurrences during the Umbriel Crisis. That would appear to include a number of beggars and seemingly yourself."

Nikula shook her head. "But I don't know anything either." She cast a quick glance in Xander's direction. "Only what Xander told me... and he didn't know much of anything. Just what he heard from someone else."

The Altmer resumed. "It is not matter of what of you actually know, but more a matter of perception... perception of what you might know."

"But... but the Emperor..."

"I am assured that the Emperor bears no responsibility for what has transpired. It is a matter involving a rogue vampire who knows too much about certain things that he should not know... and perhaps the added influence of that Daedric Prince."

"But... but I work for the Courier. People need to know. To be warned. I can't... I can't just say nothing."

"You must. For the time being. At the very most, you might say nothing more than a street beggar claims to have been assaulted by an unknown vampire. At the least, that is not a completely irregular occurrence. I would suggest it far better than even that remains unspoken, at least for now."

"So... so, I need to keep quiet about it?" Nikula was frowning again.

"Yes, for now. You must remain quiet... and remain on guard. The rogue likely knows how to find you. I cannot be watching over each of you and actively pursuing the vampire at the same time. As it transpired, I arrived here far too late to intercept the rogue and he'd already escaped the area. I have perhaps wasted further time here, but I suppose that cannot be helped."

Nikula shook her head, trying to process all of what she'd just heard.

The Altmer reached under his cloak and produced two small vials. He handed one to Nikula and the other to Xander. "Take this and consume it. It is a preventative cure for disease. I cannot say for certain whether either of you have been infected by that vampire, but this will deal with anything of that kind. I certainly do not wish for any more vampires in this city."

Nikula considered the small vial with a serious expression. Xander guzzled his vial down without any hesitation.

Focussing his attention upon Nikula, the Altmer had something else to add. "Another thing... it was unwise to tip your hand by using that Dragon-voice ability so openly."

Nikula frowned. "But I don't know what that was. It just... it just... happened."

"Your father should have spoken with you about it. Since he has not, I recommended that you speak with him at the earliest opportunity."

"You know my father?"

"After a fashion. It was a long time ago. Not the best of circumstances. Yet no lasting concern came of it." He paused, shifting his posture. "If you learn of anything pertinent, or need to call the local soldiers for assistance, advise them to contact me… Agent Darkwater."

"Darkwater?" Nikula furrowed her brow at the odd sounding name. "What kind of name is Darkwater?"

"A matter of convenience. Nothing more." The Altmer gestured with a sharp nod of his head. "Dusk approaches. You should hurry back to the village." He turned to Xander. "And you might find it far better to try passing some time over at the Temple during the evening hours. At the least, it would be a place of relative safety in the current circumstances."

Xander nodded in an uncertain fashion. "My thanks to you, mister Darkwater. I'm in your debt."

The Altmer responded only with an expressionless nod. He shot a final glance in Nikula's direction. "I have a duty to attend." Not inviting any further discourse, he turned about and headed for the back street, moving with brisk and purposeful stride.

Xander shifted on somewhat unsteady legs, evidently favouring the good one. "I ain't gonna test me luck any further, young miss. I'm plannin' on getting' over to the Temple of the One, like he said. I got lots to be thanking the Divines for today. If ya want, I'll walk with ya as far as Talos Plaza."

Nikula murmured her agreement and returned an absent nod.

Both of them keeping out a wary eye, they headed back to the main street of the Elven Gardens District and kept moving toward the centre of Talos Plaza.

~O~

"What's in a Name"

.


	26. Chapter 26

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 26

Middas the 22nd of Last Seed 4E73 Evening

Nervously glancing about as she passed through the main gates leading out of the Imperial City's Talos Plaza District, Nikula Pinewatch maintained a harried pace as she made her way down the stone paved road. Crossing the bridge over the narrows of Lake Rumare, she suspiciously eyed the unfamiliar rider passing by in the opposite direction, even looking backward to be sure that he'd kept going after passing her, as well as ensuring that nobody else was coming along behind her that she hadn't noticed.

With other certain pressing notions occupying her thoughts at that moment, along with the matter of the rapidly fading light of twilight, she passed by the Wawnet Inn with brisk step, not even thinking about stopping by to speak with her mother. Aside from the quite real concern she held that someone might be watching her from somewhere unseen, she remained fully intent upon making it home as quickly as she could and seeing her father.

Soon enough, she was on the western side of the village with the family farmhouse in view. The oil lamps were already burning inside as Nikula arrived at home. As reasonably expected, Alex was busy in the kitchen area preparing food. Her brother Erik was nowhere to be seen. That hardly seemed so surprising.

Her father only barely glanced in her direction. "Nikula. Running a little late?"

"Maybe a little." Rather than taking her satchel to her room, Nikula set it down on the floor by the wall.

"Busy at the Black Horse Courier?"

"Not really. Just… just left a bit late. Erik about?" Nikula glanced in the direction of his bedroom.

Keeping his eyes on the task at hand, Alex idly shook his head. "Sent him over to the inn with some fresh vegetables. Has not come back… yet."

Without speaking, Nikula frowned mildly.

Her father remained focussed upon the carrots he was cutting up with a sharp knife. "You didn't see him?"

"No, didn't see him. Didn't stop in. Came straight home."

"Your mother is getting him to help out at the inn on Sundas afternoon and on Morndas. She is probably showing him some things right now. Getting him used to the idea of what is expected."

Though Alex had been expecting to hear something about how it was long past time that Erik learned to help out over at the Wawnet, Nikula hadn't responded at all. Not even with a derisive noise in place of any articulated comment. Picking up that something seemed off about her general manner and tone, he set aside the sharp knife on the tabletop and looked directly to his daughter. "Is something wrong?"

Only returning her father's gaze just briefly, Nikula released a heavy sigh. "Not supposed to talk about it… I think." She released another sigh.

With raised eyebrows, Alex continued looking toward her.

Beneath furrowed brow, Nikula narrowed her eyes. "I disturbed a vampire… trying to attack a beggar… in the Elven Gardens… on the way home. It wasn't even dark yet." She shook her head a little.

Of course, she vaguely understood the notion that some vampires were less adversely affected by indirect sunlight, such as when it was well diluted by shade, dark heavy cloud, persistent rain, or just the general dimness of twilight.

Taking a long breath, Alex tried to moderate his reaction. She was obviously okay, as far as he could readily tell. "What happened?"

Nikula shrugged. "I'm not hurt or anything. City guards turned up and the vampire took off. I'm okay. The beggar is okay… sorta. Well, he's okay now. I'm okay. He's okay. Everyone's okay."

Alex continued to resist the strong urge to lecture his daughter. "So, nothing else happened?"

Nikula shrugged again, but continued to frown. "Nothing happened… Well, something happened… I, ah… ah, a Penitus Oculatus agent turned up as well. Just after the guard turned up and the vampire had gotten away. Said he was after that vampire… cos of some… some official investigation. But he stopped there for a bit… to asked us questions... me and Xander... the beggar... and to help us out… make sure we weren't hurt or infected. Then he headed off to go track the vampire again."

"You are sure that you are okay?"

Nikula nodded ambivalently. Her expression indicated her continuing unease. "Yeah, I'm okay. He made sure we weren't infected or anything. Made sure we took potions. In case of that." She paused, frowning again. "Said he knew you... that… that Agent Darkwater."

Alex frowned deeply. He'd picked up the sharp knife to continue cutting vegetables, but then put it back down again, releasing a heavy sigh.

Nikula looked to her father with a curious expression.

With a pained grimace, Alex shook his head slightly. "I think... I think I know who that was." He reasonably suspected that it was somebody known by another name many years before. However, he'd since heard certain things from some former comrades and it did seem to add up with that. "If he's who I think he is, he's very dangerous."

It was Nikula's turn to frown again. "He's with the Penitus Oculatus, so I figured that he's probably involved in dangerous things."

Alex released another heavy sigh. "When I encountered him... just the once... that was years ago. Before you were born. Before your mother and I had even married. Back when we were still with the Fighters Guild. Back then, he called himself 'the Ancient'."

"Ancient? Didn't look all that old... though he was an Altmer... so, I s'pose he coulda been older than he looks."

"An ancient vampire."

Nikula's eyes widened. "Vampire?"

Her father looked off toward the window on his right. "Not just a vampire. An 'ancient' vampire. Last of his bloodline, so he told us. He held Forester and I captive... in the sewers beneath the Imperial City... as leverage. Said he wasn't interested in causing trouble. Said he wasn't interested in killing us… or feeding on us… or anything else. He said he was just in the city to retrieve something stolen from him. He didn't really seem to care about much of anything... except his own business… but he did help to locate and capture some Bosmer assassins that went after the Imperial family. He only helped with that to ensure that he could manage to slip away from the city."

Nikula was shaking her head in disbelief. "But... but he... I didn't think he was... he didn't seem... bad."

"Not good or bad. Like I said, he hardly seemed interested in... in mortal affairs, as he put it. He was only... only interested his own concerns… and being left alone."

"But, he said he was with the Penitus Oculatus. Even had a medallion of some sort… with an official looking symbol. The guard seemed to believe him."

"From what I have heard... from others, he actually is working with the Penitus Oculatus. At least, he is now."

"But... but, why? What changed?"

Her father shook his head slightly. "Apparently... certain things that Forester said to him had some effect… or so I heard."

Without speaking, Nikula maintained a curious expression, clearly prompting her father to continue.

"He was a vampire… but not like any I had dealt with before. As near as I could tell, he seemed to hate vampires. At least, that is what he said. Resented how he had been taken from his mortal life and family... turned into a monster to go fight in wars between vampire clans... far from his home. Said that he was the last one left of his particular bloodline. He said he just wanted to be left alone. Until his days were done. Though it did not seem so at the time, Forester's words must have caused him to change his mind about certain things." He paused a moment. "I later learned that he had been persuaded to assist the Penitus Oculatus in certain matters. Matters relating to vampire problems. I cannot say how long that has been going on. It was years ago when... when I saw last him. More than twenty. I only heard about that Penitus Oculatus situation fairly recently. From Forester. Though Forester firstly heard of it from Suvaris. The Ancient actually asked him to convey a… an apology of sorts… and gratitude for helping him find a worthy purpose." After finishing, Alex sighed and shook his head, as though he hardly believed any of it.

Nikula remained silent throughout and then for another prolonged moment as she digested what her father had just told her. "Something else happened. When that vampire tried to grab me… the one attacking the beggar. I… I… 'shouted' at him. Only it was… it was more than that. It came out like some sorta Nord battle cry or something. Only different. I dunno how to do anything like that." She paused a moment, shaking her head. "It… it sent him slamming into a wall… somehow."

Her father's expression telegraphed that he evidently held some idea of what she was talking about, yet he refrained from immediately saying anything.

Nikula added something else. "That Darkwater… he said that you would know all about it. Said you should've told me."

Alex looked away, shaking his head. "It's… it's something in your blood. In my blood."

Nikula was trying to recall and reconcile what she could remember. "Yeah Nord blood. But this isn't like the Nord warrior cries that I read about. Like those Nord battle cries that just scare off people… or that sorta magical shielding thing. I heard that real strong shields can push people back… but, but anything like that is s'posed to take lot'sa extra training and practise… and I don't even know how to do a basic one."

Alex's expression of mixed guilt and resolve accompanied another long pause, before he finally spoke. "I know what you are talking about. I have the same thing… or something like it."

"You do?" Nikula's eyes widening beneath squeezed brows.

Her father nodded slowly. "Yes. Though I held no real idea whether it would ever affect you… or your brother."

"Has… has Erik?"

"No. Not as far as I know. My mother never had it either. At least as far as I know. I… I thought that you might never need to know of it."

"Does mother know about this?"

Alex nodded with a grimace. "Yes, yes of course. She had always known. Since just after we first met. In the forests of County Chorrol."

Nikula narrowed her eyes, recalling something of the story she'd heard. Her mother had found him off the roads between Chorrol and the northern border. Together, they'd taken care of some roaming bandits in the forests and afterward her father had started working for the Fighters Guild. She'd certainly never heard anything about any special Nord battle cry abilities or the like.

Breaking the silence, Alex released a sigh and continued. "I first learned of it from Grandfather Erik… when I was just a little younger than your brother."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes. He had the same sort of thing. Much stronger than most Nords. He learned something more of it from the temple monks of High Hrothgar… up in Skyrim. He learned that the power could be focussed with words of the ancient dragon tongue."

Nikula raised her eyebrows, recalling certain things that she'd read. "Is… is that something like… like… are we from the same line as Tiber Septim? Talos Stormcrown?"

Suppressing the mild urge to grin, her father shook his head. "No. I would not think so. Nothing like that. Grandfather Erik was told as much. By those monks up on the mountain. They said… they said that he was not… not the one of destiny they were waiting for… not 'dragonborn'. They said that he had something in his blood, but it was not of the spirit."

Without verbally responding, Nikula shook her head.

Alex continued. "When I was still young, I learned that I had it also. Not exactly the same, but similar… sort of. Grandfather Erik could control it far better. When I tried to focus the word… it came out… wrong. It came out all at once. Maybe more powerfully, but it left me incapacitated. Helpless. Like I was taken ill. I really tried to avoid it as much as possible."

"Mother knew of all this?"

Her father nodded. "Yes, all of it. She knows everything that I know. Not that we know everything. Many years ago… back when we were still with the Fighters Guild… we tried to look into it further. To learn the … to learn the 'why' of it. We even tried to visit High Hrothgar, but the monks would not see me. We think that they already knew of me… possibly because of my grandfather… and considered me beneath their interest." He paused with a shrug. "Your mother did look into a lot old books. We both did. We think that my grandfather might have been distantly descended from one of the ancient dragon lords of old Skyrim… or dragon priests, or whatever they were called… but there was no way of really knowing. It could have been that… or it could be something else. No way of knowing for certain."

"Did… does anyone else know about this?"

"Only very, very few. Forester… and Rena know."

"Suvaris?"

Her father shrugged slightly. "I do not think so. I tried not to use it all. Only upon very rare occasion… as a last resort of desperation. I cannot even recall the last time…" He trailed off.

Nikula sighed. "I don't even know any… any words of any dragon tongue. How… how could I do what I did?

"I… I do not know. The word… the only word I know… it only works to… to focus the power. The source of magic that the ancient dragon priests… and the ancient dragons… must have used… back in those ancient times. I suppose that it must come from Akatosh. I cannot say for certain." He paused. "Because it is in our blood… however weakened it might be… I suppose that might be called upon… by accident, or the like."

Nikula was shaking her head again. "I… I yelled at the vampire. When he tried to grab me… but it wasn't… it wasn't anything. Just a real loud noise. And… and he flew back… like a leaf on the wind."

After a heavy breath, she continued. "I… I wasn't left helpless. It just scared the life out of me… and I fell on my arse, but I wasn't left… 'incapacitated'."

"That's lucky. Very lucky. But you should not expect too much. In fact, you would do best to try to forget all about it."

"How can I forget about it?"

Alex tilted his head. "Not forget… not what I meant… but you should not speak openly of it… or the like. Not to anyone. No mention of it to your brother."

Nikula opened her mouth to offer some sort of protest, then immediately decided otherwise.

Her father spoke further. "It may not be at all the same thing, but anything that even vaguely resembles the powers of the Talos bloodline… someone could see that as a threat of some sort. Perhaps more so, these days."

Nikula raised her eyebrows, guessing at what he might mean. "You mean the Emperor's people? Did… did Emperor Attrebus know?"

Alex shrugged. "I do not know… if he knew. If he did learn anything of it, he never spoke of it. Those few times that I spoke with him. Back in the day. If the Penitus Oculatus inspectors learned of it and had informed Titus Mede. Well, if that happened… then they must have decided that I was not a threat. Otherwise, we might not be even having this discussion."

Nikula nodded grimly. "I get it. I get it."

"That ancient vampire… 'Agent Darkwater'… he certainly knows all about everything that I know. He can read the thoughts of someone… only when unconscious or asleep, or so he said… but he seemed to have gone through all my memories. Back when Forester and I were held captive. That is what he meant, when… when he encouraged you to ask me about it."

Nikula's expression appeared conflicted. "He told me not to report what I saw… with the vampire attacking Xander… and me. Said it was part of a Penitus Oculatus investigation and that it needed to be kept quiet… at least until it was resolved."

"You should do as he says. As an agent of the Penitus Oculatus. Other than that, I want you to promise me to keep away from him. He might be working for the Emperor's people, but he is not be trusted."

Nikula opened her mouth, then nodded. "Okay, I promise. I'll keep away from him, if I can. I just hope that the vampire he's after stays away as well. Or that Darkwater gets to him first."

A noise coming from the direction of the front door attracted the immediate attention of both father and daughter. Erik's head appeared as the door opened. He wasn't looking in their direction at all. From his downcast expression, he looked more like he'd just returned from shovelling horse-shit, rather than coming back from the Wawnet.

Alex kept his voice near to a whisper. "Not a word."

Nikula returned a silent nod of acknowledgment.

If there was anything at all amiss in the expressions of Nikula or Alex, Erik had not noticed anything of it.

Alex returned to cutting vegetables as he addressed his son in a casual manner. "All well over at the inn?"

With no enthusiasm in his voice, Erik responded. "Yeah, all good. Mother made me help her with stores down in the basement."

Both Nikula and her father knew exactly what that was about. Helping out over the Wawnet was not anything unfamiliar to either of them.

Alex prompted his son further. "Ready to help out over there on Sundas and Morndas then?"

Erik released a mild sigh. "Yeah, I s'pose. Ain't that exciting, but yeah. From what Belwen says, it's probably gonna be boring. At least on Morndas."

Without looking away from what he was doing, Alex nodded. "Will probably be fairly quiet during the festival, except for the few who decide to look for free drinks in the village. Most of the activity will be up in the city."

Nikula added something. "Might be busier on Sundas… and the day after it all. Gets busy in little bursts… in between the boring."

Alex nodded again. "That sounds about right."

Erik only responded with another little sigh.

Alex addressed his son again. "Did your mother say when she was coming home?"

Erik shrugged. "Didn't say. Ain't that busy, so not late… I s'pose. Dinner gonna be while then?"

Alex raised his eyebrows. "A little while.

Nikula's thoughts had already started to drift away from the moment at hand. She was no longer paying much attention to the mundane exchange sporadically passing between her father and her brother.

She wasn't sure whether she really needed to be worried about a vampire coming for her or otherwise. For the most, she was hoping that the Penitus Oculatus would find him first.

Even though her parents' Fighters Guild days were long behind them, she expected that any regular vampire trying to get into their home at night might be in for an unexpected challenge, if it at all came to that.

Nikula was rather more concerned about the possibility of running into that vampire somewhere on her own. She held no confidence in the passing notion that merely yelling at the vampire could be at all relied upon.

She intended to keep a sharp eye out and do her best to avoid going anywhere off the beaten path. After what had happened, the side-alleys off the main streets of the Imperial City were high on her list of places to avoid. In fact, any place that wasn't moderately crowded or well lit by direct daylight immediately made it to the top of her mental list.

She supposed that provided that she only made the journey between the village and the city during broad daylight, the odds of encountering any lesser vampire making that same long walk would have to be fairly low. Of course, she was still assuming that the vampire who attacked Xander wasn't any kind of special vampire. The type that could handle direct sunlight for more than a very short time. Without any opportunity to confirm the idea, she suspected that Darkwater must have been something far more special than the other one. Otherwise, she couldn't readily figure how he could be working with the Penitus Oculatus and wandering about the city during daylight hours. Though he'd been wearing a cloak, she thought that she'd spotted him out and about a number of times. More than once, that had been during the middle of the day.

Giving further thought to that last part of the conversation that she'd just had with her father, she was wondering when she'd have the opportunity to actually speak with her mother about it. She wondered whether her mother might have something more to add. It seemed that it needed to happen when Erik was not near enough to hear and when nobody else was about either. She expected that her father would have already discussed it with her mother before she'd have any chance to properly talk with her about it.

Mostly, Nikula was hoping that it might remain fairly civil, rather than destined to turn into an adversarial lecture about how she needed to change her ways and be more careful and more responsible, or something like that. Still, she readily accepted that something like that was likely to be at least part of it.

~O~

"Inheritance"

.


	27. Chapter 27

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 27

Fredas the 24th of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

Nikula Pinewatch had been sitting behind the front counter of the Black Horse Courier for the past couple of hours, feeling somewhat bored with the generally mundane measure of activity that morning. Of course, she had a few other matters on her mind. She'd been hoping to find that her duties at the Courier might have actually distracted her from such concerns. However, that had not really proved to be the case. At least, not so far.

After the occurrences of late Middas afternoon and then that conversation with her father that evening, Nikula had remained suitably nervous on Turdas. Even during the bright sunlight of the morning, she'd found herself scrutinising every side street, alleyway, and shaded spot along the way as she made her way through the city for the relative safety of the Black Horse Courier.

Of course, she was wary of the possibility of that rogue vampire stalking her from the shadows. At the same, she was worried over the possibility of something unintentionally coming out of her mouth, if she were to shout out in fear or great surprise. She still held little idea of exactly how that thing worked, or if she could even do it on purpose. She was in no great hurry to find out the hard way.

As had been firmly suggested, Nikula avoided making any mention to anyone at the Courier of what had occurred the previous afternoon with regard that vampire stalking certain beggars and apparently after her as well. Though she still felt that the story really needed to be told, she understood how prematurely drawing attention to the matter would likely only cause further problems. Not only potentially placing both herself and others at greater risk, but also risking the ire of the Penitus Oculatus and related authorities.

Of course, any notion of saying anything at all about she had done with that weird variant of a Nord battle cry was completely out of the question.

Though it seemed that no one had really noticed it, Nikula made a point of remaining just a little quieter than usual as she went about duties on Turdas. Going over the events of the previous afternoon and evening had occupied much of her thoughts.

During that day, Arturo had sent her out to go deliver some printed forms to one of the alchemical stores of the Market District. Though the marketplace remained brightly lit by the midday sunlight beating down from overhead, she still felt motivated to keeping a good look out for any hooded figures lurking about the streets.

Though some beggars had been out and about on the streets here and there, she'd not seen that Xander at all. Though it was something well beyond her influence, she'd hoped that he was okay and had the good sense to keep himself out of danger. She had wondered whether he'd been hiding out in the general vicinity of the Temple of the One since Middas afternoon, or if he'd otherwise gone to ground to somewhere else.

During her brief passages along the main streets of the city, Nikula hadn't spotted that vampire who worked with the Penitus Oculatus anywhere at all. She didn't know whether that meant he wasn't about or was just not easily seen.

She'd also speculated that some other agents might well have been tasked with keeping an eye on her as she went about her business. There was no way of knowing whether any of the somewhat familiar faces or otherwise unfamiliar faces could have been such a person. In any case, none of that actually served to put her mind at ease.

The afternoon march back though the city and down to the village passed without any incident. Even so, Nikula remained somewhat on edge and keen to make it home well before twilight was upon her. She'd stopped in at the Wawnett Inn only briefly on her way through. Really only making a point of being seen before heading off for home.

Though nothing had been said of it, Nikula reasonably assumed that her mother had heard about things from her father on Middas evening. Given that no opportunity had yet presented where her brother or anyone else was not about to overhear certain things that were best not said aloud, she wasn't so surprised that her mother had remained silent over the matter so far. Even so, Nikula could tell from certain expressions of her mother's face that she had to be fully aware of that lengthy conversation with her father.

When she'd arrived at the family home, while Erik was in his room and out of earshot, her father quietly confirmed that her mother knew all about what had happened. Alex advised that he'd found something that he'd previously kept stashed away. He provided her with a silver bladed dagger and told her keep it with her in her satchel. He also advised that the blade had been coated with a special poison meant to be effective against vampires. He warned her to be very careful with it and not to even try using it unless absolutely necessary.

Though Nikula certainly hoped that she'd not have cause to actually need the dagger and wasn't at all sure whether she could even wield it with any effectiveness, she felt just a little better over having it in her possession.

On Fredas morning, with that dagger carefully positioned so that she could quickly draw it from her satchel with some ease, she managed to feel just slightly more confident as she made her way along the city streets on her way to the Black Horse Courier. Despite her very real and justifiable anxieties, nothing of any concern arose.

Earlier that morning, Martin Doran had informed her of Art's specific wishes regarding the Harvest Festival on Morndas. While Martin would be covering some of the festivities taking place in the Arena District and Jesper would be providing reports of various other activities, Nikula was expected to attend some of the stageplays and other entertainments taking place in the Green Emperor Way on Morndas afternoon. He'd also reminded her that it all needed to be written fairly quickly for Arturo to collate and sort through on Tirdas, hoping to get the presses started later that afternoon.

Nikula understood that it was all going very much of a rush, but felt confident enough that she would be up to the task. Of course, she was feeling glad to be considered competent enough to be called upon to contribute in that manner.

About half way though Fredas morning, Martin had ducked out to go see some people over in the Arena District about certain aspects of the scheduling of events both within the Arena and other festivities occurring in the open spaces of that district on Morndas.

While he was still out, Naveed had come down from the upper office, informing Nikula that Art wanted to see her up there. The Redguard scribe took over watching the main office as she made her way upstairs.

Arturo made some brief mention of what he expected of her on Morndas and Tirdas, but the main reason he'd called her upstairs was get her to go make another delivery. Art wanted her to take a bundle of forms down to the office of the Imperial Trading Company at the Waterfront District. While she was there, he also wanted her to make inquiry of an expected delivery of paper. Three crates were meant to have been delivered on Turdas and still hadn't turned up. Since it wasn't that far off midday, she could stop for a lunch break on the way back.

* * *

Though it made the day feel just slightly uncomfortable outside, Nikula was actually quite glad of the relatively cloudless sky overhead and the seemingly harsh sunlight beating down from above. Even so, just a slight breeze would have certainly been welcomed. She expected that with any luck, an afternoon breeze coming off the bay would pick up before too long.

Keeping to the open and publicly populated areas, Nikula left the Market District behind to cross the city via the open space of the Green Emperor Way. Making her way along the elevated pathway around the base of the White-Gold Tower, she noticed some workers shifting crates and piling up a stack of timber by the stone pavilion on her left in the south-east of the central district. Of course, that was where those stageplays she was meant to attend would be held on Morndas afternoon.

Though just a few other people were passing through the open space at the time, it was not at all crowded along the paths. That would be very different on the day of the festival.

Though she rarely gave it much thought at all, Nikula shrugged very slightly as she cast a glance at the nearby rows of headstones. As she understood it, only members of royalty or certain noble families were buried about the open spaces of the Green Emperor Way and by her reckoning, there wasn't any room for more to be easily added. Even so, stopping to think of it all, it seemed just a little odd to her that the green spaces of the central district surrounding the White-Gold Tower served as both graveyard and garden, as well as a place where festivals and celebrations were commonly held. Though she'd not thought of it like that before, come Morndas, the commoners in the city would effectively be dancing about on the graves of the nobility. She wasn't quite sure what to think of such a notion, or whether anyone else had ever given voice to such a thought. She'd already shrugged off that passing thought before arriving at her most immediate destination.

At the far side of the central district, a lone guard stood by the partly open gateway to the Temple District. Judging from his expression of boredom, it seemed that he welcomed the distraction of her approach and shifted quickly to hold the gate open a little wider so that she could pass through more easily without risking fumbling with the stack of forms she held in her arms. A second guard leaning on the stone wall on the other side of the gate offered her a silent nod as she passed by.

Making her way around the Temple of the One, Nikula half expected to spot Xander lurking somewhere nearby. However, he was no where to be seen within her view. She hadn't noticed any other beggars about that in that particular moment. Given that there weren't that many people about on the streets of the Temple District just then, that wasn't so unusual.

Arriving at the gateway to the main tunnel leading down to the Waterfront District, one of the guards on duty pulled open a heavy timber door to ease her passage. She offered her casual thanks.

Nikula released a little sigh as she started heading down the tunnel. Though it was hardly dark in there, beyond the immediate vicinity of the doorway, only the oil lamps set along the stone walls served to provide some semblance of adequate lighting. Due to the curvature of the sloping tunnel, the far end of the passage remained obscured from view.

Though there were other people about and she could see clearly enough, Nikula felt rather less comfortable out of the far brighter daylight. Added to that, though she had that silver dagger in her satchel, she couldn't easily take hold of it without dropping the bundle she was carrying.

Given that Nikula clearly had her hands full, none of the beggars along the walls of the tunnel saw opportunity to bother her for coin as she walked by. Even so, she did warily glance at each of them as she passed by. Several beggars wore raggedy cloaks or similar that partly obscured their identity from cursory observation.

She had been looking out to see if Xander might be among them. At the same time, she remained wary of the possibility of spotting that rogue vampire from the other afternoon, lurking somewhere amongst the beggars of the row.

Despite her apprehensions, nothing of any concern arose. Though she hadn't spotted Xander, she couldn't be certain that he wasn't one of those beggars along the walls that were keeping their faces in shadow.

She'd almost made it to the door of the Office of Imperial Customs, located just short of lower exit from the tunnel, when she became alarmed by the sounds of heavy footfalls coming from behind. The rushing boots on the stone floor at her back belonged to a group of four armoured guards of the City Watch, who appeared to be in a great hurry.

"To one side. Make way." A serious looking Colovian man with a trimmed beard issued the order. He looked older than the rest of the group and presumably outranked them.

Almost dropping her bundle, Nikula complied with the order, quickly stepping aside with her back up against the stone wall.

The younger guards in the company of the Colovian who'd spoken up each looked just as serious and determined to get wherever they were headed. The female guard at the rear passed Nikula a brief glance, but otherwise kept to the task at hand.

Following a quietly issued order by the Colovian with the beard, one of the two guards posted by the lower doors joined the group, leaving just the one guard by the exit.

Without having any idea what any of it was about, through the partly closed doors, Nikula observed the group of guards quickly disappearing from view.

"Trouble on the docks?" Nikula thought that the remaining guard by the doors might know something.

The youthful looking Nibenese guard merely responded with restricted shrug and mild shake of his head. Either he didn't know what it was about either, or else he just wasn't willing to say anything.

Heading out into the bright sunlight of the waterfront, Nikula had already forgotten about her sense of nervousness during the seemingly long trek down the long dark tunnel. She hardly noticed the light breeze wafting off the waters of Lake Rumare as she followed the path ahead. She did briefly noticed four unattended Legion horses off the path to her right, but didn't give it any special thought. Though she couldn't see anything up ahead, she could hear the shouting voices of some sort of ruckus coming from the primary docks across the water behind the lighthouse.

A couple of fishermen on a small boat moored at one of the piers situated below the lighthouse were looking in the direction of the noise, but making no effort to do anything more than watch from where they were.

Rounding the pathway around the base of the lighthouse, she'd only made it as far as the northern end of the bridge leading across to the main docks, before she was stopped by a rugged looking dock worker.

"You better hold up right here, girly. Guards said to keep everybody back until they get it all sorted."

Adjusting the bundle in her arms and trying to look over across the bridge, Nikula shook her head slightly. "What's going on?"

The unshaven Imperial man sighed with a bit of a shrug and a shake of his oily head of hair. "Some sort of infestation. Came from that cargo ship." He indicated one of the vessels on the western side of the main docks.

Nikula followed his directions, but still couldn't see exactly what was going on. There were at least ten guards of the City Watch and a handful of Legionnaires on the dock. Each of them swinging blades about, seemingly directed toward something on the ground.

A few dock workers were cowering behind crates and barrels on the deck of the nearest cargo vessel. Seemingly determined to keep well clear of whatever was on the docks.

Though Nikula could just see over main decks of those two ships at port on that side, because of the low stone wall running along the main docks, she couldn't actually see what was causing all the concern.

"Watch it. Watch out." One voice was clearly raised above the generally incoherent shouting. "Don't let it get away."

Just then, a pale coloured object flew up over the head of an armour guard. It again disappeared behind the low wall, having gone in the direction away from where most of the activity was concentrated. A few blades were raised high, then three guards broke off from the group, quickly rushing in the direction of the mysterious object.

"After it. Get it." The same voice had called out again with urgency.

Swords seemingly wielded in an unruly fashion, those three guards converged on a point not so far where they'd been standing just moments before.

"Got it. Got it." One of the guards called out in triumph. His blade was held up high by both hands, giving some indication of the weight of what he'd skewered. From that distance, it looked like he had a large mudcrab impaled on his sword. Only, it was stark white in colour, rather than the typical gray or greenish colour of a Nibenay mudcrab.

Without looking away from the activities, Nikula addressed the dock worker who'd blocked her path. "Is that a mudcrab? Is that what it's all about?"

"Ain't no mudcrabs. S'posed to be big spiders of some sort. Ain't nothin' like what I've seen around these part before."

"Spiders?" Nikula only briefly glanced at the scruffy Imperial man.

"Weren't near enough to properly see for meself, but that's what I heard. Big spiders of some sort. From out of a crate off that ship."

Nikula was still trying to watch what was going on across the way. So far, she'd only caught those brief glimpses of what the guards and soldiers were stabbing at. Though she'd heard of things like that from far off lands, she'd never before seen any sort of spider that approached the size of a mudcrab. As far as she knew, spiders about Cyrodiil were typically fairly small and generally of no more concern than other bugs. The biggest that she'd ever seen was a harmless orb-weaver in a web near the farmhouse. Splayed out in its web, it had looked nearly as big as her hand, but most of it was just long spindly legs.

Another loud shout rang out. A large pale coloured spider was trying to climb up the tall stone walls outside the office of the Imperial Trading Company. A mad scramble of soldiers and guards saw the spider knocked down by swords, then presumably skewered on the ground out of direct view of Nikula's line of sight.

The shouting and swinging of blades continued for a few more minutes, before the activity appeared to subside. A soldier pointing his sword toward the docked ship motivated part of the assembled group to go aboard the cargo vessel.

Even though the spiders had apparently come from a crate on the dock, they'd evidently intended to go investigate the cargo hold directly.

Though it seemed that most of the immediate trouble might have been dealt with, the remaining guards on the dock had gathered about the other crates on the docks and started looking for any other potential concern.

Indirectly addressing the scruffy dock worker who'd stopped her. Nikula spoke up. "I think it looks like they've got it all sorted."

"Dunno. Maybe. Where you s'posed to be headed?"

"I was headed for the Imperial Trading Company… with this." She looked to the bundle in her arms. "I'm with the Black Horse Courier. I should be looking to get the story of what happened over there."

With an uncertain expression, the dock worker returned a shrug.

Nikula had decided that she'd had enough of waiting about. Added to that, she'd also had enough of carrying that bundle of forms. She headed off down the short stairway and started making her way across the stone bridge. Nobody made any attempt to dissuade her at all until she'd made across the other side and started along the dock to her right.

"Where you headed?" That female guard she'd noticed in the tunnel called out to her.

Nikula indicated the office of the Imperial Trading Company with a nod of her head.

The guard glanced about behind her briefly, then looked back to Nikula. "Alright then. Just keep back from all this mess."

Not waiting for anyone else to offer challenge, Nikula hastened her pace. After struggling with opening the door, she headed on inside the office. She made a point of quickly offloading the delivery to the woman at the main counter of the Imperial Trading Company, then passed on Arturo's query regarding the crates of paper that hadn't yet arrived.

After briefly checking a ledger, the woman at the counter advised that the crates were already there in the warehouse, but just hadn't been delivered yet. She assured that they would be up at the Courier later that afternoon or early next morning, if there were any hold ups.

That was enough to satisfy Nikula's expectation. She was more keen on getting back outside and learning the details of exactly what had just transpired on the docks.

Back outside again, Nikula paused just by the door. Rummaging in her satchel, she extracted a sheaf of paper and charcoal stick, squared her shoulders and then marched over toward the nearest guard, which happened to be that same female guard she'd just seen a few moments before.

The guard looked to her with a frown above narrowed eyes.

"Nikula Pinewatch, with the Black Horse Courier. Can you tell me what happened here? Or else point me to whoever knows?"

The guard's expression hardened further. "You shouldn't be here. Might not be safe."

"These crates are all clear." Another guard made the pronouncement, as he dropped a wooden lid back down on a crate.

Nikula raised her eyebrows in questioning challenge.

The female guard lowered her shoulders slightly. "Alright then. Danger might be over."

Nikula pressed again. "Do you know what happened?"

The guard waved her hand, indicating the carcasses about the pavement. "Bunch of giant spiders came out of that crate. We killed them." She indicated a crate with a busted lid.

Nikula looked over toward the crate. She could see something written on the side in what looked like Dunmeris script. "What was supposed to be inside?"

"Shipping note said kwama eggs."

Nikula frowned, still looking at the Dunmeris script.

Noticing what she was looking at, the guard responded. "Shipping note was written in Imperial. Said thirty-five kwama eggs. Store chilled, not frozen."

"So, not kwama eggs inside?"

The guard shook her head. "Probably spider eggs instead… apparently."

Nikula frowned again. "I've never seen spiders like that before. Not around here."

The guard shook her head again. "Me neither. Must be something from Morrowind… or Skyrim… dunno."

Another guard spoke up. "I hear they have huge spiders up in Skyrim."

A Legionnaire added his view. "Frost Spiders, they're called. They're much bigger than these things. Covered in hairy bristles. Different colour from that."

"You've seen them?" The guard seemed a bit surprised.

The Legionnaire nodded. "Just last year. When I was stationed at a small town up north called Helgen. Nasty things. I saw one gore a man with its poisonous fangs. He didn't make it."

The guard frowned "Could these be… like baby Frost Spiders?"

The Legionnaire shook his head. "Even the little ones don't look like that. And they don't jump about like these things. These were something else."

Nikula had jotted down a couple of things to be sure that she didn't forget. Still, to her mind, she didn't have much of the story just yet. Only some part of it.

There wasn't that much more to be learned from those soldiers and guards. She'd needed to wait a little longer for the other ones to finish up with going through the cargo hold of the vessel. After that, she had opportunity to speak with the ranking officer of that group and then the captain of the ship.

By the end of it, Nikula had managed to finally acquire the full story, or at the least, as much as could be known by the present parties involved.

The specific crate that caused the trouble had been loaded onto the vessel at Blacklight Harbour in Morrowind. It was meant to have come directly from a kwama egg mine on the north-western coast of Vvardenfell. One of the few inhabited places on the island.

According to the manifest, it was supposed to be a small shipment of expensive kwama eggs going to a merchant in the Imperial City. As the shipping note stated, the cargo had been kept chilled during transport by the ship's icer. Special care was always taken with that kind of cargo and it was normal to keep it separated from frozen goods and other regular items.

The crate had not been on the dock for all that long. However, since they were not kwama eggs at all, but some sort of spider eggs, it seemed that the warmth of the day had been enough to cause those eggs to hatch. Evidently, that was when those spiders had erupted from the crate sitting on the docks.

The captain of the vessel suggested that he'd heard of something like those spiders in the wilds of the island of Solstheim. He'd claimed that he'd not personally seen either those spiders or their eggs before, but it fit the description. Looking at the remnants of the eggs on the dock, he'd noted that the spider eggs did seem to look a lot like large kwama eggs.

Though something of a matter of speculation, he'd suggested that smugglers or the like might have acquired the spider eggs and substituted the shipment in order to steal the expensive kwama eggs. Since the crate had not been disturbed since being loaded at Blacklight, he seemed certain that it had to have occurred somewhere else.

In any case, the ship's captain was not all happy about any of it.

Once Nikula was satisfied that she'd learned everything that could be readily determined, she stuffed all her notes into her satchel and put the waterfront behind her.

* * *

Completely forgetting about any option to go get something to eat, Nikula rushed back to the Black Horse Courier. Though her mind raced with thoughts of writing up a story, she still tried to remember to keep a sharp eye for any trouble or danger long the way. The journey back up to the Market District passed without any concern.

Returning to the front office, Nikula found that Martin was back. She immediately told him all about what had transpired down at the docks. She'd suggested that she should go see Arturo about it. However, Martin turned her about and guided her to chair at a table, sat her down and then placed some paper down in front of her.

"I'll go see Art. I'll let him know what's what. You should get straight into writing up the story, before any of the details slip away."

Nikula responded with a mostly confident nod. "I'll get right on it." Before Martin made it to the stairs, she called out to him. "Could you tell Art that I checked on that shipment, like he asked? The paper. It's s'posed to be up here this afternoon… or early morning, if there's a delay."

Martin returned a silent nod of acknowledgment and continued on his way and Nikula shifted her focus toward the immediate task at hand.

For Nikula, it seemed that the afternoon easily passed far more quickly than the morning, or perhaps even the whole of the previous day. With focussed enthusiasm, she managed to get through writing out a concise report of the trouble down at the docks, including all the confirmed details and likely reasons behind the cause of it all.

Martin had only helped her out with tidying up certain parts of it and further proof reading of the completed article. According to Martin's opinion, Art would be perfectly satisfied with the final result. The only reason that he'd find call for any alteration was if it was a matter of space on the page. Otherwise, Martin assured her that her work was worthy of praise.

It would been around five in the afternoon by the time that Martin told her to call it a day and head off for home. Collecting her satchel, she was soon on her way.

Feeling rather pleased with herself, Nikula had almost forgotten about maintaining her vigilance as she marched along the main streets of the city. Passing by that particular alleyway in the Elven Gardens District, her hand slipped inside her satchel to check that the dagger was easily in reach. Quickening her stride, she headed directly for the Talos Plaza District, with the intent of making it down to the village as quickly as possible.

~O~

"Spiders"

.


	28. Chapter 28

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 28

Fredas the 24th of Last Seed 4E73 Evening

After walking briskly down from the Imperial City and crossing over the bridge, Nikula Pinewatch arrived at the village and headed straight into the Wawnet Inn. Though the daylight was fading with the sun falling behind the forested hills to the west, it wasn't yet near to dark and she figured that her mother would be expecting to see her stop by on the way through.

Emerging from the corridor of the entryway and turning right toward the tavern area, she was somewhat surprised to hear that familiar voice. Looking past Belwen standing just behind the tavern counter, she saw her mother speaking with Rena. She couldn't see Forester there. She was just thinking that it had to be more than a week since they'd headed off down the Green Road, suggesting that they'd likely be visiting again on the way back.

Rena shifted her attention. "Nikula, how are you?"

"I'm… I'm well. And you?" She affected a warm smile.

"Oh, well enough. Glad be off the road… and off that wagon."

Nikula responded with a curious frown. "Forester?"

"Still over with your father. Securing the wagon."

Nikula returned a silent nod.

Monika spoke up. "We'll be having dinner over here tonight. So, you might as well stay here. Your father and brother oughta be here soon enough."

Nikula understood well enough what was not openly said. Her mother evidently didn't want her wandering back and forth in the dark on her own, given recent events.

Rena spoke again. "Dunno how long they'll be. Probably busy talking each other's ears off." She looked to Belwen. "Your husband not about?"

Belwen shrugged. "Edalfin said he'd back before the Harvest Festival. He's probably still off somewhere in the West Weald."

Rena responded with a nod of acceptance.

A couple of Legion riders interrupted the conversation as they'd evidently finished taking their break and brought over their mugs and plates to leave at the counter before departing.

Rena looked down to the heavy pack and bag that she'd previously set down at her feet. "I reckon I should put this away."

Monika shifted to take one of the bags, but Belwen spoke up again. "I can help with that. Make sure that the room is in order."

Monika nodded in agreement as Belwen came around from behind the counter with a key in hand, then took hold of one of Rena's bags, as Rena carried the other.

Nikula stepped back out of the way. Monika waited a moment for other two to reach the stairs. She glanced toward the local fisherman and his wife seated at one of the tables in the tavern, then looked back to her daughter, keeping her voice low as she spoke.

"You have that item that your father gave you?"

With a nod, Nikula patted the satchel at her side, indicating that the dagger was within. "Dunno that I could use it properly, but I've got it handy and easy to reach."

Monika grimaced. "Never had good reason to show you how to use something like that before. Maybe… that oughta change."

Nikula shrugged her shoulders. "Figured I was gonna be needing to know how to use a quill more than… than something like that."

Gathering up what the Legionnaires had left on the counter, Monika released a little sigh. "Yeah well, I want you to keep your eyes wide open and try to stay well clear of any trouble. Especially, until whatever is going on at the moment is sorted."

"Yeah, I know." Nikula tried to sound like she was taking it very seriously.

Monika shot her daughter another sharp glance. "I mean it. That… that _man_ you met is dangerous. Even if he's working for the Emperor's people now."

"I know, I know. Father told me. I'm more worried about that other one… but I know about watching out for him as well."

Monika said nothing as she made her way around to the other side of the counter. Another sharp glance telegraphed her thoughts as to the seriousness of the matter.

Nikula uttered a little sigh, very quietly. "I'm being careful. Staying to the main roads and in sight of the crowds or guards. Wherever possible."

Monika only responded with a silent nod, evidently not intending to say anything more at that particular moment. She glanced up toward the ceiling for a moment, then looked to her daughter again. "Give me a hand with the food preparation?"

Nikula returned a casual nod, then headed around behind the counter to help her mother.

A few moments passed before Rena and Belwen returned from upstairs. The Bosmer and Imperial woman shared a quiet chuckle about something as they headed along the corridor leading to the tavern area. Whatever it was about, the moment had passed by the time that they rejoined Monika and Nikula.

Rena leaned on the customer side of the service counter as Monika and Nikula cut up some vegetables for the pot. Belwen took a moment to go check whether the only two patrons in the tavern required anything, then looked to tidying and wiping down the other tables.

Only a few moments passed before the front door to the Wawnet opened again. A short moment afterward, Forester arrived in the tavern, with Alex and Erik following just behind him. Further greetings were exchanged.

Since Monika and Nikula were still busy behind the service counter, most of the gathering remained close to there. Only due to his mother's suggestion, Erik was recruited to go help Belwen with cleaning the tables. It seemed that the presence of visitors motivated him to work more quickly, in order to put the task behind him.

Without neglecting the task at hand, Nikula directed a question toward Forester and Rena. "I thought you were only going down to Water's Edge for a few days?"

Rena responded casually. "That was the plan."

Noisily clearing his throat, Forester elaborated. "Yes well, we were not actually planning to stay quite so long down there. Only a couple of days, at the most. However, Rena's sister insisted."

With a muffled chuckle, Rena interjected. "Since there was nothing too urgent on our plates, Lucia talked us into it."

Forester continued. "Yes well, it ended up being more than a week. In any case, we were actually delayed by another circumstance."

Rena added her part again. "Yeah… waiting for that timber trader in Bravil."

Forester nodded. "Yes, that fellow wasn't there when we passed by on the way south. Wasn't meant to be back for several days. We did manage to catch up with him on the return journey. In order to organise a shipment of willow for Mattias' workshop."

Rena made a scoffing noise. "Timber merchant. You'd think he was dealing in processed ebony ingots, the way he carried on about his stocks."

Forester shrugged. "Well, he does deal in quality merchandise. Only the best willow passes through his hands. Not like some of the materials that some Khajiiti traders try to offload."

"Still full of himself." Rena's expression reinforced her words.

Forester looked to shifting the topic. "Yes well, the delays did keep us away for longer than anticipated. We'd considered heading directly back to Skingrad. However, the stall is in good hands. We sent word by courier that we'd be away for a little longer."

"And Lucia wanted us to deliver that other stuff." Rena interrupted again.

Forester shrugged again. "Yes well, provided that we were coming this way, making a delivery to the Imperial City wasn't too much trouble."

Rena released a little sigh. "Yeah well, since it all took so long, we figured we might as well stay about for the Harvest's End Festival. Since it's nearly time for that."

Forester nodded. "It's been a while since we've had the opportunity to visit the Imperial City during the Harvest's End Festival. I'd imagine it's a bit more… spectacular than what we typically see over in Skingrad."

Given that she was fairly well informed about what was going on in the city on Morndas, Nikula listed off some of the scheduled events. She added that she had to work that afternoon, but in that particular case, her work was all about watching entertainments ahead of writing up reports of the festival activities taking place in the central district.

In response, Forester and Rena made some inquiry into how Nikula's work with the Black Horse Courier was going, expressing enthusiastic interest, as well as congratulating her upon hearing that she was gaining more opportunity to contribute to articles written for editions of the paper.

Soon enough, Nikula was done with helping her mother. Monika only tarried a little longer by the pot over the hearth, before Belwen took over, allowing the Pinewatch family to migrate over to the tables with the visitors.

Aside from another pair of Legionnaires arriving to take a break, the tavern looked likely to be fairly quiet that evening. At least so far. That meant that Belwen had no trouble dealing with the rather light custom, permitting Monika to spend more time with old friends.

It wasn't too hard to tell that Erik was openly pleased with Forester and Rena turning up. Aside from the opportunity to hear any fresh stories that he might be able coax out of them, he also took that as a good reason to absolve himself from having to help out too much with any duties in the tavern.

* * *

Before too long, the group was eating dinner about two tables moved together to serve as a table large enough to accommodate the gathering. The conversation remained only light and sporadic, only starting to pick up a little as near everyone else was waiting for Forester to finish.

Rena made some passing mention that there hadn't been much to festival celebrations about Kvatch when she was younger, except for really the midyear and new year celebrations.

As she clarified, of course there were always observances of several things, like Emperors Day, Suns Rest and even the Merchants Festival, but not so much of a big thing was made out of it. Even any of the celebrations relating to farming activities remained somewhat subdued in Kvatch. At least compared to what she'd since observed elsewhere.

Rena further commented that it seemed very different in Skingrad. Though the festivals and celebrations might not be nearly as grand as some that were held in the Imperial City, it seemed to her that nearly every Imperial holiday or celebration was always observed in some fashion, with at least some measure of enthusiasm. Though still somewhat reserved, every planting, harvest or farming related celebration was properly observed in Skingrad every year. Nearby farmers always seemed enthused to visit the city at those times.

In passing, Monika mentioned that it had been much the same as that over in Wayrest when she was younger. All the important Imperial celebrations were observed. She added that the Merchants Festival was always really important and that there were also a large number of other lesser things that were generally celebrated in Wayrest. Several of them were more specific to traditions of other Iliac Bay locations. Some not even so important to Wayrest directly, but upheld with respect to various territories that were once independent kingdoms, but had been since absorbed into the greater Wayrest purview of rule.

Between mouthfuls, Forester made mention that he thought that the Redguard of Hammerfell had even more festivals and celebrations, some derived from old Yokudan tradition, but conceded that he didn't really know much about any of it.

Alex commented that a lot of Imperial festivals and celebrations didn't add up to much back in Falkreath during his days there. They might be publicly noted by the ruling Jarl, but not treated with great significance. The farming related celebrations held more importance, but often it really just meant more farmers and their families coming into town for the day. The taverns and traders would do more business, but it wasn't anything like what took commonly place in the Imperial City.

Expressing some measure of idle curiosity over something else, Nikula asked about Water's Edge. It seemed a fairly open question. Of course, it wasn't like she'd never heard anything about the place before, but she never knew when she might hear something new. Especially from someone who'd just been there.

With a shrug, Rena suggested that it was not nearly as big a place as either Bravil or Leyawiin. Realising that the description probably meant little to Nikula and Erik, since they'd never seen either place, she tried to explain differently. She suggested that Water's Edge was probably only a little larger than the area that the village of Weye occupied, including the surrounding farms. However, Water's Edge was packed in more tightly, with a great many more houses and buildings. She said the buildings by the waterfront along the Niben were practically jammed in so close together, that many of their rooves actually touched.

Rena added that the rest of Water's Edge wasn't quite so closely packed in, but it was still fairly densely populated. She said that the township spread out up the hillside, right up to the small Khajiiti village of Border Watch. Only a low stone wall separated them, and the village was effectively considered by most as just a part of Water's Edge. Though she suggested that Khajiit of the village supposedly held to a different view.

Monika mentioned that she'd not been down there in decades, but it was already fairly built up with a lot of people back then. She added some more. She remembered something that her father had once told her about it. Back when he used to sail up and down the Niben, Water's Edge was nothing more than a handful of farmhouses, with the Green Road skirting along the edge of the river.

Rena nodded and agreed that she'd heard the same. It was only during the Stormcrown Interregnum that the place really took off. Back when Bravil and Leyawiin had rebelled and it started to become an important neutral port, providing fragmented Cyrodiil with ongoing trade access to Rimmen. Of course, Rimmen needed access to the river and Bravil had become far too contentious during that period. Accordingly, Water's Edge became the main beneficiary of that circumstance.

Under the rule of Emperor Titus Mede, Water's Edge had continued to prosper and grow. Though it subsequently reverted to the authority of County Leyawiin, the township enjoyed the ongoing favour of the Ruby Throne over the decades.

Monika had another thought. "Whatever happened with the Fighters Guild at Water's Edge? Back when Karl ran things, I think there was just four Guild Fighters posted down there in a makeshift outfit. No proper Guildhall or such."

Sipping from her mug, Rena nodded. "Yeah, I hear it's still not nearly as important as the Guildhalls of Bravil or Leyawiin, but they have a proper Guildhall now. Only a small one, but proper. I think there's only five or six operating there full time... and some pull double duty. One is a Guild Fighter and a smith and the head of the Guild is out on contracts a lot."

Forester had finally finished the last of his meal. "There's an Orc down there with the Fighters Guild. He seems well acquainted with Lucia and her husband. Through their trading business. He goes by the name of Dorg gro-Dorg."

Rena chuckled. "Yeah, Dorg… son of Dorg."

Forester ignored the derogatory comment. "Yes well, there are not a lot of Orcs about Water's Edge. Except of course, for some of those Legionnaires currently posted there or the like. Occasional Orcish sailors by the docks."

Rena jumped in again. "Yeah, that's true. He stand's out more than the Khajiit from the village. Especially with those things on his armour."

Forester continued. "We'd learned that Dorg was originally from Orcrest, over in Elsweyr. He'd served as a soldier for the Khajiit, for a time. After a short stint with the Rimmen Regulators, he'd come across the border to Cyrodiil and then managed to secure a position with the Fighters Guild of Water's Edge, just two years back."

Monika spoke up. "Karl was born in Orcrest."

Forester raised his eyebrows. "Really? I'd assumed that Karl gro-Baroth had always lived in Chorrol. Those stories of his brothers with the Fighter Guild…" He waved his hand.

Monika interrupted. "Half brothers. His father, Baroth… he'd run off to Orcrest at some point. Met Karl's mother there. After Karl lost both his parents, his guardian… a Nord called Karl… he brought him back to Cyrodiil and eventually to his half brothers."

Rena opened her mouth in surprise. "Makes sense. Always wondered why an Orc would be named 'Karl'."

Monika frowned. "I thought I'd mentioned that before?"

Rena shook her head with uncertainty. Her expression indicated that she couldn't remember ever hearing it before.

Erik interrupted, expressing his curiosity. "Ever been to Orcrest?" It was an open question, directed toward anyone at the table.

Forester was the only one to speak up right away. "I've never been quite that far south. Not in Elsweyr, in any case. Orcrest is located in the dry centre of Elsweyr. Well, perhaps a little north of the true centre, but certainly in the middle of nowhere, as I understand it."

Glancing to her husband, Rena spoke up again. "We've only ever been as far as Riverhold. Just over the border. Only a couple of times. Unless you're Khajiit, they don't even let you up to the city proper. Only as far as the Imperial area out the front. Where the Legion caravan escorts come and go… as part of the trade deals."

Erik was still thinking about that other place. "So… so, are there s'posed to be a lot of Orcs in Orcrest?"

Forester affected a wry smile. "Well, that's interesting. Yes and no. As I understand it, there's a common misconception that Orcrest was originally founded by Orcs, at some time in the far distant past. As it happens, I don't believe that anyone is quite sure exactly how that name came about. And… of course back in the second era, that place was supposedly abandoned, after most of the populace died during an outbreak of the Knahaten Flu."

He paused, waving a hand, then continued. "Other things are said to have occurred both before and after those times. In any case, Orcrest was subsequently reclaimed and repopulated… as an important location in Elsweyr. Of course, much of that relates to its position along the trade routes. Dune to the west, Rimmen to the east and of course Riverhold to the north. Orcrest serves as the gateway between the north and the south, as well as the central point between the east and west of the northern kingdoms of Elsweyr."

Forester paused again to sip from his mug. "Interestingly, because of the name… Orcrest… a number of Orcs, outcasts from other lands and the like… a number of them have migrated to Orcrest over time. Perhaps believing it to be a safe haven for Orcs, when other places have become notably less welcoming."

Rena nodded. "Dorg mentioned some of that. Said it different."

Forester nodded. "From what I've heard, it seems that the Khajiit remain mostly tolerant of the Orcs. For the most part. A few years back, there was talk of expelling the Orcs, but it never came to that. The Orcs served well as soldiers and guards in the employ of the city, as well as caravan guards."

Rena interjected. "Still s'posed to be a fair few Orcs. According to Dorg."

Forester nodded. "Yes, though there are meant to be far more Khajiit than Orcs, the Orcs do make up a significant proportion of the current population. So, we heard. According to Dorg, so long as they respect Khajiiti rule, the Khajiit seem to be mostly fine with the populace of Orcs living there. They don't even care at all which gods they choose to follow, so long as they accept the Khajiiti ruler of Orcrest as their sovereign."

Alex spoke up. "So that Dorg? What is his connection with Rena's sister?"

Rena responded. "Nothing much. He's just real friendly… especially for an Orc... and he spends a lot of coin with their business. And he does some work related to their trade shipments from time to time."

Forester nodded again. "He's often taking Guild contracts. Protecting shipments from bandits along the Green Road and such. Some of them directly related to their specific supply and trade concerns."

Fixing upon something said in passing just before, Erik spoke up again. "What was that about his armour… that Orc?"

Rena smirked and frowned at the same time. "Yeah, his armour was adorned with big feathers. All about his shoulders and neck. From an Elsweyr Terror Bird."

Erik opened his mouth, without voicing the obvious question on his mind.

Forester explained. "Well yes, Terror Birds… as I understand it, they look like something akin to a cross between a giant chicken and an eagle. I've only ever seen illustrations. Too heavy to fly. Like giant ground pheasants. Somewhat common across the arid parts of Elsweyr. Though apparently they can grow much larger, many are apparently almost as tall as a man. Very dangerous."

Rena took over. "Dorg killed a Terror Bird while protecting a caravan somewhere near Orcrest. He kept a bunch of feathers as trophy. Killing a Terror Bird is apparently a big thing with Khajiit."

Forester waved his hand. "Not an usual path. From soldier to guard. Added to that, the Rimmen Regulators are reputed to be not unlike the Fighters Guild. I understand that some of its founders originally came from the ranks of defunct Guild operations of Elsweyr. Back in the day. So, not an usual path to the Fighters Guild, I should think."

Forester looked to his wife just fleetingly. Without speaking, the look served as a reminder that her own path to the Fighters Guild in Kvatch had not been so very different. She'd spoken of it upon previous visits to the Wawnet, so everyone present had some idea.

Forester's own tale was also known well enough about the table in some fashion. In his case, he'd gone from the College of Whispers to the Synod, before finally settling with the Fighters Guild in Skingrad.

Everyone also knew enough of the broad strokes of how Alex had met Monika in the wilderness along his disrupted journey from Falkreath to Chorrol. He'd only ended up with the Guild because she'd taken him under her wing.

Breaking a short pause in the conversation, Erik looked to his mother. "What about how you ended up with the Fighters Guild?"

Monika released a huffy sigh. "You've heard about that before."

Erik shrugged. "Not all of it, I reckon."

Rena shook her head. "I don't think I've ever heard about that. How _did_ you end up with the Fighters Guild? Weren't your family merchants? Over in Wayrest?"

Monika shrugged. "Yeah, Northwind Traders. Not the biggest in the city, but eventually became important enough."

Rena sounded curious. "You worked with the family business?"

"Yeah, when I was younger. Except for a short period. Not long before I sailed over here. To the heart of Cyrodiil… of the Empire."

"You left all that behind? The family business?"

Monika's expression soured slightly. "Had my reasons. Wanted a start at something new… somewhere new. Though I was originally born in the Imperial City… but I was too young to remember any of that. So, a fresh start… more or less."

Rena still appeared curious, but she noticed something in Alex's expression, indicating that it was something best left alone. He knew well enough that Monika wouldn't want to be touching upon anything even vaguely involving the topic of her first husband.

Rena shifted tack. "So, what happened when you first got to the Imperial City?"

Taking a sip from her mug, Monika shrugged again. "Figured I'd find work with merchants in the city, when I got there. My parents started off working for others, before they eventually got to start up their own business." She paused, wrinkling her nose. "Turned out there wasn't a lot of opportunity right at that time. Managed to get a little work here and there... but not a lot. Actually did some work for Nerussa, back when she ran the Wawnet. Since she knew my mother, from back in the day. Did some work for some of her acquaintances in the city, but not so much. Ended up doing some short contract work for the Imperial Trading Company. Mostly wagon runs along the Green Road."

Rena interrupted. "As a guard?"

"Heh, no. Just deliveries and pickups. With a contracted guard assigned... most of the time. Pell's Gate was just starting to grow again. After decades of being a tiny village. With new places nearby like Ione and Sweetwater... and Faregyl growing again, as well... well, there was a lot of produce being shifted along the Green Road at the time. Maybe more of it headed to the city than the other way. Still, I'd been as far as Bravil often enough. Only a couple times down through Water's Edge to Leyawiin. A lot more was going by ship than wagon, but a lot of wagon transport still going through the smaller places between Bravil and the city. That was back when Emperor Titus Mede was concentrating on trying to get Cyrodiil strong again. The Stormcrown Interregnum was well in the past. That was still before all of what happened with the Umbriel Crisis as well."

Rena shook her head slightly. "So how did you go from that to...?"

Monika finished another sip from her mug. "Well... not all at once. First time... first time that something like that happened... well, bandits tried to raid us on the road between Pell's Gate and Ione."

Rena raised her eyebrows. "Oh. So what happened with that?"

Monika grimaced. "There was only two of them... the bandits... and I had a guard with me. A Colovian woman... Carina. Used to be a Legionnaire, but gave it up. Anyhow, the bandits cut us off along the road. So, we weren't gonna outrun them. Carina was gonna take to them blade and shield. I took up the bow to help. Never even used one before... turned out I could hit a target fairly well... right from the get go. Didn't hurt that there was a lot of motivation. In any event, we took down both bandits without them hurting us at all, then we got out of there real quick, before we could find out whether there were any more about."

Rena nodded. "That sounds lucky."

"Yeah, real lucky. It was all luck, as far as I was concerned. I didn't know what I was doing. It was a few weeks after that... when there was a lack of work... Carina helped me out with a little basic training. With bow and blade. Just enough so that I could defend myself... or at least try to."

Rena nodded again. "Gotta start with the basics."

"Yeah... the basics. I guess it was lucky that I didn't need to test any of that. At least not for a while. I did get a bow of my own... and a long dagger, but didn't need to use them right away. At least, not in any life or death situation. Did a bit more training with Carina... whenever the both of us were around... with no work on."

Rena prompted again. "So, you kept to delivery contracts?"

Monika nodded. "Yeah, mostly. For a while. Like I said, work was patchy at times. It was a little while before I thought I was capable enough to sign on with guard contracts, but that's what I eventually started doing."

Rena tilted her head slightly. "So… so, you eventually went from that to the Fighters Guild?"

Monika glanced toward a couple of Legionnaires arriving. From behind the counter, Belwen signalled that she didn't need any help. She continued. "Yeah, eventually. Over a couple of years, I did a lot of runs along the Green Road. Did some guard contracts on the Black Road to Chorrol as well. Met up with Guild Fighters from Chorrol a few times. One thing led to another. Eventually managed to get accepted as a provisional recruit with the Guild at Chorrol. Rose from the lower ranks fairly quickly. That was back when Karl was still second in charge. He even let me go do some contracts for other Guildhalls, when they called for more people. That worked out well... mostly. Helping folk that needed the kind of help they'll only get from the Fighters Guild. Y'know, the usual."

Rena frowned. "That must've been right around the time of the Umbriel Crisis... with that floating city of death."

Monika shrugged. "Yeah, it was. Didn't see any of it. Only the aftermath. I was over in Anvil when it happened. On a contract for Llensi... Llensi Llaram."

Rena nodded. "The Dunmer."

"Yeah, her. She's still there, I think."

Erik piped up with what seemed an odd question. "What are 'Stewards'… in the Fighters Guild?"

Alex shot his son a questioning glance.

Erik responded with a shrug. "I read it somewhere."

Forester clarified. "That's the official term for the head of Guildhall. Steward."

Rena shook her head. "Nobody says that."

Forester agreed. "No, not often. Not for some time. Only ever see it written on official Imperial documents and the like."

Monika added her view. "Everyone just says Guildhead… for the head of the Guildhall. Guild Master… for the head of Chorrol. Since that's the head of all the Fighters Guild. At least, all the ones still under Imperial influence. Dunno anything about what's going on in Aldmeri territories. Don't think there's anything like that in Argonia any more."

Alex added something else. "Those Guildhalls of High Rock were independent of Chorrol. Since the Stormcrown Interregnum."

Monika frowned. "Yeah well, they still aren't under the direction of Chorrol. But because of Karl, they're now _allied_ to the Chorrol Guildhall… even if they're doing own thing. Still run the same way as our Fighters Guild… more or less."

Nobody voiced any disagreement with Monika's assessment.

* * *

Before long, the conversation started winding down. Patronage of the Wawnet remained notably sparse that evening. If not for the passing trade of Legionnaires taking breaks from their road patrols, it would have seemed that there was little reason for the tavern to be operating.

Even though everything was winding down, Erik had been trying to prompt to hear some sort of exciting tale from someone. However, with Forester and Rena feeling tired after the long day, they were both anxious to call it a night and retire to their room upstairs.

As they'd mentioned, they'd been on the road all day since before the dawn. They'd come all the way directly from Bravil, only stopping for a short rest at Pell's Gate in the afternoon.

More than once, Rena mentioned that sitting on that wagon all day was more than just a literal pain in the butt. Without making any joke of it, Forester had reminded her that he knew a suitable spell for easing the effects of muscle soreness and bruising.

As things were drawing to a close, Nikula was quietly thinking to herself. One of the things on her mind were some thoughts of how her mother went from riding on transport wagons to guarding them and then later to training up to join the Fighters Guild.

Of course, none of that was anything that really appealed to her at all. Nikula fully intended to keep writing for the Black Horse Courier, if she had any say in things. Still, certain recent developments gave her some reason to think that she might well need to know more about being able defend herself. It wasn't something that she considered with any enthusiasm, but she was considering that it might be a better idea than the alternative.

Soon enough, farewells were exchanged. Forester and Rena retired to upstairs. After checking with Belwen, Monika was ready to head off and the whole Pinewatch family departed the Wawnet to make their way across the village to the farmhouse.

~O~

"Past Revisited"

.


	29. Chapter 29

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 29

Loredas the 25th of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

After having dragged herself out of bed, attended morning rituals and then looked to having a quick breakfast, Nikula slung her satchel over her shoulder and stepped outside the front door of the family home.

Spotting movement and glancing over in that direction, she'd noticed Forester heading around toward the back of the farmhouse. He'd acknowledged her with a friendly wave, which she returned. She understood that his wagon was covered out the back near the chicken shed. Evidently, Forester was going to see her father. He would have been out there somewhere at that time of the morning. Her mother would have already been over at the Wawnet. Not that she'd checked at all, given that it was Loredas, her brother was most likely still sleeping and unlikely to get up without some prompting from her father.

Making her way toward and then through the village, Nikula was soon on the main road leading to the Imperial City. Just a few wispy white clouds drifted across the otherwise clear blue morning skies. It looked like it was shaping up to be another warm Cyrodilic day, with little obvious sign of the coming autumn in the air.

As she approached the Wawnet, Nikula observed Rena waiting on the bench seat out the front of the inn. The Colovian woman rose from the seat as she neared. Unspoken greetings were exchanged before they were near actually enough to speak.

With a smile, Rena nodded her head in an easterly direction. "I'm heading up to the city this morning. Since we're headed in the same direction, figured I'd walk with you."

With an air of suspicion, Nikula raised her eyebrows. "Did my mother say something?"

With a little shake of her head, Rena returned a confused expression. "Your mother? I'm going up to see the woman in the general goods store in the Market District. About the delivery from Water's Edge."

Nikula responded with a silent nod.

Rena continued. "Forester's bringing up the wagon. While he's doing that, I need to go organise for someone to come collect the goods from the wagon."

Nikula responded with another silent nod, then looked toward the bridge.

Rena returned the nod and then they fell into step, headed for the eastern end of the village.

As they were leaving the village, over to the southern side of the road, one of the local fishermen was returning to shore with the morning's catch in his small boat. Evidently, the other fishermen were still somewhere out on the lake.

Walking along the bridge, Rena passed an idle query. "What was that about giant spiders down on the docks? I heard a Legionnaire talking about it this morning."

Looking up toward the city, Nikula nodded. "Yeah, I saw all that. Wrote the article for the Courier yesterday afternoon."

Rena smile lightly. "You didn't mention that last night. Only that you were writing up an article yesterday."

Nikula shrugged mildly. "Didn't want mother worried."

Rena raised her eyebrows in question.

Nikula shrugged again. "Wasn't even near the trouble, but I was near enough to see what was going on… from across the way. Near enough to get the story, once it was all over."

Nikula went on to relate the broad strokes of what had happened down on the docks on Fredas. They were across the bridge and heading up toward the city gates by the time she'd finished.

Without making comment, Rena had passed a few glances toward the stabling facilities to the left of the road. Though a couple of stable hands were in view, it didn't look particular busy that morning. That circumstance was likely to change quite a bit over the next couple of days. Everything would soon look busier.

As they walked through the Talos Plaza District, Rena actually mentioned that the streets didn't seem so busy. Nikula merely shrugged, suggesting that she thought it looked about normal for a Loredas morning.

Rena chuckled. "During some festivals, I've seen the place so crowded that you can't hardly move. I remember one Emperor's Day..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

Nikula shrugged again. "Yeah, seen that a few times. Reckon it'll be fairly crowded by tomorrow... and worse on Morndas."

"Yeah, probably."

"So, you and Forester are still staying for the festival?"

"Might as well. Since we're here. And you have to work that day?"

"Only for the afternoon. Like I said, I'm s'posed to go watch the entertainments in the central district. So I can write up something for the Courier."

Rena nodded. "Might go see some of that… unless Forester insists there's something better over in the Arena District."

"The Arena?"

"Not in the Arena." Rena furrowed her brow above an ironic smirk. "People… playing at what I used to do… that doesn't interest… but some of the performances outside… on the grounds." She shrugged.

The conversation paused as they passed by a guard at the gates to the Elven Gardens District. Aside from a friendly exchange of nods with the guard, nothing was said.

Just for moment, Nikula considered that she hadn't checked the positioning of that dagger in her satchel, to be sure that it could be readily reached. Since it didn't seem an urgent concern, she cast the thought aside and avoided making an effort to fuss over it. She was sure enough that it was there, if not necessarily in quick reach.

Rena spoke up again. "So, you have work on tomorrow?"

"Think so. Unless I'm told otherwise. I usually do Sundas afternoons. Only a half day today as well. Just the morning."

Rena returned a nod, glancing toward some people chatting outside the front of the King and Queen Tavern, up ahead on her left. "So, we'll see you back at the Wawnet later?"

Nikula shrugged. "I s'pose. Erik's s'posed to be helping out in the tavern tonight, but I'd bet that he'll probably be looking for ways to hear more old stories from you. And father will probably be wanting to eat there again tonight. While you're staying here."

Focussing on the mention of Erik's motivations, Rena chuckled. "It doesn't take much encouragement to get my husband telling old stories... or least his version of them."

With a slight smirk, Nikula raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying that he tells lies?"

Rena chuckled again. "Oh, no. He never lies... but he does like to talk. Perhaps, embellish. He'll take a simple thing and manage to make it sound way more complicated than it really is."

Nikula smiled, silently wondering if some of what she thought she previously understood had been muddied or lost in the telling.

Once they were in the Market District and headed for the central crossroads, Rena indicated the first row of stores over on the left hand side of the main street.

"That's me then. I gotta go see about that delivery of goods."

"And I gotta get to the Courier." Nikula nodded her head in that direction.

Exchanging a brief and casual farewell, they parted company for their respective destinations. A few moments later, Nikula was heading through the front door of the Black Horse Courier.

* * *

Nikula's morning in the Black Horse Courier started off looking fairly tedious, but that soon changed. She was called upstairs to see Arturo. They passed a short while going over her draft of that article about the giant spiders on the docks. At his direction, some further adjustments were made. Some of them contradicted what Martin had suggested, but of course Art had the final say in such matters. It seemed that it was mostly influenced by the objective of fitting it to a specific length, so that it would fit to a page with something else.

She imagined that Arturo could have just made those changes by himself, but he evidently wanted to have her directly involved, in order to make it something of a training exercise and learning experience.

Afterward, Nikula was mildly surprised when she found herself working with Martin with a scribe in her hand. Under his close direction, she was doing scribe work on a printing plate. Though she'd done a bit of practice work over the past few weeks, that was different from just working on parchment. Great care had to be taken to avoid making mistakes on a proper plate. Nonetheless, she managed to get it all done by about a half-hour before midday and Martin appeared satisfied with her work. He even provided her with some restrained praise, only suggesting that she should be slightly more careful with some her capitalised letters. Other than that, he seemed to think that her work was perfectly acceptable.

Martin intended to fit another short piece onto that plate, which he would doing himself that afternoon. He'd mentioned that other pages for the next edition remained yet to be sorted until after the festival.

Since it was very close to midday, Martin told Nikula to call it a day and head off home. He also told her that she didn't need to come in on Sundas afternoon at all, but to make sure that she was in the city for Morndas afternoon, as had already been discussed.

* * *

Nikula emerged from the Black Horse Courier into the bright midday sunlight. It seemed that the promise or threat of another warm day had been properly delivered. If there were any clouds up in the sky, she couldn't see them from the street. Only azure skies, with the unobscured burning orb of the sun near to directly overhead.

In passing, she took some comfort in the notion that it was surely far too bright for any rogue vampires to be wandering about out in the open. Even so, she did pause to cast a quick glance about the streets, seeking to reassure herself that there were no heavily cloaked and hooded figures in view. She also made a point of again checking her satchel and ensuring that the dagger inside was positioned for quick access, in case there was any call for it.

Rounding the corner of the stone building, she started off on her way back through the city. She'd not gone far at all before her attention was drawn from the path directly ahead.

At the central crossroads of the Market District, Nikula unexpectedly noticed a familiar figure coming up the street on her right. Evidently, headed from the direction of the gates to the Imperial City Prison.

Without breaking stride, the ebony clad Dunmer shifted his aspect in recognition of the familiar Pinewatch lass. Stepping aside to avoid blocking the path of a passing stranger, Nikula waited for Alaron Suvaris to near her position.

After exchanging a brief greeting, Nikula mentioned that she was surprised to see him in the city again so soon after the last time. She figured that it had to be only about three or four weeks since he'd last been in the Imperial City. At least, as far as she knew.

Tilting his head to avoid the glare of the harsh sunlight, Suvaris nodded slightly. "I should say that I'm actually somewhat surprised to be here."

Without verbally responding, Nikula's silent expression prompted for explanation.

Suvaris nodded again. "Something of a convoluted tale. I'd accepted a Fighters Guild contract to apprehend an Orc who had abandoned his duties with the Legion. Of course, more of a matter for the Legion. However, a task that they're typically ill-suited to achieve in many circumstances."

Nikula silently shook her head, not fully following.

The Dunmer continued. "As it came to pass, the Orcish soldier had run off to see an acquaintance in Cheydinhal. He was observed by a Legion patrol along the Blue Road, but evaded capture. After that, also observed within the walls of Cheydinhal, but he'd again successfully evaded local guards. From asking certain persons, I'd learned that the Orc thought that he could gain the favour of Lady Rugdumph. At the Rugdumph Estate, to the north of the city."

Nikula shook her head again. She was only vaguely aware of the place that he'd meant. "But… but you found him?"

Suvaris nodded with a strained expression. "In due course, yes. I'd managed to locate him near the Rugdumph Estate. I'd also managed to take him into custody, but not without quite a fight."

Nikula briefly looked the Dunmer over. He appeared no worse for wear as far as she could tell.

Suvaris shrugged. "I'd not sustained any lasting injury during the altercation. Nothing of great consequence. However, along with some minor injures, the Orc suffered a badly broken leg. Once he'd been properly restrained, I'd managed to heal his injury, but not well." He shook his head. "Given that he wasn't going to be walking right away, I needed to tie him to a horse in order to bring him in."

"To get him back to Cheydinhal?"

"Yes. However, the authorities at Cheydinhal wouldn't take him into custody. As it was specifically deemed Legion business by contract, they'd made me bring him all the way here." With a little sigh, Suvaris shook his head again. "I thought that I'd leave him with the Legion encampment on the north-west of the isle. However, the commander in charge insisted that I escort the prisoner all the way to the prison. Even the two soldiers sent with me seemed notably wary of keeping a fully trained Orcish soldier in chains. In any case, the task is done."

Without saying so, Nikula accepted that it all sounded just as convoluted as he'd initially suggested. Leaving that aside, she gave voice to an obvious thought. "So, you've not seen Forester… and Rena?"

Suvaris blinked in mild surprise, clearly not aware of what was meant. Nikula went on to briefly explain that Forester and Rena were staying at the Wawnet, after having just returned from a few days down at Water's Edge.

Suvaris shrugged. "I'm afraid that I hadn't travelled via the village this morning. I crossed the lake via the old Aleswell bridge. Since it was nearest to the Legion grounds. My horse is still over there."

Nikula's glance flickered briefly toward the west. "Rena and Forester would have been up here with a delivery during the morning, but they're probably back down in the village by now. I'm heading back to the Wawnet right now."

Suvaris released a little sigh. "Yes well, I firstly need to go deal with a meeting in the central district. After that, I should go retrieve my horse. However, I do think that I should make an effort to go to the Wawnet afterward. It's been a short while since I've seen Forester and Rena. It's certainly been a while since we've all been in the same place at the same time."

With a little smile, Nikula nodded. "Should I let them know you're coming, or should it be a surprise?"

The Dunmer tilted his head slightly. "By all means, let them know that I expect to be there later in the day. Provided that accommodations are available, I expect that I should stay the evening there."

"I'll tell mother to make sure to keep a room for you."

"Most kind."

With a parting farewell, they each headed off in their respective directions. Suvaris continued across the crossroads, headed for the Green Emperor Way and Nikula continued along the main street with the Talos Plaza District and the main gates of the city in mind.

* * *

Following an uneventful march across the city and down to the village, Nikula stopped by the Wawnet. Perhaps representing the calm before the coming storm, business seemed to still be very light in the tavern. Perhaps, even a bit light for a typical Loredas. A pair of Legionnaires departed just after her arrival, leaving the place looking very empty.

Nikula soon learned that Forester and Rena were over at the farmhouse at the time, securing the wagon again after having acquired some items earlier that they intended to take back to Skingrad when they eventually headed off again.

The only notable activity in the tavern at that moment seemingly arose from her brother's presence. Since he'd obviously been sent over not long before by their father, her mother was making an effort to see to it that Erik wasn't left idle. Though he didn't seem to be working so hard, he was still sporadically grumbling about it. Keeping herself mildly busy with washing some mugs and plates, Belwen's expression provided some indication that she found it all to be somewhat amusing.

Nikula's news that Suvaris was in town and intending to visit later in the day provided for some welcome interest to each of those present. Monika was quick to look to seeing to it that one of the upstairs rooms would be made ready for him. Though Belwen volunteered to see to it, Monika insisted that Erik go help her, so that he understood how to attend the task. Since the task of looking to the cleaning of bathrooms had been previously mentioned, he'd seemed a little more enthusiastic over preparing one of the rooms instead.

Though Monika had suggested that everyone should be at the tavern for the evening meal, since that was still hours away, Nikula elected to head back home first, suggesting that she wanted to go over the schedule of things she was meant to look at during the festival on Morndas. In fact, she didn't really need do that, since she'd have plenty of time the next day. It was possibly more the case that she quite liked the notion of not having to help out at the inn, with it falling to Erik to pull his weight in that regard.

* * *

Arriving back home, Nikula observed her father speaking with Forester and Rena in the shade of the shed near the chicken coop. Instead of going inside, she decided to divert around to the back area.

After casual greetings had been exchanged, Nikula delivered her news. "I just saw Suvaris. Up in the city. Said he'd be coming by the Wawnet a bit later. Staying for the night."

Forester beamed at the news. "Marvellous, it will be most agreeable to catch up with him once again." He glanced toward his wife.

Rena sounded more curious. "Staying the night? Not here for the festival?"

Nikula silently shook her head.

Alex looked to his daughter. "Did he mention what brought him here?"

With a slightly coy expression, Nikula tilted her head. "Some Fighters Guild stuff. I'll let him tell the full story. Said he had to go see someone in the city, then retrieve his horse. After that, he's coming down to the village."

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, I certainly look forward to hearing what he's been up to since we've last met."

Nobody disagreed with that sentiment.

Responding to Nikula's announced intention to head inside the house, Alex passed comment. "We are all going over to the inn tonight again. For dinner."

With a frown, Nikula looked back toward her father. "I know that. Wouldn't want to miss seeing all of you together like that." Her initial frown had been replaced by a bemused grin, before she turned again.

Alex called after her. "Do not get too tied up with anything. I want you ready to go, when I head over there."

Without turning about, Nikula waved a hand. "I'll be ready. Just call me." She reasonably assumed that that they weren't going until near to dusk and that was still a few hours off.

The other three old friends continued chatting by the shed as Nikula head inside the house.

* * *

Perhaps just a little earlier than Nikula had expected, her father had come along to remind her to get ready to head over to the inn. As nobody else was about, Alex had also taken a moment to touch upon a few things of concern.

Responding to her father's prompting, Nikula assured him that she'd been carrying that silver-coated dagger with her in her satchel wherever she went about in the city during the daytime. She'd added that she still wasn't convinced that it would do her much good, since she didn't know much about using the thing.

Alex had acknowledged that she probably needed at least some basic training in that regard. Even so, though he hoped that she wouldn't need to be defending herself against vampires, he felt better knowing that she had it with her.

Nikula further assured him that she'd been keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious and had been making a point of keeping to the relatively crowded path at all times.

Only because her father tried to prod, she made it clear that she'd not seen any sign of that rogue vampire or that other one working for the Penitus Oculatus.

Before they were done, Alex mentioned that he'd said something to Forester and Rena about that vampire ancient being about at that particular time. He'd asked them to have a quiet word with Suvaris, if the opportunity arose to speak when Erik was not within earshot.

In part, that was because Suvaris had briefly encountered that vampire only about two years before beforehand. That was how Forester had firstly heard that the vampire had come to be working with the Penitus Oculatus in some capacity and going by that appellation, 'Agent Darkwater'.

Only to be clear, Alex had told her that Forester and Rena didn't know the full detail of what had occurred the other afternoon in the city. He mentioned only that a rogue vampire was being hunted by Darkwater in the city. Adding that Nikula had only narrowly avoided being attacked as one of the city's beggars was being assaulted by the rogue vampire near an alley.

Though she really knew that she shouldn't be, Nikula felt just mildly annoyed with her father. Not so much that he was so concerned with looking out for her. It just annoyed her that so many things that directly concerned her were seemingly being passed back in forth in whispers and shadows. Though she understood why it was otherwise, Nikula was feeling that she'd much rather that certain things of importance were out in the open. She was already frustrated enough that she held partial knowledge of what seemed to be an important and newsworthy story, which she really felt that the public should know all about, yet she was pressed into remaining silent over the matter. All of those thoughts only escaped her lips as no more than a wistful sigh.

Though not even yet so close to dusk, soon enough father and daughter were departing home and headed across the village to the Wawnet.

* * *

The evening over at the Wawnet Inn started off relatively subdued, despite the unusually large gathering of familiar acquaintances. Nikula tried her best not to betray her sense of bemusement over seeing Erik so busy at work on helping with the preparation of ingredients going into the pots over the hearth.

Though not completely absent of other patrons, the largest number of persons in the tavern clearly belonged to their own extended group. A couple of Legionnaires had just departed as Alex and Nikula arrived, but another two soon came along to replace them as they stopped by to take their break from patrolling the road. At about the same time, a pair of locals from the village had also come in to take a meal as an evening out from home.

In little fits and bursts, Belwen had been kept quite busy. Part of that related to keeping an eye on Erik. Monika had also split some of her time between both sides of the service counter, trying to keep certain things in motion, while also offering some distracted attention to visiting friends.

Knowing better than to try getting in the way unless asked, Alex instead kept to keeping Forester, Rena and Suvaris somewhat entertained, until it was time for everyone else to sit down about the two adjoined tables for a meal.

Alex made some idle mention of the chicken going into the meal. He'd slaughtered and cleaned it earlier in the day, in time for Erik to bring it with him when he came over. Since it had been one of the older laying chickens, he'd suggested that it was really only fit for going into a pot, rather than roasting. At the same time, he'd suggested that the tasty mixes of spices that Monika and Belwen commonly utilised, meant that nobody could reasonably tell the difference between best quality of chicken or the more ordinary.

He further commented that he'd left a few eggs during the summer to allow for some new hatchlings. In due course, sorting hens from roosters would lead to some further directed culling. There was only space for one rooster in that small pen and older hens would serve a different purpose once egg-laying was no longer productive.

Alex's dissertation on chicken management was interrupted, as a seemingly difficult individual appeared to be trying to give Belwen a hard time. The last two Legion riders had departed just a few moments beforehand.

The newcomer seemed of possibly Breton appearance. That was perhaps more indicated by his accent. Though not necessarily a wealthy noble, his apparel suggested that he might have been a travelling merchant of some moderate affluence.

The Breton had started protesting rather loudly that it was unacceptable that the best rooms of the inn were not available. He took exception to the notion of settling for any of the lesser accommodations available.

The still reserved expression upon Suvaris' face seemed to suggest that he'd been considering an offer of a solution involving surrendering that room that had been reserved for his stay.

Monika evidently held a rather different notion in mind. Though she didn't doubt Belwen's ability to deal with the noisy newcomer, she'd decided that she'd had enough. She firmly suggested that if the Breton didn't like what was on offer, he was welcome to take his business elsewhere. She added that if he didn't like that, he could take it up with any of the former or active Guild Fighters present in the tavern who had arrived earlier and secured rooms upstairs.

Only the ebony armoured Suvaris immediately presented as someone fitting the description, but the concerned glares of those others about the tables seemingly added some weight to Monika's words.

The Breton huffed and puffed and ultimately decided that he'd much rather make his way up to the city than settle for less than he believed to fit his apparent status, even if such status only seemed so obvious to himself alone.

After the noisy Breton was gone, perhaps feeling himself to be part of the unsavoury circumstance, Suvaris tried to offer some polite objection. However, Monika still wouldn't hear any of it. She insisted that she recognised no benefit in putting up with troublemakers, no matter the coin involved. She affirmed that he would have proved difficult and disruptive throughout his stay and that they were better off without that kind of business.

Only a short time later, another couple of Legionnaires had turned up just as the local couple from the village were just about ready to leave. Each of those regular patrons easily appeared far more pleasant than that difficult traveller had been.

Soon enough, the friends and family of the gathering were all seated about the adjoined tables for an evening meal. Only Belwen continued to remain by the service counter. Though since the tables were situated fairly close by, she was not completely excluded from some of what passed.

As everyone else was waiting for Forester to finish the last of his meal, some casual exchange of tales of recent activities had already begun.

Some of Erik's periodic grumbling persisted, as he was not permitted to completely slack off. Though he was mostly at the tables, he'd been tasked with the refilling of mugs and clearing of the tables as directed.

Without openly mentioning it at all, Nikula thought to herself that she'd never before seen her brother move quite so quickly at any task. Of course, that was only because Erik was clearly motivated to get back to the tables as quickly as possible, so as not to miss out on any of the conversations.

Though it was not yet at all late, the departure of legionnaires had left the place again look quite empty, except for those seated about those tables. The muffled sound of the front door opening and closing preceded the appearance of another familiar face arriving in the tavern.

Edalfin had just arrived from wherever he'd been over the past week or so. He pointedly stopped by the counter to speak with his wife, before at all turning his attention toward anybody else.

After receiving a peck on the cheek and a drink from Belwen, the Bosmer ranger stepped over near to the tables with the mug in his hand, offering something of a broad greeting that included everyone present, without initially pointing toward anyone specifically.

After that, he commented further, observing the obvious. "Rather unusual to see all of you here at the same time. That younger Dunmer Guild Fighter not with you?"

The last part was of course directed toward Suvaris. He was referring to Arvon Aldreth, a younger Dunmer who had previously started his career with the Fighters Guild under Suvaris' sponsorship.

Finishing a sip from his mug, Suvaris responded evenly. "No, not on this occasion. I believe that Aldreth is in Cheydinhal. Unless a task has taken him somewhere further afield."

Edalfin returned a friendly nod. "If that Khajiit and that noisy Nord were here tonight, it would make for a really big gathering." Of course, he was referring to Ras'Dar and Frederick the Loud.

Some mild chuckling arose from that suggestion. It was reasonable to expect that mention of Frederick was likely the reason. Though the large Nord not been anywhere near to that location for quite some time, all present recalled his rowdy presence with varied measure of opinion. Frederick's appellation of 'the Loud' was well earned in most cases and after a few ales it even started to seem almost inadequate. Though always very noisy, at the least, he was most commonly still a friendly drunk.

After hearing something of what Edalfin had described as a fairly uneventful journey through parts of the West Weald not far from the borders with the kingdoms of Elsweyr, he'd seemingly paused on a thought.

Scratching an itch on his pointed ear, Edalfin continued. "I did hear some unusual rumours when I'd stopped by Faregyl a few days ago. Something about Legion patrols talking about vampires and Daedra worshippers. Couldn't make a lot of sense of it, but it sounded like somebody thought that there was a dangerous vampire headed for the city."

Nikula suppressed a subtle gasp, reaching for her mug.

Forester loudly cleared his throat. "Yes well, there are always rumours of one kind or another. And there was that recent incident by the Vindasel ruins."

Edalfin nodded with a shrug. "I did hear about that…"

Alex tried to maintain a neutral expression. However, Monika had cast a short sharp look in Forester's direction. Though Rena had noticed, she made nothing of it.

Forester cleared his throat again. "Given that nothing of note has become a matter of public discourse, I should think that the Emperor's inspectors would have matters in hand… if there's anything of concern at all… of course."

Though various individuals present each appeared very slightly uncomfortable, some hiding it better than others, it seemed that Erik had not noticed any of that at all. He turned his gaze toward Suvaris. "Do you see anything with vampires over in Cheydinhal?"

The Dunmer raised his eyebrows slightly. "I do believe that I've said as much before, but we do not commonly see much of that sort of thing over there. I'd suggest that the persistent sanctioned presence of Vigilants of Stendarr provides some measure of discouragement for their kind. Perhaps, more so than that of the Fighters Guild."

Erik responded with a frown, hoping that his question would have provoked something different. He wasn't even discouraged by the reminder that he had asked Suvaris similar things upon previous occasions.

Rena shook her head a little, uttering a negative noise of disapproval. "Fanatics."

Her dislike of the Vigilants of Stendarr was no secret to anyone present.

Maintaining an even expression, Suvaris tilted his head. "I cannot say that I hold their rather… fervent views in high regard. Nonetheless, their presence in Cheydinhal does tend to serve as a beacon that keeps certain elements away from my city. Provided that they refrain from intimidating the law abiding Dunmer of Cheydinhal, they are at best… somewhat tolerable."

It seemed clear enough Suvaris was not defending that group. Merely observing a secondary benefit of their existence in proximity to Cheydinhal.

After a momentary pause, it seemed that Suvaris had just recalled something that might satisfy young Erik's hunger for a tale. "Now that I think upon it, I do something that seemed to relate to vampires. At the least, it seemed so at the time."

Erik's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Over in Cheydinhal?"

Suvaris blinked his crimson eyes. "No, not in Cheydinhal as such. However it did fall within that broader jurisdiction." He paused a breath to collect his thoughts. "If I recall, I believe it would have been perhaps around a decade before the Umbriel Crisis. Quite some time ago. A contract came to us at the Cheydinhal Fighters Guild, regarding a matter in the township of Cropsford. The townsfolk believed that a vampire had been stalking the town centre, as well as several of the surrounding farms."

Forester cast his friend a curious glance. "I don't recall any mention of that."

The Dunmer shrugged lightly. "As I suggested, it was quite some time ago. I'd almost forgotten all about it, until just now. The matter had not turned out to be quite what was suggested and only of lesser concern in the greater scheme of things. As I said, the locals had made claims of a suspected vampire in their midst and subsequently issued a request for the Fighters Guild to come to their assistance."

Suvaris waved his free hand, then continued. "During investigation, I learned that the locals claims seemed somewhat spurious. Nobody had actually made any confirmed sighting of a vampire. Nor had there been any observed evidence of attacks upon any persons. Though some residents claimed to have seen shadowy figures outside from their windows during the hours of darkness. After some of those sightings, farmers had reported finding some of their livestock in haggard condition and remaining listless for days."

Monika interrupted. "Vampires don't do that. Not as far as I know."

Forester added his opinion. "To the best of my knowledge, the blood or life energies of simple animals is insufficient to sustain vampires. They require… higher lifeforms… like ourselves."

Suvaris nodded. "Yes, that's my understanding."

Monika grunted. "They're more likely to try keeping people as livestock, so I hear."

Suvaris nodded again. "Yes, I found what the people of Cropsford were suggesting to be most unlikely. However, what I'd eventually uncovered turned out be equally unlikely and a little unexpected."

His pause was met with expectant expressions from each of those about the tables.

The Dunmer continued. "It required some patience on my part. Along with a little stealth during the evening hours. Eventually, I learned precisely what was going on. A rogue hedge mage had been frequenting Cropsford. I should say that I was perhaps more surprised by what she was doing. Though I'd not thought such a thing possible, it appeared that she was somehow charging soul gems without killing the livestock."

Forester raised his eyebrows, then frowned. "I'd heard that mages of the Synod had investigated such a thing, but not heard of anyone achieving such a thing with any success."

Suvaris shrugged and reached for his mug. "No, I'd not before heard of such a thing either and not since. After a battle of sorts… one in which I sustained some injury… along with suffering the effects of an assault from fatigue inducing spell, the hedge mage managed to escape. I'd tried to track her, but failed to find her. If nothing else, it passed that the hedge mage had not returned to Cropsford after that incident. At least in that regard, the people of the township remained grateful."

Forester seemed to be pondering what he'd just heard. "If someone could actually learn how to do such thing… well, that would be remarkable."

Suvaris nodded. "Yes, I imagine that it would. Of course, places like Cropsford have arrangements with reputable mages and alchemists. When it comes time for the slaughter of larger livestock. There's additional coin to be made in the filling of soul gems."

Forester nodded in response. "Yes, yes. Of course."

Erik pressed Suvaris for more detail of precisely how that battle transpired with rogue hedge mage. The Dunmer suggested that it was far too long ago to truly recall exactly how it passed. However, he tried to provide some sort of explanation, if only just to satisfy the lad's enthusiasm.

The mention of just a few other old tales did come up in response to Erik's persistence. However, there was more talk of other more mundane matters passing around the tables after that. Suvaris had been curious to hear more of what passed for excitement with Forester and Rena's business during their supposed state of retirement. In his view, he thought that they hardly seemed to have retired at all. Merely retired from actively participating in matters of the blade. He'd suggested that couldn't imagine what he'd find to do with himself if he ever considered retiring from the Fighters Guild. Of course, as a long-lived Dunmer, that wasn't something that he really needed to consider any time soon.

Though the conversations had not again returned to anything that even vaguely related to vampires, Nikula had not completely forgotten about that topic. Even so, she kept her thoughts to herself.

She quietly considered the firm likelihood that what Edalfin had heard was just rumours flowing on from what had happened to those two Legionnaires found dead at the Vindasel ruins. Even so, she felt that it might still be more connected to that rogue vampire at large somewhere in the Imperial City. Given that she'd not heard otherwise, she still imagined that he'd not yet been apprehended by that Penitus Oculatus agent. She figured that she still needed to remain on guard.

~O~

"Gathering of Threads"


	30. Chapter 30

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 30

Morndas the 27th of Last Seed 4E73 Morning

The house seemed quiet that morning as Nikula sat in her room going over the things listed on the schedules for the festival in the city that day. With some consideration that not everything was on the lists, she'd already noted what she intended to observe for those reports she'd be writing for the Black Horse Courier.

Of course, it was nothing unusual that her mother was already over at the Wawnet at that time of morning. It was more unusual that Erik was also over there, tasked with helping with the cleaning, after the relatively busy evening in the tavern. Presumably, the vacated rooms also needed cleaning.

She assumed that her father was likely still out the back somewhere, unless he'd already finished with what he was tending to. She understood that he was planning to head over to the inn during the morning and possibly up to the city, depending upon circumstances.

Thinking that she really needed to look toward getting ready to head off soon, some passing thoughts of the past day or so returned to Nikula.

Of course, she'd not seen Alaron Suvaris since Loredas evening at the Wawnet. He'd politely declined the invitation to remain for the Harvest's End Festival. He would have headed off back for Cheydinhal early on Sundas morning. Even in his absence, the Dunmer had still been the topic of some passing conversations of Sundas evening at the casual gathering in the Wawnet.

Nikula had expected to remain relatively idle on Sundas, since she had the day off from the Courier. She'd thought that she would just rest up ahead of the festival and possibly catch up on some reading. However, some slight alteration to her plans transpired, just a short time after her father had sent Erik off to the Wawnet for the afternoon.

Nikula learned that Forester had gone up to the city to look for something in the marketplace. However, Rena had left her husband to go off on his own. She'd instead made her way over to the Pinewatch home to go see Alex about a certain matter.

That was when her father and Rena had called Nikula to come out the back of the farmhouse. With no one else about, or more the case that was mostly about Erik, they'd looked to offering Nikula some instruction in the use of that weapon that she'd been provided.

Rena really did most of it. She'd kept the instruction very simple and directly related to current concern. That of defending herself from the attacker currently in mind.

Rena showed Nikula the best grip to use and how to keep the dagger in close to her body, and also how to avoid unnecessarily extending outward at all. She made a point of demonstrating just how easy it was to lose the weapon.

From what Nikula could tell them, it seemed that the current concern involved a vampire of likely only moderate measure. Given what she understood, Rena suggested that he was likely to go for a close up attack. With that in mind, she felt that it was best to wait until he was coming in very close. Rena demonstrated keeping the weapon very near to her own body, but pointed away off to the side.

Alex didn't much like the notion of his daughter fighting off a vampire at close quarters, but he accepted that she wouldn't have the luxury of employing anything different. He'd personally preferred ranged options back in the day, but that was a whole different thing.

Rena further demonstrated various methods of dealing with close up attacks of that kind. She'd suggested that provided the vampire was not armoured, short forceful thrusts into the soft belly region were likely to be most effective.

She demonstrated another possible technique. Only if unable to readily reach the lower abdomen or if the vampire was armoured, then driving the blade up under the armpit was sometimes a good option. However, that was not without certain pitfalls.

As was demonstrated, she needed to take great care not to lose her grip on the dagger or allow it to become stuck. Even though the underarm was an option, both Alex and Rena agreed that the lower abdomen was usually the better target, unless there was any good reason against it.

Rena was quick to add that any of those strikes wouldn't finish the attacker in any short order, but it would likely slow him down quite a bit. Even so, the effects of the silver coating and poison would still be slow to kick in.

Her father was quick to advise that she shouldn't expect to kill a vampire easily, even with that poisoned and silver-coated weapon. If it came to it, the best idea was to try to inflict serious wounds and then get way as quickly as possible.

Out the back of the farmhouse, that training with the dagger went on for a fair while, until Rena and her father felt somewhat satisfied that Nikula understood the most basic and simplest methods that they'd tried to impart.

Nikula only felt a little better with knowing how to use that dagger. She was still not quite so confident. If wasn't a rogue vampire intent on killing her, she didn't think she could even think about using it in any other circumstances. She'd said as much.

In response, Rena assured that when it came to do or die, provided that she could keep her wits about her, it would seem easy enough to do in the moment. She'd suggested that it was best to leave any thoughts of doubt or misplaced remorse until afterward.

After that unexpected training session in the afternoon, there'd been another gathering over at the Wawnet that evening.

Everything seemed busier at the Wawnet that evening than previous. All the vacant rooms had been taken by travellers on their way to the city for the next day.

The dinner with Forester and Rena had been a relatively brief affair. Especially for Erik, who seemed annoyed by the circumstance. Aside from taking a meal and some brief conversation, he'd been put to work on regular occasion. Monika didn't have much time to remain with her friends either, needing to assist Belwen regularly and direct Erik to pull his weight as required.

Accordingly, Nikula and her father had headed back home relatively early, since Forester and Rena were also choosing to make an early evening of it. Monika and Erik remained at the Wawnet a little later, before eventually coming home.

Having already wasted too much of the morning lost in wool gathering, Nikula finally looked to getting herself together to head off for the day. Of course, she once again paid attention to the placement of that dagger in her satchel.

* * *

After leaving home, Nikula decided to briefly stop by the Wawnet on the way. Given that she'd not seen or heard her father about at home before leaving, she'd assumed that he might be at the inn.

Nikula felt just a little surprised to see the tavern looking so empty and sounding so quiet after all the activity of the previous evening.

Only Belwen and Edalfin were in view as she entered the tavern area. Belwen actually seemed a little surprised at seeing her there.

"Nikula? I thought that you'd be up in the city by now."

"On my way, just now. Didn't need to be up there until just after midday."

Belwen shrugged lightly. "Your mother's not here. They all headed off just a short while ago. They assumed that you would already be ahead of them."

With a surprised expression, Nikula silently glanced about the empty tavern. Even the previous evening, her mother sounded uncertain about whether she would go up to the city at all. She figured that her father would want to join Forester and Rena for at least part of the day and that Erik would be pushing to come along.

Belwen continued with a smile. "Your mother managed to get everything cleaned up early. Your brother helped out. Worked like his pants were on fire."

With a smirk, Edalfin added his opinion. "The lad was eager to get all his chores done, so that they could get going as soon as possible."

Nikula responded with a little huff. "Never seen Erik do anything… quickly."

Belwen maintained an amused grin. "He seems to work really hard, with the right kind of incentive. Hardly even complained this morning. Not much anyway."

Nikula again glanced about the tavern area.

Belwen spoke again. "I told your mother that I'd be fine to handle everything here today. Probably won't see much of anyone until the evening. Maybe just some passing Legionnaires."

Edalfin nodded. "In any case, I'll be here as well."

Belwen responded with a smiling frown, evidently indicating that she hardly expected him to be of much help. If Edalfin noticed, he'd made nothing of it, maintaining his amiable expression.

Nikula nodded to herself, then looked to Belwen again. "Well, I'd better be off too. I have work to do today."

Edalfin offered a cheerful response. "We'll look forward to reading about it in this week's Courier."

Belwen added her piece. "Have a good day."

With a mild smile, Nikula returned a silent nod and made her way for the front door.

* * *

Stepping outside onto the main roadway, Nikula spotted a pair of Legionnaires on horseback off in the distance to the south. There seemed to be no other traffic of any kind in view. Certainly nothing between the village and the city. She'd already noticed that the stabling facility across the road from the inn was completely empty. That was rather different from the previous evening. Presumably, nearly everybody else who was headed for the city was already up there.

Though there were some patchy clouds drifting high overhead, it didn't look likely to bring any rain. On the previous day, some of the clouds off to the south made it look like there might've been some rain coming up from the southern Niben. However, it seemed that it hadn't amounted to anything. If there had been any rain in those clouds, it would have only fallen somewhere over County Bravil, or maybe only County Leyawiin. It looked like it would remain fine weather for the festival. At least over the Imperial City.

Making her way along the bridge across the lake, she'd not observed any activity until nearing the main gates to the city. To her left, the city's main stabling facilities appeared bursting to capacity, keeping the workers busy. To her right, abandoned wagons were lined up along the path around the city walls leading toward the waterfront area. A pair of city guards loitered in the vicinity, evidently keeping on eye on things.

Passing by the rather relaxed looking guards by the open gates in the western wall, Nikula soon found that it was somewhat crowded in the Talos Plaza District. Especially about the central plaza area.

Most of the faces in view were strangers. A lot of them looked like farmers. Some others appeared as less obviously identifiable travellers. A number of the city's beggars worked the passing crowd. That beggar that she knew as Xander didn't appear to be among them. She expected that he might still be keeping a low profile. At least until word was heard that the vampire that attacked him had been dealt with.

That passing thought reminded Nikula to check that the dagger in her satchel was still within easy reach.

Though not everyone on the streets was headed in exactly the same direction, it seemed that most people were making their way for the central district of the city. Though also headed for that location, Nikula had a slightly more indirect path in mind.

On her way toward the Elven Gardens District, Nikula started slightly at noticing a tall male Altmer standing by the entrance to the tavern in the side street. For just a moment, she'd thought that he looked like that Agent Darkwater, but quickly realised that it was not him at all.

Passing through the gateway into the Elven Gardens District, she'd noticed that the streets hardly seemed so busy at all. It wasn't as though there was nobody about, just that it was not even vaguely as crowded as the Talos Plaza area.

Aside from the guards standing by the gateways, there were just a few people about the taverns near the central crossroads and a few more headed through the gateway into the central district. She continued onward along the main street, headed for the Market District ahead of her.

The marketplace appeared not so busy that morning. That was to be expected. A lot of businesses were not even operating that day. A few of the open food stalls were doing business, evidently hoping to catch passing trade of those moving between districts via that way. It seemed that the taverns of that district had the same thing in mind. Though free drinks were on offer during the festival, those places would have been keen to be selling meals to anybody coming by.

Most of the festival entertainments were in other districts, but the Market District was still near enough for anybody looking to find a place to sit down for a meal out of the sun.

A few people coming down the street from the direction of the Arena District at that moment validated the notion that the marketplace would not remain completely ignored by patronage during the festival.

In any case, Nikula was headed for the Black Horse Courier.

* * *

Stepping through the doorway into the Courier, Nikula observed just how quiet the place seemed that day. Though the front door had not been locked, there was nobody about to be seen. She'd thought that either Naveed or Ja-Mere might be about.

Arturo Giordano came down the stairs with a surprised expression. He stopped just short of the bottom step. "Nikula, you didn't need to come here. You should be thinking about the central district."

Nikula shrugged. "Figured that I'd just drop in on the way, before going over there. In case there was anything new I needed I know."

Art shook his balding head. "Nothing new. Martin's probably in the Arena District by now… and that Pellegrin will be about as well. You just need to cover what you see over in the central district."

Nikula heard a noise coming from the rear. Presumably from the door leading down to the basement area. She'd looked in that direction.

Art responded. "Ja-Mere is finishing up a job downstairs. Need to have the presses cleared and cleaned for tomorrow."

Nikula nodded. "Naveed?"

"He has the day off. It's going to be busy tomorrow. Once we're ready to put scribe to plate. I still want to have the printing started before the afternoon is done. So that means you need to have your material ready as early as possible."

Nikula nodded again. "I know. I won't let you down."

With a restrained grin, Arturo returned a curt nod.

Nikula waved toward the door. "I s'pose I'd better get to it."

As Nikula started for the door, Art called after her with one more thing. "Make sure you take note of whichever stageplays seem most popular."

"I'll do that."

* * *

Departing the Black Horse Courier, Nikula headed through the central crossroads of the Market District over toward the Green Emperor Way. Though a pair of guards stood by the gateway to the central district, the gates were left wide open.

As she approached the gates, she could already hear the general din of the varied noises coming from beyond.

On the other side of the gates, Nikula instantly noticed that it was quite crowded about the usually empty space. She'd seen the place even more crowded during some Emperors Day festivals of recent years. Even so, it was a stark contrast to most ordinary days.

It was probably quite near to midday by that time. There wasn't much of a breeze blowing just yet. Still, with that patchy cloud cover drifting high overhead, it was perhaps not quite as warm as it might have otherwise been.

The sounds of an energetic band of musicians rang out from a spot just off to her right along the stone wall. A group of enthusiastic onlookers were clapping along in time with the music. It seemed an unfamiliar style of tune. At a guess, she'd thought that it might have been something inspired by old Yokudan folk music or the like. It seemed that four of the five musicians were Redguard.

Given that she was there to observe and write up commentary of the entertainments of the festival, she tried to wander over in that direction. With all the people about, it seemed a bit of a challenge to weave her way through the throng. She managed to get closer to hear the performers well enough, but couldn't see all that well. She did manage to see that a couple of the musicians actually seemed to be wearing something that indicated that they might well be from Hammerfell.

After listening to those musicians for a short while, Nikula decided to continue wandering around to the western side of the White-Gold Tower to see what else was to be seen or heard.

More than once, Nikula had started slightly at noticing a taller male Altmer among the people in the crowded space. Of course, none of them were that Agent Darkwater.

Though her father had suggested that Vampire Ancients like that could move about in daylight, they often still needed to cover up with hooded cloaks or the like and avoid direct harsh sunlight. In any case, she probably had far less to worry about with regard to that particular vampire.

It was that other vampire that she really needed to concern herself with. The one who looked like an Imperial man with an illness. With the relatively bright and sunny conditions of the afternoon, she was unlikely to see him about those crowds. At least, she hoped that was the case.

Making her way through the crowds, it seemed that there was quite a bit of rowdiness about some stalls where refreshments were being provided. About one of those stalls, a group of noisy Nord sailors seemed rather more interested in consuming tankards of ale and singing their own songs, than whatever other entertainments were on offer.

Over the western side of the open space, Nikula briefly listened to a quartet of Breton musicians playing some vaguely familiar tunes on lute and flute. Their music seemed less boisterous than that group of Redguard. Still, she thought that it sounded pleasing enough. A few of the onlookers were dancing to the music.

Around the southern side of circular district, near the stone mausoleum, a trio of Khajiit jugglers were entertaining the crowd. It seemed that it attracted a large number of children. A lot of them looked like farmer's families.

The Khajiit weren't only jugglers. It seemed that they were also acrobats. Nikula wasn't quite certain that the Khajiit were intentionally trying to be comical, but their performances did attract equal measure of cheers and laughter. She easily found some of it to be as amusing as it appeared impressive.

Nikula took some further note of those performers, before finally deciding to move along. She could see the pavilion up ahead where the afternoon's scheduled stageplay performances were to take place.

There already seemed to be quite a crowd over there. Before she could even see what was on the stage, she could hear sporadic bursts of raucous laughter.

Most of the people gathered about in front of the stage area were sitting down on the grass. Some were standing well back, behind those seated. Just a few were up on the wall of the elevated walkway surrounding the Imperial Tower, where they probably had a really good view, but likely needed to strain to clearly hear.

Nikula wasn't able to get any closer than those standing about the outer periphery, where she could only barely see the stage area. Even then, only provided that nobody in front of her put their heads in the way.

Trying to recall what she'd studied of the schedule for that day, she thought the play had to be something called 'The Rooster King'. That was something on the list for midday, but she'd thought that it was over in the Arena District. She'd figured that she must have remembered that detail wrong. She thought that the play was listed only as a comical piece, but had no idea what it was about. She'd never heard of it before. Judging from the reactions of the audience, they evidently found it funny.

Though she'd obviously missed the start of it, Nikula tried to pick up on what was going on. It was obvious enough that the actor wearing the rooster mask with the tall red comb rising from his head was the lead character implied in the title. It seemed that he was trying to convince all the other characters that he was the most important animal of the farm. There were other actors wearing various animal masks as well.

A trio of actors wearing less ornate looking chicken masks seemed to represent hens. They chuckled and cackled in response to the rooster's loud proclamations of his position of importance. It seemed to indicate that they were merely placating the rooster, rather than truly going along with his grand assertions.

There was a sequence where the rooster was trying to validate his dominance over a pair of actors in sheep masks. Their only responses came in the form of sporadic bleating, as they presented as far more interested in grazing on grass. The audience evidently found it amusing, from the responding laughter. The rooster had then loudly proclaimed that all the sheep obviously accepted his rule with loyal support. That brought a little more laughter.

There was another similar scene involving an actor in a cow mask. The cow didn't seemed to care whether the rooster thought he was king of the farm of otherwise, suggesting that if he wanted to be king, then he could be king.

The cow suggested that it didn't really affect the business of cows either way. The rooster then made another loud proclamation, stating that even all the cows clearly recognised that Rooster was King of all farm animals.

The following scene with the actors in pig masks presently rather differently. After listening to the rooster's claims, the pigs started questioning exactly what he was offering of benefit to the daily lives of pigs.

After blustering for a moment, the rooster went on to explain how his morning crows made clear declaration of the coming sunrise, ensuring that everyone knew that the day had begun. He explained how he also stood vigilant to offer cries of warning whenever foxes or wolves came near to the farm, calling the farmer and his dog to come to the assistance of everyone at the farm. He assured the pigs that as king of the farm, he was always looking out for the welfare of those under his rule.

The pigs seemed less convinced of his arguments, suggesting that they might need to deliberate to discuss what the rooster could do to better serve their needs, if he was supposed to serve as their king.

After the pigs departed, another lengthy boastful monologue passed, where the rooster again proclaimed his position of great importance and spoke of how all his loyal subjects depended upon his presence at the farm.

Once the rooster was done with his speech, an actor portraying a farmer came on stage with another actor wearing a similar rooster mask. Addressing the audience directly, the farmer commented upon how the old rooster was obviously far too old for the hens and that it was clearly time for his retirement, to make room for the new rooster.

Looking toward the old rooster, the farmer produced an axe from behind his back and then gave stealthy chase as the rooster took flight. That was obviously the final scene of the play.

The gathered crowd erupted with applause and laughter. Further applause and cheers were again heard as the actors returned momentarily to take a bow before the enthusiastic onlookers.

It was only as the crowd was starting to disperse that Nikula noticed Forester and Rena near the front of the stage as they stood up and turned around. She then spotted her mother, father and brother by their side. Since they were all seated together on the grass near the front, she hadn't spotted them at all during the play.

Her father then spotted Nikula and waved over to her, with the suggestion that she come join them. Since that was where was effectively headed anyway, she made her way toward them as soon as the crowd thinned enough to allow for it.

Casual greetings were exchanged along with a few comments regarding the play that just finished. Most of that was recognition that the play seemed quite funny.

Forester passed comment that he'd thought that there was likely something of a rather subversive message hidden in the tale, but it was mostly diluted by the comical delivery.

Only once it had been mentioned, Nikula thought that she could recognise some of what he'd meant. At the same time, she could also readily understand why such contentious suggestions would remain buried beneath frivolity.

Speaking up, Rena started with the notion of sending her husband off to get some drinks then changed her mind, deciding to go with him. They mentioned that they would bring back enough for everyone.

It seemed obvious enough from conversation that the group intended to remain together, with the intention of watching the next couple of stageplays schedule for the afternoon at that location.

Though she'd had a late breakfast, Nikula suddenly realised that she was starting to feel a little hungry. It seemed that her father had been reading her mind. Alex pointed out to her that he'd brought along some food in his bag, offering her a cinnamon sweetbread.

A brief conversation passed, regarding what else of interest had been observed that day. Some of it had been in the open grounds of the Arena District.

Erik had interjected with an excited description of the flame jugglers he'd observed a little earlier, making certain that it was understood that they weren't using any obvious magic or trickery, but actually juggling burning objects. Also breathing fire, by spitting ignited oils.

Of course, any of that could certainly be done by mages, but doing it without magic and with regular fire made it seem all the more exciting and challenging.

Noticing a familiar face headed toward that area, Nikula excused herself for a moment. Jesper Pellegrin was making his way through the crowd toward the stone pavilion that served as a stage.

Casual greetings were exchanged. Jesper mentioned that he'd just come from the Arena District. He then explained why he was there.

"I thought that I'd take a look at that next play. The one starting shortly."

Glancing toward the activity of the actors changing the stage-dressing at that moment, Nikula shook her head slightly, trying to recall which one he'd meant.

Jesper continued. "It's called 'The Man on the Silver Mountain'. I understand that it was written by an associate from my days at the Bards College of Solitude. I can't say that I have any idea what it's about. Only that I recognised the name of the author."

Nikula shook her head again. "But… but Art said I was expected to…"

Jesper held up a hand. "No, no. You should go ahead as expected. I only wanted to see what kind of work it represented. I'm always interested to see new works. Also curious when it comes from somebody known to me."

Nikula nodded. "Alright then."

"You would have just seen a performance of 'The Rooster King'?

Nikula nodded. "Yeah. Kinda funny."

"I've seen it before. I'd suggest that you focus on the comedy of it, in any comments that you make. Any mention of the underlying themes might make for trouble… and Art might make you remove it anyway."

Nikula nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I can see that… I s'pose."

Jesper looked toward the area beyond the stage with raised eyebrows. "I see that Evangeline is involved with something. I must go and say hello to her, if she has the time."

Nikula returned a silent nod as he moved off to try to go see the woman he was referring to. She shifted back over toward where her family was still standing.

Responding to her mother's curiosity, Nikula explained who she was talking to and what it was about. That meant that Monika finally had a face to connect to that Breton bard that she'd previously heard of only in passing.

Forester and Rena soon returned with drinks in hand for everyone. Further idle conversation passed until it seemed that the performance of 'The Man on the Silver Mountain' was soon to commence. Making an effort to try to hold to their position, they managed to remain fairly close to the front of the stage by the time that they needed to sit down upon the grass to allow for behind to clearly see.

* * *

Once the performance of 'The Man on the Silver Mountain' was under way, it soon became clear that it was one of those plays where the actors delivered some of the dialogue, but a narrator standing on one side of the stage seemed to deliver more of the story, illuminating the actions of the actors and their changing locations during the tale.

The story appeared to focus upon a young male Dunmer living in Cheydinhal who was seeking an apprenticeship with the mages, but was not having much luck with it.

It appeared that his luck had suddenly shifted one morning when he'd found a crow perched upon his windowsill with a tiny scroll tied to its leg. To his surprise, the bird did not take flight at his approach. Instead it waited until he'd taken the small scroll, then squawked and took off into the sky.

The message delivered by the bird seemed relatively brief and somewhat cryptic. It spoke of a learned mage seeking a worthy apprentice will to learn the secrets of immortality and transmutation of metals. It suggested that a worthy apprentice could find the mage where moths gathered below the rising sun and a lady in twilight stands below.

The young Dunmer sought to prove his worthiness by finding the mysterious mage who had sent forth the message. He wasn't about to speak of it with anyone else and risk the possibility of someone else finding the mage before he could do so. Instead, he studied maps of Tamriel, hoping to deduce what was meant by the strange invitation.

He eventually settled upon an area in the Jerall Mountains to the north of that city where he lived. There was a sense of logic to his deductions.

He took the reference to 'gathering moths' as a description of the Temple of the Ancestor Moths, where those priests driven blind from reading ancient Elder Scrolls retired to live out their days. The Dunmer understood that most everyone knew it was somewhere up there in the mountains, but few knew of the precise location. Each of the maps offered conflicting markings, but all suggested that it was somewhere north of the mountain trail beyond the Orcish farming estate in the highlands above Cheydinhal. The mention of the rising sun indicated that the mage must surely be west of that location.

As a Dunmer, he'd readily deduced the reference to the 'lady in twilight'. Though he'd never been there, or knew of the precise location, he understood that there was a shrine to Azura in those mountains. He could find its location only roughly marked on certain maps. He also understood that it had been defiled more than once, but everyone knows that it's folly to ever expect such a thing to last. Daedric shrines always return, according to the will of whichever Daedric Prince favours that place.

In any case, if the 'lady in twilight stands below', then he expected that the mage's location must be somewhere near one of the snow capped peaks above, as well as west of the place where those Moth Priests lived in their secluded temple.

The young Dunmer gathered his maps, journals and provisions, then headed off from Cheydinhal, bound for the mountains to the north. He followed rarely travelled trails through the mountains, uncertain of which peak he was looking for.

On the third day, he spied the shrine to Azura, but cautiously kept his distance. The land rose up to the north from that place. He'd decided that the silvery snow-capped peak immediately above had to be the one he was looking for.

Even under the bright sunlight, the mountain air remained cool as the young Dunmer climbed up the slopes, looking for where he might find that mysterious mage.

Finally, the Dunmer spotted a snow-falcon dropping below a rocky outcrop and disappearing from view. He wondered if that bird served the mage, like that crow that brought him that message. He then spotted a wispy column of smoke a little higher up the slope.

Just before nearing the place where that bird had disappeared, he found an opening in the rocky mountainside. He'd thought that column of smoke was further up, but the cave entrance seemed likely to be what he was searching for.

Though the cavern seemed to grow dark ahead, he could see light coming from much further inside. The Dunmer mentioned a tingling sensation as he entered the cavern. He continued onward, heading toward the light ahead.

The cavern grew large and there was an opening in the rock overhead where the sky cast beams of sunlight. A smouldering firepit was positioned directly below. He was momentarily startled by that snow-falcon taking flight and departing via the opening in the cavern ceiling.

From the shadows, an old Breton man emerged. In the following exchange, the mage confirmed that it was he who sent forth the strange invitation and the Dunmer confirmed in kind that was what had brought him there.

The narrator spoke of a lengthy conversation between the mage and the Dunmer as they sat and took a meal together. The mage offered that the secrets of great magic and the opportunity to live well beyond his days could come within reach, if the desire and willingness to take on the burden of knowledge burned fiercely enough. The young Dunmer insisted that he was most willing to do whatever was required to learn from the mage.

Eventually, the old mage nodded with a solemn expression. "To begin your journey, you must be able take this ring of magic from my finger and place it upon your own."

The Dunmer suspiciously eyed the ring on the mage's finger. "Is this a test? A trick?"

"All knowledge of magic… is testing… and trickery. If you desire power, you must be willing to take the burden. The choice is yours to make."

The old mage held out his shaking hand. The Dunmer hesitated, then took the ring from the old man's hand and placed it upon his own finger. He jumped a little. "Oh… I felt such a sensation when I entered the cavern."

The old Breton mage slumped back. With laboured breath, he spoke. "You'll not feel that again. Not until the end. Now… now my time is done."

The Dunmer stood up. "What? What are you saying? You promised that I would learn of great magic… of… of the secrets of immortality."

"You… you will… you will learn the burden… My…my journal will tell you more. With that ring upon finger, you will not know death. Nor will you leave this place."

The Dunmer tried to pull the magic ring from his finger, but found that it would not budge at all. "What… what is this trickery?"

"My… my journal…" The old Breton expired without saying any more.

Surrounded objects of gold and silver, the Dunmer found a pile of old journals. He leafed through the one on top. It spoke of the how he'd been lured to the cavern by promises of similar magical secrets and then tricked into taking the ring from its previous owner.

The Breton had soon learned that the ring could only be removed by another intending to wear it. He'd also learned that whoever wore the ring, could never leave that place, but would never die. Not even by injury or starvation. Furthermore, from previous journals in the cavern, he'd learned that no message with clear instruction of the location of the place or of the precise nature of what the magic ring represented could pass beyond the barriers of the cavern. Such messages would dissolve to ash at the magical barrier. He needed to learn what measure of subtlety could be employed to deliver a message to the next candidate to take his place.

Fortunately for the Breton, older journals detailed magic that could be utilised to lure simple-minded creatures to the cavern and other spells offered ways of properly controlling the minds of such animals over great distances.

Shaking his head, the Dunmer slumped down with a journal in hand, resigned to the fate ahead of him. He would never again pass beyond the confines of that cavern. He would live out his endless days in isolation until he found another to take his place.

The play ended with a silent moment. Somewhat subdued applause and cheers followed the final moment of the story. At the least, it seemed rather subdued after the raucous approval of the previous play.

As the crowd started to again disperse, Jesper caught Nikula's eye. She made her way over toward him to learn his opinion of the piece that had just concluded.

The bard's expression declared that he held some mixed views. He'd felt that the actors had delivered fine performances, adding that the narrator also did rather well with the material.

However, Jesper seemed rather less enthused by the work of the author. He'd thought that the message of the tale was rather lacking in nuance. He'd thought it terribly convoluted and clumsy in delivery because of unnecessary complications.

By his measure, Jesper suggested that he'd rate 'The Man on the Silver Mountain' as perhaps fair-to-middling at best. Certainly not destined to be one of the lasting classics. In his opinion, some of the author's previous work was much better. He'd thought that the tale of the 'Stargazer' was likely a far better piece, but it had yet to gain much recognition.

Mentioning that he needed to go back over to the Arena District to observe some other things, Jesper again headed off in that direction.

Though she wasn't yet certain of what she might write in her reports, Nikula took note of some of what Jesper had mentioned. Though it wasn't necessarily the most entertaining play that she'd ever seen, she thought he'd been perhaps a little harsh. At the same time, she did accept that although the crowd did appear accepting of the performance, they hardly seemed quite so enthusiastic. So, perhaps Jesper's comments were not quite so far from the mark.

* * *

While they were waiting for the next performance, Erik had been repeatedly plaguing Forester with all sorts of questions regarding the magic described in that previous play.

After firstly establishing that it was just a story from a bard, Forester suggested that at least some of the things described were plausible enough. Although it would require a much higher level of skill than he possessed, he understood that magical barriers that adhered to special circumstances could be crafted by learned mages. He made mention of the smaller island in the east of Lake Rumare, where mages maintained a barrier of that sort.

With regard to the enchantments or curses placed upon that ring, he thought it a bit far-fetched. Of course, weapons were often enchanted with various adverse effects, intended to deliver added damaging result against foes. He'd even heard of enchanted jewellery or apparel that had been cursed with negative effects. However, he doubted the existence of anything quite like what was portrayed in that tale. He'd not even heard of any Daedric artefact that included all of those things in a single item.

Answering Erik's query regarding spells for controlling animals, Forester suggested that he was aware of certain magic that was similar, if not precisely the same as what was described. Beyond simple calming spells and the like, he'd not trained with illusion magic that allowed for such a detailed measure of specific control.

Forester was inadvertently rescued from Erik's questions by some sort of disturbance off to the left. Turning in that direction, it could be seen that the crowds were shifting about near the gateway to the Arena District. Whatever it was about, it wasn't obvious at first.

It wasn't until the Imperial Guards attired in more ornate armour marched up the steps toward the tower that it became evident. They were protecting and leading Emperor Attrebus as he was returning from the Arena District.

The procession moved along the elevated walkway above until it reached a position immediately above with direct view of the stage. It then became apparent that the Emperor and his wife intended to watch the next play.

Responding to the gazes of those that noticed them standing up there, the Emperor offered a seemingly casual wave and nod toward the crowd below. Given that it was obvious enough why they were there at that particular moment, nothing else was said.

Just momentarily, Attrebus frowned. Perhaps looking toward someone standing in their group, the Emperor offered another nod, then whispered something to his wife. With a thoughtful expression, she responded with a mild nod.

Looking to his father, Erik commented in excited tone. "Does… does the Emperor remember you?"

Alex shrugged. "Possibly. It was a long time ago. Maybe it was Forester… or just his beard?" He chuckled lightly.

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes well, it was quite a while ago. Nevertheless, the Emperor might well have recognised us. If only because all of us are standing here together."

Without saying anything, Nikula supposed that the Emperor might have remembered her parents, along with Forester and Rena. Without knowing all the details, she understood that they'd met the Emperor back when he was still the Crown Prince and performed some sort of service for the Empire. All of that occurred back when they were with the Fighters Guild. Before she was even born.

Though she'd likely never learn of all of it, the very land that they lived on had been granted to her father as additional reward for what he'd done all those years before. Her mother had invested the gold from her bonus into the Wawnet and Forester had secured the financial future of his son with his reward.

The dull murmurs of the crowd soon fell away, as it became evident that the play was about to commence. Everybody sat back down on the grass, so as not obstruct the view of those behind. It became obvious that the crowd had fallen even quieter than before. Nobody wanted to make it difficult for the Emperor and the Lady Annaïg to readily hear the performance.

As it passed, Nikula actually found the performance of 'The Passion of the Sacred Lily' to be rather less engaging than expected. Unlike that earlier comical presentation, it seemed rather dry. Even that other play that Jesper seemed critical of seemed a little more interesting. Though he remained quiet, her brother fidgeted incessantly, as though he'd really rather be somewhere else.

Nikula could hardly fault the performances of the actors. In fact, she'd thought that they were all quite good. It just seemed as though the play was very dramatic and thought provoking, but it just wasn't very exciting.

It certainly espoused the notion of the great piety typically associated with the worship of the Divine Mara. It also effectively the explored the message of respectful examination of the Divine Dibella and tying together the links between those two deities. Even so, it still made for a somewhat tedious experience in her view.

Eventually, the performance drew to a close. Though it seemed slightly awkward in the moment, the crowd seemed to wait for the Emperor's applause, before responding with a similar reaction. Still, it seemed rather muted in comparison to earlier.

After just a few moments, the Emperor's entourage had moved off along the walkway. Evidently, they were headed for the doors to the White-Gold Tower around the far side.

As the crowd near to the area of the stage began to slowly disperse, it appeared more evident that all the crowds of the central district were already starting to thin. Although the sounds of some music could still be heard coming from further way, that had been the last play to be performed for the day. The festival was effectively starting to wind down. Or at the least, anyone still in the mood for festivities would be likely thinking of relocating to the various taverns of the city.

Commenting that it was late in the afternoon, Monika suggested that it was probably best to start making their way back down to the village. She anticipated that it might be another busy evening at the inn, if there were travellers headed that way. Belwen would likely need help as soon as they made it back there.

Erik was also pointedly reminded that he might have work ahead of him back at the Wawnet. He looked as though he was likely to grumble about it, but chose to keep it to himself.

As they started making their way for the western side of the district, Forester and Rena suggested that they were aiming for an early evening after dinner. They were planning on heading off back to Skingrad early the next morning.

Alex also suggested only staying at the inn for an early dinner and perhaps only remaining there if Monika needed his additional help.

Nikula mentioned that she was planning to head home as soon as possible. She needed to look to making a start on writing up her reports for the Courier. She figured that if she were able to get some of it done during the evening, it would make for an easier job during the following morning. It was going to be very busy at the Black Horse Courier all day.

Rena was quick to suggest that it would be fine for Nikula to head off home early. She said that they could make their farewells early. Forester readily agreed with his wife.

Some idle conversation passed along the long walk out of the city and down to the village. There was actually a little foot traffic headed in the same direction as they departed the main city gates. Along the road and the bridge, they were passed by a few riders on horseback and some of the wagons rolled past with farming families aboard.

Though it was quite late in the day by the time that they arrived at the Wawnet and the sun was disappearing over the western horizon, it was not yet dark. Encouraged by the suggestion, Nikula chose to make her farewells to Forester and Rena and go home to start on her writing.

~O~

"Festival"

.


	31. Chapter 31

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 31

Middas the 29th of Last Seed 4E73 Afternoon

With a breathy sigh, Nikula Pinewatch slumped back down in the chair behind the front counter of the Black Horse Courier as the door closed again. She'd just handed over another couple of bundles of the latest edition to deliverers dropping by for collection.

It had been like that all day, and the day wasn't yet done. Ja-Mere was still running the presses downstairs. At that particular moment, Martin and Naveed were also down there helping with folding freshly printed pages, then periodically bringing up more bundles ready for collection.

The day before had been really hectic as well. Tirdas morning had seen a lot of frantic writing and rewriting in progress. Nikula and Martin had both been hard at it, crosschecking one another's work and then going back and forth to see Arturo, who kept making more requests for further alterations.

Anticipating some of what Art might be expecting, on the evening after the festival, Nikula had produced two alternate versions of the rough drafts of each thing she intended to include in her reports. One version leaned toward the very brief, the other allowed for a little more expanded commentary. All of that kept her up late at home that night, but not so late as to keep her from arriving on time the next morning.

In some cases, Arturo favoured the shorter versions of her drafts. In others, he'd asked to her to try to combine certain things in a way that presented as somewhere in between. He'd pointed out certain things that he'd wanted more of and some others where he'd wanted less. Even with her preparations, there had still been a lot to do before she finally managed to meet with Art's approval.

Jesper Pellegrin had turned up mid-morning with his own contributions in hand. After consulting with Arturo, he'd seemed only slightly miffed that he needed to make several changes to what he'd prepared. He'd only remained at the Courier for as long as it took to complete revised versions that met with Art's approval. The activity at the Courier was far too hectic to allow for any small talk or the like. Added to that, the Breton bard really looked he was in need of rest. Aside from making an effort to appear polite, he was obviously keen to put the place behind him that day as he departed.

It wasn't until after midday that Art and Naveed were beginning to put scribe to plate and not all of the material was yet ready for that. Nikula and Martin were still completing adjusted reports and trying to get them ready for transcribing.

The focus eventually shifted once all the writing and checking was done. By then, Martin was also engaged in some of the scribe work. Only due to the great rush of it all, Nikula wasn't involved in any of that, since there wasn't time to be looking over whether she would be doing it right or otherwise.

Once all the primary writing was done, Nikula found herself mostly watching the front door and dealing with persons coming by to check on when to expect to collect bundles on the next day. Also, in order to allow Martin to concentrate on his scribe work, she occasionally needed to dash upstairs with completed plates that Art would want to check over before they went anywhere near the presses.

It was on dusk by the time that Martin told Nikula to head off for home. Martin was still finishing off some plates that needed to be finished before his day was done. Martin suggested that Naveed and Art would've have also been near to finishing the plates they were working on, but that wasn't the end of things. At least, not for Arturo.

Both Art and Ja-Mere were planning on working well into the evening, trying to get the first batch of printing underway, so that there would be something ready for the early morning collections. Of course, there was still going to be a lot more printing to be done come Middas morning and Ja-Mere was kept working hard throughout the day. As was everyone else, in one fashion or another.

Nikula had tried to peruse some of what was in the latest edition, but she'd not had much opportunity to properly read much of it. It seemed that every time that she started reading, the front door opened again, or else it was someone coming up from downstairs with more bundles, or some other such distraction. Of course, she'd have plenty of time to read through it later. She'd kept a copy aside for herself.

Eventually the long day at the Courier drew near to close. Though Martin had not been working the previous evening like Art and Ja-Mere, he still appeared rather haggard by late in the afternoon. Naveed also looked a little worse for the wear.

After bringing up another few bundles from downstairs and stacking them along the wall, Naveed declared he was done and looked to heading off. Just then, another Black Horse rider turned up to collect copies to take out on the Green Road. As soon as she was gone, Martin suggested to Nikula that she could also call it a day. He mentioned that he was going to go see Art about something and then head off as well.

After another one of the possibly busiest days that she'd experienced, at least since the one before, Nikula was certainly ready to go home without any argument. After a quick drink of water, she'd gathered her satchel, shoved her copy of the Courier inside and headed for the door. She'd half expected someone to come along and delay her further, but there was no one there at the door as she passed through.

* * *

Much like the day before, it was already approaching dusk as she made her way westward along the main street of the Market District. Though the sun was already beyond direct view, it was not yet dark or even quite so close. Even so, she expected that it would certainly be dim twilight by the time that she finally made it down to the village.

Focussing upon maintaining her pace, Nikula again remembered to briefly check that her dagger was positioned within reach inside her satchel. She'd also been on guard the previous day, since it was around the same time when she'd headed back home.

Of course, she'd not seen any vampires lurking in the shadows by the roadside, but she'd tried to remain alerted to the possibility. Even if it really was starting to feel like something of a paranoid concern, she understood how that could easily change in a moment.

Her mind wandered just a little as she made her way along the main street of the Elven Gardens District. She intended to stop in at the Wawnet on the way home. Of course, Forester and Rena had headed off for Skingrad early the previous day, so there wouldn't be any more of those evening gatherings expected. Since the festival had come and gone, the Wawnet was no longer quite so busy either.

Erik was likely glad that he'd not needed to help out over there since the early part of Morndas evening. Since he was back at the schoolhouse on Tirdas morning, that obviously kept him from being idle and absolved him from further duty at the Wawnet.

Still, since that cork had been well and truly popped from the bottle, it was likely that there would be an increased possibility that Erik would find himself again being pressed into service whenever the need arose.

As Nikula had experienced before her time with the Courier, any busy Fredas or Loredas evening could often need some extra hands in the tavern. Her brother would likely have some of that to look forward to, whether he liked it much or otherwise.

As she'd passed by the King and Queen Tavern, Nikula just caught sight of someone she'd recognised from her days at the schoolhouse. The Nibenese girl was called Lucia. She'd been more an acquaintance than a friend. It looked like she was just headed into the tavern in the company of a man, perhaps four or five years her senior. Not that Nikula really cared either way, it seemed that she hadn't even noticed her at all.

At the next side street on her right, a local mother could be seen and heard shouting at two of her young children as she tried to herd them back into the family home before darkness fell over the city.

The lamplighter in the same street, with his torch mounted on a long pole, seemed to find it all a bit amusing. Since only two lamps along that street were burning, it seemed that he'd only just started on the task. In any case, it would likely be a good hour or so before it would be dark enough for it to really matter at all.

Nikula exchanged a casual nod with the guard standing by the gateway to the Talos Plaza District and continued on her way. On the other side of that gateway, she'd casually noticed a few people standing about outside the tavern in the side street on her right. Though the plaza would likely still be busy, the street immediately ahead seemed just a little quieter at that particular moment. She maintained her pace.

About halfway along the main street to the central plaza, a stranger's voice called out to her from the left.

"Nikula Pinewatch."

She'd not noticed anyone there only a moment before. With a frown, she'd broken her stride and turned her head in that direction. Her hand had already shifted toward her satchel.

In the relative shade of the building on her left, leaning against the stone wall was a tall Altmer in a hooded cloak. She immediately recognised that it was that Agent Darkwater.

Fumbling a little, Nikula managed to withdraw the dagger from her satchel, doing her best to try holding it as Rena had instructed.

The Vampire Ancient raised his eyebrows. "I can assure that you won't be needing that at all. Not that you'd be likely to successfully make contact, that poisoned blade would have only limited effect upon one such as myself."

Lowering the blade only just slightly, Nikula frowned. Her voice delivered a little more anger than consciously intended. "What do you want?"

"There is nothing that I want. In fact, I come with the gift of information."

Nikula shook her head with a confused frown. She maintained her distance from the vampire, but tucked her weapon out of clear view of any passers by.

Darkwater remained by the wall. "I'd previously suggested that all would be known, once matters were fully resolved."

"You did?" Nikula couldn't recall anything like that being said.

"After a fashion. If not so clearly. In any case, the matters at hand have now been properly dealt with." The Agent reached a hand inside his cloak.

Nikula tensed, only slightly relaxing at noticing that he held only a scroll in his hand.

Darkwater raised his eyebrows again as held out the scroll toward her. He'd made no effort to step any nearer. "This document should provide you with the pertinent details, regarding the threat that has now passed. At the least, those details that are suitable for publication."

Nikula shook her head again. "But… but why?"

Still holding the scroll that she'd not yet taken from him, the Altmer vampire shrugged almost imperceptibly. "As you'd suggested yourself, the people of the city should be informed of such threats. In this specific case, it would have proved unwise to have permitted issue of any loud declarations, until after those most dangerous individuals had been dealt with. After the fact, it best serves all for citizens to be made aware of certain threats and duly prompted to remain vigilant in the future."

"That… that vampire? The one that attacked the beggars?"

"As I suggested, he has been dealt with. Quite properly and permanently. As is the case with a number of other vampires directly involved in the matter."

"You did that?" Nikula finally slipped the dagger back into her satchel.

"I had some assistance. However, much of it required my direct hand." Darkwater again offered the scroll.

Stepping just a little closer and leaning forward, Nikula distractedly took hold of the offered scroll. "So… so, there won't be any more attacks?"

With a tilt of his head, Darkwater frowned. "I would make no such suggestion. There will always be need to remain vigilant for the threat of vampires and the like. However, the current threat has been eliminated. The Cyrodiil Vampyrum Order has certainly received stern warning, after the loss of several of their number."

Nikula shook her head again. "How can you be sure of that?"

"You must take me at my word. Those of the order that dominate this region are bound to a strict code of sorts. Those most directly involved in recent troubles have been eliminated. Those less directly involved will not present immediate threat. Among other things, maintaining discretion and making effort to dispel the propagation of the common belief in the Order's ongoing existence are among their primary edicts."

"But… but if everyone already knows…"

"Of course, the knowledge of the Order's existence cannot ever be erased. However, individuals whose behaviour pointedly serves to carelessly draw greater attention are not long tolerated. In order, to reinforce that circumstance, a public declaration in the Black Horse Courier, as properly authorised by the White-Gold Tower, will serve to bolster public vigilance, as well as reminding local vampires of the repercussions of drawing unwanted attention to their activities."

Nikula's frown indicated that she wasn't yet putting it all altogether. "So then… so, what was it all about?"

Darkwater gestured toward the scroll she was holding. "The document in your hand provides the details approved for publication. A lesser faction of the Cyrodiilic Order of vampires had taken a former operative of the Penitus Oculatus and pressed him into service as one of their own. Rather awkwardly, as I understand it. Pursuing the favour of the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile, a number of citizens had been targeted, on the basis of perceived rumour." He paused with a wave of his hand. "The demise of a drunken soldier and one of the beggars of the city had passed more discretely. However, the murder of those two Legionnaires found at the Vindasel ruins and the terribly public elimination of that second beggar, whose head was left in the Talos Plaza… those things easily drew far too much attention. The concerted efforts of the Penitus Oculatus have since served to properly eliminate the vampire threat. Or at the least, the most pressing threat. Though the general public should of course remain properly vigilant of such concerns in the future, the immediate concerns relating to those specific matters has now passed."

Nikula's brow remained furrowed. "So… so, I don't need to worry now? And Xander doesn't need to worry about vampires coming after him?"

"I would not suggest that you need never concern yourself with the possibility of vampires lurking about the city streets during the hours of darkness. Only that those that were pursuing individuals over the spreading of those rumours have been eliminated and that others hold no interest in pursing such matters any further. As such, both yourself and that beggar no longer present as targets."

"Why me?"

Darkwater tilted his head slightly in question.

Holding up the scroll, Nikula clarified. "Why are you giving all this to me?"

"The White-Gold Tower wants those details to be made public in the Black Horse Courier. Of course, it could have been delivered directly to Arturo Giordano. However, since you were at least indirectly involved and you did maintain your silence as requested, it was decided that you should have the opportunity to be the one to provide the public account."

"Won't that make me a target again?"

"I would suggest that you keep to the details provided in documentation as best as possible. There's no need to openly implicate yourself in anything at all. You should make it perfectly clear that the reported information comes directly from the offices of the White-Gold Tower."

Nikula nodded just slightly, accepting what she was hearing. "What I don't follow, is… is why you're the one bringing this to me... and out on the street like this."

Darkwater inclined his head a little. "Of course. The information could well have been delivered by another. Perhaps even by courier, presenting the document without proper explanation." He paused a moment. "However, since fate has seemingly repeatedly placed me in the path of those of your family… and those close to them… I saw fit to make delivery in person and provide some measure of assurance."

Nikula glanced toward a couple of Redguard sailors passing by, seemingly headed for that tavern behind her. She released a little sigh. "My father told me that you couldn't be trusted… and to keep away from you."

"Understandable, given previous circumstances. However, that was all a long time in the past… and circumstances have significantly changed." He paused again. "Malcolm Forester sought to speak with my Chief Inspector just days ago. A futile endeavour. The Inspector was unwilling to broach the subject of my employment. However, given that I was in the Imperial Tower at the time and aware of his presence, I was able to intercept him before his departure."

"You saw Forester?"

"Indeed. I was finally provided with opportunity to provide direct acknowledgment of certain things to him in person. Though unexpected at the time, both Forester and your father played some part in prompting… certain considerations. Well, some of their words opened my mind… after a fashion. In time, that indirectly led to the path that I currently walk. I had assured that him that I now serve the interests of the Empire. At least in certain matters. The like of which I am uniquely suited to attend."

"Hunting vampires?"

"Yes, quite. I had assured Forester of that. Also providing assurance that I would do my best to see to it that yourself and your family would not come to harm during the threat at hand. Though you would have been unlikely to be aware, other agents had already been observing yourself and your family over past days. At least until those vampires had been properly despatched."

Nikula raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. Though she'd held some suspicions, she'd certainly remained unaware of anybody watching her. That made her wonder how any of that was actually done. She didn't expect to learn anything, even she asked about it.

Agent Darkwater spoke again. "Rest assured, none of your family or colleagues at the Black Horse Courier remain under surveillance. The threat has now passed."

Nikula shrugged, then nodded. "Good to know. So, ah… I s'pose I oughta be thanking you." Her words and expression carried some measure of uncertainty. She held up the scroll to shift focus from her expression.

Maintaining an inscrutable gaze, the Vampire Ancient merely inclined his head slightly. "Gratitude is not necessary nor required. I mean only to do what is proper." He paused just a moment. "Nonetheless, your gratitude is duly noted."

Though frowning, Nikula nodded. "I s'pose I won't be seeing you again?"

Darkwater tilted his head again. "All being well and good, I should think not. That would be for the best, one would imagine."

Nikula returned a curt nod, then turned to continue on her way. She resisted looking back as she walked off. She expected that if she had, he would likely already be nowhere to be seen.

~O~

"Revelation and Reward"

.


	32. Chapter 32

Wisdom in Words: An Elder Scrolls Tale

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 32

Middas the 29th of Last Seed 4E73 Evening

After leaving Darkwater behind her, Nikula moved briskly along the street, mostly only thinking of making it down to the village before darkness set in. She passed through the Talos Plaza District and then through the main city gates, maintaining that somewhat hurried pace.

As she marched, she was still feeling slightly bewildered from the encounter with that Vampire Ancient who worked with the Penitus Oculatus. Her thoughts remained a little jumbled and unfocussed.

Perhaps at the least, she was feeling a little relieved to learn that the threat of that other vampire coming after her, which had haunted her over the past several days, was seemingly a matter firmly in the past. Still, that had yet to properly sink in.

With that document in hand, it also seemed that she would finally have the opportunity to write a truly important report for the Black Horse Courier. That had yet to properly sink in as well.

By the time that she'd made it down to the bridge over the lake, she'd finally cracked the wax seal on that scroll and started to lightly peruse what it actually said. Though she possibly expected something different, it seemed to more or less say exactly what Darkwater had told her.

Her pace had slowed a little along the bridge as she was trying to read by the rapidly fading daylight. She quickly decided that she'd have to read it more thoroughly later. Rolling up the scroll to put it away in her satchel, she'd turned her head to cast a quick glance back toward the city.

Some distance behind her, Nikula observed a female Altmer with an armoured Orcish woman at her side coming along the bridge. She'd not noticed anyone behind when she was still approaching the bridge. She'd just figured that she must have been walking far more slowly than she'd thought. Those other two looked like they were either headed for the village or else somewhere beyond. At that distance, they didn't look like anyone that she readily recognised.

With darkness creeping in, Nikula stopped in at the Wawnet, intending to see her mother on the way through. Just as she closed the door behind her and entered the main entryway, she learned that Erik had still been there and was just leaving. Evidently in something of a rush to depart, her brother offered no more than a casual and hurried greeting in passing.

Stepping inside the main tavern area, Nikula noticed that the place looked rather empty at that particular moment. There weren't even any passing Legionnaires. Of course, she hadn't expected to see Edalfin lurking about the Wawnet, since he would have gone back to his duties, heading out for the wilderness of the West Weald very early that morning.

Behind the service counter, Belwen was just setting some wine and spirit bottles along the shelf immediately below where Nerussa's ashes were stored in an urn.

In the same moment, Monika was returning from out the back and then joined the Bosmer behind the counter. The beads of sweat on her brow indicated that she must have just finished something that required some exertion.

Nikula offered only casual greeting, before posing a curious question. "Was Erik working in here… just now?"

Monika responded with a sigh. "Yeah, just for a bit. Needed some help shifting things downstairs. Shifting crates and rotating stock."

Nikula returned a silent nod, understanding what was likely meant.

Having finished what she was doing, Belwen turned about and shifted to lean on the counter near Nikula. "You're a little late. Another busy day?"

Nikula nodded. "Yeah, pretty busy... at the Courier." Still processing the matter in her thoughts, she avoided making any mention of Darkwater or what she'd just learned.

Evidently, her mother noticed something in her expression. "Something wrong?"

Nikula shrugged. "Just... just tired. A bit worn out."

An interruption served to curtail any further inquiry. Only a few short moments had passed since her brother had closed the front door behind himself on the way out. That door had just opened again and Erik was suddenly bellowing down the hall from that direction.

"Mother? There's an Altmer woman out here… with an Orc. Says she's looking for you. Says her name Elwyn."

Monika frowned and Belwen appeared curious. Nikula raised her eyebrows. Though she'd never met her, she knew that her grandmother's name was Elwyn. Only just in that moment, she suddenly recalled that her mother had mentioned something weeks before about her grandmother considering a visit to Cyrodiil.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Monika came around from behind the service counter. Before she got very far, Erik had reappeared from the entryway with a mildly confused expression on his face. Behind him, he was followed by a tall Altmer woman with greying hair.

Even at casual glance, once Nikula could see her up close, the subtle resemblance of certain features made it seem clear enough that she was looking at her maternal grandmother. Of course, much of Monika's racial features really leaned more toward that of her Nord father. However, it also appeared obvious that the shape of her nose and chin seemed more like that of her mother. Added to that, the colour of their eyes seemed near to a match and most likely Elwyn's hair colour had also been similar to her daughter's before fading with grey.

Monika had been standing by the end of the customer side of service counter with a mildly awkward expression. "Mother?"

Elwyn Northwind maintained a slightly reserved smile. "I did mention that I was intending to come over here in my last correspondence. How have you been, my daughter?"

Monika started to shrug, then nodded her head. "I… I've been well. Real well. And yourself? It's a long journey… from Wayrest. How did you…?"

Elwyn returned an ambivalent nod. "Yes, quite the voyage. Even so, I'm feeling quite well. Quite glad to be off the ship and back on land. We only arrived in port just this afternoon."

It was only then that Nikula's attention shifted toward the armoured Orcish woman standing a few paces behind her grandmother. Exchanging an abbreviated hug with her mother, Monika also then glanced toward the unfamiliar Orc.

Following some of the eyes looking behind her, Elwyn responded. "Oh, please forgive me. I should introduce my travelling companion. This is Yurma gra-Sharma of the Wayrest Fighters Guild." She returned her gaze toward Monika. "Your brother insisted upon contracting her to serve as my… as my bodyguard. On the journey to the Imperial City."

"Edwyn?" Monika mentioned her brother's name, but still seemed slightly confused.

Yurma spoke up. "I was contracted to serve as his bodyguard during a trade summit to Daggerfall… couple of years back."

Elwyn spoke again. "She's the niece of that old Orc that you know. The one who retired to Ripwold. Karl gro-Baroth."

Shaking her head, Monika looked to Yurma again. There seemed no obvious family resemblance. "Karl… Karl's neice? I heard he had family over there. Didn't know that you…"

Yurma responded. "Followed in his footsteps? Sorta. Been with the Wayrest Guild a while now. He kinda insisted that I look out for your family. Whenever it comes up."

Monika nodded vaguely. She just then remembered that she did read passing mention of Karl's niece being with the Fighters Guild, but didn't recall the name at all. "Is… is your uncle… is he… good?"

Yurma released a muffled huffy sound. "Pretty good… for an old Orc… with no more fights to fight. Still helps out my father and my brother with the farm. Back in Ripwold. He reckons he's too old for swingin' a battle-hammer, but I reckon he'd still put up a good fight. If anyone took to givin' him any trouble."

"Sounds like Karl." Monika affected a little smile.

Erik had been silent since leading them inside. "Should I go get father?"

Monika nodded. "Yeah, go get your father. Tell him to bring over those fresh vegetables he was s'posed to bring over earlier."

"Yeah, I got it." Erik cautiously stepped around the armoured Orc and then he was off on his way.

Elwyn expressed her mild amusement with a little noise. "I can see just a little of your father in him. Perhaps a little more of Alex."

"Yeah." Monika nodded distractedly.

Elwyn shifted her attention toward her granddaughter. "So then, you must be Nikula. Was that you ahead of us as we crossed Talos Bridge?"

"Yeah… ah… pleased to meet you… ah, Grandmother." Nikula couldn't recall the last time she'd heard anyone use the proper name for the bridge. It almost sounded strange to hear.

"Please, Elwyn will do just fine." Her expression reinforced her words as she beamed at her daughter's daughter.

Without speaking, Nikula nodded and returned a little smile.

Still smiling lightly, Elwyn continued. "You do look very much like your mother did at the same age. Though you don't seem to feel the need to cover your ears."

Almost subconsciously, Nikula brushed back a loose lock over her right ear. Though her ears were more angular than a Nord, they were less prominent than the abbreviated points of her mother's ears. "Some people think I'm Breton, but… but that stuff doesn't matter to me."

Elwyn commented no further upon that. "From your mother's correspondence, I'd heard that you had started working for the Black Horse Courier." There was something of a question in the tone of the statement.

Nikula nodded. "That's right. Only been there a few months, but they've let me do some writing for the Courier as well. Just the past few weeks."

"Truly? That sounds marvellous. We have some local periodicals published over in Wayrest. Even so, some editions of the Black Horse Courier still make it over there by shipping vessels each month. I'd suppose that the most recent editions were headed in that direction as I headed here."

Nikula shrugged. "I've saved copies of those recent ones. The ones that I wrote reports in."

Elwyn raised her eyebrows a little. "I'll have to make time to take a look at that later."

Nikula merely returned a little nod.

Elwyn looked past her granddaughter, toward the Bosmer leaning on the service counter and watching on with interest. "I expect that you must be Belwen. I've heard a little of you as well, over the years."

A brief exchange passed between Elwyn and Belwen. That quickly diverted to mention of Nerussa, given that Belwen had been at the Wawnet since before Nerussa's passing. Of course, Elwyn had known the aging Altmer who previously ran the Wawnet from back when she'd lived in the Imperial City many decades before. Even though Nerussa had been gone from the world for more than twenty years by then, taking note of the urn sitting prominently on the shelf behind the service counter, Elwyn quietly lamented the passing of her old acquaintance. Without commenting upon it, since it was hardly the tradition, she'd thought it a little odd that Nerussa had wanted her remains burned on a pyre and stored in an urn. Still, Nerussa had hardly been a traditional Altmer.

In a passing lull in the conversation, Belwen had taken note of the Orcish bodyguard, still standing by quietly with two heavy packs set over her shoulders. Shifting the topic toward more practical matters, she suggested that she could help take their travelling packs upstairs to rooms.

Monika interjected with a salient point, mentioning that there really wasn't any space for guests over at the farmhouse, but the Wawnet's upstairs rooms would be free and available for as long as needed.

Not seeming to want to make much of a fuss over the matter, Elwyn readily agreed to the suggestion.

Yurma spoke up, mentioning that she would only be requiring very simple accommodation and only needing it for just one night. She intended to be off the next day, with the plan to be on a ship headed back for Wayrest at the earliest opportunity. She'd seen to it that Elwyn arrived safely at her destination and her job was done.

Wondering exactly what her mother was planning, Monika prompted her.

Elwyn responded. "Given how long it takes to sail over here and taking into account that I have no need to hurry back, I was planning on staying in Cyrodiil for several weeks. It's been more than two decades since I've passed any time at all with my eldest daughter… and this is the first opportunity to meet your children."

Monika nodded. Yeah… yeah, as long as you like."

It wasn't too difficult to tell that Monika wasn't so sure how she felt about her mother staying nearby for a prolonged period of time. Even so, Elwyn left that alone.

Belwen came out from behind the service counter with keys in hand. She approached Yurma with the intent of helping with the heavy packs, but the Orc insisted upon carrying the load herself. Belwen accepted that without fuss and led her upstairs to the rooms where they'd be staying. She likely expected that the Orc might offer protest over the perceived opulence of any of the upstairs rooms.

Briefly glancing about the tavern area, Elwyn passed an idle comment. "It seems rather quiet in here. Is that normal for mid-week?"

Monika shrugged. "Sometimes. It was really busy during the Harvest's End Festival, a few days ago. All the rooms were full and I had Erik in here helping out in the tavern."

Elwyn nodded, still looking about the tavern space. "It looks rather different from how I recall. I think those shutters along the walls make it seem far more open and… and…" She trailed off.

Monika responded. "Yeah, we added those extra shutters along the south and east walls. Good in the summer, for the breeze. Good in the winter, to let the sunlight in. Oh, and I s'pose that the north wall was probably closer, back when you last saw it. Nerussa had that extended, when she was still around. Added those extra rooms and such. I would've mentioned some of that in old letters."

Elwyn nodded. "Yes, I think that you probably did. It does make the place seem bigger… and more open." She took another moment to cast an eye over the tavern space.

Just as Belwen and Yurma returned from upstairs, the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard. On that occasion, it was a pair of Legionnaires emerging from the entryway, headed for the tavern area. They were obviously taking a break from patrol.

Though Yurma had stepped aside to make room for anyone needing to pass by, the younger of the two Legionnaires paused just near her and cast a suspicious gaze in her direction. The older soldier noticed his companion's stance with mild interest.

Yurma seemingly recognised a measure of tension in the expression of the younger Colovian man as took her measure. She responded tersely. "Fighters Guild. Bodyguard duty."

The younger soldier still hadn't said anything and still maintained a suspicious aspect.

The somewhat older Legionnaire, possibly a little more Nibenese in features, placed a gauntleted hand upon his companion's shoulder. He directed his words toward the Orc. "I've served alongside some good Orcs in the Legion, during my time. Maybe just the occasional troublemaker, but most were good soldiers. Real assets of the Empire."

The younger soldier seemed to have taken the point on board and relaxed his posture a little. Aside from responding with a nod of acknowledgment, he said nothing.

The older soldier continued. "My old man served with the Twelfth Legion. Lost a lot of his comrades during the final battle of the Umbriel Crisis. There was an Orcish soldier there that he said saved his life right before the end of it. Still lost his left hand to one of them undead things, but not his head. She was called Mazgar something-or-other. Mazgar…gra-Yashgar… gra-Yagshar or something like that?"

Yurma shook her head. "Never heard of her. Woulda fought with honour, I'd reckon."

The soldier nodded his head. "Yes, that's what my old man said. By my measure, any Orc that fights on the side on the Empire is fine by me. Whether that's in the Legion or in the Fighters Guild. If you're drinking, the first one's on me. If you'll accept the honour?"

Yurma returned a curt nod. "With respect."

The two Legionnaires shifted over to the service counter to acquire some food and drink from Belwen, as well as seeing to it that Yurma received a mug of whatever it was that she preferred.

Though the younger soldier still seemed reluctant to openly embrace the company of an Orc, he'd otherwise pulled his head in and chosen to keep any of his contrary opinions to himself. They both moved off toward one of the back tables near the north-eastern corner.

As Elwyn made brief inquiry of the kinds of meals that were typically on offer at the tavern and Monika responded with what would be readily available for that evening, the sound of the front door of the Wawnet being opened and closed could again be heard.

That time, it was Alex and Erik emerging from the entry hall. Erik was carrying the basket of fresh vegetables that his mother had requested. Alex cradled a wine bottle in each arm. Noticing Monika's mother, Alex deftly shifted the bottles to his hands, taking hold of them more firmly by the neck.

Alex beamed as he drew near to his mother-in-law. "Elwyn. It is so good to see you again. You have not changed at all since we last met."

Elwyn smiled and leaned forward to offer a hug. "Flatterer. Is that how finally managed to win over my stubborn daughter?"

"Perhaps. Along with some luck… and faith in the hand of destiny." Alex continued smiling as he released her from the brief hug and stepped back.

As Erik was handing the basket to Belwen across the counter, Monika indicated what her husband was carrying in each hand. "What's that?"

Alex held up the bottles. "Direnni Wine… the fifty-five… and the Tava-Song Spiced Merlot. You said to put them aside for special occasion. I might not be much of one for wines or such, but this seems a special occasion."

Elwyn raised her eyebrows and glanced toward her daughter. "Tava-Song? Have you been visited by that travelling Redguard wine merchant? The one from Rihad… Jellan… Jellan at-Fannid?"

Monika nodded. "Yeah… him. Was here a few weeks back. Edwyn had him delivering some wines and such. He dropped off the last batch of letters."

Elwyn nodded. "Edwyn did mention something about that."

Alex spoke up again. "So tell me, how is everyone over in Wayrest? Edwyn and Francine. Erika and Roberto… and all their children?"

Elwyn responded with a smile. "All well. And my grandchildren… some of them now have children of their own."

"So I have heard." Alex had also read some of the letters that kept Monika apprised of such things.

Elwyn went on to elaborate further, speaking a little of some her other grandchildren and great-grandchildren living in Wayrest. Making some brief mention of who still helped out with running Northwind Traders and who had found other pursuits or else was too young for any of that.

Before things became too involved, Monika had recruited Erik to help her with preparing a meal, leaving Belwen free to attend to other customers coming into the tavern. At first, that was only those two Legionnaires. However, another pair had also turned up just before those two had departed. Though some of the village locals often came by on some nights, it seemed that none were about that particular evening.

Nikula had suggested that she could help out as well, but Monika told her remain in the company of her father and grandmother. She helped her father with shifting two tables together to accommodate the gathering. The tables were set near enough to the service area that passing conversation could still be easily exchanged.

Yurma was also invited to join them for a meal. She'd been a bit reluctant at first, but Elwyn insisted that she sit at the table with them, adding that Monika would be pleased to hear some more about Karl, since he'd been living over in High Rock for a while by then.

Soon enough, passing Legionnaires had come and gone and the gathering had settled at the tables for an evening meal. Just as Monika had taken a seat, another pair of Legion riders turned up. However, since it was just the two of them, Belwen could obviously handle it on her own.

By the time that most everyone had finished eating, further conversations passed regarding various members of the extended family. Of course most of those lived about Wayrest. Monika and Alex had not been there for more than twenty years, at the time when Nikulas Northwind had passed away. Obviously, neither Nikula nor Erik had ever been there and had hardly travelled far from home at all.

Yurma had remained mostly quiet throughout, except for responding to questions regarding Karl and his life in rural Ripwold. She'd also provided some casual detail of the Fighters Guild operation in Wayrest, mentioning that her Guildhead remained friendly with Karl, though he was no longer head of any Fighters Guild concerns.

Though Elwyn had tried to prompt something from young Erik regarding what he intended to do with himself once he'd finished his schooling, she couldn't get much more than shrugs from him. At the most, he'd made brief mention that he helped out with the small farm at home and had just started helping out at the Wawnet. He seemed far more interested in hearing more about Wayrest.

Elwyn instead turned toward Nikula, seeking to learn a little more of what her granddaughter did with the Black Horse Courier.

Nikula responded with casual mention of some of the more tedious aspects of her work, then again spoke more enthusiastically of how she'd recently been permitted to actually contribute to reports that made it to print. At the same time, she also suggested that a lot of it was still fairly ordinary fare. The reports of what passed at the annual Harvest's End festival in the latest edition of the Courier would be read by lots of people, but she hardly viewed it as really important material.

Elwyn seemingly viewed things more charitably. "I'd think that it's just as important for the people to be hearing good news, when there's good news to be heard. Many would rather read of that sort of thing. In any case, I expect that you'll have ample opportunity to write of more serious matters, when they come to pass."

Nikula returned a crooked smile. "Yeah, I know that. Already got something like that to look at… probably for the next edition. Unless, Art wants it out for a special edition or the like." She'd again idly checked that her satchel was still hanging over the back of her chair.

Monika had only just noticed that her daughter had kept her satchel with her since coming into the tavern. She more commonly just left it behind the service counter in such circumstances. "Has something… has something happened?"

Nikula shrugged mildly. "Nothing… nothing dangerous. Not with me."

Alex cast a cautious and curious gaze in his daughter's direction.

Nikula sighed, realising that she was probably going to have to say something more after starting. "Yeah well, I just received some… some official documents from the White-Gold Tower. Stuff that they want printed up in the Courier. About some of those recent murders and attacks. The beggars, those two Legionnaires that turned up dead. It's all over now, but the officials want it all reported in the Courier. Involved some vampires, but they've all been dealt with now and the danger is passed."

Monika released a huffy sigh, but otherwise held her tongue.

"Vampires? How come I never heard about all that?" Erik looked about the table, seemingly recognising that others seemed to know more than was being said.

Alex's brow furrowed with concern. "Did you… did you see that… that Agent?"

Nikula shrugged again. "Not on purpose. But he… Agent Darkwater… he was the one who handed me the official documents. Was waiting for me along the main street. On the way home tonight."

Monika released another huffy sigh.

"Darkwater?" Yurma repeated the name with a frown.

Erik interjected. "Agent? Like one of them Penitus Oculatus Inspectors?"

Alex set a hand on his son's shoulder, prompting him to be quiet. "Nikula, I told you to try to keep away…"

Nikula shook her head. "I know, I know. Like I said, it wasn't on purpose. I didn't go looking for him. He came looking for me. He said he wanted to make sure that I received the documents for reporting the story. And wanted to make sure that I knew that the threat of those vampires going after people was all done. Reckons he personally saw to all of it. And now the Tower wants to make sure that the public knows about what happened and how the Inspectors and Agents put it all to rest."

Monika maintained a serious expression. "That all of it?"

Nikula shrugged again. "Mostly… Also said something about how Agents had been watching over us while that was going on, but that's all done now. Since there's no more threat… from the vampires."

Monika glanced about the tavern. Belwen caught her eye and shrugged. Monika passed comment. "With all the Legionnaires coming and going from here, wouldn't be any surprise if some of them were Agents… or working for them."

Elwyn raised her eyebrows in mild surprise and took a sip of her wine.

Alex's sigh expressed his concern. "Should you be writing up that report?"

Nikula responded with a sigh of her own. "They wanted me to have the story. Since I'd kept quiet about the bits that I already knew… and that. I was… I was told to just keep to what's in the document and make it real clear that the details come directly from the Tower… and just stick to that."

Though remaining silent, Erik was still scanning other faces about the table. He recognised that nearly everyone else still seemed to know a lot more about it than was being said.

Yurma grunted. "I reckon I know that Darkwater. Seen him anyways."

Alex looked surprised.

Monika nodded. "Edwyn said something… in a letter… sort of."

"Edwyn?" Both Alex and Elwyn spoke at the same time.

Monika sighed. "He said something in a letter, but kept it sorta vague. No names, but I got what he was trying to say." She looked to Alex. "Figured you wouldn't want to know."

Alex frowned in silence.

Monika continued. "Didn't matter anyway. You got the gist of it from what you've heard from Suvaris and Forester. About what that… that Darkwater was up to… working with the Penitus Oculatus."

Elwyn interjected. "What happened… with Edwyn?"

Yurma spoke up. "Nothin' real troublesome. Least, not in the end. It was when I was his bodyguard. At that summit in Daggerfall. Some trouble with vampires trying to upset everything goin' on. That Darkwater saw to it that all the other vampires were put down… and that was that."

Elwyn frowned. "Other vampires?"

Yurma nodded curtly. "Yeah. Turned out Darkwater is some sorta ancient vampire, but working with the Empire to get ridda other vampires. Not meant to really talk about that. But you already know about it."

Nikula spoke again. "Yeah, we do… but it'd probably be a bad idea to be telling anyone else." She cast a glare in her brother's direction. "In any case, he told me that I shouldn't expect to see him around here again. I'll be glad enough, if that holds."

"So will I." Alex's dark tone matched his expression.

Though the circumstances provoked Nikula to briefly outline the broad details of what was in the document provided to her, she avoided making any mention of her involvement in present company. Of course, her parents already knew those details, but not others about the table. In any case, what she did say reasonably served to affirm that the vampire threat about the Imperial City was over for now.

Finishing another sip from her wine, Elwyn looked to her granddaughter and passed comment. "Well, I imagine that what you write in that report will serve to raise your measure of importance with the Black Horse Courier."

With a slightly grim expression, Nikula returned a nod. "Yeah, probably. At least it's something important. Proper news."

Erik huffed a little. "It's proper news. But writing about vampires getting hunted down ain't the same as hunting them down."

Alex cast a dark glance toward his son.

Monika uttered a sharp sigh as she caught Erik's eye. "I think it's time for you to help with clearing away these dishes."

Erik raised his eyebrows in protest, then thought better of it. "Yeah, I got it."

Elwyn looked to Nikula again. "Not everyone is suited to such grim tasks. There's equal measure of merit in what you've set your mind to. As some say, the force of the blade can be sometimes countered with clever use of quill and ink."

After a short pause, Elwyn added something more. "Your cousin Bradon chose a soldier's life with the City Watch of Wayrest. That suited him well. However, your cousin Elyssa… she teaches at Horley College. Each to their own. As to your path, you have the opportunity to find wisdom in words and share some of that with the people."

Nikula nodded her head. "Yeah, that's pretty much how I see it. Dunno about wisdom, but I do want to make sure that the truth of the news makes it to the people. Least as much as I can."

Alex added his opinion. "A safer profession… at least usually. There are plenty of others out there to handle the dangerous professions."

"Yeah." Monika's simple response indicated that she wasn't interested in pursuing the matter further. Even though she'd pursued the fighter's path years before, she held no desire to encourage such a thing for her daughter, or her son for that matter.

At that moment, Erik was too busy with taking dishes and such behind the service counter to pass comment. Though he'd undoubtedly heard enough of the exchange to clearly follow it.

Yurma wasn't about to step into any of what was being said, choosing silence as the path of wisdom where things not of her concern were being discussed.

As had always been the case, Belwen offered nothing that directly contradicted Monika's view with regard to her children's future.

Setting down her glass, Elwyn look to her granddaughter again and passed another comment, sounding more like an invitation. "Perhaps one day, you might want to come over to Wayrest and meet with the rest of the family."

"Yeah, maybe. One day." Nikula shrugged, idly placing her hand upon her satchel again. "But not for a while. I reckon I have plenty to do right here at the moment."

~O~

"Family"

.

* * *

Afterword: If you made it this far, feel free to pass comment (whether privately or publicly). As always, special thanks to those who provided assistance and advice with these stories, including those other writers providing comment via review or PM. Also, friends who acted as sounding-boards during development and revisions. Special mention for The Imperial Library and UESPWiki websites for providing such a wealth of useful information. And of course, the folks at Bethesda for creating the detailed universe of The Elders Scrolls.

Additionally, I do recommend checking out some other stories by other authors both in my 'Favorites list' and on the following 'community listing' on this site: "The Untold Tales of Tamriel". Both lists are relatively short and selective.

... /community/The-Untold-Tales-of-Tamriel/113832/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/

And one more thing. For anyone interested, I have been posting an original scifi/fantasy series over on the sister site: FictionPress. 'Of Man and Gods - Book One' is completed and 'Book Two' is in progress and well under way at this time. Proper links cannot be posted here, but those stories can found on FictionPress by title search or via the same username that I use here: 'SuperGreG'.

Cheers to all.

SGI


End file.
